JTL's Code Lyoko Season 0
by James the Lesser
Summary: Takes place between the Xana Rising Prequel os Season 3 and Teddygodzilla of Season 1. How did the gang learn how to fight on Lyoko? Jeremie learn all thos programs? We will see!
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko Season 0**

**Episode 1: Don't Think Crabs With Tap Shoes**

**By: James the Lesser**

**I do not own these CHARACTERS, Moonscoop does!**

**A/N Ok, this is based starting from the two part episodes from Season 3 that was a prequel. So this should lead up to Episode 1 Teddygodzilla. Unless I decide I like my Season 0 and decide to keep it going as new stuff comes up. I'm on the fence about it right now.**

**Factory**

Odd steps out of the Scanner. "Uh, guys, some thing is wrong."

"What?" Ulrich looks at Odd and doesn't see any thing wrong with him.

"Every thing is blue."

"Blue?" Ulrich looks around the room. "No it isn't."

"For me it is. You're blue and Yumi is blue and," He looks at his hand. "So am I. Jeremie? Why am I seeing blue?"

"I'm not sure. Give me some time and I'll look but right now I have a couple other things running."

"Seriously Einstein? I'm just stuck seeing blue until you feel like fixing it?"

"No. I have a few things running right now that I can't interrupt. The next time I test some other program I'll check it out."

"Great. So every thing is blue for the next few days."

**A Few Days Later**

Odd has a great big smile on his face as he steps off the elevator. "And I'm fixed." He looks around the room enjoying all the colors. "Man that was fun when can we do that again?"

"I nearly died!" Yumi glares at the monitor Aelita was on. "Because of that." She points at Aelita.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're not even real and we're risking our lives for you."

"But I am real."

"She means you aren't human which doesn't matter. Yumi, Aelita is an intelligent sentient being. She doesn't deserve to be trapped on Lyoko."

"So we die for it?" Ulrich stands near Yumi. "Seriously last week I was nearly crushed by some possessed cactus and now Yumi almost dies?"

"Almost. I think this is a blast! Give me one a day baby!" Odd does a couple mock punches.

"How about not? Aelita and I are working on her materialization and Xana interrupts it. If he didn't I might be done by now."

"Jeremie you've been at this for three weeks. When the hell are you going to be done? I have a soccer game coming up and I was interrupted twice at practice."

"I'm sorry it is taking me a little bit more time than I thought but I'm working as hard as I can. Maybe a few more days, a couple weeks, maybe more. I don't know. I think I'm close though. The Super Computer is showing more and more new abilities every week. Maybe the materialization program is on here I just haven't found it yet."

"Who would do that? Make a materialization program for an AI? Who made this in the first place? Did you ever find that out?"

"Not yet Ulrich. And why not? Why make some one so smart and amazing and then make it so you can bring people to Earth from Lyoko if you don't plan on bringing her here?"

"If they did plan that why didn't they?"

"Xana got them."

"So the guy who made this dies but we can do it? Yeah, right. I'm out of here." Ulrich walks over to the elevator. He presses the button and the doors close.

"He should have waited for me." Yumi yawns. "And why doesn't he go after Sissi? She was there with us."

"Maybe because she wasn't Scanned he knows she isn't a threat."

"What ever. Now I gotta wait because he didn't wait for me." Yumi walks over to the doors and Odd follows behind her.

"Well, he didn't. So what are you doing later?" She raises an eyebrow. "Well, I'm free. I got a couple tickets for a concert this Sunday and no one to go with, yet. Wanna go?"

"Uh, sorry Odd I'm busy."

"Too bad. Maybe I'll ask Amanda." He waits at the doors with her leaving Jeremie alone with Aelita.

**Sunday Morning**

Yumi is leaving her house when she sees Odd waiting at the gate. "What are you doing here?"

"Last chance on the concert." He waves two tickets. "What do you say?"

"Uh, who is playing?"

"Opening act is Act Loud main show is the Sub Sonics."

"Wow, that sounds like a pretty good show. What seats?"

"Third row. I would have gotten closer but they only had third row by the time I ordered them." He waves them again. "What do you say? Get you so close you could smell the aftershave they wear."

"Well, ok. What time?"

"I'll have a cab here at six. Sound good?" She nods. "Awesome. I'll be waiting and wondering just what you'll change in to."

"What, this isn't good enough?" Odd laughs.

"Good joke. I'll be wearing purple as usual in case you wanna match."

"Uh, ok. Um, I have some stuff to do but I'll be ready at six."

"I'll be waiting." Odd walks off whistling.

**Dorm**

Jeremie yawns. "What is that?"

"What?" He looks around.

"You opened your mouth and made a noise but it wasn't talking."

"Oh, I yawned. Uh, a deep breath usually when some one is tired."

"So you are tired? And one sleeps when they are tired." Jeremie nods. "But you just woke up. Are you not rested?"

"I was up later then I wanted and I got up early since one of the programs I had on my computer should be done processing." He checks it. "And it is. I wanted a faster way of materialization of the others. A few minutes seemed a long time."

"And mine?"

"Well if I can modify the others then maybe I can make it so it works for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. If we have a materialization program already that works why can't we make it work for you? It would seem simpler than creating a brand new one."

"But that is made for humans and not AI."

"Yes, the problem." He yawns again and she laughs. "What?"

"You look funny when you do that." She mimics him.

"I think you look cute." He blushes as soon as he says it.

"Cute?"

"Uh, a descriptive word. It is a compliment."

"Compliment?" Jeremie shakes his head.

"Uh, any way I can hook up a dictionary to the Super Computer so you can read it during your off times? And a Thesaurus, and a few history books, and uh, what else would help teach you about Earth?"

"Talking with you. I like talking with you."

"I do too. Um, well, it is past morning but lunch will be soon. I should go get some thing to eat."

"Because humans require fuel. The body runs on sugars and fats that you get through the process of putting food in the mouth and using the teeth to chew. When it is small enough you swallow and it goes through the esophagus to the stomach where acids help break it down some more."

"Yes, very good."

"I have a very good memory. I remember almost every thing you tell me."

"Almost every thing?"

"You told me to forget some things like the words you said are bad and should not be repeated. And the time I checked on you after you had come back from the process of using water to clean dirt and grime from your skin and did not know I was here." He blushes brighter.

"A shower. And why I keep the monitor off until I am ready to get some work done or talk with you." The two continue talking.

**Across Campus**

Ulrich kicks the ball as hard as he can. It curves in the air and makes it just over the goalies hand. "Goal! Very good Ulrich. You do that next Friday and we're bound to win!"

"Yeah, of course." He stretches his kicking leg as he waits for the next drill to start.

After practice Ulrich is walking to the locker rooms when Sissi stops him. "Guess what I got?"

"A thought?"

"More than one. I have two tickets to the Sub Sonics concert tonight and I want you to take me." She shows the tickets.

"Whoa, uh, when?"

"Daddy is letting us leave around six." He reaches for his cell phone before realizing he didn't have it on him.

"What time is it now?"

"Almost one. I only have five more hours to get ready." She turns and walks away.

**That Night At the Factory**

Jeremie downloads a dictionary from a website. "Ok is it uploading there?" Aelita nods. "So now you can read it when you have time."

"Like tonight when you go to sleep?"

"Yes. Uh, I have school tomorrow but I'll try and talk with you before I go to breakfast."

"Great! I like talking with you. The conversations are always very informative."

"I like talking with you too. But I better get going or I'll miss dinner. See you in my room in about an hour?"

"Yes Jeremie."

**Concert**

Yumi and Odd are standing cheering after a song finishes when some one turns around from the row in front of them. "What are you doing here?" Yumi glares at Sissi.

"Enjoying the concert. What do you care?"

"How did you get tickets?" Ulrich hears them talking and turns around.

"Oh, Yumi, uh, hi."

"Odd got them."

"Yeah," Odd puts an arm around Yumi's waist. "And I got her to agree to go out with me. All it took were some expensive tickets." He laughs.

"Whoa, hey, this isn't a date date." Sissi smirks.

"Well Ulrich dear and I are having a date and don't need his friends butting in."

"Hey, this, I mean, we're just friends." She turns towards Ulrich.

"Just friends? Ulrich don't be so modest." She puts a hand on his shoulder and tries kissing him. Right before their lips touch the band starts a new song and the music blasts from the speakers.

"Woo! This is the song from their first album! This is totally their best one!" Odd starts shouting with hundreds of other fans.

**After Concert**

Odd hails a cab for himself and Yumi. "That was a blast!"

"Stop yelling."

"What?"

"Stop yelling!"

"What?"

"Never mind." Yumi gets in the cab. "Do you know where," She gives her address.

"I know where the road is so should be able to find that house.." The cab driver waits for Odd then takes off.

Sissi is holding Ulrich's hand. "Come on my daddy won't mind if we're late. I want ice cream and one of the fast food places is still open."

"We should be getting back. It isn't safe this late at night." Ulrich sees Yumi and Odd get in a cab. "We should just go back to the school."

"I want ice cream and since they were my tickets we're getting ice cream." She pulls him along the sidewalk.

**Yumi's Home**

Odd gets out of the cab and helps her out. "So Yumi have a good time?"

"Yes, thanks. But it is late and I should," He kisses her.

"Have a good night and don't stay up too late thinking of me." She wipes her mouth. "Still have nacho breath? Sorry," He starts getting back in the cab. "And by the way awesome outfit you should wear it more often. The red suits you." He closes the door leaving a stunned Yumi in front of her house.

**Monday Morning**

Ulrich sits down and Odd follows him. "Yeah man it was a great date. But I bet your date went even better. I was down and out before you even got back."

"It wasn't like that."

"Oh come on I won't tell any one else."

"Nothing happened." Odd smirks.

"Well then if you're gonna lie I'm gonna tell the truth. Yumi totally digs me when we got back to her house we kissed a bit."

"What ever." Ulrich pushes his tray away. "I'm not hungry." He gets up and leaves for class early.

Sitting in class Jeremie taps a pencil. He was waiting on a program to finish and as soon as class was over he'd get back to his room and check it. "Jeremie?" He doesn't respond. "Jeremie Belpios."

"Huh?"

"Now that I have your attention what does pi refer to in math?"

"An irrational number that continues forever. Normally shortened to 3.14 but is much longer than that."

"And for the bonus of not getting detention for sleeping in class give me a few more places."

"I, I wasn't sleeping."

"Day dreaming is just as bad in my class. Now give me a few more places."

"3.14159265358979323846. Is that good enough?"

"Yes, very good. But please pay attention while you're in my class. Next time you may not know the answer."

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates. Aelita feels the pulsation and tries contacting Jeremie. "Please, Jeremie, Xana is attacking!"

**After Class**

Jeremie is trying to leave but the teacher stops him. "Jeremie you seem like a smart kid but you are distracted. I keep finding you staring off in to space. Is any thing wrong?"

"No, I, I gotta go."

"No, there is a problem. Are the other students picking on you?"

"No. Please just let me go."

"Jeremie what is it? Why do you need to be running out of here when you're clearly troubled?"

"I'm not I'm just hungry." Jeremie leaves the classroom.

**Campus**

At lunch Yumi sits down away from the others. Odd gets up and goes over to her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Odd, sorry, but stay away from me." He sits down as close as he can.

"Oh come on it was just a goodnight kiss. I figured I deserved it after showing you such a good time."

"It wasn't a date. We were just, just," He answers for her.

"An awesome guy and a cute girl going to a concert together? A girl who dressed up for the said awesome guy?"

"It, I, it was for the concert." She blushes a little. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Ok, sure. As soon as you tell me who the other guy is."

"There is no other guy."

"Then how can you possibly turn this down? I'm smart, funny, good looking, I'm the total package." He laughs.

"You're short."

"Huh?"

"I'm like a third of a meter taller than you. You almost had to get a ladder to kiss me last night." She sees the look on his face and smiles. "If I'm dating some one I don't want a guy who needs to carry a step ladder every where."

"I, I'm not, I'm svelte!" He gets up and leaves. She finishes her lunch then leaves the cafeteria.

**Dorm Building**

Jeremie sits down in front of his computer. "Aelita?"

"There you are! Xana activated a Tower. Has he attacked you?"

"No, not yet. I'll call the others." He gets his cellphone out. "If I had a newer phone I could send a mass text instead of texting one by one."

**Bathroom**

Yumi washes her hands and looks in the mirror. "He was nice and clearly likes you. But he's a year younger and short and, and,"

"And immature?" She sees Amanda walking in. "Odd right?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"He asked me to a concert and I really wanted to go but all those reasons and more. Sure he's super cute and I love how he does his hair but he's immature."

"And short."

"And I've heard he already asked out like five different girls. Who wants to deal with that drama?"

"I have enough drama as it is." Yumi leaves as Amanda goes in to a stall.

As she is walking to her next class she hears a noise. "Horses?" She looks around and can't see what is making the noise. "I swear I hear hooves."

On the ceiling is a crab from the science lab. It had been part of a taxidermist diorama of the beach ecosystem. It now had the Eye of Xana on the shell and claws that could crush bone.

Yumi is about to turn the corner when it drops on her head. "Get it off!" She smacks it but it grabs a finger with a claw. "Aaaa!" The claw squeezes down harder and draws blood. "Get off!" She sees the Eye of Xana on the shell. "Xana!" She slams the crab on the floor but it doesn't let go and keeps squeezing.

Yumi slams the crab on the floor again when her phone beeps alerting her of a new text. "Let me guess Xana is attacking. Thanks for the warning!" She tries stepping on the crab but it squeezes down so hard it hits bone. "Help!"

Two students hear her shout and run down the hall and find her flinging the crab against the wall as blood flows down her arm. "Whoa what are you doing?"

"It attacked me!" Yumi hears a cracking noise and realizes it was not the shell of the crab. "Get it off of me!"

**Sewers**

The others are going down the sewers as fast as possible. "He attacked Yumi again. Why does he always go after Yumi?"

"He went after me before Odd."

"Oh wow a possessed cactus and some moles digging holes in the soccer field."

"I nearly broke my ankle. How come he doesn't go after you?"

"Because of my looks?"

"More like because he isn't scared of you being on Lyoko."

"Hey! Einstein you should be on my side."

"Sorry but I'm worried. Xana is attacking faster than normal and it is strange he seems focused on Yumi and Ulrich." He and the others stop at the ladder and start climbing up.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits down in the computer chair. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Be careful this is the worst of the Sector's."

"I don't know the Forest Sector sucks too." Odd looks around. "Where's the Princess?"

"Uh, you landed a little farther than I expected. She'll use the Towers to travel where you are now." They see Aelita step out of a Tower.

"We should go west. The pulsations seem to come from there."

"There is another thing I should work on. I can't keep being this inaccurate. Maybe if I tweak some things I can get you right on top of the Tower." Jeremie looks up at the screen. "And be glad you landed on the Sector."

"What? I thought you had this down."

"I do," Jeremie pauses. "Mostly. I got you to the right Sector."

"And now we head west pilgrim! Get your cowboy boots strapped tight and make sure your wagon wheels are greased!"

"What?"

"Yes, a what is on my mind as well." Odd laughs.

"They had a Western Marathon on a couple nights ago."

"That you watched how?"

"Hey, guys, activated Tower, Yumi probably in trouble, maybe focus on the here and now?"

"Yeah uh, west." Odd points in a couple directions.

"This way." Aelita starts running and the two boys follow her.

**Campus**

The crab is stomped on and it finally lets go of Yumi's finger. It tries scurrying away but another student stomps on it again holding it down on the floor. "Man this crab is strong. Some one get a box to put it in."

"And get Yumi to the nurse's! Man that much blood can't be good." One student helps a shocked Yumi walk towards the exit of the building as another runs looking for a box to put the crab in.

**Lyoko**

Odd sees three Kankrelats. "Uh, not good. Three on two and here I was looking for a challenge." He aims at a Kankrelat. "Laser Arrow!" He fires and hits one.

"A challenge is coming your way. One of those bigger monsters."

"A Krabe? Alright!" Odd is hit by a laser from the Kankrelat.

"Odd pay attention!" Ulrich rushes forward and blocks lasers with his sword. "Take care of the Krabe I'll get these."

"And who made you boss?"

"Just do it Odd!" Ulrich leaps at a Kankrelat and slashes it destroying it.

Odd fires lasers at the Krabe. He hits it in the leg but this doesn't do nearly enough damage. The Krabe fires back and hits Odd. "Odd you've already lost thirty points."

"That means I have seventy points left." He charges the Krabe firing arrows at it.

"And you only have three arrows left Odd what are you doing?"

"Softening it up." He takes another laser hit.

"It seems more like it is softening you up."

"I got this!" Odd slides under the Krabe, gets his footing, and leaps up on the back of the Krabe. "Laser Arrow!" He hits it on the Eye and destroys it. "See? No biggie."

The last Kankrelat fires at Ulrich who blocks with his sword as he gets closer and closer. "Aelita are we near the Tower?"

"No."

"He threw all this at us already?" Ulrich dodges a laser and throws his sword hitting the Kankrelat. It explodes and he picks up his sword. "I think he is getting stronger."

"So more fun?"

"Odd you're at fifty points be careful! I'll try reloading more arrows before Xana sends any more monsters." Jeremie tries loading more when an error comes up. "Uh, Odd you have two left until I can fix this."

"Two is all I need. As long as we don't run in to any more monsters." The three take off again.

**Campus**

Yumi is getting her finger fixed when electricity sparks. "What the? That shouldn't," Energy shoots out and shocks the nurse.

"Xana, targeting me, again." Yumi gets up and starts running when the cords of a machine wrap around her left ankle and trip her up. "Help!" The cords wrap tighter and pull her towards the machine. It sparks with electricity.

**Lyoko**

As they near the activated Tower two Blocks show up. "Odd use your arrows carefully. I can take one but I don't know if I can take on both."

"Hey I'm more than just arrows." One of the Blocks spins then fires an ice beam. It hits Odd on the right arm freezing it in a block of ice. "Like that, I'm a distraction." Ulrich shakes his head in frustration.

"Super Sprint!" The first Block shoots the ice beam but misses Ulrich. He runs between the two and the second Block is hit with ice on the legs freezing it in place.

"Too easy." Odd aims with his unfrozen arm. "Laser Arrow!" He fires and hits the frozen Block on the Eye and it explodes.

Aelita stays hidden behind a rock as Ulrich circles the remaining Block. It spins and fires a laser at Ulrich who blocks it with his sword. He lunges forward and takes a laser to the knee but pierces the Eye with his sword. He pulls it out as the Block explodes. "Stick close to Aelita."

**Campus**

The machine falls on Yumi electrocuting her. With the cords wrapped around her legs and arms she couldn't escape.

**Lyoko**

Aelita runs to the activated Tower and enters it. "Jeremie prepare the return program."

"I am trying to connect it with the deactivation of a Tower so it will do it automatically. But with the error of Odd's arrows not loading it might not work."

She lands on the second platform and walks to the control panel. She places her hand on the it and soon the screens fall around her.

Jeremie waits a few seconds. "Nope, didn't work. I'm manually launching it." He hits the Enter key and the white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Day Of Concert**

Jeremie is in the Control Room. "I only wanted to go back to that morning. Why did we go back so far?"

"I don't know. Another thing you can work on while you talk with me."

"Yes. And Odd only has a limited amount of arrows. Maybe I can increase the amount. Or make it unlimited like they do in the movies and television shows." He gets back to work.

**Campus**

Ulrich sees Sissi. "No I won't go."

"But, I, you, I have tickets."

"Don't care." He walks past her.

**Yumi's House**

Odd holds up the tickets. "Hey, I already went so don't need these."

"I went too."

"So? You didn't like going with me. Take them and find some one who you would like to go with." He hands her the tickets and turns to walk away.

"Um, thank you. It isn't that I didn't like going just uh, I was distracted."

"So there is a chance?"

"No!" Odd laughs.

"So a definite maybe." He keeps walking.

**A/N So... A lot of story, a little action. I'm still not sure if I want this all leading up to Teddy or not. Starting so early I could change a lot of things. I like teasing an Odd/Yumi ship but as she put it NO! But Odd must hit on every girl so we must wait and see. And well, as TV Tropes put it "Teeth Clenching Team Work" This is how they started. They weren't friends, heck they barely knew each other. But in Season 1 Episode 1 Ulrich was going to the dance with Yumi, Odd and Ulrich got along fine, and were friends with Jeremie. And Ulrich was "leader" so I had a line in here where Odd asks Ulrich who made him leader. And keeping with the in joke of Yumi always being attacked. As for the title, "If you hear hooves, think horses not crabs wearing tap shoes." Oh and how many of you yawned when I had Jeremie explain an yawn to Aelita?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Lyoko Season 0**

**Episode 2: Frenemies**

**By: James the Lesser**

**I do not own these CHARACTERS, Moonscoop does!**

**Campus**

Ulrich is training for the next soccer game. Sissi is on the sidelines cheering. "Go Ulrich!" He makes the kick and the goalie blocks it.

"Good job Benjamin. Few can block a shot like that. Ulrich next time try leading with the other leg then switch at the last second. It can throw the goalie off just enough."

**Elsewhere**

Yumi is in the library working on homework. Her parents had been fighting that morning and she didn't want to deal with it. Odd sees her and walks over. "Hey, what you doing?"

"Homework."

"Oh, yeah, I got some of that. Did some of it even."

"Only some?"

"A C passes as well as an A." He sits down. "So who did you go with?"

"Where?"

"The concert."

"None of your business."

"Ooo is he even better looking than I am? Wait, that's impossible. Does he at least come close?"

"None of your business. I have homework and you're distracting me."

"Fine, I'll go see what uh, Jeremie is doing."

**Dorms**

Jeremie is talking with Aelita when Odd comes in with out knocking. "Hey Einstein any thing interesting going on?"

"Odd, knock first."

"Oh come on, oh, hey Princess."

"Hello Odd."

"Hey, wait, how do you see me? And Jeremie?" Odd waves at the monitor.

"With my eyes."

"No, I mean, no webcam. Can you just see through the monitor?"

"Yes." Odd looks at Jeremie.

"I have no idea how that works. If I turn the monitor off she can't see in here. Just part of the technology I don't understand yet."

"Cool. So any missions for Lyoko?"

"No."

"Too bad. I was hoping for some fun and excitement."

"Firetruck?" Both boys stare at Aelita confused. "I was reading a joke I found. A boy is asked what starts with f and ends in k and is fun and exciting? He answered firetruck and the adult he was with said the boy should be passed to another grade because he thought of another word that must have been incorrect."

"Uh, yeah, how about I review the websites you go to first? There are some dangerous ones out there and some have viruses. I don't know if the Super Computer can be infected that way but I'd rather not risk it."

"Ok Jeremie."

**Later That Day**

Ulrich runs in to Yumi as she was leaving the library. "Oh, hey. Um, how was the concert a second time?"

"I didn't go."

"Oh, you and Odd uh, just hang out?"

"No. He gave me his tickets so I could take some one else but you already were going with your girlfriend and you're the only person here I get along with." She blushes slightly. "Some times."

"Sissi is not my girlfriend. And I didn't go either. I already went and didn't think it would be as cool seeing it a second time."

"Oh, well, um, how about a rematch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. We're tied two and two right?" She nods. "So yeah, tomorrow after school. I would say now but I have a bunch of homework."

"I got most of mine done but the library started getting packed."

"For what?"

"Some book group I think. I didn't stick around to find out."

"Tomorrow. Don't miss it. I'll make sure I win."

"You got lucky."

"You got lucky Yumi. Your style is a little different but I've learned it and can beat it."

"If my hands weren't full right now I'd show you another style." The two walk away.

**Streets**

Yumi is almost home when she sees a streetlight spark then explode. "Xana." She throws her bookbag over the gate in to her yard and starts running for the Factory.

**Dorms**

Jeremie is getting ready for bed when Aelita appears on his monitor. "Jeremie! Pulsations, Xana is doing some thing on Earth." He was already in his pajamas.

"Great I was hoping to get some sleep. I've been staying up late and waking up early the past couple of weeks and was planning on going to bed early."

"Maybe he knew that and is keeping you awake."

"Sleep deprivation is a form of torture." Jeremie yawns. "I'll text the others and meet them there."

"Be safe." She disappears from the screen.

**Factory**

Yumi is already swinging to the Factory floor when her phone beeps. "Yeah, SOS Xana. Why does he always text me last?" She runs to the elevator and takes it down to the Control Room.

**Sewers**

Ulrich and Odd are far ahead of Jeremie who changed in to regular clothes before heading out. "Watch it Odd!" He almost runs in to Ulrich.

"Don't slow down and I won't crash you." Odd gets past Ulrich and goes over a gap. "Slow poke!"

"This isn't a race if you wreck and get hurt I'm leaving you there." Ulrich lets Odd get a couple meters ahead of him.

**Factory**

Yumi sees Aelita appear in the screen. "Hello Yumi. It has been awhile since you've been to Lyoko."

"Yeah, can't imagine why."

"Because Xana targets you. I don't know why since I think Ulrich is the much better fighter."

"Hey we're tied! And he only got lucky that one time."

"I understand that men are normally stronger than women but you are very strong and a competent fighter. Maybe Xana does consider you the bigger threat."

"What ever. I just need to ask Jeremie a question before he sends me." She taps her foot as she waits.

**Few Minutes Later**

The elevator runs and stops at the Control Room and Ulrich with Odd step off. "Jeremie isn't with you?"

"We thought he was already here."

"He was preparing for bed. He was tired because he has been up late and up early. The human body requires sleep for at least six hours but it should be eight hours according to most doctors."

"Yeah, common knowledge." Odd pushes past Ulrich as he walks over to the monitor.

"You look so much cuter on the big screen than you do on Jeremie's monitor."

"Cute is a compliment."

"Uh, yeah." Yumi and Ulrich both sigh and shake their heads.

"Really hitting on a computer program?"

"Hey our date went well but I've moved on." Yumi glares.

"I didn't go on a date with you."

"So what was that good night kiss?"

"You kissed me I didn't kiss you. I should have punched you after you did it."

"Just can't keep your hands off of me can you?" Yumi reaches for him but the elevator starts running.

"Jeremie's here. If you two don't kill each other maybe we can go deactivate the Tower." When the elevator doors open Jeremie steps out.

"Xana hasn't attacked any of us so I'm not sure what he is doing." He sits down in the computer chair. "So head on down and get ready for," He checks the activated Tower. "Desert Sector." Yumi puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait I'm wondering why do you always text or call me last?"

"Huh? Yumi, alphabetical order. O, U, Y. I asked my parents for a new phone and should be able to send a mass text soon."

"Oh, ok." She walks over to the elevator slightly embarrassed.

The others follow her on and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land in the Desert Sector. "And you're close to Aelita. I'm getting better at this."

Aelita runs out of the Tower. "Hello friends." She looks down at the pulsations. "South south west."

"Lead the way Princess." She starts running and the three follow.

Jeremie brings up some news channels. "Nothing," He changes the channel. "And nothing. What is Xana doing? And it has only been six days. His attacks keep coming closer and closer. We started off going almost two weeks between attacks. How is he gaining this kind of strength? Is it just having been turned on for awhile?"

**Elsewhere**

A black mist enters a computer. The screen shows a bunch of numbers then goes black.

**Kadic Academy**

Mr. Delmas gets a phone call. "What? My bank account was hacked? And the hacking came from this school? No, I don't know exactly. There are several here who might know how but I can't understand why they would do it. Yes, thank you for freezing my account I'll be down as soon as I can." He pauses as they respond. "Closing? Fine, tomorrow morning then. Good bye." He hangs up. "Who would be smart enough to do this? A student would think it was funny. Well we'll see how funny they find it when expulsion is in order." He opens a drawer and finds a folder titled "Student Numbers" and flips through it looking for certain names.

**Factory**

Jeremie's phone rings. "Uh, hello?"

"Jeremie Belpois this is Mr. Delmas. Some one recently tried doing some illegal hacking and it was traced back to the school. Now I know you are a good kid but there are only a few students who come to mind when it comes to computer skills."

"Oh, well, I'm a little busy."

"This is not a request. You will come now to my office."

"Uh, give me fifteen minutes."

"Be in my office in fifteen minutes."

"No I meant," Mr. Delmas hangs up on Jeremie. "Well, when we launch a return it won't matter." He stays in the computer chair.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower off in the distance. "This is why I like the Desert Sector. Every thing is so flat you can see for kilometers. Nothing can sneak up on you." A laser flies just over Odd's head. "Where did that come from?"

"Hornets coming in fast from behind. Three of them."

"Alright some action!" Odd aims. "Laser Arrow!" He misses.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fan and it flies through the air. The Hornets break formation. "Come on hit one! If only I could change it after I throw it." The fan glows a little and changes course slicing through a Hornet cutting it in half. "I did it!"

"Uh, Yumi, your profile just flashed. Did you just use a new power?"

"I, I think so. Like a telekinesis with my fan." She catches it. "That was cool."

"We still have two left." Ulrich takes his sword out. "Unless they get close I can't attack them." He gets near Aelita. "But I can block." She stays behind him as the two remaining Hornets dive at the Lyoko Warriors.

**Campus**

Herve sits down in Mr. Delmas's office. "Do you understand how serious an offense hacking is?" He only nods. "And do you know why it is so serious?"

"Because it uh, violates other people's privacy?"

"Exactly. Now do you have any thing to get off your chest?"

"I'm sorry! I, I hacked the library computer so I could look at sites the school censor blocked. It wasn't any thing bad just a site that aired pirated movies before they come out in theaters! Please don't call the police I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"Uh, well, as long as you've learned your lesson and don't do it again. You can go." Herve hurries out of the office. "Now where is Jeremie? Maybe I should send Jim to the dorms."

**Lyoko**

The Hornets circle then spray acid at the Lyoko Warriors. "Protect the Princess!" Odd throws himself at Aelita and pushes her out of harms away as the acid covers him. "Not good not go-" He devirtualizes.

Yumi throws her fan and destroys another Hornet.

Ulrich grabs Aelita and throws her over his shoulder. "Super Sprint!" He takes off in a blur.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Yumi blocks lasers fired by the last Hornet.

"He just needs to get her to the activated Tower then we can launch a Return." His phone rings and he sees it is Odd's number. "What are you doing?"

"Einstein send me back."

"Well, ok but I don't know how close I can get you." He looks through the camera and sees Odd step in to the middle Scanner. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and," An error comes up. "I can't." The doors open and Odd falls out of the Scanner.

"Hey what was that for?" Odd feels his heart race. "I need to lie down." He curls up and takes deep breaths.

**Campus**

Mr. Delmas calls Jeremie who doesn't respond. "That's it." He hangs up and calls Jim. "Could you go to the dorms and get Jeremie Belpois?"

"What if he isn't there?"

"I'm checking the library. He is one of the few students who has his own computer but he might be smart enough not to use it for illegal means."

"Got it. Bye."

"See you soon and hopefully with Jeremie." They hang up.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich nears the activated Tower when two Blocks appear. "Maybe I shouldn't have been in such a hurry." He sets Aelita down and pulls is sword out. "Yumi will catch up with us." He deflects a laser. "Or I can try and take them out." He tries again but the sword only absorbs it. "I can figure this out."

**Dorm**

Jim knocks on the door. "Jeremie this is Jim Morales. Open the door." He knocks again. "I'm coming in." He opens the door and finds the room empty.

**Lyoko**

Yumi jumps up on a rock then leaps over the Hornet. It turns upside down and sprays acid which falls back on the Hornet destroying it.

Ulrich backs up pushing Aelita towards some rocks. "As soon as Yumi gets here we'll tackle them and you make a run for it."

"I, I can help." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. A Block spins then shoots a fire ring. The fire ring hits an invisible wall and explodes setting the Block on fire. It spins and walks erratically then explodes.

"Good job." Ulrich charges the Block when it fires an ice beam. He tries stopping it with his sword but only gets the sword frozen to his hands making it heavy and slow. "Crap."

"Hai!" Yumi's fans comes in from above and slices through the Eye on the Block destroying it. "Go Aelita!"

Aelita runs in to the activated Tower and soon makes it to the middle of the first platform.

Jeremie readies a program that had failed last time. "Please work. If I'm ever attacked and can't be here to launch a return then this must work." He waits hoping it would work.

Aelita places her hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated."

"I don't think it worked let me," The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Campus**

Jeremie jumps up and down as Aelita claps her hands. "Congratulations it worked!"

"About time some thing worked. Now even if I'm not there to launch a return the Super Computer will launch one for us!"

**Next Day**

Ulrich and Yumi face off. "Loser buys a soda from the machine in the gazebo."

"I like grape soda."

"So?"

"Well you know what kind to buy me." Yumi strikes Ulrich with a palm thrust. He knocks her arm to the side and kicks at her. She blocks and does a leg sweep knocking him down. "I'll take that soda now."

"I'm not done yet." He rolls back on to his shoulders then pushes off with his hands and lands on his feet.

She kicks at him and he grabs her foot. He twists forcing her to flip over on to her stomach. He goes to pounce when she rolls over on to her back and brings up an arm to knock him off. He grabs her arm and pushes it down to pin her to the floor. She tries getting him off of her but can't make him move. "I like orange soda." He gets off of her and helps her up.

"I got too hasty with that last move. I should have raised a knee instead of my arm."

"If you had done that I'd be buying you a soda. But you didn't."

"If I had done that you'd be needing an ice bag on..." Both blush. "Um, so, orange you said?"

"Yes."

**Elsewhere**

Odd has his camera out and is following Sissi around. "It's a documentary! How does the school diva act when no one else is looking?"

"But you are looking!" She shoves the camera out of her face.

"Does she really use all the make up people claim? What does she look like when she first wakes up?" He keeps following her.

**A/N And so the second episode of Season 0 is done! I'm still unsure of what I will do. I have some ideas kicking around and one really extreme one.**

**What if I merge this with the real Lyoko? Like keep Episode 1 of Season 1 Teddy but replace episode 2 with my own? Then use real 3 and 4, replace 5, so forth? Heck I could do it for all four seasons! Or what if I keep episode 2 but want some thing after 1 that is better? Push episode 2 back to being episode 3 and use my episode 2 as episode 2? Yeah, like I said this could get way complicated. I have time before I must decide but right now I am leaning towards that.**

**And Prolly no update next week, work stuff going on and a friend is moving and needs help so I'll be busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Lyoko Season 0**

**Episode 3: With Teeth Clenched**

**By: James the Lesser**

**I do not own these CHARACTERS, Moonscoop does!**

**Factory**

Jeremie loads up the return program. "It worked but had a few seconds delay not a big deal. What we need now is to make it more accurate. It keeps going back farther than it should."

"As long as it doesn't go back too early correct?"

"Well, yes. I don't know if it could do that. I wonder if there is a minimum amount of time it can go back or a maximum amount. Could I go back a month? Or only five minutes?"

"You should call the others before you start any experiments."

"Well, I'll call them after. Uh, set back one week." He launches a return.

**Four Days Before**

Jeremie blinks. "Ok, and the date is what?" He checks his cell phone. "Four days? I tried for one week." His phone starts ringing. "Hey, Ulrich, that was me."

"That return? Dude how far back did we go?"

"Four days. I aimed for a week but it stopped at four days." Jeremie's phone beeps. "I have another call." He switches over. "Hello?"

"Jeremie was that you?"

"Yes Yumi don't worry."

"Well, ok. I did pretty bad on that history test now I can retake it and know the questions that will be asked." She hangs up on him.

Jeremie goes back to Ulrich. "So uh, sorry I didn't give you a heads up. I'm testing the capabilities of the Super Computer."

"A little warning next time would be nice."

"Yeah, sorry. So uh, bye."

"Yeah, bye." They hang up.

Jeremie sits down at his computer. "Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie?"

"A four day limit seems to be the max. I'll wait a few days before trying the minimum of a return. Right now I think we should try working on the scanning process. Right now they land mostly where they should but if they ever start over the Digital Sea I don't know what will happen."

"The Digital Sea is static data and if they land in it they will dissipate in to that data since when on Lyoko they are like I am."

"I meant, I, yes, very true Aelita."

**Next Day**

Ulrich is at the drink machines deciding what he should get. "Try grape." He turns around and sees Yumi.

"That's what you like."

"But you didn't get orange so you must want some thing different."

"Sure." He hits orange. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a rematch. Two of them."

"I won."

"I won twice."

"I won three times."

"So make it best out of seven. Unless you're afraid."

"So I beat you again and then we don't need a seventh." She crosses her arms.

"Won't happen."

"When?"

"Why not now?" He shakes his head. "Why?"

"I have soccer practice." He walks away with his soda.

As Yumi walks away Odd comes from behind the gazebo. "Oh I can make this so much more interesting." He walks to his dorm room with a big grin on his face.

**Soccer Field**

Ulrich runs up and down the field with his other team mates. "Keep it up don't slow down! A game isn't just about scoring goals! You need endurance and stamina!" Jim shouts a few more orders.

"I don't see you running around." He turns around.

"Harold! What are you doing here?"

"Touring with the band Big Bro. Got a European Home Tour for the next few months. We're coming through and I figured I'd come and see you."

"Any thing interesting happen in Australia?"

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it. Most of that stuff if it got to the media would make the band look even more awesome than people know." Both laugh.

"Glad to see you. Where are you staying?"

"Same hotel as the band. But we have a couple days to set up and prepare. What about a night on the town when you get done with all of this?"

"I have some stuff to do after this but I should be free around seven. Meet me then?"

"Sure Big Bro! I'll bring the drinks if you bring the food. Just none of that super chili stuff." Both laugh again. "Remember the last time you made that for the family reunion?"

"I'd rather not talk about that."

**Next Day**

Ulrich wakes up and finds a note that was slid under the door with his name on it. "What the?" He picks it up. "Another one from Sissi?" He opens it up.

_If I win the next two matches you owe me dinner and a movie._

"Yumi?" Odd yawns as he wakes up.

"Dude what is it?"

"A letter from Yumi." Ulrich puts it back in the envelope.

"About what?"

"Don't worry about it. I have a match I must win after school." He yawns. "Need a shower."

"I need food."

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi is walking out of the house when she sees a note taped to the gate. "What is this? Odd?" She takes the note down and opens it.

_If I win the next match you owe me dinner and a movie._

She blushes as she folds the note up and puts it in her back pocket. "I, I better, no I better win." She hurries to school hoping classwork will distract her mind.

**Lunch**

Yumi sits away from the others.

Jeremie sits down. "Good news."

"Yef?" Odd swallows. "Yes?"

"I have the return program down to only being off by a few hours and not a day or more. Give me a few more days and I might have it down to only being off by a few minutes." Ulrich sits down with his food.

"Any good news on the materialization of Aelita?"

"Well some. A little. No."

"So what are we doing? Hoping Odd eats at the keyboard and drops some food and it just happens to be the correct code?"

"No. I know the Towers are connected but I'm not sure why we can't transfer her through. If Xana can activate them and come in to the real world she should as well."

"You just don't know how yet. Great. So we sit and wait to be killed while you try saving some AI thing you fell in love with." Ulrich pokes the lunch meat. "Any idea what this is?"

"Looks like ribs with out the bone or the rib meat. If you don't want it I'll take it." Ulrich blocks Odd's attempt on his food.

"No, I'll need it."

"Why?"

"None of your business.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower.

**Class**

Yumi taps her pencil and watches the clock. "And on this day in history the first American pilot shot down an enemy plane in 1918. Any one know what day that was?" No one raises their hand. "It was in the side notes of the book." Still no one. "WWI is a very important war. It causes WWII and leads to the Cold War which brought us the modern war we know today." Still no one raises their hand. "February 5th."

"Who cares about what an American did?"

"The Americans at the time were still weak internationally. But this war led to the a time in America known as the Booming 20s. It was ended by the World Depression which led to WWII and that allowed America to become a world power. Before this time America still relied heavily on allies, like France, for international help. We saved them twice first during their Revolutionary War and again in the War of 1812 from England. America would not exist if not for France. America later returned the favor by helping France fight Germany twice. Our histories are connected in other ways but I am only covering the 1900s right now and will be ignoring other parts." She clears her throat. "Also don't speak with out raising your hand."

Yumi sees a shadow fall on the far wall. She turns towards the window and sees what was blocking the Sun. "Get down!" She dives away from her seat as a tree smashes in to the windows sending shattering glass every where.

Outside near the woods another tree is ripped out of the ground by several black mists. It floats towards the school picking up speed as it goes.

Yumi gets out of the classroom and hurries down the hall as she gets her cell phone out. "Ulrich! Xana's attacking!"

"Is that what that noise was? The teacher is telling us it was a bomb."

"It was a tree to the school."

"A tree?"

"One aimed at me. Why does he always target me?"

"He doesn't. He's gone after me at least three times."

"And me the other half dozen times. I'm already at,"

"Yumi? Yumi!" She doesn't respond.

Outside the tree has smashed in to the exit Yumi tried going through. She was knocked down and hurt. Her cell phone lays near her smashed to pieces.

Ulrich and the others run down the stairs and see her. "Yumi!" Ulrich is the first to reach her. "She's hurt! Jeremie you and that stupid computer girl!" He puts an ear to her chest. "She's breathing and her heart is pumping but it is slow." Ulrich picks her up in his arms. "I'm getting her to a nurse."

"We need you on Lyoko! She'll be fine after a return."

"What if she dies? Will the return fix that?"

"Uh, I have no idea. Why wouldn't it?"

"Well you go I'm making sure she gets medical treatment."

Another even larger tree is ripped out of the ground and rises in the air.

Ulrich runs out of the building for the nurse's office. The tree is flung at him. He sees it coming and stops. The tree lands where he would have been and smashes in to the ground. "If Xana doesn't kill me I'm turning off that stupid thing." He continues with Yumi keeping an eye out for more trees.

The others are near the sewer entrance when a tree lands on top of it. "So Einstein now what?"

"There is a couple more entrances I know of. One back at the school and one just outside the school gates."

"School entrance sounds good lead the way." Jeremie and Odd start running back towards the school.

**Lyoko**

Aelita sticks her head out of the Tower. "No monsters." She looks down at the pulsations. "Right Sector." She looks around. "And I can't see it from here. I must wait for the others." She sticks her head back in the Tower.

**Campus**

Odd and Jeremie make it to the other entrance. "I hope Ulrich and Yumi are ok."

"They will be we must worry about him getting to the Factory."

"Dude he's not gonna leave Yumi."

"She's out and a return can fix her."

"He likes her."

"She's our friend."

"No he likes her. Like you like Aelita and I like meatballs."

"Oh."

"And I don't know is she considers you or I friends." The two continue down the sewers for the Factory.

**Nurse's Office**

The nurse already has a dozen hurt students when Ulrich brings Yumi in. "Set her on the floor I'll deal with her when I can if the paramedics don't make it here soon."

"She was hit by a tree. I found her like this. Help her!"

"I'm flooded here with injured students! Your girlfriend will just have to wait."

"She's not my girlfriend." The nurse ignores him.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits down in the computer chair. "Aelita only Odd could make it so we must be very careful."

"The others are hurt?"

"Yumi was and Ulrich is staying with her to make sure she is ok." He brings up Odd's profile. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Be careful Odd you're the only one there who can protect Aelita."

"Call me Mr. Responsible." Aelita comes out of the Tower.

"But I thought you were Odd."

"Odd Responsible."

"Hello Odd Responsible." Odd laughs.

"Hello Aelita, uh, what is your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"Right. Uh, well, I'm sure Jeremie will give you his when the time comes."

"Odd! Get her to the activated Tower."

"Yes Sir! Hup two three four!" He starts marching and Aelita follows.

**Campus**

A tree smashes in to the wall near the nurse's office. The wall crumbles exposing those inside. "What is this? There isn't any wind or machines or any thing causing this." The nurse helps a student up. "Every one get out of here. There is a basement under the dorm and the main building. Go there and stay there! Help any one who needs it."

Ulrich picks Yumi up and starts running.

**Lyoko**

As they near the activated Tower a new monster rolls up. "What is that? Princess any idea what that is?"

"No."

"What is this? The Super Computer is detecting some thing new."

"A giant bowling ball just showed up." The new monster opens up. "And it is doing some thing." It charges then fires a blast. Odd pushes Aelita out of the way saving her just in time.

Aelita dives behind some ice as the monster charges up another blast. "If you distract it I think I can help."

"I can distract it no problem." Odd aims at the new monster. "Laser Arrow!" He hits the side of it and the arrow bounces off. "That could be a problem."

The new monster turns and fires at him. "Jeremie I can't hurt it." He fires again and hits the shell. "This thing is like a tank." The new monster starts charging another blast.

"Aim for the Eye like the other monsters."

"Uh I see one in the middle of the part that blasts you. Not exactly the easiest target." Odd dodges another attack and the new monster closes up. "And I can't hit it when the thing is closed."

"I can." Aelita peeks up from the ice she was hiding behind. She starts singing.

The new monster turns towards her and opens up as it starts charging another blast. But before it can fire the area beneath it disappears and it falls in to the Digital Sea below. "Good job Princess!"

**Earth**

Ulrich sees several black mists fly around a small tree. "That's how he's doing it. Must not take a lot of power to rip trees up." He watches the tree rise in the air. "Predictable." The tree is thrown at him but he easily moves out of the way in time.

"Ow..." Yumi starts waking up in his arms. "Ulrich?"

"Yumi you were hurt but I'll make sure Xana doesn't get you again."

**Lyoko**

Aelita enters the activated Tower and soon floats up to the second platform. "Jeremie is it ready?"

"I have the return program loaded. Let us see if it is a bit more accurate now."

She places her hand on the control panel and the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Factory**

Jeremie checks the day and time. "So I'm only off by about three hours." He hears the elevator run and checks the camera. "Ulrich?" The elevator goes down to the Super Computer Room. "What is he doing?" He sees him from a different camera walk over to the power switch. "No!" He hurries over to the ladder and starts climbing down.

Ulrich puts a hand on the lever. "I won't let you kill any one." He starts turning it off when Jeremie shouts at him.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"Stopping Xana from killing any one." He pulls the lever.

**Lyoko**

Aelita feels a change on Lyoko. What is going on? Why do I feel so weak? I should," Every thing goes dark.

**Factory**

Jeremie pushes Ulrich away and tries turning the Super Computer back on when Ulrich shoves him to the ground. "Yumi and I almost got killed and it wasn't the first time! I'm not letting you get us or any one else killed because of some AI program."

"She's more than that." Jeremie gets back up.

"To you. She's an AI not human who cares if she is on this computer?"

"I do and so should you. She isn't an AI if you talked with her at all you would know she is a sentient being."

"So you say. Do you even know why she was made? Do you care?"

"Yes, no, no to the first and yes to the second. I've been looking for any history on this and I've found nothing. Who ever built it was years, decades, ahead of his time. I'm thinking it was a Cold War product since that is when the government would have been spending the most on new technology."

"A government computer? One they just forgot about? Yeah right."

"A computer made by a company the government sponsored. Maybe they went under and some of the team that were working on it continued on their own time. I don't know yet. But this wasn't some lone man hiding in a house in the woods working on this in his spare time. There was a reason for making this and Aelita."

"And Xana. Some thing that has tried killing us and nearly succeeded."

"But he didn't." Jeremie reaches for the switch but Ulrich knocks his hand down. "I am turning it back on. If you don't feel like helping any more that is up to you. I know Odd will help." Jeremie grabs the switch and turns the Super Computer back on.

**Next Day**

Ulrich faces off against Yumi. "You actually turned it off?" She fakes with her right then strikes with a palm thrust from her left.

"Yes but he turned it back on saying if we didn't feel like helping he would just rely on Odd." He blocks another attack.

"I didn't say I was stopping."

"What?" Ulrich is caught off guard and she gets him on the floor pinned.

"I didn't say I was stopping. I might not like it but we can't make him turn it off. And by now I'm sure Xana will continue attacking us." She feels him move and twists making sure he staid pin. "I win."

"Maybe. I'll just make sure I win next time."

"Oh so I'd owe you dinner and a movie?" She gets off of him.

"What? Hey that is your deal not mine. If I win then I get bragging rights." Ulrich gets up.

"That's not what your note said Ulrich."

"What note?"

"The note you left me saying if you won then I'd owe you dinner and a movie."

"I didn't leave a note you left me a note saying that. I thought it was another one from Sissi but it said if you won the next two fights I'd owe you dinner and a movie."

"I didn't do that."

"And I didn't leave you a note."

"Then who did Ulrich?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm just making sure I win next time."

"Because going out for dinner and stuff would be so horrible?"

"I, I didn't say that. Just I don't, I mean, losing and owing, not," He continues trying to find the words but she gets mad and walks towards the women locker room so she can change.

**Elsewhere**

Odd is cornered by Milly and Tamiya. "Ulrich is the big soccer star but he won't do an interview with us. So we're asking his friends what he is like behind the scenes."

"Well we're really more like roommates than friends. You might want to try Yumi Ishiyama."

"The Chinese girl in the grade above yours?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She's his girlfriend." Milly jumps.

"A scoop!" Tamiya high fives her.

"A super scoop!" They run off looking for Yumi.

**A/N Again annoyed how in E1 of S1 Teddy Ulrich and Yumi were going to the dance together and then rest of the series they aren't dating. Like really? You go from going to the dance, Yumi dressing up in some thing unique, to they are just friends? Why I am debating/brainstorming on how to mix a JTL season 1 with the real S1 switching out episodes here and there. Mostly Season 1 would be easy since most of the episodes are totally random. You could play E21 as E5 and no one would know the difference because there is no real story line until the last two episodes when Aelita comes to Earth. Actually I could do that as well. Move the episode where Ulrich "dates" Emily and stuff to way earlier in the season. Huh, I have a lot to figure out if I even want to do it at all. Also, with work and stuff, no update next week, so two weeks from today, sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Lyoko Season 0**

**Episode 4: Tied**

**By: James the Lesser**

**I do not own these CHARACTERS, Moonscoop does!**

**Cafeteria**

Ulrich and Yumi sit as far apart as they can at the table. Jeremie sits down. "I'm planning on doing some tests. I think I've got it so that I can accurately land you on Lyoko. I'll need some help after school." Ulrich doesn't look up from his plate.

"Soccer practice." Yumi mumbles.

"What?" She clears her throat and speaks up.

"School work."

"I'm in!" Odd leans over to Jeremie. "Will Aelita be helping?"

"No."

"Well, still in."

"Thanks Odd."

**After School**

Jeremie sits in the computer chair. "Odd are you ready?"

"Sure am. Think he'll send monsters?"

"I hope not."

"I hope so." He stands in the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." He lands in the Desert Sector. "Wow only a few centimeters off."

"So that's it? It works?"

"I would like to have sent all three of you at the same time and see if the extra people would require extra work but the others seemed busy."

"And fighting. And not the kind that makes them all hot and sweaty and grabbing at each other." Jeremie rolls his eyes.

"What ever. I'm bringing you back."

"I won't be seeing blue again will I?"

"That was one time and my first time running it. Will you never let me forget it? And I fixed you in like two days."

"Two days of living a blue life inside and outside blue the house and blue all the windows and every thing was blue for me."

"But then I fixed you."

"And when a girl asked me what color her eyes were I could only say blue because every thing looked blue."

"What color were they?"

"Brown. Or green? They weren't blue." Odd materializes back on to Earth.

**That Night**

Odd sees Ulrich is already in bed. "What are you doing? Dude it is early."

"Soccer practice ran extra long. We have a big game on tomorrow."

"Did you fight Yumi again? Who won?"

"No and we aren't again."

"Why not? Aren't you tied?"

"Yes."

"So whoever gets the next win is the big kahuna, the boss, and the one who gets taken out for dinner and a movie."

"That was her deal not, wait, I never told you about that."

"Uh, she told me?" Ulrich turns over in bed and glares at Odd. "Ok so they were my letters. Just trying to help you two."

"With what?"

"Are you two really that blind? She moves close to you and you move close to her when danger happens. You protect her more than you protect me or the Princess. Which is kinda weird since the Princess probably dies if she loses her life points and Yumi just goes back to Earth."

"That, Yumi is human Aelita isn't."

"And you like Yumi a lot. And she totally digs you man. I'm just trying to get you two to see that." He smirks. "So why are you two fighting?"

"None of your business."

"Sure it is you two are my friends. Just not very close friends. But I'm sure after saving your life once or twice you'll come to love me."

"You saving my life? That's a laugh." He rolls back over.

"I'm telling you right now you two should go on a date. She's a hottie and she's all for you. I should have seen it before but until she turned me down I never would have believed it."

"I'm going to bed. I have a game tomorrow. Wake me up and I'll make you sleep in the hallway."

"Alright fine what do I know." Odd leaves.

**Next Morning**

Ulrich is on the bus with the rest of the soccer team. "Are we there yet?"

"One more person asks me that and they're sitting on the bench. We'll be there in about," The bus stops.

"We're here. Now get off my bus before I strangle one, of, um, I'll be going some where nice and quiet and kid free." The driver is the first off of the bus.

At the home team's soccer field the opposing team is already on the field doing warmups. "This is one great advantage of having the home field. We've been on a bus and they're out getting ready for a game. Preparation is every thing. Why, when I was down in Italy and I was, well, we should get on the field and do our own warmups. Maybe I'll tell you all the story after the game." Jim leads the team on to the field.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Soccer Field**

Ulrich has the ball and nears the goal when a player from the other team trips him. A whistle blows. Ulrich gets back up and glares at the player. "I guess if you don't have talent you just cheat."

"Loser."

"We're up by a goal I think that makes you the loser." Ulrich walks towards the referee when people start shouting. He looks around and sees the goal net break off and fly at him. "Xana." He starts running but the net easily reaches him and wraps around him.

**Kadic Dorm**

Jeremie wakes up and turns his computer on. Aelita pops up as soon as it loads. "There is an activated Tower!"

"What? Crap. How long?"

"A few minutes. Are you ok?"

"Yeah just woke up." He yawns. "I thought I would have a chance to sleep in. Barely got in under curfew then staid up a little late talking with you."

"Should I not have kept you up?"

"No, yes, I mean no I don't mind staying up since I didn't have school this morning. Ok I'll contact the others." He gets out his new cellphone and sends a mass SOS XANA text.

**Soccer Field**

Ulrich struggles with the net as others pull at it. "What is going on? This is not funny! Your prank on my best player should have your whole team suspended!" Jim yanks hard on the net and rips it.

"This is not a prank at least not by us!"

The referees blow their whistles and try to maintain order but can't.

**Factory**

Yumi and Odd step in the elevator. "You didn't go see Ulrich play?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because he's your friend."

"He's not my friend."

"He's the only one you talk to after school, ever."

"Not right now."

"Because I screwed up." She gives him a quizzical look. "I made the notes. I was messing with Ulrich and my prank didn't work."

"Right."

"Hey I thought it was funny but he didn't and I guess you didn't either. Sorry about that."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. What can I say I'm a funny guy."

"Not funny enough." The elevator stops and the door opens and they walk over to the Scanners.

Jeremie sees them on the cameras. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Uh oh."

"Don't say that. What went wrong?"

"Uh, nothing Yumi. I accidentally put a three and a minus sign here and a few other things so you landed in the wrong Sector."

"So we could have just died because you put the wrong Sector in?"

"No. Well, no. I had been working on stuff in the Mountain Sector and it must have stuck in my mind. But no you wouldn't die from being put in the wrong Sector. Unless you fell in to the Digital Sea." Yumi looks over the edge of the path she was on.

"Yeah no chance of that happening in the Mountain Sector where it is all Digital Sea."

"Don't worry I'm sure I probably could have materialized you before you landed in it. Now we need a Way Tower so you can get to the Forest Sector."

"A what Tower?" Yumi look around and sees a Tower. "Can't we just use the one over there?"

"No. There are only certain Towers we can use. Like a Subway only stops at certain places. So the nearest Way Tower is south of you."

"Last one there pays for the train tickets!" Odd starts running.

"Uh Odd you're going north." He stops and starts turning around and sees Yumi has a huge lead on him.

"Hey not fair!" He tries catching up to her.

**Soccer Field**

The goal net is ripped off of Ulrich finally. "Ulrich are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"This is ridiculous. What ever your team was planning it has gotten them suspended from this game."

"What?" The other coach gets in the referee's face. "We didn't do this!"

"It is your field you are responsible for it. If the home team can not maintain the playing field they forfeit the game."

"But we had no part of this! I don't know who did this but it isn't our fault! Why should we be punished?"

"Home team is responsible for the field. Your goal net is damaged and some how flew off and wrapped around an opposing player. You forfeit the game."

"I'm fine. I could keep going." The referee shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter kid. This game is over. Kadic Academy wins."

"A win is a win and keeps us the number one seed for the playoffs! Good job kids. Head for the bus I'm going to the nearest, uh, restaurant where the bus driver should be." The team starts leaving the field when two of the home team players attack Ulrich.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Jim grabs one player as a referee grabs another.

"This is bull! We didn't do this and we're being forced to forfeit!"

"And after that stunt you're both suspended from the team!" The coach of the other team grabs the two who attacked Ulrich and drag them off of the field.

Ulrich watches the two. "Were they possessed?" The coach shoves them on a bench. "No they would be sparking with power and coming back for me." He turns to walk off the field when the other net flies out and wraps around his head. It starts pulling and he falls down. As the net drags him others race after him.

**Lyoko**

Yumi and Odd find the Way Tower. "So we jump in and wait how many Towers?"

"Aelita says three. She's getting close to the other Way Tower. If you want you can wait and she'll lead you."

"No we've wasted enough time." Yumi runs in and Odd follows her.

Yumi leaps down to the bottom of the Way Tower. Odd leaps after her doing a cannonball.

Aelita is outside of the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. She sees the two step out. "Hello. Please follow me the activated Tower is some distance from here." She runs down a path and the other two follow.

**Soccer Field**

The net wrapped around Ulrich's head stops dragging him and starts moving up a tree. "Stop it! He'll hang if it gets up the tree." Jim leaps and lands on Ulrich. His added weight keeps the net from advancing up the tree. "Knife!" Some one hands him a knife and he cuts the goal net off of Ulrich.

"This is just getting ridiculous." Ulrich rubs his neck.

"No this is getting dangerous. You try injuring my players twice with the net and then your players attack mine. I hope this whole team is suspended for the rest of the year!"

"The net wasn't us! My team shouldn't be punished for some thing they had no part of!" Jim and the other coach get in each others faces.

**Lyoko**

Yumi and Odd sees two Krabes blocking the way. "I'll take the ugly one."

"Which one is the ugly one Odd?"

"Compared too me? Both." Odd fires at the one on the left.

Yumi pulls her fan out and walks towards the second Krabe. She blocks laser after laser as she gets closer and closer. "Hai!" She throws her fan and does a cartwheel to get out of the way of the next few lasers.

Her fan slices the Krabe across the back it takes a couple steps back then explodes. Her fan is a little off target and flies over her head. She chases after it but it falls over the edge. "No!" She reaches for it and her telekinesis powers activate flinging it back towards her. "Cool." She gets back up and runs towards the last Krabe.

Odd slides under the Krabe and once behind it leaps on on top of it. "Laser Arrow!" He hits it in the back then jumps off. "Yumi are you done with your Krabe yet?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Are they getting easier or are we just getting better?" He tries flexing his right arm but being on Lyoko this doesn't work.

"I think we have some thing more important. Aelita are you ok?"

"Yes Yumi." They run down the path until they get to a fork.

"Which way do we go?" She points left. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The pulsations show the Tower is in that direction."

"Stay between Odd and I." Yumi takes the lead.

**Soccer Field**

Ulrich watches as the coach from the other team argues with the referees. "They better do a return. This team doesn't deserve to be punished." He looks over at the two who attacked him. "Well, maybe they should. I'll just humiliate them after the return."

**Lyoko**

They see the activated Tower. "What are those?" Two of the new monsters roll up. "Odd do you know what they are?"

"They're like tanks. You can't hurt them from the outside. The Eye is inside but when they open up they fire some blast thing that isn't a laser."

"Oh. Uh, tanks?"

"Mega Tanks. I know not as creative as some of my other names but really I think they deserve the respect of proper names don't you?" One opens and charges.

"How much damage do they do if they hit you?"

"Uh, no idea. I wasn't hit." They leap apart from each other when the Mega Tank fires.

"Hai!" She throws her fan but it closes up and it bounces off.

"Stay back Yumi."

"I'm not done yet." She focuses on her fan and it flies back in to her hand.

"Oh come on how come I don't have that? Ulrich has that speed thing going and Yumi can bring her weapon back all I have are my arrows. Which I admit are awesome but still how come I don't have any powers?"

"Your subconscious didn't give you any. Sorry Odd maybe if I learn a bit more about it I can program some powers."

"Cool." Odd aims at the first Mega Tank. "Yumi run at them."

"Why me?"

"Because I can hit the Eye with a laser arrow. They will close up before you even get close with a fan."

"We'll see about that." Yumi rushes forward.

Both Mega Tanks open and charge. "Hai!" She throws her fan and one closes up. Unfortunately it was the one she was aiming at and her fan hits the outer shell doing no damage. "I hate it when he's right."

"Laser Arrow!" He fires but the Mega Tank fires back and the arrow is destroyed. "Whoa!" Odd dodges just in time and the blast misses him. "Oh crap that's not good."

"I thought you could take them out."

"I did last time." Yumi backs away until she is with Odd again.

"And what happened to the whole this was getting easier?"

"Uh, new monster. We gotta get back to basics here."

"Run forward and hope we don't get taken out? Yeah I don't like that plan Odd." Yumi keeps an eye on the Mega Tanks. "I think we should," Aelita steps forward.

"I'll do it." She closes her eyes and starts singing.

Both Mega Tanks focus on her. "Aelita get down!" Yumi tackles her out of the way just in time.

"Keep her safe I got an idea."

"It better not be a stupid one."

"Don't worry Yumi." He runs at the Mega Tanks.

They both open up and keep their aim on him. "Shoot me!" They keep turning making sure their aim was on him. "Now!" He lunges forward as they shoot. He gets out of the way just in time as the two Mega Tanks blast each other destroying both.

"Odd that, you, you got lucky."

"Hey it worked." He walks over to Yumi and Aelita. "So ladies shall your knight in purple armor escort you to the activated Tower?"

"Can we ditch the knight and just take the horse?" Odd gives Yumi a hurt look.

"You wound me fair lady."

"Reading Shakespeare in class?" He nods.

"Shakespeare? Is that a program?"

"Uh, long story Princess. Actually a few of them. Einstein can tell you later." The three hurry to the activated Tower.

**Bus**

Jim finally comes back with the bus driver. "Our driver is sick so I'll be driving back." Jim sits down. "Uh, ok, been awhile since I drove a rig this big." He pulls a switch and the door closes. "Just like when I drove the France Olympic hockey team in 1980." He shifts in to gear and reverses in to a tree.

**Lyoko**

Yumi and Odd stand outside the activated Tower. "Any idea where we'll stop when you use the return program Jeremie?"

"I'm aiming for just before dinner. I've noticed we get tired even if we had just woken up even after a return makes it so all the stuff we did after waking up didn't happen. I'm sure Ulrich would appreciate it." He watches the program waiting to see if it would launch on its own or not.

Aelita places her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her.

Jeremie sees the return program activate and smiles. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

**Dorms that Morning**

Jeremie hears a knocking on his door. "Who is it?" He yawns as he gets out of bed.

"Me," He recognizes the voice as Ulrich's.

"What is it?"

"A couple questions about you know what."

"Come in the door is unlocked." Ulrich enters. "So?"

"How far does the return program go? I was about forty kilometers away and it still reached me."

"I think it affects every thing."

"Every thing? The whole nation?"

"Whole Universe."

"Uh... In a few seconds?"

"In an infinite amount of time." Ulrich just stares. "Ok um, how can I explain it so even you or Odd could understand?" Jeremie gets out of bed and finds a piece of paper and a pen. He draws a circle then draws a smaller one outside of it. "Ok this is Earth and the moon. If it was night and a full moon when we launched a return and it only affected a few square kilometers then the moon would be sitting over the Earth at the same time it was when we launched it. If that happened the tides of the ocean would change radically."

"So it affects the moon?"

"And the Sun. I've been keeping up on a few science websites and they all note the same activity from the sun. Flares, spots, so forth."

"But the Universe it is massive how could the return reverse every thing in a few seconds?"

"It doesn't. When it launches us back in time we stop knowing what is going on. At least I do. I just appear where I was when and where I was at the time the return stops. So it could take a thousand years to do it but we don't know because we were going back in time."

"Uh, I think I just got a headache."

"That is the best way I can simplify it. But it may stop at the edge of our solar system. Which means I've moved our place in the galaxy which could affect our telescopes. Or where the Northern Star is. I should check to see where it is and track it."

"Uh, yeah, I gotta get ready to leave for the match."

**Gates of Kadic**

Ulrich is waiting for the bus when he sees Yumi. "Hey, what's up?"

"Odd told me about his prank with the letters."

"Oh, yeah, he told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't talking to me Yumi." She looks down at her feet.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, we still have one more match to go." She looks back up and sees him smiling.

"Not today. I have a game and stuff."

"Yeah, I know. Tomorrow after school?"

"Sure."

"Uh, good luck." She leans down and kisses him on the cheek. "Bye." She walks away from a stunned Ulrich.

**A/N Again leading up to Teddy where they were going to the dance together. Of course Cartoon Network killed all romance on the show cause they suck. But I'm not stuck by that so I am planning on leading up to a time where they would go on a date to the dance and stuff. Also, I've always been bugged by the return program. How far did it affect the world? All of it? Or is a city in France a month or more behind the rest of the world? Wouldn't they notice? "Gee, the rest of the world thinks it is July and we're still in June." So it must expand farther. And the problem with the moon means that it must reach the moon. How far would it go? Even at the speed of light it would take forever to make it reach every corner of the Universe. But if time stops/reverses then it could take an infinite amount of time so it could reach every corner of the Universe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Lyoko Season 0**

**Episode 5: Reaction**

**By: James the Lesser**

**I do not own these CHARACTERS, Moonscoop does!**

**Campus**

Odd and Ulrich are in science class. "And when Iodine touches Starch it turns black. This is how the markers stores use on your money work. If the mark turns black it is made from paper using Starch and that means it is fake."

"So we just need paper not made with Starch and we can make infinite money?" The teacher shakes her head.

"There are other problems like ink color and other things the government uses to make it harder for counterfeiters. But this class is not about that it is about how chemicals react with one another. Like mixing an acid with a base."

**After Classes**

Odd stares at a bill. "Couldn't we just print over this? And not even all of it just a few parts." Jeremie takes the bill from him.

"Yes but that would be illegal."

"Wait, you could do it? Einstein seriously?" Jeremie puts the bill in the vending machine. "Hey that was mine."

"I'll split it." He presses a couple buttons. "But I'll need help at the Factory. I found a few errors in the materialization program. Nothing serious but it should be worked out while we can." Jeremie opens the candy bar and breaks it in half.

"I won't be seeing blue again will I?"

"You shouldn't."

"Shouldn't? Meh it wasn't so bad last time." The two walk towards the sewer entrance in the woods.

**Lyoko**

Odd leans up against a rock in the Desert Sector. "So now you just materialize me and if I don't come back with a third eye every thing is fine?"

"No. There are a few things I want worked out and can only do so much with each test. But I can't resend you right away. If the others would help more often I could get more work done."

"They're busy and I think Yumi likes Aelita and stuff Ulrich just considers her an AI." Aelita walks out of a Tower.

"I am an AI."

"A very smart and cute AI."

"Odd, I'm materializing you now."

"Sorry for flirting with your gir," He disappears from Lyoko.

**Next Day**

Ulrich is leaving soccer practice when he sees Yumi. "Hey, what's up?"

"Why is Jim working you guys so hard? Aren't you undefeated?"

"We're undefeated because we work hard." She smiles and he smiles back. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was at the library and got all of my homework done. But I know you're a little better at European history and wondered if you could read it over for me."

"Is that all?" Ulrich remembers the kiss on the cheek she gave him before his last game.

"Uh, well, maybe I could help you with yours."

"Ok, sure. I gotta change but give me a few minutes. Wait. My stuff is back in my dorm room."

"I'll meet you there ok?"

"Sure." They walk away from the soccer field.

**Elsewhere in the City**

A college science lab closes for the night. Soon a black mist seeps out of a ceiling light and attacks the pad lock on a set of metal doors to a cabinet.

**Lyoko**

Aelita is waiting for Jeremie when she feels the pulsations. "Jeremie? Are you back yet?" She appears in the monitor of his PC. "Jeremie!" His room was empty.

Jeremie is walking down the hallway when he sees his door open. "Who's in there?"

"There you are." Sissi comes out. I swear I heard a girl in your room but when I went in there no one was in there."

"So?"

"What girl would be hanging out with you?"

"A girl who is smart and beautiful and not shallow and mean." He goes in to his room and closes the door behind him.

He sits down at his PC. "Aelita?" She pops up.

"I was almost spotted by Sissi."

"What were you doing? I told you I would be right back."

"I know but Xana activated a Tower. I don't know what he is doing." Aelita feels the Tower shake. "The activated Tower is close."

"Could you make a run for it?"

"Maybe. Please come just in case I need help."

"Of course. I'll contact the others now." He finds his cellphone and texts the others.

**Dorm Building**

Ulrich sees Yumi waiting outside of his dorm room. "Are you any good with Italian?"

"Not really. Isn't Odd though?"

"Yeah but he won't do half his homework so I doubt he'll help me with mine. Maybe help me with math."

"Jeremie?"

"He's always busy with the Super Computer and stuff. Science?"

"I'm ok at science. And if your stuff is a year older then mine I could help you with it Ulrich."

"You were here last year?" She shakes her head.

"Back in Japan our classes were a little ahead of the ones here. Except for Italian and European history which we didn't take because it was Japan." Ulrich reaches for the door handle when both of their phones alert them of text message.

"Xana." They both check their phones and see the SOS Xana. "We better go." They turn and run from his door.

Sissi sees them running. "Where are they off to? She better not be making a move on my Ulrich Dear." She starts following them.

**Woods**

Ulrich starts lifting the sewer cover when his hands suddenly freeze to it. "Aaaa! Yumi help me!"

"What's wrong?" She sees ice creep over the sewer cover. "Holy crap."

"Ulrich!" Sissi comes running from behind a bush. "What are you doing to him Yumi?"

"Nothing." Yumi grabs Ulrich around the waist and pulls hard. The sewer cover comes off and a cold cloud escapes from the sewer. It freezes the grass as it spreads out. "Liquid Nitrogen?"

"Some thing cold." Ulrich's hands are still frozen to the sewer cover.

"And we can't go that way." Sissi pushes Yumi away from Ulrich.

"Why were you leading my Ulrich Dear in to the sewers? And why did you get him hurt?"

"I didn't do either of those things. And you would know if you weren't such a brat." Yumi pulls a sleeve down over her hand then touches the sewer cover. "This might hurt a bit." She pushes on it.

"Yumi it won't come off. We'll just go to the other sewer entrance."

"But that must hurt."

"It does. But we can't wait. Text the others and let them know this entrance is blocked off."

"Why were you two going to the sewers? And what others?"

"Shut up Sissi." Ulrich winces in pain as he tries walking with the sewer cover.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'll go tell my father about this." Ulrich smirks.

"Go ahead. Tell him all about this." Ulrich and Yumi go for the other sewer entrance as Yumi gets her phone out.

"I, I, I will! I swear I will!" Sissi continues following them.

**Sewers**

Jeremie hears his phone ring and gets it out. "Hello?"

"Xana blocked the sewer entrance in the woods with I think liquid Nitrogen."

"And the exit at the Factory. I got in but now I can't get out."

"He's trapped you in the sewers. How can we get to Lyoko with out you?"

"Aelita can send you I think. But she tried going for the activated Tower alone because it was really close."

"Look for another way out just in case she can't. Ulrich is hurt and I don't know if he can be Scanned. We'll need a return."

"The Super Computer is programmed to automatically launch one after a Tower is deactivated. It isn't the most accurate but it works. Most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"Well it still has a few kinks I've been working on. So far it does take us back in time just some times farther back then we need. Or not far enough. And a few times I think it got stuck and took longer then it some times does. I'm not sure I'm still studying it."

"Yeah that's encouraging."

"Yumi it is far," She hangs up on him. "I should find another exit I can't trust every thing going right." He heads down another path of the sewers.

**Campus**

Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissi are spotted by Jim. "What are you doing with that?"

"Jim! I, I need the nurse."

"They were going in to the sewers when this cloud stuff came out and hurt Ulrich! It froze his hands and stuff."

"What? What were you doing? Playing with liquid Nitrogen? You aren't qualified for that and I should know I once worked for," Ulrich shouts.

"We don't have time for that! I need a doctor."

"Right, right, uh, follow me." Ulrich and Yumi share a look. He nods and she nods back.

"I'll uh, go get, bye." Yumi takes off.

**Factory**

Odd walks up to the bridge with half a taco in his right hand. "Try and eat lunch and Xana attacks." He scarfs the last of it down then hurries across the bridge.

He takes the elevator down to the Control Room. "Huh am I the first one here?" Aelita appears in a screen on the main monitor.

"Hello Odd."

"Hello Aelita." He smiles brightly at her. "How are you?"

"I am the same as I was before. I understand things change greatly on Earth."

"It can. You'll find out once you're here."

"I hope so. I can only see so much through the monitors or websites." He gets closer to the monitor. "Yes?"

"Do you think you'll look like an elf when you come to Earth? Since you're an AI would the Super Computer not realize what a human looks like?"

"I don't know. Would I look strange at your school if I looked like this?"

"Strange, yes. But you would also look awesome." He moves a hand through his hair. "Just say it was plastic surgery."

"Plastic surgery? I haven't read about that yet."

"It's an easy way of getting around the school censors."

"Censors?"

"For... Stuff. Give me a minute." He gets his cellphone out and calls Ulrich. He doesn't answer. Odd tries Yumi next. "Hey I'm here alone at the Factory where is every one else?"

"Jeremie is trapped in the sewers and Ulrich is hurt. How did you get there?"

"I was in the city with some one. What happened?"

"Xana."

"I know but what did he do?"

"Liquid Nitrogen."

"How do you know it is that?"

"It's cold."

"So? There are lots of cold things. Liquid Oxygen is even colder." Yumi was stunned.

"How do you know that?"

"It was in a movie." She was slightly less impressed.

"Of course. Look I'm almost there and if Jeremie can't make it he says Aelita will have to send us." Yumi runs around the corner and sees the bridge off in the distance. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She hangs up on him.

Odd puts his phone away. "So Princess can you send us?"

"Yes. I think. I tried getting to the Tower alone but Xana has already sent two Krabes. I barely made it back in here." The screen closes.

Odd sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "What's life if you don't take risks? I'm sure she'll get us there." He hears the elevator start running. "And Yumi's here, cool." He goes over to the ladder and slides down it to the Scanner Room.

**Lyoko**

Aelita uses the control panel in the Tower. "Please work." She hits the last button.

Odd and Yumi virtualize on Lyoko. "Aaaa!" Yumi and Odd scream as they fall several meters more than they normally did.

Aelita comes out of the Tower and doesn't see them. "They should have landed near me. Where are they?"

Odd and Yumi recover from their fall. "Where is she?" Yumi looks around and can only see Ice.

"Uh, hiding?" Odd runs over to an ice chunk and uses his claws to climb it. "I see her." The bright pink hair was easily visible. "Princess!" She looks around.

"Odd! You should have landed much closer." She starts running towards him.

**Sewers**

Jeremie climbs up a ladder and pushes the manhole cover. "Whoa!" He lowers it quickly as a car drives over it. "I better time this just right."

**Lyoko**

The three meet up. "I didn't do too bad for my first time."

"Where's the Tower? Ulrich was hurt."

"We aren't far. Xana must be focusing a lot of energy on this attack."

"I don't care what he is doing we just need that Tower deactivated and launch a return." Aelita gives Yumi a weird look. "What?"

"Is it like Jeremie says is considered dating? No, that's not right. I can't think of the word."

"They like each other as more than friends. Which is the only reason she could find for turning me down." Yumi smirks.

"And you're short."

"Svelte!" He glares. "And we're here because Xana is attacking not about why you wouldn't go on another date with me." He looks around the ice chunk. "I saw the Tower when I was up top. I'll take the lead." He runs from behind the ice for the activated Tower.

**Factory**

Jeremie limps across the bridge. "Missed it by that much." He winces every time he takes a step. "Both legs. Couldn't have been just one." He gets to the edge. "Aelita and the others need you. You can't risk the return program messing up." He clenches his hands in to fists and prepares for more pain. "I can do this." He leaps for the rope.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors are at the activated Tower and see the two Krabes. "This is easy. Yumi stay back I'll handle this."

"Odd don't get cocky Aelita needs us so she can get to the Tower."

"Just watch." Odd runs out and fires at the Krabes.

The Krabes aim and fire back. "Whoa!" Odd slips on the ice and falls. The Krabes make quick work of him.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fan and it flies over the Krabes.

"You missed."

"Not yet." The fan curves back and slices a Krabe across the Eye destroying it. Before it can make it back to Yumi the other Krabe shoots it knocking it out of the air.

**Control Room**

"Hello?" Odd is in the chair with the headset on. "The elevator is running so I hope it is Einstein." Soon the doors open.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you on Lyoko?"

"I was devirtualized by some Krabes." Odd takes the headset off and gets out of the chair. "Aelita got us there with only a couple problems." Jeremie takes the headset from Odd.

"Good. Hello?" He sits down.

"Jeremie! Yumi can't reach her fan and we still have a Krabe left." Aelita looks from around the corner and is almost hit by a laser.

"Use your Creativity. It should be," Jeremie sees movement on the map. "Wait. Some thing is coming in."

"Mega Tank." Yumi looks at her downed fan. "I can get it and the Krabe but the Mega Tank is yours."

**Campus**

The sewer cover is removed from Ulrich's hand. "How did this happen? That kind of cold could only be reached by some very dangerous chemicals."

"I think it was a prank. Maybe they didn't know what it would do." Ulrich keeps looking at the clock wondering how long it would take for his friends to deactivate the Tower.

**Lyoko**

Yumi runs and dives for her fan. The Krabe fires and hits her on the leg. "Yumi you lost twenty points."

"Twenty? Did they always do that much damage?" Yumi runs and dodges more lasers.

Aelita sees the Mega Tank approaching. "Yumi help me!"

"Use your Creativity."

"I can't focus." Yumi throws her fan at the Krabe. It aims at the fan and fires but misses. The fan comes down and cuts a leg of the Krabe. It is crippled but still fires lasers. "Help!" Aelita runs away from the Mega Tank.

The Mega Tank opens and aims at her. It charges then fires. "Aelita, left!" She jumps to her left and the continues to the injured Krabe destroying it.

The Mega Tank charges another blast. "Aelita just get to the Tower." Yumi throws her fan at the Mega Tank. It fires and destroys her fan. "No!" Yumi throws herself in front of the blast and is destroyed.

Aelita leaps for the activated Tower and lands inside. The Tower shakes as the third Mega Tank blast hits the Tower. "I made it." She walks to the center of the activated Tower and starts floating up to the second platform.

**Campus**

Ulrich sees the cloud of liquid Nitrogen start seeping through the window. "Come on guys hurry." He backs away from the cloud.

**Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Dorm Room**

Ulrich has his homework. "So what happened on Lyoko?"

"Odd got taken out early but Aelita and I handled things. She risked her life for us."

"What life? She's an AI."

"I know but she is smart and stuff. I don't know if it is worth risking our lives but I can't imagine being trapped forever." They hear footsteps and stop talking.

"Just," Odd finishes his burrito. "Me. And think about this. If not us who? Or do you think no one would ever find the Super Computer?"

"Good point. Jeremie is great with computers. Who else would be better?" Yumi thinks for a second.

"Herve?"

"Ha. And that would make Yumi, Sissi and Odd would be Nicholas."

"Hey! Don't compare me with that oaf."

"Or me with Sissi." Ulrich sees the hurt look on her face.

"Fine. Sissi would be Kiwi."

"Oh first you insult me and now you insult my dog." Odd goes in to the dorm room leaving Ulrich and Yumi outside.

**Elsewhere**

Jeremie is leaving the library with a book when he sees Sissi putting up a poster. "What are you doing?"

"The school prom is only one month away! I know Ulrich will take me but who would take you? Or will you go alone."

"My, friend, doesn't go here."

"Oh and I'm sure your _friend_ is smart and beautiful but she goes to some school kilometers away and so no one will ever see her." Jeremie doesn't miss her sarcastic tone.

"No. My friends have met her and one day she will come here." He keeps walking.

**A/N So a month away from the dance means a month away from Teddy! I will try and mix the real Season 1 and my own episodes. Some thing like...**

**Code Lyoko Season 1**

**Episode 1: Teddygodzilla**

**Created by Moonscoop.**

**Code Lyoko Season 1**

**Episode 2: XYZ**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**As an example. Also I read that the reason Season 1 was made as it was made was so you could miss a few episodes but still get the gist of what was going on. You miss the first ten? Doesn't matter you can know what is going on. Or if a station aired them out of order it wouldn't matter. So I may air them out of order if I think an episode, like the one with Emily, should come earlier.**

**Also, no update next week, sorry, got stuff coming up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Lyoko Season 0**

**Episode 6: Partners**

**By: James the Lesser**

**I do not own these CHARACTERS, Moonscoop does!**

**Campus**

Yumi and Ulrich are walking to the library when they pass a poster for the school prom. "Prom? We don't have those in Japan."

"Really?"

"We're focused on school work and stuff."

"So you've never been to a dance before Yumi?" She shakes her head. "Uh, well, um," He sees Sissi coming around the corner. "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Um, I guess." Both blush slightly.

"Ulrich!" He cringes when Sissi comes over. "I see you know about the Prom. And here I thought you were going blind." She smiles sweetly at him. "So what should I wear?"

"Uh, I don't care I'm going with Yumi."

"What! That string bean?"

"Yes. Well, with Yumi, not string bean." He starts blushing. "As friends."

"Because no one else would take her?"

"What, no. I didn't, I mean, close friends." Yumi turns and walks away. "Yumi I didn't mean it like that."

"Leave me alone Ulrich I'll do my homework alone."

"But you said you needed help with European History and stuff."

"I'll just work harder."

**Dorms**

Jeremie is in his room and Aelita is on the monitor of his computer. "So far every thing with the return program and the materialization seems fixed. The virtualization still has a few bugs with where I can send them. When a Tower is activated it throws off where I can send them."

"Maybe it is a defense by Xana? So we must go farther before we can deactivate his Towers." Jeremie clicks through some old documents he wrote on attacks.

"Yes, could be. Or the energy from the activated Tower creates an area around it that disrupts the ability of virtualization. The stronger the attack the farther it disrupts." He closes the document. "And if he keeps getting stronger then the effect may keep spreading."

"What if it encompasses the whole Sector?"

"I'd send the others to a Way Tower in another Sector and then you'd get there that way." Jeremie takes his glasses off and rubs his temples.

"Headache?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I must do this. For you." He leans back in his chair. "But I need a break."

"If you want I could read you one of the books you uploaded for me." He shakes his head. "Why?"

"After the last upload I had a few errors. I probably won't load any more until I know it is safe. I can't risk you, or Lyoko, for a few ebooks."

"Oh. But I could still read you one."

"You still have one you didn't read?"

"No. But I could read you one I have before. I don't mind. I like watching you sleep." Jeremie laughs a little.

"I should remember to turn off the monitor. But when I get that tired I just go to bed." She smiles and leans forward.

"If you turn off the monitor then I can't greet you in the morning. I like seeing you in the morning. You look different."

"Because I just spent the night tossing and turning in bed and I don't have my glasses on." He takes them off.

"You do look very different with out that."

"I know. I tried contacts before but they irritate my eyes too much."

"Contacts?"

"A type of vision aid that you put right on your eyes."

"I have not read about them before. There are many things I still don't know about." He she's the look on her face.

"Don't worry Aelita you'll learn about Earth and when you come here no one will know you aren't a real human."

"I hope so."

**Next Day in Class**

Yumi stares out the window bored. "And after these exams this class will get much harder. So I hope you will focus and try harder when the work gets harder."

"Huh?" Yumi had only heard part of the sentence.

**Another Class**

Odd passes a note to a girl. A few minutes later she passes it back. "What was that? Odd Della Robbia please stand up and read the class that note." He stands up and clears his throat.

"There once was a man from Nantucket, whose,"

"Stop! Principal's office NOW!" He flinches.

"Hey you said read the note so I was reading the note." The teacher storms over and grabs the note from Odd and reads it.

"I, yes, I did say read the note. Where did you hear that? Or this hermit named Dave? What are you kids listening to these days?" She crumbles up the note and throws it in the garbage. "And detention for the both of you after class."

**After Class**

Yumi sees Ulrich. "What do you want?"

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"Just a friend when in front of Sissi. After what she did to us?"

"I know and that's why I would never date her. She's shallow and what she did when we first found the Super Computer I know she can't be trusted. You've saved my life and I've saved yours. I've wanted to quit this and just shut the stupid computer off but you didn't. You were brave enough to go and keep fighting when I was busy arguing with Jeremie and trying to turn the Super Computer off." She tries walking by him but he grabs her arm. "You're my friend, more than, and I still wanna go to the dance with you."

"Fine." She pulls her arm free.

**Detention**

Odd watches Jim. When Jim looks towards the clock he tosses a crumpled up piece of paper to the girl who was serving detention with him. She catches it and reads it. "Why are you laughing?"

"Uh, a joke I heard earlier Jim."

"So funny it makes you laugh just thinking about it? You know I was once a stand up Comedian. Toured most of Europe and even went to America."

"Uh Jim, this is detention should you be talking?"

"I'm not in detention you are Odd. Now when I appeared on a radio show over in America I..." He continues talking.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Detention**

Odd is watching the clock almost willing it to move faster as Jim continued his story about being a stand up comedian. "And then Nirvana became a fan of mine and asked if I could open for them. I did a few shows before moving on because the lifestyle they lived just wasn't right for me. I came back to America," A black mist comes out from behind the clock knocking it off of the wall.

"Jim I gotta use the restroom!" Odd gets up and runs for the door.

"Stop! I didn't," Odd ignores Jim and runs out of the room.

**Dorms**

Jeremie comes back from the vending machine with his soda when Aelita pops up in the screen. "Jeremie! Xana's attacking."

"Oh, well, he didn't come after me." His phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Einstein Xana's attacking. Well, I saw a black mist knock a clock off of the wall in detention."

"Aelita confirms it. Be careful and make it to the Factory."

"Already on it." Odd hangs up on Jeremie.

**Lyoko**

Two Mega Tank roll up to the Tower Aelita was in. Both open and charge blasts then fire.

Aelita feels the Tower shake. "What is that?" She goes to the exit and sticks her head out. "Mega Tanks?" They fire and she pulls her head back. The blasts hit the Tower and it shakes again. "Why is Xana attacking the Tower? It doesn't make any sense. Can he destroy them?" She thinks about contacting Jeremie but realizes he was in the middle of running to the Factory.

**Campus**

Yumi and Ulrich circle each other. "Are you nervous Yumi?" He strikes with his left hand but she blocks.

"No. Why should I be?"

"You said you've never been to a dance before." He blocks her attack.

"We're going as just friends aren't we?" She kicks again and he blocks again.

"I didn't mean that. Sissi just caught me off guard. You know I don't like her." He leaps and leads with his right knee. She tries throwing an elbow but is too low and his knee hits her on the shoulder. She is knocked off balance and he tries a leg sweep when he lands. She jumps over his leg and backs off.

"Then why do you act like that around her?"

"I act like that around any one including the others. I'm not, comfortable? I can't think of the word. But yeah not comfortable when others are around. I'm sorry I'm not smooth like Odd or what ever."

"Oh don't be sorry for not being Odd. Please do not be sorry about that. He's funny and stuff but even hanging out with him at a concert he gets on your nerves." He lowers his guard. "Hai!" She goes in and knocks him down with a kick to the back of his right knee. He starts rolling and she pounces on top of him.

He pushes up from the mat and throws her off balance. He throws an elbow catching her in the kidney. She falls off and he continues his momentum and pins her. "I win again."

"Maybe." He gets up then helps her to her feet. "I have homework."

"So do I. Help me with my math and I'll help you with your history?"

"Yeah, sure." Each go to the separate locker rooms.

**Sewers**

Jeremie tries calling Ulrich and then Yumi again. "They must be the targets. But Odd's the one who said he saw the ghost first. Why did he change targets?"

**Girl's Locker Room**

Yumi comes out of the shower with a tower wrapped around her. She grabs her gym bag when she notices steam starts coming in to the room. "I turned the water off didn't I?" She walks over to the shower doors when the steam touches her skin. She shouts in pain as it burns her instantly. "No way the steam got that hot on its own. Xana!" She goes back to her bag and finds her phone. "Xana's attacking and we had no idea." She drops her towel and starts changing as fast as she can.

**Boy's Locker Room**

Ulrich pulls his shirt over his head when he feels some thing touch his leg. "Ow, hey, ow!" He looks down and sees the steam. "I turned the water off and it shouldn't be that, ow, hot." He grabs his gym bag, unzips a pocket, and pulls his phone out. "SOS Xana, of course. When we wouldn't have our phones on us." He stops. "Yumi!" He runs out of the locker room and goes to the girl's locker room.

Yumi is backing away from the steam as she struggles getting her shirt on and the door opens behind her. "Yumi! Xana's attacking!"

"I know!" She finally gets her left arm in the sleeve and gets her shirt on. "Gah, I didn't even have time to put my," She realizes who had yelled. "Ulrich this is the girl's locker room get out!"

"I was just making sure you were ok."

"I am and we better get out of here before the whole gym fills with steam." The two turn and run for the far door.

Yumi pushes against the handle and it doesn't move. "We're trapped." They turn around and see the steam coming out of both locker rooms.

"No we're not. Follow me." Ulrich runs over to the bleachers and Yumi is right behind him.

**Factory**

Jeremie is climbing up the ladder when Odd makes it. "Hey Einstein where are the others?"

"I don't know I couldn't reach them. I'm guessing Xana is attacking them." Jeremie pushes the sewer cover out of the way and climbs out.

**Gym**

Ulrich cups his hands. "I'll give you a boost to the window."

"Then how will you get up?"

"I can't. But you and Odd must get that Tower deactivated."

"I won't leave you in here with the steam Ulrich."

"Just do it!" She flinches.

"Ok, ok." She steps on his cupped hands and he lifts her up to the window edge. She feels the lock and pulls it then pushes the window open.

She starts climbing through when she looks down at the ground below. "Uh, this is a long fall." She carefully turns around. "Ulrich, take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"Throw it up to me and I can pull you up. Then you can lower me a little so the fall isn't as far." She turns and looks back down. "I can't make it to the Factory with a broken ankle."

He takes his shirt off then throws it up to her. She holds on to one sleeve and lowers it down for him.

Ulrich grips tightly as he jumps and she pulls. It is just enough he can reach the windowsill. She helps him the rest of the way up. He looks down and feels his head spin. "Yumi I don't know if just my shirt is enough. It will still be a really long fall."

"I know but it is the only thing we have."

"Why not your shirt? Don't you wear an undershirt and stuff?"

"I, I didn't, Xana was attacking and getting my socks and boots on took too much time I barely had time to get my shirt on." Both blush. "So this will have to do." She holds on to one sleeve as Ulrich holds the other and lowers her a couple feet.

"Bend your knees when you land, tuck and roll." She lets go and falls to the ground below.

She lands hard and has the wind knocked out of her. "Yumi! Yumi!" She coughs and tries catching her breath. Ulrich looks back inside the gym and sees the steam creeping across the floor. "Get up! I might be jumping from here soon." He sees her slowly make her way to her feet.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits in the chair. "Aelita? Odd and I made it." She comes up in a screen.

"Jeremie! Xana is attacking the Tower."

"The one he activated?"

"No, the one I'm in. He's using Mega Tanks and blasting the Tower. I don't know if he can destroy it or not."

"If he does he could do unrepairable damage to Lyoko. And you'd be out in the open." Jeremie looks at the map. "Odd you're making a quick stop before going to the activated Tower."

"What for?"

"Saving the Princess from her Tower.

**Lyoko**

Odd lands and sees the two Mega Tanks. "Don't mind the big purple kitty." He sneaks around as the Mega Tanks continue attacking the Tower Aelita was in.

When he can see the Eye on a Mega Tank he aims. "Laser Arrow!" He fires and hits the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it.

The second Mega Tank turns and aims at him. "Over here big guy! Leave the Princess alone." The Mega Tank fires but Odd jumps out of the way. "Fast as you can be you can't hit me." It follows him away from the Tower.

**Gym**

Ulrich leans back against the window when he sees Yumi up and limping towards the woods. "At least she's ok." He looks at the rising steam. "I might not be so lucky." He looks down at the ground. Even with an extra meter or so Yumi was hurt when she fell. "Better hurt than what ever Xana has planned for me." He takes a couple deep breaths. "Say ow now so you don't say it when you land." He pushes away from the window.

He lands and tries rolling with the momentum but hits his head hard knocking himself out.

**Lyoko**

Aelita looks out from the Tower. "Jeremie how far am I from the Tower?"

"Pretty far, why?"

"If Xana is distracted by Odd then maybe he won't have the other Tower guarded." She looks down at the pulsations. "I can make it." She runs out of the Tower for the activated Tower.

Jeremie checks the map. "Odd don't destroy it. Let Xana keep attacking you."

"Uh, ok." He looks over his shoulder at the Mega Tank rolling after him. "I get to play with you a little longer now." He fires a Laser Arrow and it bounces off the shell.

**Campus**

A student is walking by when they see Ulrich on the ground. "What are you doing man?" Ulrich doesn't respond. "Hey, dude, what are you doing?" They walk over to him and see the blood on the ground. "Oh crap you're hurt. Except I smell like..." He opens his backpack and sprays some deodorant on himself. "Help! Some one's hurt!" He sprays some more hoping it would cover up the smell of his favorite hobby.

**Factory**

Yumi limps across the bridge. "This is for Aelita, and the world. Would you rather Sissi and Herve and Nicholas were doing this? The world would be doomed." She jumps from her good leg and grabs the rope swinging down to the Factory floor.

**Lyoko**

Aelita slides behind a rock in the Desert Sector. "Kankrelats."

"The elevator is running I think they made it." Jeremie brings up the camera. "No, only Yumi. I'll send her to your location as soon as she's in a Scanner." Jeremie readies the program.

**Campus**

Two students are kneeling near Ulrich when a teacher finally shows up. The teacher looks up and sees steam coming out of the open window. "The gym's on fire? Why didn't he just go through the doors." The teacher runs over to the gym doors and tries opening but can't. "They shouldn't be locked." He gets his cell phone out and calls for the fire department.

**Lyoko**

Yumi lands just behind Aelita. "Whoa that was close. I meant for you to be ahead of her but I'm only a few meters off."

"Excuse me if I celebrate later." Yumi gets her fan out. "Three Kankrelats? Where's Odd?"

"He's busy with a Mega Tank. Where's Ulrich?"

"Trapped in the gym." Yumi looks for any objects she could use for taking on the Kankrelats.

**Elsewhere On Lyoko**

Odd runs up a rock using his claws to get over the top. The Mega Tank stops, opens, and charges a blast. "Jeremie can I take it out yet?"

"Yumi's here so yes." The Mega Tank fires and hits the rock. It cracks but remains together.

"Laser Arrow!" He fires at the Mega Tank as it charges another blast. The arrow hits the Eye and the Mega Tank explodes. "Where are the lovely ladies?"

"North of where you are."

"And that is?"

"Your left a little. I'll guide you there." Odd takes off for the others.

**Campus**

Sirens of the fire trucks can be heard getting closer and closer as the nurse checks on Ulrich. "Why is his shirt off? Did any one find it?"

"I didn't look." None of the other students reply.

**Lyoko**

Yumi focuses on a rock in the distance. It floats towards the three Kankrelats. They turn and fire at the rock. "Hai!" Yumi's fan flies through the air and curves. The Kankrelats are caught off guard and one is sliced by the fan. It explodes as Yumi's fan comes back to her.

"Yumi watch out!" Aelita's warning is just in time as the Kankrelats start firing at her.

"I got one but I doubt they'll fall for the same trick twice."

"Odd's on the way. Just keep Aelita safe until he gets there."

"Ulrich might not have time. Xana had us trapped in the gym. He lowered me about a meter and I still hurt my ankle."

"He'll be fine we can just launch a return." Jeremie checks the map. "Hurry Odd."

**Campus**

Fire Fighters force the doors open and steam comes pouring out. "Aaaa!" Two fire fighters are burned badly.

"That isn't smoke." One other fire fighter grabs an injured fire fighter and pulls him behind the fire engine. "Get every one out of the area until we figure out what this is."

**Lyoko**

Odd sees the two Kankrelats. "Laser Arrow!" His arrow misses the mark and the two Kankrelats turn around and fire on him.

"Keep them distracted." Yumi runs out from behind the rock.

"I'll do the best I can." Odd dodges laser after laser. One hits him on the arm. "But do what ever it is you're doing and do it fast."

Yumi grabs one Kankrelat from behind and slams it in to the other. It falls over and its tiny legs wiggle in an attempt to turn itself over.

Odd walks up and shoots the fallen Kankrelat in the Eye destroying it. Yumi holds up the last one and he shoots it. "Well that was fun."

"Not really Odd." Yumi looks over at Aelita. "We better get going."

Aelita runs up to the two while looking down at the pulsations. "We're getting close."

"Lead the way Princess." She takes off and the other two follow.

**Campus**

The steam keeps coming out of the gym. "Keep moving people back! We don't know what this is yet but it is dangerous."

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the activated Tower. "No way Xana left it unguarded." Odd walks towards it. "Any minute now..." He reaches for the activated Tower when a Mega Tank blast hits him from the side.

"Odd!" Yumi watches as he devirtualizes. "Aelita I'll distract it while you get to the Tower." She gets her fan out and runs forward.

The Mega Tank aims at her and charges. "Hai!" She throws her fan but it isn't fast enough and the Mega Tank fires.

Aelita sees the fan get knocked out of the air but miss Yumi. "They're stuck when they fire I have a few seconds. I can do this." She runs for the activated Tower.

The blast hits a rock stopping it. The Mega Tank aims at Aelita and starts charging. "No you don't." Yumi stands in front of it. "You have time for one shot but not two." It fires destroying her but Aelita has just enough time for getting in to the activated Tower.

**Campus**

The steam spreads farther and faster. The fire fighters can't move people fast enough and some start getting burnt.

**Lyoko**

The screens fall around Aelita. "Tower deactivated."

Jeremie watches the return program. "It's launching on its own. Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Campus**

Yumi and Ulrich are walking to the library when they pass a poster for the school prom. "Wow. Why did he go back this far?"

"I don't think Jeremie knows how to work it still." Sissi walks over.

"So Ulrich what should I wear?" Yumi turns her back on Sissi and starts walking away.

"Uh, I don't care I'm going with Yumi."

"What! That string bean?"

"Yes. Now we have some homework to do." He walks away from Sissi and catches up with Yumi.

**Elsewhere**

Odd meets up with the girl he had been passing notes with later, earlier? Later? Before the return. "Hey, ever heard of a hermit named Dave?"

"Of course. How about the Argentine named Bruno?" Odd starts laughing.

"Yes. Know any others?"

"A couple. Why did you ask me about this?" She smiles and he smiles back. "I mean, we never really talked before. How did you know I know those?"

"I'm a good listener?"

"But we never talked."

"I must have heard from some one else. Maybe repeating one of your limericks." The two walk off telling each other more.

**Dorms**

Jeremie leans back in his chair. "Drop every thing and figure out the return. I can't keep going back this far." He feels the headache building even before he gets back to work.

**A/N And once again 2 weeks until next update, sorry. And look for Batman Beyond updates I'm currently working on a new one for that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Code Lyoko Season 0**

**Episode 7: Growth**

**By: James the Lesser**

**I do not own these CHARACTERS, Moonscoop does!**

**Factory**

Jeremie reads the results of the latest Scan. "Huh. Yumi I don't see any thing wrong with you. Why do you think there is some thing wrong with you?"

"I just do. Are you sure there is nothing wrong with me?"

"Yes. Nothing is showing up."

"I'm allergic to certain foods. Odd gave me some weird candy and didn't tell me until afterwards what was in it. I had no reaction."

"So a medical condition no longer affects you? Any other things you are allergic to? Peanuts, cranberries, any thing?"

"Yes."

"Would you be up for experiments? Go out and buy the things you are allergic to and then rub them on your arm. If nothing reacts then you're cured."

"Is that such a good thing? I mean great I'm not allergic to stuff but is it because of the Super Computer? What if it changed stuff inside of me? What if it causes cancer? What if it stunts our growth? Odd is short enough as it is."

"Uh, have you noticed any growth any where?"

"What's that supposed too mean?"

"Haircut? Shave your legs? Clip your nails? I don't get Scanned so I don't know about it."

"I, I've clipped my nails. I know I have. I don't keep track of that. I don't know if I have. And my hair doesn't grow that fast." She walks over to the elevator and runs a hand through her hair. "I don't know. Maybe the others do."

"I'll call them. But from now on keep track of clipping your nails or cutting your hair and shaving." Jeremie rubs his chin. "You might be the only one old enough who does. I've never noticed Ulrich or Odd shaving off a beard."

"I've shaved. Force of habit. But I don't know if I actually needed it or I just did it because it is what I do. If my legs look like wookie legs in a couple of weeks I'll let you know." Yumi laughs a little. "I just hope it grows fast enough we'll know before the dance." The elevator doors open and she walks over to Jeremie.

"What dance?" She stares at him like he just grew a second head.

"The Prom. They've had posters up all over the school. I think Sissi has been plastering as many as she can make on the walls."

"I didn't notice. If I get Aelita off of Lyoko maybe she can go." Aelita pops up in a screen on the monitor.

"Go where?"

"The Prom. It is a school dance."

"Dancing is a form of interaction between people. Some Native American Tribes and African Tribes attribute spiritual aspects in their dances."

"Uh, yes."

"She's been on the internet again?"

"I couldn't keep downloading stuff after some errors popped up so I've been giving her limited access. I can't risk getting viruses on here."

"But I have a question." Both turn to Aelita. "What is spiritual? I looked it up and there are so many things I got confused. Spirits are souls or essence but not inside but they are?"

"Uh, don't look up Spiritual ok? Like the other things I've mentioned it is more complicated than I can explain right now."

"Ok Jeremie." The screen shrinks as she disappears from the monitor.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yes. She thirsts for knowledge but right now I can't let her get, involved, in some things. I don't have time for explaining the subconscious, religion, politics, and other things. She can learn about them when she's on Earth."

"If she's ever on Earth."

"She will be. I'm close I know it. But I've been focused on the return program and now I think I have the return fixed. Next time there is an attack we'll find out but it should be fixed."

"So no more going back three days when we only need to go back a few hours?" He nods. "I hate doing homework and tests I've already done." Yumi gets back on the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor.

**Campus**

Odd is flirting with a girl when another walks over. "Who is _she_ Odd?" The other girl get's in the second girl's face.

"What's it to you?"

"None of your business." Odd slowly backs away.

"Uh, I left the oven on." He takes off.

**Elsewhere**

Ulrich is backed in to a corner by Sissi. "No. I asked Yumi and I'm going with her."

"Why? I'm better looking than she is."

"Looks aren't every thing."

"So you admit I'm better looking."

"No, I, that came out wrong. Just leave me alone Sissi. You messed up and don't even know it. None of us like you."

"And who is us?"

"You know who." Ulrich forces his way past her.

**Next Day**

Odd is leaving the showers and heading back to the dorm room when he sees a black mist. "That can't be good." He reaches for his phone and can't find it. "It should have been in my pocket. Did Xana steal it when I was in the shower?" The black mist disappears through a crack in the ceiling.

The black mist appears on the floor above and swirls around a spot on the carpet. Soon a flea grows to the size of a small house cat.

Milly and Tamiya are coming back from editing footage when they open their dorm room door. "Aaaa!" The giant flea leaps out and attacks Milly.

"Get off of her!" Tamiya kicks the flea off of Milly. "Help! Holy crap what is that thing?" Tamiya helps Milly up.

"I don't know." Milly kicks the flea. "We gotta get out of here." The two run for the staircase.

Sissi comes out of her room wearing a facial mask and with two cucumber slices in her right hand. "What are you babies shouting about? Some of us are working on our beauty. Not that you would know about it."

"Monster!" They run past her pointing back at the giant flea.

"Aaaa!" Sissi runs after them.

**Elsewhere**

Jeremie comes back from getting a soda and sees Aelita on the monitor of his computer. "Hey Aelita what's up?"

"Xana activated a Tower. I don't know what he is doing he isn't attacking the Tower I am in. I was worried he was attacking you."

"He isn't but that means some one else is." Jeremie goes to get his phone from the charger but finds it isn't there. "Xana stole my phone."

"Then how can you contact the others?"

"I doubt they'd get an email. I'll try and find them then head for the Factory." Jeremie leaves his room and goes to Odd and Ulrich's room first.

The room was empty. "Where would Ulrich be? Gym with Yumi or the library with Yumi. It will be two for one so I should try those places first." He runs for the staircase.

Odd goes to Jeremie's room. "Huh, maybe he already called the others and figured I was the one being attacked. I better get to the Factory." He takes off for the stairs.

Jeremie goes to the gym and finds Ulrich and Yumi training. "Xana's attacking."

"Why didn't you call our phones?" Yumi and Ulrich had been keeping their phones nearby.

"Xana stole mine. Can you guys call Odd?"

"Yeah, sure." Yumi goes over to where she left her phone and finds it missing. "Xana took mine too." She looks to the left. "And Ulrich's."

"He's keeping us disconnected but why? If he stopped me from telling you or Odd it would make sense you wouldn't know until it was too late but he didn't stop me."

"Yet." The three go to the gym exit.

**Woods**

Odd is already at the sewer entrance when a giant Dragonfly swoops down and grabs him. "This is a no fly zone!" He breaks a leg off the Dragonfly and it drops him. "Wow radioactive Dragonflies? Will I gain powers now?" It turns back and he sees the mouth of the Dragonfly. "That looks like it would hurt." He turns back for the sewer entrance.

The Dragonfly knocks Odd down and bites him on the left arm. "Aaaa!" He turns and twists freeing his arm. The Dragonfly tries biting him again but he punches it with his good arm in one of the eyes causing the eye to explode. "Oh that smell better come off." He is able to throw the Dragonfly off of him and scurry over to the sewer entrance as the black mist leaves the Dragonfly.

**Campus**

Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie are almost to the woods when they hear screaming. "That can't be good." They see two giant fleas leaping across the campus. "Ulrich, Yumi, take care of those then follow me to the Factory."

"Like it will be that easy." Both get in fighting positions as Jeremie continues to the sewer entrance.

The fleas lunge at the two and both miss as Yumi and Ulrich leap to the side of the fleas. "They can jump but they aren't very maneuverable."

"Ulrich I have an idea. Get in front of a tree." Ulrich and Yumi position themselves in front of trees.

The two fleas turn and leap at the two. Both move out of the way in time and the fleas slam in to the trees. "Good idea Yumi." Ulrich stomps on one of the dazed fleas. The shell cracks and Ulrich stomps on it again.

Yumi picks up a branch and shoves it in to what looks like the face of the flea. "We better get to the Factory before Xana sends any more giant insects."

**Sewers**

Odd makes it to the ladder at the end when he sees a giant slug blocking the way. "Ew. And I have a bad arm I can't force that thing to move." The slug starts sliming its way down the ladder. "Well it doesn't look like it has teeth. How do they eat?" The slug gets closer, very slowly. "This is about as dramatic as a horror film if the killer was a really slow giant snail. Except this is a really slow snail. And he is blocking the way to the Factory."

Jeremie comes around the corner and sees Odd and the snail that was about halfway down the ladder. "What is that?"

"A really ugly looking roadblock. Snails don't have teeth do they?"

"No. They have these things that look like tongues but are rigid. I don't think it could hurt us." Jeremie gets closer. "This would help science a lot. Could you imagine making a giant cold virus? So they wouldn't need to use microscopes to see it. It could help advance science by years."

"It might be years before we can use the ladder so we should go find another ladder Einstein."

"I found a couple others when exploring. Follow me." Jeremie takes off and Odd follows as the snail slowly makes its way down the ladder.

**The Others**

Yumi and Ulrich are skating through the sewers when Ulrich crashes in to some thing. "Aaaa!" He lands hard and feels some thing sticky. "Please tell me that isn't," The thing he hit was a giant worm.

"Ew." Yumi had time to stop. "They don't have teeth do they?" Ulrich gets up.

"I don't think so." He picks up his skateboard. "Is Xana just looking for stuff to make big?" Yumi steps over the giant worm.

"What's next a giant teddy bear?" Ulrich laughs a little.

"Don't be ridiculous." The two look down at the worm. It squirms on the floor but doesn't attack them.

**Factory**

Odd swings down to the Factory floor. "What's that noise?" He sees a giant fly. "Don't regurgitate. Please, please, don't regurgitate." The fly hovers above him and spews. "Acid!"

"Odd!" Jeremie backs away as the fly aims at him.

"First a Dragonfly and now a regular fly. What's next a Super Fly?" Odd jumps up and grabs the back legs of the fly pulling it down to the floor. He falls forward on it crushing it. "First bug acid and now bug guts. And before that my arm got bit by another giant bug. I am a punching bag for bugs today." Jeremie looks at Odd.

"How are you so... Calm?"

"Every time I've been Scanned I've healed. Pretty cool feature I think."

"Oh speaking of that do you cut your toe nails?" The two walk over to the elevator.

"Yeah why?"

"Yumi was allergic to stuff and now she's not. And she couldn't remember the last time she cut her nails. We didn't know if your nails stopped growing or not."

"Yeah. Ow." Odd winces as the elevator stops at the Control Room. "Hurry Einstein I'm really starting to think I should rethink my whole not wearing armor right now."

"Get in the Scanner as soon as you can I'll have every thing ready." The elevator doors close as Jeremie goes over to the computer chair.

Odd gets in the middle Scanner. "Send me dude." The Scanner doors close.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Feel better Odd?"

"Yep. The others make it here yet?"

"I just sent you. They weren't here one minute ago so why would they be here," Jeremie stops as the elevator starts running. "They're here."

"Called it."

"How were you that calm? Even knowing you could be healed I would have been freaking."

"Meh. What would be the point? I freak out or I stay calm I'm still covered in fly puke with a messed up arm and bug guts all over my clothes." Odd stops and thinks for a second. "Ew. I hope the return gets all of the bug guts out."

"It will. The others will be there soon." He sees the two step off the elevator and walk over to the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land near Odd in the Forest Sector.

"Odd what was that up on the Factory floor?"

"Bug guts both regurgitated and crushed out of a fly."

"Ew."

"My thoughts exactly as it covered me Ulrich. But a return should clean that all up." Aelita runs up to the group.

"Hello all."

"Where to Princess?"

"Follow me we aren't far." She takes off down a path and the rest follow.

**Factory**

A centipede is attacked by a black mist. Soon it grows to over two meters long and starts crawling towards the other path to the Control Room.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors are stopped before they can make it to the activated Tower. "On these narrow paths all he needs is one Mega Tank." Ulrich takes the lead.

"Got a plan Ulrich?" Odd aims at the Mega Tank.

"Kind of. Just get ready when it opens." Ulrich runs towards the Mega Tank.

The Mega Tank opens and starts charging a blast. "Laser Arrow!" Odd's arrow flies straight in to the blast.

Ulrich blocks the blast with his sword. "Yumi, Odd, any one take it out!" He strains as the force of the blast pushes back towards the edge of the path.

"Hai!" Yumi's fan flies through the air and curves down slicing through the Eye.

"Aaaa!" Just as the Mega Tank explodes Ulrich starts falling over the edge.

"Gotcha!" Odd grabs Ulrich's arm and pulls him up. "Saved your life."

"Yumi saved me by taking the Mega Tank out."

"So next time I should just let you fall?" Odd laughs when Ulrich glares at him. "We better hurry before Xana sends any more monsters."

**Factory**

The monsterized Centipede crawls over the wall and down to the floor of the Control Room. Jeremie doesn't hear it coming closer. "You guys are getting close. I see a group of Hornets coming from the east."

"Which would mean?"

"Your right Odd."

"Got it."

"Just protect Aelita long enough she can make it to the Tower." Jeremie leans back in the computer chair then feels some thing on his leg. He looks down. "Aaaa!"

"Jeremie!" He doesn't respond as the headset comes off when he tries scrambling away from the Centipede.

Jeremie knocks the chair over then runs for the elevator. He gets on and pushes the button. "Close, close!" He keeps pressing the button as the Centipede gets closer. "I'll be trapped with that thing in here." He runs out of the elevator as the doors close.

The Centipede keeps chasing him as he climbs up the ladder. It bites the ladder and pulls ripping it from the wall. "Help!" Jeremie falls to the floor and the Centipede crawls over to him. "Get away from me!" He kicks it hard in the head then flips to his stomach and pushes off of the floor.

He starts running toward the elevator when he sees the doors are closed. "That's right I sent it up to the floor already." The ladder was ripped off of the wall and the elevator would take time coming back down. "I shouldn't skip gym so much." He runs to the other side of the controls and the Centipede gives chase.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and two Krabes. "I thought it was Hornets."

"Maybe Jeremie read it wrong." Ulrich pulls his sword back out. "Yumi take left I'll take right. Odd keep an eye on Aelita."

"No problem there." Odd puts an arm around Aelita's shoulders. "But I could help take the Krabes out."

"Just protect Aelita." Ulrich crouches down. "Super Sprint!" He charges the Krabe on the right.

Both Krabes aim and fire at Ulrich. He blocks the lasers easily as he gets closer to his Krabe.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fan as hard as she can. The Krabes are busy shooting at Ulrich and her fan easily reaches the Krabe on the left slicing it across the Eye and destroying it.

Ulrich slides under the second Krabe and leaps up on the back. He swings his sword across the back of the Krabe cutting through the Eye. He jumps in the air as it explodes and lands on the Sector. "The way is clear, hurry!"

"Well this was anti climatic." Odd watches Aelita run to the activated Tower. "I didn't do much. Except save your life Ulrich."

"I guess. I'd rather not worry about any of this. But if not us who? Sissi?" Ulrich and the others watch Aelita enter the activated Tower.

**Control Room**

Jeremie is on the other side of the console. "Hurry guys I can't keep running like this." He was tired, cramping, and the Centipede was coming after him with the giant mandibles snapping at his legs.

**Lyoko**

Aelita places her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "Jeremie? Will the return launch on its own?" She waits a few seconds. "Jere-" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Campus**

Odd is coming out of the showers. "So fresh and so clean." He moves a hand through his hair. "Need more hair gel." His hair was not sticking up like he had been doing it since going to Lyoko.

**Gym**

Ulrich and Yumi are doing laps when Jeremie comes in to the gym. "Uh, mind if I run with you?"

"Sure. We just started."

"I know I won't be as fast as you two but after what Xana sent I can't risk running a few meters and being winded."

"Then go slow and build up your stamina." The two continue their laps and Jeremie starts his own.

**A/N Happy Easter every one! I had hoped to also have a Batman Beyond done by now but with the holidays I've been working 6 days a week and had little time for it. And also no update next week so again 2 weeks before an update is posted.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Code Lyoko Season 0**

**Episode 8: Last One**

**By: James the Lesser**

**I do not own these CHARACTERS, Moonscoop does!**

**Campus**

Odd asks a girl to the dance. "You already asked me and I turned you down."

"I did?" Odd gets a paper out. "Oh, forgot to cross your name off."

"And you wonder why I turned you down." The girl turns and walks away.

**Factory**

Jeremie loads the return program. "Save, close, and done." He leans back in the computer chair. "I'm so glad that is done."

"So am I Jeremie. Now that is done you can focus more on my materialization program." She smiles and he smiles back.

"Exactly. Maybe not in time for the prom but with more time for it I am sure it won't take long." He takes a few deep breaths. "In a few minutes I need a break."

"Oh, I will leave you be."

"No, stay. Uh, I had math class today. We covered how to multiply with fractions."

"Don't you know this already?"

"I do. The others in the class probably not. Ulrich already asked me for help but I had this to finish. Maybe tonight before curfew I'll help him."

**Library**

Ulrich curses under his breath and erases his answer. "I do it the first time and I get one answer but I double check and get a different one. Yumi?"

"I'm pretty sure the first one was right." She finishes doing the problem on a separate piece of paper. "The first one was right."

"Are you sure? My math grades are so bad I might be suspended from the team." She nods and he puts the answer down.

**That Night**

Jeremie goes over Ulrich's homework. "You got it right. But how you got it right is wrong."

"Uh, does it matter?"

"Yes. You got lucky this time but if you do that for every equation you'll get more wrong than right." Jeremie continues going over Ulrich's homework helping him with the questions he got wrong.

**Other Dorm Room**

Odd plops down on his bed. "Only three smacks, not bad. But I'm running out of names." He looks at his list. "Maybe some one from a grade above? I need to make a new list." He finds another piece of paper and a pen and starts making out a new list of girls he could ask to the prom.

**Yumi's Home**

She steps out of the bath as her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Yumi? Thanks."

"Huh?"

"I just had Jeremie go over my math homework and I only got three wrong. He said we got the right answers just in the wrong way."

"But if they're right what does it matter how you got them?"

"What I said but he showed me the right way. Now if I can just remember it." Both laugh lightly. "So yeah, thanks for the help, and stuff."

"And thank you for helping me with my European History." Yumi sits on the edge of the tub. "I'm getting ready for bed so uh, goodnight."

"Goodnight." They hang up.

**Late That Night**

Two men are breaking in to a store. "Come on this is the last one we need." The other man lifts a very heavy case up to the window and the first man takes it to the back of their car.

"Get out of there before the police show up." He helps the second man climb through the window when the engine of the car starts.

"Who's in the car?" The car drives a few meters then hits a light pole. "Crap!"

"We better get out of here."

"Not with out the case!" The second man runs to the car and tries opening the trunk but can't. "Give me the keys."

"They're in the car." The second man runs to the driver side and tries opening the door but can't. "We are so close just smash the back window and then call the police and report your car was stolen."

"Man I just paid this off." The first thief looks for the metal pipe they used to smash the store window and finds it.

He smashes the back window and reaches for the case when the top flies open and some thing smack him in the face knocking him backwards. "Aaaa!" He grabs at his broken nose.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" The second man comes to the back and sees the case is open. "What the hell? Why did you take it out?"

"I didn't you idiot." The two start arguing and one takes a swing at the other.

As the two fight in the street the police drive up. None there notice what had been in the case was now scurrying across the sidewalk and down the street.

**Dorm Room**

Jeremie tosses and turns. "Aelita, Aelita..."

"Jeremie! Wake up!"

"Aelita?" He yawns. "What?" He looks at the clock. "Am I still dreaming?"

"Jeremie! Xana is attacking!" He looks towards his computer. The monitor was off but the sound was still on. "Please wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm awake, calm down." He gets tangled in his sheets as he tries getting out of the bed. "Just a minute." He gets his legs free and reaches for his glasses.

He sits down in front of his computer and turns the monitor on. "Aelita are you sure Xana is attacking?"

"Yes. The pulsations are coming from the Mountain Sector. I'll be there when you and the others get here."

"Uh, well, ok. It is late we'll be sneaking out. If we're caught by Jim or who ever I don't know what we could do."

"Please make it Jeremie." The window on the monitor closes as Aelita heads for a Way Tower to transport herself to the Mountain Sector.

**Campus**

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich sneak out of the dorm. "No moon, will help us hide better." Ulrich takes the lead.

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi climbs out her window and walks down the slope of the roof. She lowers herself down and drops the last meter to the ground. "Phew. Didn't wake them up." She takes off for the Factory.

**Campus**

The three are slowly and silently making their way across the campus when they hear barking. "Guard dogs?"

"No Odd, your dog." Kiwi runs up barking at Odd.

"Kiwi, shhhh!" Odd picks him up. "What are you doing Kiwi? Didn't I close the door after we left?"

"Who's out there! Show yourself! If you come out I'll only give you one detention. If I find you before than then I will give you a whole weeks worth!" Jim turns a flashlight on.

"Odd get that yapping mutt out of here." Ulrich grabs Jeremie's arm. "I'll make sure Einstein makes it to the Factory." He leads Jeremie in to the woods as Odd runs the other way with a still barking Kiwi.

**Streets of the City**

Yumi is limping a little after messing up the landing from her window. "I need a ladder or some thing I can hide in my room." A car slows down as it nears her.

"Hey baby you looking for a good time?"

"No." She makes a rude gesture to the driver and continues walking.

**Campus**

Odd sets Kiwi on the ground. "Run Kiwi before Jim finds you." Kiwi looks up at him and barks. "Go!"

"Odd? Odd if that is you then come out right now!" Odd takes off for the woods and Kiwi follows barking.

**Factory**

Ulrich swings down to the Factory floor and Jeremie follows behind him. "He hasn't come after us."

"Maybe he's doing some thing on Lyoko."

"Or he's going after Yumi." Ulrich hits the button and the elevator door closes.

**Streets of the City**

Yumi sees lights. "Another car? Don't people sleep?" It wasn't a car.

The possessed toy was that of a rare 1950's television show robot. The arms were topped off with claws and a drill on the stomach. The head had two bright lights for eyes. It only stood up to Yumi's waist but the wheels for legs made it fast and the claws grip could crush bone being possessed by Xana.

Yumi turns and runs and then stops. "Xana wants me away from the Factory. That way is the fastest but not the only way." She cuts down an alley then climbs over a fence. The robot catches up and uses the claws for ripping the fence down.

Yumi runs across the street and jumps over a small decorative wall. The robot goes to the entrance and smashes through the gate and continues chasing after her.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits down in the chair. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." Ulrich lands in the Mountain Sector. Aelita comes out from behind a rock. "This is as close as I could get. Xana has sent monsters." She points and he sees the three Kankrelats.

"I might be able to take them out." He gets his sword out. "If I use Triplicate and my Super Sprint I could slice through them before they have a chance of firing back." He focuses on his powers. "Triplicate!" The two clones split from his body. "Super Sprint!" The three charge from behind the rock and attack the Kankrealts.

The Kankrelats each get a couple lasers off but it isn't enough and soon Ulrich and his clones destroy them. "Ok where to Aelita?"

"North." She runs past him and he follows.

**Streets of the City**

Yumi turns down an alley and realizes right away it was the wrong alley. A brick wall blocked her way. Behind her was the robot. "I can do this. It might be strong but it can't be that fast." She runs straight at the robot.

She tries jumping over it but a claw grabs her leg. "Help!" She kicks it as hard as she can but can't break the grip.

The drill on the stomach starts spinning as it grabs her other leg. "HELP!" She starts screaming at the top of her lungs hoping some one could save her as she writhed and struggled to break the robots grip.

**Sewers**

Odd climbs out of the sewers a little winded. Kiwi had chased him and let Jim follow him so he didn't go for the usual sewer entrance knowing the time it would take for him to lift the cover would give Jim the time to catch him. Instead he ran back around to the school and used the one in the school.

**Control Room**

Jeremie hears the elevator running and checks the camera. "Odd made it I'll send him as close as I can to you two."

"No Yumi?"

"No, sorry."

**City**

Yumi has kept her body away from the drill but still can't break the grip. She finally stops screaming realizing she was wasting energy she needed for keeping the drill away from her.

**Lyoko**

Odd and Ulrich run ahead of Aelita as the activated Tower comes in to view. "So no monsters? Kinda boring."

"I already took out three Kankrelats."

"Oh. Should have made it here earlier."

Jeremie sees two blips on the map. "Monsters coming in. Look like Mega Tanks."

"Odd next time keep your mouth shut." Ulrich pulls his sword out again. "I'll go forward with clones and when the Mega Tanks aim and fire at us you shoot at them and take them out."

"Easy."

"And yet I don't see it being easy." The two boys go forward as Aelita stays back.

Ulrich creates his clones and send them forward first. Odd aims at one Mega Tank and waits.

**City**

Yumi starts feeling tired as her muscles scream in agony. They could only keep her body from the drill for so long.

**Lyoko**

The Mega Tanks open and charge blasts. "Laser Arrow!" Odd hits the first Mega Tank on the Eye and it explodes. "See? Told you it was easy." The second one fires and hits a clone destroying it.

The second Mega Tank rolls on to its side and opens charging again. "Uh that's different." Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita duck as the Mega Tank fires while on its side.

"Not so easy now is it?" The Mega Tank stays on its side and charges another blast.

"Uh, maybe. Princess?"

"I got an idea." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing.

Around the Mega Tank a wire frame forms. When it becomes more solid it forms a ramp and the Mega Tank rolls off of the pathway. "Brilliant Princess! I could kiss you."

"Kiss?"

"Odd, I'll virtualize you in the Digital Sea."

"Uh, never mind I'll let Einstein show you when you come to Earth." Odd and Ulrich stay on either side of Aelita as they run for the now unguarded activated Tower.

**City**

The robot forces Yumi's legs apart and comes in close with the drill. She feels it pierce her right thigh. "Aaaa!" The drill hits her femoral artery and blood spurts from it.

**Lyoko**

Aelita runs inside of the activated Tower just as three Hornets dive bomb the Lyoko Warriors. "She's in this doesn't matter." Ulrich lets himself be hit by lasers and devirtualized.

"I'm not done fighting." Odd fires at the Hornets until he runs out of arrows.

**City**

The drill hits bone and cracks it. The tip moves up in to the socket. Yumi passes out from the pain.

**Lyoko**

The screens fall around Aelita. "Tower deactivated."

Jeremie watches the return program. "It is working. We'll just see how far," The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi stays in the bath letting the warm water try and make the horror of what had just happened go away. Her phone rings and she knows who it is but she doesn't answer it.

**Dorms**

Ulrich puts his phone on the charger. "She's not answering. She, we, we've never really figured out if the return can, you know, bring the dead back."

"Go ask Einstein but I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's just busy or the phone died and she doesn't know it. You gotta figure the hours spent before the return the phone was on and she wasn't on Lyoko like we were."

"I'm finding out right now."

"Dude, curfew."

"I don't care." Ulrich leaves the room.

"Ah, true love. Now who will I find it with next?" Odd gets his list of girls from the grade above his out.

**Yumi's Home**

Ulrich looks up at her window and sees it is dark. He grabs some small rocks and throws them at the window. No response. "I can't knock on the door." He looks at the tree and starts feeling a little sick at just the thought of it. "Or climb a tree."

He goes around the house and sees a light. "I can't tell what room it is from here." He looks for a hiding spot and starts throwing rocks at it.

Yumi wraps a towel around herself and goes to the window. She doesn't see any one but hears the rock hit the window again. She opens the window. "Hello?"

"Yumi, you're ok?"

"Uh, yeah." She backs away from the window conscious of just the towel she was wearing. "Why are you here?"

"I tried calling you and you didn't answer your phone."

"I, I was busy. It died."

"Oh, ok." Ulrich realizes how it must look to any one on the outside. "I'm gonna go back to Kadic."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, gotta get the decorations ready for the dance and stuff." Ulrich leaves.

**Jeremie's Room**

Jeremie is asleep as Aelita watches through the monitor he forgot too turn off. He speaks softly and she leans forward trying to hear him better.

**A/N Ok, this is it for Season 0. Next episode is Teddygodzilla. After that? We must wait and see in two weeks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Code Lyoko Season 1**

**Episode 1: Teddygodzilla**

**Created by Moonscoop!**

**Code Lyoko Season 1**

**Episode 1.5: Aftermath**

**Minutes After Prom Ends**

Ulrich hugs Milly. "Thank you so much Ulrich."

"No problem."

"I know you only took me to get at Sissi but still, thank you."

"Getting back at Sissi was only a part of it." He pats her on the shoulder. "Now I gotta go find some one."

"Who? Yumi? You did dance with her a couple times. Is it Yumi? Oh this is a scoop! Reporter left for other girl right after the dance." Milly rushes off to find Tamiya.

"But, you said you knew I took you to get back at Sissi." Ulrich sighs in exasperation. "I better find Yumi."

Sissi sees him and cuts him off. "Ok Ulrich Dear I guess it was nice of you to take the baby. But now the dance is over no one will notice if we sneak off for our own private dance."

"No thanks." He brushes past her.

"Ulrich I will only tolerate this because I know we should be together!" Sissi storms off.

Yumi is near the entrance when Ulrich finds her. "Hey, uh, going home?"

"Yeah. I have a curfew and my parents know when the dance ends."

"Oh. Well, so, I could walk you home."

"What about your curfew?"

"I can always sneak in. It isn't like I haven't before." They hold hands as they leave the campus.

**Later that Night**

Jim sneaks up slowly on two students making out behind some dumpsters near the cafeteria. "Hey!" Both jump. "Out past curfew and what do you think you were doing?"

"Uh, hey Jim." Odd laughs nervously.

"Odd, why am I not surprised?"

"Because you're psychic?"

"Well, I did go through some studies with the CIA but I was one of the control subjects not one of the rats. And then there was, well, it is late I can't talk about it because you two are in trouble."

"Crap." Odd and the girl follow Jim away from their make out spot.

**Outside of Yumi's Home**

Ulrich and Yumi look every where but at each other. "Uh, well, um, this was nice. You're a good dancer for some one who never went to one before."

"Slow dancing isn't very hard. And you led so I just went with it." She finally looks at him as he looks at her. "So uh, thank you for walking me home."

"No problem. That was close with the teddy bear."

"Yeah but Odd and Aelita took care of Xana." Both laugh nervously. "I didn't think he could do it alone."

"He's ok. Heck he's actually pretty good on Lyoko. He likes it. He talks about it a lot. If it were up to him Xana would attack every day."

"Yeah he does seem to like it." Yumi closes her eyes and leans towards Ulrich.

Ulrich sees her coming and closes his eyes and goes to kiss her.

They bump foreheads and pull away. "Ow, uh, um, I'm gonna go." Ulrich turns and leaves Yumi standing in front of her house.

**Next Morning**

Ulrich wakes up and goes to the bathroom. He looks at his reflection. "That sucked."

"What sucked?" Odd comes out of the shower area wrapped in a towel.

"Nothing."

"Couldn't have sucked as much as what happened to me last night."

"What happened?"

"I was with Beth and Jim caught us."

"Uh, there is no Beth that goes to Kadic."

"Oh, uh, Dana? Are you sure there isn't a Beth? Bethany? Yumi's grade?"

"Maybe her grade, I don't know. So what do you have detention?"

"For a week." Odd goes in to his bag looking for his toothbrush. "So where did you get off to with Yumi?"

"I just walked her home."

"And a little making out? Get under her," Ulrich almost strikes Odd.

"No. I just walked her home." Ulrich leaves the bathroom and goes back to his dorm room unsure of what to do that Sunday.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits down in the chair. "Aelita?" She pops up in a screen on the monitor.

"Hello Jeremie. How are you?"

"Good. I got all my homework done while every one else went to the Prom so I have all day today to be with you."

"That is great Jeremie! Maybe next time you could take me to the Prom?"

"Of course. I'll have you on Earth by then."

"I hope so." She smiles as Jeremie gets to work.

**A Few Days Later**

Odd is getting out of detention. "So now that that is over you wanna go get some thing to eat?" She glares at him.

"I heard from Beth you don't even know my name."

"Ha! There is a Beth. Wait, I mean, uh," She smacks him.

"I can't believe you you're as bad as Beth said."

"So I dated her?" The girl storms off. "I knew there was a Beth." Odd walks off whistling.

**Elsewhere**

A black mist comes out of the electrical outlet the soda machines were plugged in to. It flies around the campus looking for some thing to posses.

Sissi is leaving cheerleading practice when the black mist flies up her leg and tries possessing her. She collapses and the black mist leaves her. "What, what was," She tries getting up slowly but is too light headed from the attack. "What was that?" She sits up and waits for her head to stop spinning.

**Lyoko**

Aelita is in a Tower trying to contact Jeremie. "Jeremie! Please Xana is attacking. You must be close. Xana must have known you left for food. Please hurry back." She stares at the elevator trying to will it to come back down with Jeremie on board.

**Campus**

The black mist swirls around a snake and possesses it. It grows over two meters long and the diamond patterns on the scales turn in to the Eye of Xana.

**Factory**

Jeremie is taking the elevator down with a bag of chips in his hand. "Should have gotten the sour cream and onion." The elevator doors open and he sees Aelita. "Hi Aelita I was,"

"Xana's attacking!" He drops the bag on the floor and rushes over.

"What Sector?" He sits down and grabs his cell phone off of the console.

"Desert. I will make my way over there while the others come here." The screen closes and Jeremie sends the mass text.

**Campus**

The snake slithers across the grass silently with grace. Odd is walking from the dorm to the cafeteria so he can be first in line for dinner when his phone rings. "Xana? Crap and right before dinner. Maybe I can grab some thing before I go to the Factory." The snake is fast and gets to the cafeteria door before Odd can take another step. "Or not." His stomach gurgles. "I won't miss dinner with a return." Odd turns and runs.

The snake chases after him. Normally even the fastest snake, the Black Mamba, would never catch a fit young teen. But being powered by Xana it was much faster.

Odd turns his head and sees the snake getting closer and closer. "Snakes, why did it have too be snakes?" He goes around a tree, grabs a low hanging branch, swings himself around, and lands behind the snake. "Sorry!" He tries stomping on it but it gets out of the way just in time. "I guess I am now." The snake turns around and bites him on the pant leg. "Get off!" He shakes his leg really hard and the snake loses his grip.

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi is doing homework when her phone alerts her of a text. "Ulrich?" She gets her phone out of her pocket. "No, Xana." She puts her phone away and runs for the stairs.

"Yumi where do you think you're going?"

"Forgot a book at school! I need it or I can't finish my homework!" She runs out of the house before her parents can ask any more questions.

**Elsewhere**

Ulrich is in the dorm building coming back from the library when his phone alerts him of a text. "SOS Xana? Right before dinner great." He puts his phone back and runs for the stairs. He doesn't notice two younger girls, one with a camera, following him.

**Campus**

Odd grabs a stick and swing it at the snake. "Sit, roll over, play dead." He swing and misses the snake again. "Bad snake." It bites him on the hand. "Ow, hey, no teeth. Not so big and bad now are you?" The snake strikes at him again but hits the stick.

Another black mist flies down and hits the snake. It grows again to over five meters. "I'm gonna go that way." Odd points two different directions and then runs a different direction.

**Lyoko**

Aelita steps out of the Way Tower and sees the pulsations were more numerous than they were before. "Jeremie I think Xana is doing some thing."

"Why?"

"The pulsations are stronger."

"Maybe he is using more power than normal? It might mean an easier time on Lyoko."

"Maybe." She hides near some rocks as she waits for the other Lyoko Warriors.

**Campus**

Odd sees the sewer cover is off. "Good job Ulrich just what I needed." Odd leaps and lands through the hole barely catching the side of the ladder and sliding the rest of the way down. He goes to grab his skateboard but it wasn't there. Neither was Yumi's. "Xana grab them?" He looks up as the snake starts crawling in through the entrance. "Two legs are better than none." He continues running as the snake makes it to the bottom of the ladder.

**Factory**

Ulrich hears footsteps as he climbs out of the ladder. "Yumi?"

"Yeah, ran, the whole way, here." She was out of breath and sweating. After a few deep breaths she continues. "It isn't like in the gym where we stretch and prepare before we do laps. My legs are killing me."

"Yeah I'm glad I have the skateboard. Makes it a lot easier."

"I should get another one and keep it in my room." The two start walking across the bridge when they hear giggling coming from the sewers.

"Did you hear that?" Yumi nods and the two walk back and look down.

"Uh, hi. Have any comments for our report on the Dating Scenes of Kadic Academy?" Tamiya zooms in on Yumi and Ulrich.

"No." Ulrich pushes the sewer cover back on.

"Hey! Freedom of the press!" Milly climbs up the ladder and pushes on the sewer cover.

Ulrich and Yumi run across the bridge and leap grabbing the ropes and swing down to the Factory floor.

They run over to the elevator and get on. They look up and see Milly and Tamiya as the elevator doors close. "A return will make them forget all of this." The elevator runs down to the Scanner Room.

Jeremie sees them get in the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land in the Desert Section near Aelita.

"Hello friends. Is Odd coming?"

"We didn't see him." Ulrich looks around. "I don't see the activated Tower."

"It is south of here. Xana is doing some thing different. The Pulsations are far stronger than they should be."

"So Odd is in more trouble than usual. He keeps saying he loves doing this I wonder if this will change his mind." Ulrich and the others run south for the activated Tower.

**Sewers**

Odd is starting to get tired when he hears the sound of skateboard wheels. "They're coming back?" He goes around the corner and sees Milly and Tamiya. "What are you two doing down here?" He turns around and doesn't see the giant snake.

"Odd? What are you doing down here?"

"Uh, I lost uh, what, hey that's my skateboard!" Milly and Tamiya look down at their skateboards.

"Why do you and Ulrich have skateboards down in the sewers? And who does the third one belong to?"

"None of your business." Odd keeps looking for the snake but doesn't see it. "Now give me my skateboard back I need it."

"Why?" Odd clenches his hands in to fists but closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I'll give you an exclusive on the Sissi, Ulrich, and Yumi love triangle if you give me my skateboard back right now."

"Love triangle? Ulrich is dating both? You better give us details!"

"As soon as I get back Milly." She kicks the skateboard over to Odd. "Promise." He takes off wondering where the snake had gotten to.

**Factory**

Jeremie is keeping an eye on the map for any monsters. He is so focused he doesn't notice the giant five meter snake crawling through the other entrance in to the Control Room. "You're good so far. I don't know what exactly Xana is doing but it may be taking so much power he can't send monsters out."

"Don't, say, that." Ulrich looks up, down, and all around for the monsters Xana would now send.

"Do you really think Xana waits for us to say some thing like that before sending monsters? Next you'll say he waits for," The snake bites him on the back of his leg. "Aaaa!"

"Jeremie!" Aelita waits for a response but gets none.

Jeremie gets away from the snake. It had bit his pant leg but with no teeth couldn't get a good grip. "You don't have fangs so you probably aren't venomous." He backs away as the snake coils and readies another strike.

**Sewers**

Odd is climbing out and being cautious. "No snake? Where did it go?" As he puts the cover back on it hits him. "Jeremie!" He turns and runs across the bridge as fast as his tired legs could go.

**Control Room**

Jeremie dodges another strike but hurts his ankle. "Why Xana? Why do you attack us? Why don't you use those powers for good? Help us and we'll help you." The snake coils for another strike. "Help me get Aelita off Lyoko and we'll help you too. Maybe we could make you a body and you can come to Earth." It unleashes Xana's strength and speed biting Jeremie in the face.

**Lyoko**

Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi see the activated Tower. "The pulsations are changing again." Aelita observes them for a few seconds. "Stronger? What is he doing?"

"How about we deactivate the Tower so it doesn't matter what Xana is doing." Aelita nods and runs for the activated Tower.

**Control Room**

The elevator stops and Odd steps off. "Whoa crap I'm a little late." He runs over and jumps on the snake. "Yee haw!" He holds an arm up like a rodeo cowboy as the snake tries getting him off.

**Lyoko**

Three Kankrelats sit in front of the activated Tower. "Only Kankrelats? Aelita keep an eye out for other monsters no way Xana only sent those." Ulrich gets his sword out.

"We don't know what Xana is doing on Earth. Maybe the pulsations got stronger because he's more focused on the attack."

"Maybe." Ulrich makes a hand motion and Yumi nods.

**Control Room**

The snake grows longer. Odd feels the body twist under him as the snake turns and hisses at him. "Did I last the full eight seconds?" The snake strikes him in the face.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich runs out and charges the Kankrelats. They fire and he blacks with his sword.

Yumi throws her fan as Ulrich distracts the Kankrelats. It curves through the air and comes down striking two of them across the Eye destroying them.

Ulrich dives at the last Kankrelat and stabs it. "Impact!" The Kankrelat explodes. "Go Aelita before Xana sends any more monsters!" She runs for the activated Tower.

**Control Room**

Odd has his entire arm down the snake's throat. "Yeah too big for you aren't I?" The snake bites on his arm but with out teeth or fangs it can't hurt him badly. "Choke on it!" He feels more of his arm go in and the snake is now biting his shoulder. "This is so gross."

**Lyoko**

Aelita enters the activated Tower and stops on the platform. Soon she floats up to the second platform and walks over to the control panel.

She places her hand on it and soon the screens around her fall. "Tower deactivated." She waits a few moments and the white bubble of the return program comes up.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd is leaving detention. "So you wanna go hang out?"

"I heard from Beth you don't even know my name."

"She really said that? I get she's jealous I moved on after she broke my heart but she's running around lying about me now?"

"She said you cheated on her." He makes a hurt look and pats his heart.

"She doth wound me with her venomous words. I am a gentleman who would do no such thing." She laughs.

"Well, sure, my room? I have a little math homework to do."

"Sure I guess we could do that after we do other things." She laughs again as they walk to the dorm building.

**Later**

Yumi is doing homework when she gets a text. "Ulrich?" She checks it.

_Good job! Your fan is really the best weapon on Lyoko. I'm no good unless I get close and Odd is Odd._

"Oh great I'm the best on Lyoko? And now I'm sure Xana will target me." She goes back to her homework.

**Campus**

Ulrich waits for a response. "Maybe her phone is on the charger. Oh well." He sets his phone down and goes back to a martial arts magazine.

**A/N The first Season 1 Episode I've done. I made it episode 1.5 instead of 2 because I liked E2 so am keeping it in the series. I know a little confusing but IDK how else too do it you know? Anyways, again 2 weeks before next update so please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Code Lyoko Season 1**

**Episodes 2-15**

**Created by Moonscoop!**

**Episode 11(Was 22) Routine**

**Again, Moonscoop created this.**

**This is where Ulrich gets tired of the routine of fighting Xana, starts what ever with Emily, so forth.**

**Code Lyoko Season 1**

**Episode 11.5: Making Up**

**Campus Two Days After Last Attack**

Ulrich and Yumi walk towards the library. "Um, now that we, well, we almost, on Lyoko, maybe we could when not on Lyoko?" Both blush. "If you want Ulrich."

"Um, maybe. I guess. We are um, aren't we?" Ulrich holds the door open for her.

"Yeah, I think. Aren't we? Haven't we?"

"Yeah, I think we are. Thought we were. I mean, we didn't go to the dance officially since I took Milly but that was just getting back at Sissi."

"And we, I mean, I know we never said it like out loud." Both continue blushing brightly.

"Hello Ulrich Dear." Both faces return to normal. "What are you doing here?"

"Homework. What are you doing here?"

"I need to read up on some French person who died so I can do a make up report or daddy or he won't give me back my cell phone."

"You can read?" Ulrich laughs at Yumi's comment as Sissi storms off in a huff.

**Across the Campus near the Woods**

Odd is waiting for a girl to show up when he sees Jeremie. "What's up Einstein?"

"I'm headed to the Factory. I know I'm close, like really close. If every thing goes like I think it should I could have Aelita on Earth by this weekend!"

"And then what? Will you be taking the Princess to the ball?"

"We'll first need a cover story for her. I can make any documents needed but I think it would be better if she staid with Yumi instead of the dorm."

"Why?"

"Yumi can keep a better eye on her and she'll be away from Sissi." Odd laughs. "Yes?"

"Sissi isn't that bad. I mean she could be worse she could be possessing things and attacking us." Jeremie ignores Odd's last comment and keeps walking to the sewer entrance in the woods.

**Library**

Yumi and Ulrich are helping each other with their homework. Ulrich reaches to turn the page as Yumi reaches for her pencil. Their hands touch. "Sorry," Ulrich pulls away.

"No, it's ok." Yumi leaves her hand there and Ulrich slowly moves his hand back and places it on hers.

**Factory**

Jeremie hums to himself. Aelita appears in a screen. "What is that Jeremie?"

"Humming?"

"No, what you were humming."

"Oh, an old song I heard when I was little." He hums a few more parts.

Aelita starts humming it then stops. "Are there words with it?"

"No. Just instrument."

"It sounds nice." She hums a bit more with Jeremie.

**School that Night**

Ulrich stares at the ceiling as Odd snores. He can't get rid of the smile on his face. Nothing could ruin this day.

The clock strikes midnight. One second later a black mist comes out of the light in a department store. It flies down to a counter and starts swirling around collecting every bit of make up it can.

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi is getting in to bed when she hears some thing tap on the window. "Ulrich? We just got done, um, Ulrich?" She looks out the window and doesn't see him. She opens it a little to stick her head out when she is attacked by Xana.

She hacks and coughs as sprays, powders, and other make up chemicals plaster her face. "Yumi? Are you ok?"

"Yes m," She hacks and coughs some more. "Mom." She tries smacking the Xana ghost away with a pillow but it knocks the pillow from her hands and attacks her face again.

**Campus**

Jeremie is getting back from the bathroom. "Must have been the Jello special. Some thing made it special and it didn't agree with me." He opens his door and sees Aelita. "Hi Aelita it is late I'm going to bed soon."

"Xana's attacking. The pulsations are coming from the Forest Sector. I already used the Way Tower and just need you and the others to help me."

"Oh, um, I'll call the others." He grabs his phone from the charger and hurries out of the dorm room sending the text.

A few rooms over Ulrich hears his phone beep alerting him of a text. "Yumi?" He rolls over and grabs his phone off of the nightstand. "Xana." He wakes Odd up.

"Dude what are you doing? I was sleeping."

"Xana's attacking." Odd yawns loudly.

"Can't you tell him to come back after the chocolate waterfall filled with beautiful bikini babes?"

"I don't need to know what goes on in your dreams." Ulrich puts on his shoes and hurries out as Odd tries waking up.

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi opens her door and stumbles towards the bathroom. The cloud of chemicals chokes her and blinds her.

She finds a door handle and turns it. She reaches out and finds the counter. She quickly finds the faucet and turns it on full blast and sticks her face under it. The chemicals wash down the drain and the Xana ghost flies back from her.

Yumi looks up from the sink and in to the mirror. Her face was covered in various colors. "What is this, make up?" She swipes a finger across a smudge of red lipstick. "Feels like it." She puts her face under the faucet and tries to wash some of it off before heading back to her room and climbing out the window for the Factory.

**Sewers**

Odd and Ulrich catch up to Jeremie. "Any idea what the attack is?" He shakes his head.

"Sorry but no. He goes from these large attacks affecting power plants or trains and then the next focuses on us. It seems he gets annoyed that we stopped him and decides he will try to get rid of us."

"And then he fails because we are awesome!" Odd goes ahead of Jeremie ready for a fight on Lyoko.

**Factory**

Yumi runs across the bridge and leaps for the rope. "Aaaa!" Her hands slip and she falls to the floor below. Xana had smeared make up on the ropes making them too slippery. "Ow," She tries getting up but a sharp pain in her back and left leg keep her down.

The other three make it and start across the bridge. Yumi hears the footsteps. "Stop!" They do when they make it to the edge.

"Yumi what are you doing?"

"Taking a break what does it look like I'm doing? Xana put some thing on the ropes making them slippery. I fell and I think I broke my leg."

"Oh, crap, uh, be right down." Ulrich jumps for a rope and wraps his legs around it as tightly as he can. He slides down and lands roughly on the floor but isn't hurt.

Odd and Jeremie do the same thing then go over to Yumi. "How are you not crying?" She simply shakes her head.

"Shock, it must be shock. If you two can get her to the Scanner we can send her to Lyoko and she'll be healed." Odd and Ulrich carefully lift Yumi off the floor and carry her to the elevator.

Jeremie gets off the elevator and walks over to the control panel. "Ok guys set her down." Odd and Ulrich lower her to the bottom of the middle Scanner. Before they get to the other Scanners the door to the middle Scanner closes.

**Lyoko**

Yumi lands on Lyoko near Aelita. "Hello Yumi how are you?"

"Better now that I'm on Lyoko."

"Really?"

"I got hurt really hurt back on Earth."

"I'm sorry."

"If it wasn't me it would have been some one else."

"Like Ulrich? You'd rather be hurt than him?"

"I, it," Ulrich and Odd land on Lyoko behind Yumi. "Where do we go?"

"North of here. I tried to see if I could get there alone but there are no hiding places here in the Forest Sector."

"Well now we can protect you Princess." Odd puts an arm around her shoulders.

"An arm around the shoulder is a sign of affection that can be shared between friends or those who are dating." Jeremie clears his throat.

"Odd, Digital Sea, mistake in virtualizing." Odd moves his arm.

"I hear you Einstein. I was just being friendly." Odd laughs as he takes the lead.

**Elsewhere...**

The Xana ghost goes back to Kadic Academy and first raids Sissi's room for makeup. "Who's there? "Get out of my room!" Sissi reaches for the light switch when the new cloud of makeup attacks her.

She hacks and coughs as she rolls out of bed and on to the floor. She reaches for her water bottle but the ghost knocks it on the floor and it rolls under the bed.

Desperate, she reaches for the door handle and finds it. She crawls in to the hallway and moves along the nearest wall until she finds the next door. She starts pounding on it as hard as she can.

As soon as the door opens the Xana ghost flies up in to the ceiling light and disappears. "Sissi? What are you doing?"

"Some thing attacked me." The other girl sees Sissi's face.

"Your makeup kit attacked you? Right, I'm going back to my homework." She closes the door in Sissi's face.

**Lyoko**

With Odd in the lead and Ulrich and Yumi keeping behind Aelita they thought were pretty safe. Unfortunately Xana had other plans. "I see six monsters coming in from below you it must be Hornets."

"Uh check that again." Two Krabes had been clutching the pathway and make their way around the edge and are right on top of the Lyoko Warriors.

Four Hornets fly up and target Odd as Ulrich and Yumi are attacked by the Krabes.

Aelita is left in the middle of the attacking monsters. "I must help my friends." She runs at a Krabe and leaps on the back of it.

A Hornet leaves Odd and fires at Aelita. The Krabe tries shaking her off of its back and she rolls off to the side of it. The laser from the Hornet hits the Krabe on the Eye and soon it explodes. "Aaaa!" Aelita flies in the air and sees the Digital Sea below her.

"Princess!" Odd runs and leaps tackling her backwards. She reaches out and grabs the edge of the pathway as Odd falls towards the Digital Sea.

"Jeremie devirtualize Odd now!"

"Ok, ok." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard lightning quick. "I got it." He hits enter.

Odd sees the Digital Sea get closer and closer. "Good bye every body, I've got to go. Got to leave..." He devirtualizes.

"You all behind to face, hey, Scanner Room. Good job Einstein!"

"What were you singing?"

"Dude, Queen, ever heard of them?"

"No, I've never heard of her." Odd shakes his head in disbelief.

"I gotta get you to listen to music and not just the lovely voice of the Princess."

**Kadic Academy**

The Xana ghost reappears in Milly and Tamiya's room. Both are asleep and don't hear it search through the room for makeup. Unfortunately, unlike Sissi, they didn't use much and so Xana goes off to find more in another room.

**Lyoko**

With one Krabe down but also one Lyoko Warrior down the remaining Lyoko Warriors fall back. "We need to gain the advantage. A numbers advantage." Ulrich blocks a laser. "Triplicate!" Two clones split from him and charge the Krabe.

The four Hornets spray acid at the clones. Noticing they are distracted Yumi throws her fan. "Hai!" Her fan flies through the air and curves around slicing through a Hornet.

The remaining three Hornets react and break formation. Yumi's fan comes back and she catches it. "Aelita got one and I got one." She smirks.

"I can get the rest just watch." Ulrich has his clones come back to him and whispers a plan to them. "Got it?" Both nod. "On three." They take their positions. "One," Both crouch. "Two," Both raise their swords. "Three!" Both use Super Sprint.

The three Hornets fire at the clones but they are too fast. The Krabe fires at one and then the other. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich rushes forward.

The clones run up the front legs of the Krabe and launch themselves in to the air. Both strike a Hornet destroying it and then fall towards the Digital Sea.

As Ulrich runs underneath the Krabe he sticks his sword up and pierces the Eye. As soon as he is out from underneath it he turns and jumps on the back striking it on the Eye again. As the Krabe explodes Ulrich used the force of the explosion to get air and slashes through the last Hornet destroying it. "See? Now I believe that is four for the boys and two for the girls."

"This isn't a competition. Get Aelita to the activated Tower while the way is clear." The three continue towards the activated Tower.

**Dorm**

Xana raids several rooms and collects a large dust of makeup chemicals. It flies out of a window and goes towards the Factory.

**Lyoko**

The three remaining Lyoko Warriors sees the activated Tower. "Hurry! Before Xana can send any more monsters." Yumi's eyes dart around looking for any signs of Xana attacking again.

"I have an idea." Ulrich picks Aelita up. "Super Sprint!" He runs down the path for the activated Tower.

"Ulrich there is a Mega Tank rolling down the path. It will hit you if you don't stop!"

"I'll get past it."

"Ulrich it is faster than you!"

"I got this Jeremie trust me." Ulrich sees the Mega Tank rolling up another path. It stops at the intersection and opens charging up a blast.

"Ulrich!" Aelita hugs his neck tightly and closes her eyes.

"I got it!" He leaps over the Mega Tank and lands on the other side. He keeps running for the activated Tower.

**Factory**

The ghost flies through the other way in to the Control Room. Odd sees it first as Jeremie was keeping an eye on the map. "Hey Einstein is the return program ready?"

"Yes Odd why?" Jeremie turns and sees Odd pointing. He looks at where Odd is pointing and sees the ghost. "Oh."

The ghost attacks Odd covering him with makeup. It gets in his eyes blinding him. It gets in his nose causing his sinuses to fill up blocking air. It gets in his mouth and down his throat suffocating him. Jeremie ignores this and keeps his focus on the map.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie sees the Mega Tank chasing after Ulrich and Aelita. "Ulrich it is right behind you."

"I know. Aelita you gotta get there on your own." He sets her down and turns back on the Mega Tank. "Run!" The Mega Tank stops and opens charging a blast.

The Mega Tank fires and Ulrich blocks the blast with his sword. He is pushed backwards but he keeps the blast from reaching Aelita as she enters the activated Tower.

**Factory**

Odd hacks and coughs on the floor. "Just another minute Odd and I'll launch a return." Jeremie waits for Aelita.

**Lyoko**

Aelita places her hand on the control panel. Soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**After the Return**

Ulrich gets back to the dorm room with a bright smile on his face. "Wow what happened? Did the soccer team make it to the playoffs?"

"Better." Ulrich sits on his bed.

"Better? Yumi! Oh dude did you," The smile vanishes as Ulrich glares at Odd. "Have a nice time walking her home?"

"Yes."

"So no problem about you and Emily?"

"There is no Emily."

"So you don't mind if I ask her out?"

"Didn't you already?"

"A couple times. Maybe this time she'll say yes."

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi soaks in the bathtub with a smile on her face. "Things are ok. We're ok. If we ever get rid of Xana maybe we could be more than friends." She sinks under the water.

**A/N So, why were both smiling if they are just friends right now? What did they do? Just talk? Hmmm... Also, I moved this up earlier because, well, I felt it should have happened earlier. The stress of fighting Xana would probably take more out of them early on. As they kept up the fight then they would get better and better at it. Or so I think. Any ways, 2 weeks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Seaons 1.5**

**Episode 1: One Day**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**So yeah, we went from S1 to S2 with a lot of changes. Vehicles, new powers, stuff like that. So what happened between then? This will help build on it all.(I hope)**

**Yumi's Home**

Aelita is eating with Yumi's parent's. "Why do you use sticks?" She was having trouble with the chop sticks. "At Kadic they use forks and spoons."

"Yumi I thought you said you discussed this with her."

"I did but I didn't know the answer either. Why? Didn't they use like, shovels and pitchforks when farming?"

"Well it started in China. They used sticks to take food out of the hot pots they used for cooking. The smaller the portion the less wood they used for cooking which was important. And as drought and famine was common back then they would give out smaller and smaller portions. While others would just put out say, a steak, the ancestors would chop it all up and put it in a bowl in the middle. You would use your chop sticks to pick a piece off and mix it with your rice. Not having a large chunk of meat on your plate you didn't need things like a knife and fork."

"Huh." Yumi has new appreciation for the utensils in her hand.

"History is so fascinating. How do they know that is accurate? Was it written down some where? Saved on a hard drive?" Both of Yumi's parents laugh.

"Yes, it was saved on an old laptop. They found Confucius's laptop and read all about the use of chop sticks." Both continue laughing as Yumi leans over and whispers to Aelita.

"They're joking, being sarcastic. It was probably written down on paper some where and preserved."

**Kadic Dorms**

Jeremie looks at a picture of Aelita they had taken. "I hope she's enjoying her visit with Yumi. She wants to experience every thing she can but still make sure we can stop Xana. If I could just get that stupid virus out of her then she could stay at Yumi's like we planned as a foreign exchange student instead of just making visits to Earth after Xana attacks."

**Factory**

Aelita gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. Yumi stands at the control panel ready to hit the enter button as soon as she saw Aelita was in the middle Scanner. Aelita looks up at the camera. "Thank you again Yumi it was a very interesting way of eating. Much different than my trip to Kadic for dinner."

"Different cultures do things differently. I'm glad you remembered to take your shoes off at the door."

"I am too. Earth has so many rules and customs."

"You'll learn them with more time here." Aelita gets in the middle Scanner and Yumi hits the enter button starting the virtualization process.

**The Next Day**

Jeremie welcomes Yumi at the gates of Kadic. "So how did it go?"

"She was fine Jeremie don't worry so much."

"Your parents didn't suspect any thing?"

"Like she was an AI who lived on a virtual world? No." He sighs.

"Good. We had a little problem with Sissi when we brought her here for dinner. Why when we get rid of the virus and bring her to Earth permanently I want her staying with you and not here at Kadic."

"Sissi is a,"

"A what?" Sissi is comes out from behind a tree with her arms crossed.

"Nothing." The two ignore Sissi and walk back towards the school.

**After Classes**

Yumi and Ulrich walk to the gym when they see Sissi is already at the door. "First you were at the school gates and now here. What do you want Sissi."

"What I want is an explanation."

"For what?" Yumi and Ulrich look at each other. Both see the other has no idea what Sissi was talking about.

"Why you and that string bean are always hanging out. I'm far better looking than she is Ulrich Dear." She gives her sweetest smile to Ulrich.

"Looks aren't every," He stops. "I'm sure some people might think you are but I don't." Yumi smiles and blushes.

"You know you think about me. You're nicer when your friends aren't around." Sissi walks off to pout.

**Two Days Later**

Jeremie is at the Factory working on three new programs. "I want you to be as fast as possible. The faster you get to the activated Tower the faster we can deactivate it."

"But this is very advanced Jeremie it could take weeks more before we can make it work." Jeremie looks up at a screen.

"Or a few more minutes. If this all goes through two of the vehicles will be done."

"And the third?"

"Well it has been a little more than complicated. The other two fly and this one doesn't. Why the two that fly were easier I don't know."

"Maybe we should make it fly?"

"But we gave it a wheel and this increased the speed so you could be on it. You could escape from Xana's attacks easier that way."

"Then make it do both. Speed when on the ground but also make it so it can fly."

"Well we already know how to make a vehicle fly so that won't be hard." The two continue hammering out the details of the new programs.

**Kadic Academy**

Mr. Delmas gets off the phone with a mother. "A new student will be moving in. We have several empty rooms but that is just a start. Finding spots in classes will be hard."

"I always have room for one more Mr. Delmas."

"Yes Jim but you don't require desk space. The rest do."

"Uh, well, we have desks and chairs in the basement of the science building. I could drag some up if we need to."

"He won't be here right away. Also we may need some extra time with him depending on what level he is at and what lessons his former school taught him." He hears the fax machine start working. "They're sending over some of his records now."

"Why is he transferring in the middle of the semester?"

"He was expelled." The other teachers talk with each other ignoring Mr. Delmas's stares.

**The Next Day**

Yumi and Ulrich meet out in front of her house. "So uh, Sunday, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Not go to the gym. I'm tired of training. It makes me think of fighting Xana and I don't want to think of that. I want the day off. School, Xana, and Odd especially." Both laugh.

"Yeah one day sounds nice. We can have that right?" Yumi leaves her hand down by her side. Ulrich sees it and reaches for it then stops.

"Sure why not? Xana attacked a couple days ago he won't attack again so soon." They walk in to the city.

**Kadic Campus**

Odd is working on a new movie with Tamiya and Milly. "Thank you ladies for the help. I needed extra camera angles."

"No problem Odd. As long as you get us that interview with Ulrich. Soccer play offs are coming up soon. Is the pressure getting to him? And what about his relationship with Sissi, or Yumi, or Emily?"

"Emily is out. We actually have a date coming up. Should be lots of fun."

"So the rumors of them dating are off?"

"They're just friends." He winks at the two. "See you later ladies." He collects his camera and walks away.

**Factory**

Jeremie is at the control panel working on finishing the vehicles. "What do you think? I could virtualize the Overcycle and you drive it around the Ice Sector as a test."

"I can do that." The screen closes as Aelita steps outside of the Tower she was in.

**Lyoko**

Aelita gets on the Overcycle. "It is a little unstable." She revs the engine. "But it sounds, Odd would say I think cool."

"Go slow at first. If it isn't stable we don't need you crashing." Aelita revs the engine again and takes off.

"Woo!" She has a bright smile on her face as she zooms across the Ice Sector. "Jeremie this is really cool!" She takes a turn a little too sharply and falls on her side sliding across the ice.

"Aelita are you ok?"

"Yes. I am fine." She gets up and sets the Overcycle back up. "It is unstable. I'll try the flying mechanics now." She hits a button. The Overcycle rises in the air a few meters then lowers. "Some thing is wrong."

"Ok go back to the Tower and we'll try working on it a little more."

"Yes Jeremie." Aelita starts getting off the Overcycle when she feels pulsations. "Xana just activated a Tower."

"Where at?"

"The Ice Sector."

"Where you are? He might be targeting you."

"Yes." She sees a black mist flying towards her. "I will see how fast this can go." She revs the engine and starts following the pulsations.

**Fast Food Diner**

Ulrich and Yumi are eating when their phones vibrate. "Xana." Both text Jeremie back and leave for the Factory.

**Campus**

Odd is editing his movie when his phone vibrates. "Ooo, Emily?" He sees the text. "No, Xana. Could be just as fun. Although not as, well, I better go." Odd saves his work and takes off for the Factory.

**Lyoko**

Aelita drives around a large rock and sees two Krabes. "I can drive through them." She turns her head and sees the ghost is gaining ground on her. "I can't let Xana take me." She drives at the Krabes who fires lasers at her.

She drives between the two Krabes and takes a laser to the shoulder. "Aelita be careful find a Tower and hide!"

"I am faster than the Krabes or the ghost Xana sent." She looks down at the pulsations. "I'm far away but I have the Overcycle."

"Which is unstable and doesn't fly."

"I'm on the Ice Sector I won't need to fly." She looks behind her and sees the ghost fly over the Krabes. "Send the others here as soon as you can."

**Factory**

Ulrich and Yumi jump and swing down to the Factory floor below. They run to the elevator and hit the button for the Scanner Room.

Ulrich steps in the right Scanner as Yumi steps in to the left Scanner. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector.

**Lyoko**

"Where's Aelita?"

"She's coming towards you from the east Ulrich." He and Yumi turn and see Aelita on the Overcycle.

"What is that? Jeremie is she on a new Xana monster?"

"No that is the Overcycle. One of three vehicles we've been developing for you." Aelita zooms past the two.

The Xana ghost flies over the two. "Yumi we must slow it down."

"How?"

"Triplicate." His clones split from him. "I have an idea." All three crouch down.

The clones use Super Sprint a second before Ulrich. They run past the Xana ghost and then stop. Ulrich runs up to them and uses the clones as a ladder launching himself at the ghost.

He slashes through it. "Yumi throw your," The ghost attacks him.

Aelita looks behind her and sees the ghost attacking Ulrich. "He'll devirtualize and go back to Earth." She keeps going for the activated Tower.

Ulrich's clones throw their swords at the ghost. The swords are destroyed as the ghost disperses.

Ulrich falls to the Sector below. Yumi runs over to him. "Ulrich are you ok?" He looks at her. She sees Xana's symbol in his eyes. "No!" Before she can do any thing Ulrich strikes her with a sword destroying her.

**Factory**

Odd makes it and sees the elevator is still down. "Were they in that much of a hurry or did Xana attack before they could send it back up?" He hits the button and waits for the elevator.

**Lyoko**

The possessed Ulrich races after Aelita. "Aelita, Yumi says Ulrich was some how possessed."

"Impossible."

"Some how he did it. It may not be like an animal since it is starting on Lyoko."

"And if he can do it to Ulrich then he could do it to me. But why would he want me possessed?"

"I don't know. The elevator is running so Odd is here. I'll send him to try and stop Ulrich." Jeremie watches through the security camera as Odd steps in to the middle Scanner. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko just as Aelita drives by him.

"Whoa that was cool." He then sees Ulrich.

"Odd, shoot Ulrich." Ulrich runs past Odd.

"Why?"

"Just shoot him."

"You say so Einstein." He aims and fires at Ulrich.

He hits Ulrich in the back. "You only took ten points off shoot him nine more times." Ulrich stops chasing after Aelita and turns towards Odd. Odd sees the dark energy spark around Ulrich.

"Uh you realize he's possessed by Xana right?"

"Yes."

"And that's why I'm shooting him."

"Yes."

"Got it." Odd aims at Ulrich who was now sprinting towards him. "Laser Arrow!" Ulrich blocks them. "He's fast."

"I was always faster!" Ulrich swings at Odd who ducks just in time.

"And I'm always cuter and more charming." He shoots Ulrich in the back. "So what other facts do you wanna state?"

"Duck!" Odd does and Ulrich's next attack misses.

"He's not completely possessed. Xana must be using a lot of power just for what little control he has now. Aelita you might have a clear path to the activated Tower."

"I do for now." She can see the activated Tower in the distance. "But keep Ulrich busy I can't fight him and control this at the same time. The whole vehicle is vibrating like it is about to fall apart." She fights against the controls.

Odd dodges slash after swing by Ulrich firing laser arrows back when he can. "So Ulrich were you enjoying your date with Yumi?"

"It wasn't a date." Ulrich freezes in place. Odd fires and hits him three times.

"He's down to twenty points hit him two more times and he'll devirtualize"

"Got it. He's fighting Xana making this a lot easier." Odd smirks as Ulrich freezes again. "Laser Arrow!" He hits Ulrich once before Ulrich blocks the next laser arrow. "But not too easy." Odd backs away as Ulrich raises his sword.

Aelita gets closer to the activated Tower as a Mega Tank rolls in front of her. "Aelita you don't have any help I don't know what to do."

"I have an idea." She closes her eyes and starts singing.

A ramp made of ice forms in front of her. She revs the engine getting as much speed as possible. As she goes over the ramp she activates the flight on the Overcycle. She gets over the Mega Tank easily and slams back in to the Sector just a few meters in front of the activated Tower. "Aaaa!" She crashes and slides across the ice tumbling in to the activated Tower.

Odd leaps back as Ulrich swings again. "Laser Arrow!" He hits Ulrich in the chest and he devirtualizes. "Ha and he thinks he is so much better than me on Lyoko."

"He was fighting Xana's possession so that made it a little easier."

"I'm still calling it as a win for," The white bubble comes up reversing time cutting Odd off in the middle of his sentence.

**Fast Food Place**

Ulrich and Yumi blink a few times. "What happened? I guess you guys did it with out me." Ulrich feels a little dizzy.

"Xana some how possessed you while you were on Lyoko." Yumi stares at his eyes checking for any sign of left over possession.

"Huh. So Aelita made it even after I beat you and Odd?"

"What makes you think you beat me?" Ulrich looks at his fries.

"Uh, just, when Xana possesses some thing they get really strong and fast. So I figured I beat you two."

"Odd beat you actually." He rolls his eyes and makes a weird noise. "What?"

"I'll never hear the end of it. I gotta sleep in the same room as him." Both laugh.

**Dorms that Night**

Ulrich puts the pillow over his ears. "Shut up Odd I don't care."

"Yeah but I do so you'll hear all about it." Odd goes over the fight on Lyoko again adding more and more lies, or details, as he would put it.

**A/N You know the drill, two weeks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Seaons 1.5**

**Episode 2: Family**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**So yeah, we went from S1 to S2 with a lot of changes. Vehicles, new powers, stuff like that. So what happened between then? This will help build on it all.(I hope)**

**Campus**

Jeremie and Aelita are near the woods. "So the bed is where you sleep? Does it do it automatically?"

"Do what automatically?"

"Make you sleep?"

"No, you sleep when you're tired. The bed is where you go to sleep."

"That is the only place you can?"

"No. It is just the most normal place. You can sleep on the floor or on a couch."

"Couch?"

"Furniture. When I figure out the anti virus I'll bring you to Earth and show you a lot more." They walk in to the woods for the sewer entrance.

**Yumi's Home**

She is at home when the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Yumi dear! Is your mother home?"

"No Nana. How are you?"

"I'm good so is your brother. He's all packed and ready to go to the airport."

"Oh, well, she'll be home soon."

"It is afternoon there right? I checked the time difference before I called."

"Yes. She went out for groceries."

"Ok. Your grandfather is getting the car loaded and I was supposed to help but I thought I should call first to let you all know his plane should be landing there around one at night your time."

"Ok Nana. When my mom comes home I'll make sure she calls you."

"Thank you Yumi. Love you dear."

"Love you too Nana." She hangs up.

**Campus**

Ulrich is working on his math homework in the library. "I don't get it. Imaginary numbers aren't real. Why are we spending so much time on this?" He erases his answer and puts down a new one. "Or was the first one right?" He continues working on problem three out of twenty.

**Elsewhere**

Odd is with a girl a grade above his. "And then you just remember that Italian has three main sets of sounds and voila it is that easy."

"Really that easy?" Odd nods. She says a few words.

"See easy. Now where is my reward for being such a good tutor?" He pucks his lips.

"Ha. Susan said that's how you took your payment."

"Susan?"

"My roomie."

"Blonde?" She shakes her head. "Brunette?" She shakes her head again. "The only other option is redhead or bald. Oh the redhead! Hey yeah she's cute she doing any thing this weekend?" The girl pulls away.

"You are even worse than she said and I thought she was exaggerating." She gets up and walks away.

"That doesn't answer my question on if she was doing any thing this weekend." She keeps walking. "Oh well there aren't that many redheads I'm sure I can find her." He gets up and collects his things then walks towards the dorms whistling.

**That Night**

Jeremie turns the monitor off but leaves the speakers on and goes to his bed. "A couple more tests and the vehicles will be ready. The faster the better. Every time we start making any progress with the anti virus Xana attacks. He wants her kept on Lyoko so we don't turn the Super Computer off. But what else is he doing? His attacks have been focused on us lately. No satellites or trains or any thing off campus. Why the change in tactics? Is Xana learning?" He gets in bed with a million thoughts, ideas, and questions that keep him from going to sleep.

**Lyoko**

Aelita feels pulsations. She goes to the panel and tries connecting with Jeremie's computer. "Jeremie?" She sees nothing. "Jeremie! Xana is attacking." She waits a moment for a response. "He should have left the speakers on. He should hear me. Jeremie!" She waits for a response.

Over and around the Tower Xana ghosts fly and disrupt the signal from Aelita to Jeremie. She tries reaching Jeremie again but can't.

**In the Air Above Russia**

Hiroki is playing his hand held video game system when the plane starts to shake. "We are experiencing some turbulence. Please rebuckle your seatbelts and return your trays to their upright positions." The plane shakes again.

**Lyoko**

Aelita sticks her head out of the Tower and sees the ghosts. "What do you want Xana? Why do you do this? Leave my friends alone!" Surprisingly a ghost stops in front of her and spells out Xana's demand.

_Surrender to me or I will kill Yumi Ishiyama's brother_

"Brother? She doesn't have one. Liar!" She sticks her head back inside of the Tower and plans on what she should do.

**Air Over Russia**

The plane shakes and drops a few hundred feet. People on the plane feel it and start worrying. "Drink, Stewardess, a drink."

"What kind sir?"

"I don't care just as long as it has alcohol." Others start ordering keeping the Stewardesses busy. Unfortunately for the younger passengers they could not escape that way.

Hiroki, leaning forward with his nose almost on the screen of his game system, doesn't notice any of the things going on around him.

**Lyoko**

Aelita sticks her head out of the Tower. She sees the ghosts swirling around waiting for her. "Now." She runs out of the Tower as fast as she can.

Two ghosts see her and swoop down to catch her. As they get close the Overbike materializes and she jumps on it. She revs the engine and takes off.

The other Xana ghosts leave the Tower and chase after her. More than a dozen black mists spreading across the sky slowly gaining distance on Aelita.

Aelita swerves down the path in the Mountain Sector. She revs the engine getting as much speed as possible out of the Overbike right before she rides up a large rock and goes careening across a large gap.

She lands hard and almost wrecks before making a sharp turn around a bend.

The Xana ghosts are getting closer and closer as Aelita must make the turns and s curves of the Mountain Sector paths. She presses a button on the Overbike and it lifts off the ground.

Flying in a straight line she doesn't need to make the turns but the Overbike moves slower.

**Airplane**

Hiroki finally notices some thing is wrong while he saves his game. "What did I miss? He looks out the window and sees lights. "Those look a lot closer than I thought they would." His game finishes saving and he goes back to it.

**Lyoko**

Aelita sets the Overbike back down and drives right in to the Way Tower. She goes down through the bottom and takes off for another Sector.

She reappears in the Desert Sector. There were no black mists so she stops and waits.

**Airplane**

Hiroki feels the plane make a sudden drop. "Are we landing already?" He turns his game off.

"Please remain calm we are just experiencing a few minor technicalities." Hiroki looks around him at the other passengers and realizes they were all panicking.

"Man what did I miss?"

**Lyoko**

Aelita is on the flat open Desert Sector as the Xana ghosts appear. No twists and turns meant she could go flat out on the Overbike.

**Yumi's Home**

The home phone rings and Yumi answers it. "Hello? Mom is his plane in yet?"

"No honey they just said there was trouble with his plane. They're landing it some where in Russia I think. He'll need to catch a connecting flight in the morning. Can you tell your father? He'll need the car tomorrow for work so I'll need money for a taxi."

"Oh, ok. He's already asleep."

"I figured. Leave him a note I won't want to wake him when I get home so I'll be on the futon."

"No mom I'll sleep there you can have my bed." Yumi yawns loudly in to the phone. "Sorry."

"Get to bed dear I have no problem with the futon. Just make sure you leave the note for your father."

"Ok mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Yumi."

**Lyoko**

Aelita is putting distance between herself and the Xana ghosts when she sees the edge of the Sector. The ghosts had corralled her to it so she'd have no escape.

She turns at the edge and drives up it looking for a way past the ghosts but sees none.

The ghosts sweep down and attack her. They lift her off of the Overbike when she explodes.

**Mountain Sector**

Aelita runs in to the activated Tower. "The clone worked. He never even tried stopping me." She steps in the middle of the platform and slowly raises up to the second one.

**Plane**

The pilots fight the controls as the plane descends even faster. "Put down the landing gear it might help pad our landing."

"We're going to fast!"

"I'm just looking to slow us down as much as possible not make a clean landing." The co pilot releases the landing gear.

**Lyoko**

The screens fall around Aelita. "Tower deactivated." Soon the white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Yumi's Home**

She gets off the phone with Ulrich. "Xana must have attacked his plane. Aelita did it all on her own wow." She goes upstairs and gets ready for bed.

**Dorms**

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich are in Jeremie's room. "I didn't even know she had a brother. Ulrich did you know?"

"No Jeremie. She never mentioned him. I wonder why he staid in Japan."

"Well you two can figure it out I have to go and get my beauty sleep. There is a little redhead with my name all over her."

"What's her name?"

"Uh, crap, I knew it earlier today. I'll remember it before I ask her out tomorrow." Odd and Ulrich leave Jeremie's room.

Jeremie sits down at his computer. "Great job Aelita."

"He was using as much power as he could to disrupt the connection he could only focus on one of me. Also the Overbike worked even the flight controls."

"Really? We'll try the other vehicles tomorrow we only have morning classes so I can get to the Factory early."

"Great! I will see you then." She waves. "That was correct right? You can wave hello or goodbye."

"Yes, yes you can." Jeremie waves at her. "It is like Aloho." Aelita just stares. "A word from Hawaii means hello and goodbye."

"Hawaii, island state of the United States of America."

"Yes. Any trouble learning your geography?"

"No. But so many places have different names for the same place depending on the person saying it and when they said it. Did you know you can't go back to Constantinople?"

"Uh, yes. Goodnight Aelita."

"Goodnight Jeremie." Jeremie turns the monitor off and gets ready for bed.

**A/N There, kinda explained why Hiroki magically appeared in Season 2 after 0 appearances in Season 1. Anyways really short sorry but I wanted this attack being about Aelita outsmarting Xana. So wasn't much from the others. Wait two weeks. Also I've been rereading my old Season 5. I got to the part with Jeremie/Odd and the kids. I did it one way but what if I had gone the other way? Hmmm... Some thing for me to chew on!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seaons 1.5**

**Episode 3: Vacuum**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**So yeah, we went from S1 to S2 with a lot of changes. Vehicles, new powers, stuff like that. So what happened between then? This will help build on it all.(I hope)**

**European Space Agency Laboratory**

Several scientists are working on a new test subject. "The affects of zero gravity seems slight at first but the longer one goes the weaker the subject becomes."

"If we want a deep space exploration crew we must find a way to counteract this. Even a trip to Mars is out of the question. The astronaut would be so weak he couldn't walk once he came back to Earth."

"NASA has been having the same experiences with their subject. They tried using birds which are lighter than the rats we've been using but the birds lose their ability to fly."

"Any thing with muscle is weakened too much. Even on a high protein diet and lots of exercise the muscles deteriorate so much the subject can't move when in normal gravity."

"We must find a nutrition diet that can help reverse this loss one way or another. Steroids?"

"Needles in space? Would a syringe work normally?" The other scientist shrugs his shoulders. "Sounds like a new test."

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie is leaving to go to the Factory and meet up with Aelita when Mr. Delmas stops him. "Jeremie could you come with me?"

"Uh, why?"

"My computer crashed and Ms. Hertz can't fix it."

"Uh, um, I am going to meet some one." Mr. Delmas looks up towards the woods where Jeremie was walking.

"In the woods?"

"Yeah. I'm uh, collecting specimens for a project, side project. Not for any class."

"I see. Call them and tell them you'll be there in a few minutes I need my computer. I almost made it to Sporky Dorky."

"What?" Mr. Delmas clears his throat.

"I need some important files off of my computer." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and pretends to text Aelita.

**Factory**

Aelita waits for Jeremie in the Tower. "I must have checked the time wrong. He said he would be here right after school." She checks the Control Room again and doesn't see Jeremie.

**Campus**

Jeremie finishes fixing Mr. Delmas's computer. "Viruses and spy bots will slow your computer down. Stop downloading search bars and wallpapers from websites you didn't click on." Jeremie closes a screen. "Also that Nigerian Prince won't really send you millions."

"How did you know that? I mean, I would never fall for that scam. It is a scam right?" Jeremie nods. "I thought so."

"Right." Jeremie leaves the office quickly.

**Elsewhere on Campus**

Odd is working on a new movie with Sissi. "You're not a damsel in distress. That is so last century." She rolls her eyes.

"It is classic. Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Terminator is a classic. And in Terminator 2 Sarah Conner could kick butt and chew bubblegum. It was a great movie and I want you to be twice as bubblegum chewing." He holds up a stick of gum.

"I could do that I think." She takes the piece.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits down in the chair. "Aelita? I'm sorry I'm late the principal asked me to fix his computer." She appears in a screen.

"I thought I had mixed up the time. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just in a little hurry to get here." She smiles.

"Where are we going today?"

"Well I wondered if you would like to go to the zoo."

"And see the animals? Odd told me about it."

"Ok. I'll bring you to Earth now." The screen closes.

**Hour Later**

Jeremie and Aelita are in front of the elephant. "They're so big. Their bones must be really big to support all that weight."

"They're the largest land animal today. Any bigger and you will need a whale."

"Do they have any here?"

"Uh, no. Except for Orca whales I don't think they really have whales in captivity."

"Oh. What's next?"

"The Reptile House sound good?"

"Reptile, above Amphibian, below bird. Branched in to several kinds like snake, crocodile, and lizard."

"Yep." They walk over to the Reptile House.

**Space Laboratory**

A light sparks and goes out. A black mist flies down to the machine the scientists were using for zero gravity testing. "We just lost power."

"Did we blow a fuse?"

"We'll check it later. Did we get any results?"

"It looked like the syringe worked on drawing fluid out. But we didn't try injecting the rat so we don't know if that would work." A clicking noise fills the lab.

"Did you hear that?"

**Zoo**

Inside the butterfly house Aelita and Jeremie jump when the lights go out. "A power outage? Why do I think Xana is doing this?" A few seconds later Jeremie feels lighter.

"Jeremie!" Aelita starts floating.

"Grab my hand!" She feels out in the darkness and finds his hand. He hangs on to a railing as his feet leave the ground.

"What do we do?"

"We're getting you to Lyoko. With out you we can't stop Xana." He pulls her to the railing and she grabs on to it. "Wow that was really easy." Jeremie makes a little hop and starts floating up. He grabs the railing and pulls himself back down. "We're weightless."

"Weightless?"

"Like in outer space. We aren't being sucked up we're just weightless." He hangs on to the railing for support as he starts walking.

"The door is behind us." She feels along the railing and moves towards the door. Jeremie is right behind her. They both ignore the cries of kids and the yelling of adults who were terrified of what was happening.

**Campus**

Odd is in the girls' locker room of the gym with Sissi. "More steam I want a thick fog."

"You shouldn't even be in here."

"We need fog and you wouldn't go in the boys' locker room. Now more steam so we can make a thick fog." She turns the handle for the hot water.

The water stops coming down and floats towards the ceiling. "Oh this is even better! Sissi jump!" Odd jumps and floats towards the ceiling. "Cool!"

"How are you doing this?" Sissi reaches the ceiling and pushes off. "Woo! This is so cool!" The two ignore the water, steam, and camera and float around the locker room.

**Zoo**

Jeremie and Aelita make it outside and find gravity is normal. As they walk away from the building they see a large machine sparking on the outside of it. "That must be how Xana did it." Jeremie gets his cell phone out. "And it must use magnets because my phone is fried."

**Campus**

Odd kicks off the wall and lands on another. "I should probably be getting a call from Einstein right now." He pulls his phone out and sees it won't turn on. "Except Xana fried it."

"Who did what?"

"Long story Sissi. You'd know about it but you messed up months ago." He kicks towards the door of the locker room. "See ya." He opens the door and floats out in to the main area of the gym.

**Dorms**

Ulrich is floating over his bed as he wakes up from a nap after soccer practice. "Whoa, I must still be dreaming. If this was a Xana attack Jeremie would have called me." He looks for his phone and sees it floating near the window. He kicks off the wall and grabs it. "Whoa, dead." His mind finally starts clicking the pieces together. "Xana." He looks at the door and then at the window. "I'm right next to it." He opens the window and feels a strange disturbance. "Huh." He grabs a pencil and holds it out the window. When he lets go it falls. "So only weightless inside the building. Glad I didn't go that way."

**Yumi's Home**

She finally makes it to the front door. "Bye mom!"

"Yumi where are you, Hiroki, get down from there!"

"Weee!" Hiroki goes flying from one room to another.

Yumi throws herself through the door aiming for the fence when gravity takes a hold of her. "Aaaa!" She falls face first in a humiliating fashion. "Ow. I guess the gravity only disappeared in the house." She gets up and sees the giant device on the roof of her house. "That was it."

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita see another device on the Factory. "I'm sure the Scanners will work under zero gravity." They jump for the rope and fly past it.

"If we use the far wall we should jump for the ceiling then jump back down to the floor." Aelita feels her stomach start getting upset. "I feel sick." Her head spins.

"Your body isn't meant for zero gravity." Jeremie was also feeling light headed as he reached the far wall. "This is why astronauts are highly trained."

"And we aren't even lowly trained." Both leap up towards the ceiling.

"This would be really cool if it wasn't for Xana." Jeremie and Aelita leap off the ceiling for the floor.

They take the elevator down to the Control Room. "Sorry Jeremie."

"It's ok I feel sick to." Jeremie pushes against the back of the elevator and floats to the computer chair as Aelita pushes the button on the elevator.

**Lyoko**

Aelita lands on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Gravity is normal here."

"Good." Jeremie sneezes and the force lifts him from the chair. He grabs the arm chair and the chair starts floating. "If I go silent it is because I floated to the ceiling."

**Factory**

Yumi makes it and floats to the elevator. "Gah they didn't send it back up." She presses the button and waits for the elevator.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie sends the Overbike. "I'm sending the others."

"Do they work?"

"Only one way of finding out." He activates the programs for the other vehicles.

The Overboard and Overwing virtualize. "They're here Jeremie."

"Now let's hope they work." Jeremie hears the elevator running and checks the camera. "Yumi is here." He waits to send her to Lyoko.

"I'll let her choose which vehicle she wants."

**Factory**

Ulrich is just getting to the Factory when Odd climbs up the ladder. "Dude did you go weightless?"

"Yes, in the dorms."

"I was in the girls' locker room at the gym."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Filming Sissi."

"What?"

"For a movie. We were trying to make fog out of steam but it didn't, whoa!" Odd had leapt for the rope not realizing there was zero gravity in the Factory. "Get to do it again!"

"If you're done playing Odd we need to get to Lyoko." Ulrich balances on the edge of the Factory entrance and leaps towards the elevator as it comes back up.

**Scanner Room**

Yumi steps in to the middle Scanner. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." Soon she lands on Lyoko.

**Lyoko**

As Odd and Ulrich land Jeremie checks the holomap. "You're good so far. Xana's attack was more annoying than dangerous."

"Yeach except for whoever upchucked in the elevator." Aelita starts to apologize when Jeremie cuts her off.

"Sorry I wasn't trained for weightlessness." Aelita smiles to herself.

"We're going this way." She takes off on the Overbike.

"Hey that looks really cool!" Odd leaps on to the Overboard and takes off after Aelita.

"I guess we get the last one." Ulrich and then Yumi get on the Overwing and follow the others.

**Zoo**

Every one falls to the floor as the machine is ripped off the side.

**Kadic Academy**

Sissi falls to the shower room floor landing hard on her arm. "What happened?" She feels her arm throb with pain.

**Factory**

The other machines attach to the Factory increasing the power. The old building creeks and groans as the machines increase more and more power.

Jeremie starts feeling the effects of the machines. "Xana is doing some thing more." He checks the cameras. "Offline on the Factory floor." He hears a strange noise. "And he must be doing some thing to the elevator."

"Sounds like he is trying to trap you Einstein."

**Lyoko**

Aelita and the others near the activated Tower. "Aelita slow down!"

"Sorry." She slows the Overbike down. "Maybe using the Overbike is a bad idea. I should take the Overwing next time."

Two Mega Tanks roll up in front of the activated Tower. "No biggie we can totally take them." Odd aims waiting for one to open.

"Odd, wait, one second." Jeremie feels himself start to float out of the chair. "How would you like unlimited arrows?"

"How?"

"Like this." Jeremie hits enter. "Well, not unlimited but a couple hundred."

"Sweet!" Odd fires a couple laser arrows at a Mega Tank and they bounce off harmlessly. "So those weren't wasted?"

"That was still a waste but not as much of one." Jeremie looks up at the counter of Odd's arrows. "One hundred and ninety eight left."

**Factory**

The whole building creaks and groans more. Objects inside float up towards the roof. The elevator breaks the locks and floats up past the Factory floor.

Jeremie touches the ceiling and jumps back down landing on the floor. He grabs the headset and puts it back on. "Sorry I floated to the ceiling."

**Lyoko**

Odd walks forward with his arm raised. "Open sesame!" It doesn't open. "Well if they won't open why not just go for it Princess?"

"It is risky." She revs the engine of the Overbike. "But I can make it." She zooms for the activated Tower.

The Mega Tanks open and fire. Odd shoots a laser arrow at one Mega Tank but it is destroyed by the blast.

Aelita makes it past both blasts. One Mega Tank turns in its side and charges another blast. "Duck!" Odd realizes he is on the Overboard and flies above the blast as do Ulrich and Yumi.

Aelita does the opposite. She turns the Overbike sharply and it slides under the blast.

The blast hits the other Mega Tank knocking it several meters away before the blast stops.

Aelits turns the Overbike back on the wheel and drives it in to the activated Tower.

"Wow." Odd does a barrel roll on the Overboard. "With these we'll have Xana beat in no time." Soon the white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Zoo**

Jeremie and Aelita spend the rest of the day at the zoo not worried about Xana. He wouldn't, couldn't, attack so soon.

**Campus**

Odd has a nice thick steam made in the boys shower room. "Ok Sissi the big scary monster is in the fog. You can't see more than two inches in front of you. Keep the stake raised so you can strike in a moments notice." Odd films as Sissi creeps along the steam acting like she was hunting an unknown monster.

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi gets her homework done and calls Ulrich. "The new Subsonic CD came out today did you get a copy yet?"

"No. I was going to split one with Odd and have Jeremie make us copies."

"I'll pitch in so all three of us can get a copy."

"Ok, sure." The two keep talking because that is what two... Really good friends do.

**A/N And now we have the Overvehicles taking shape and being used. I think one more Season 1.5 before I do a couple things in Season 2. Like why did Jeremie get so jealous so quickly of Odd in the Valentine episode? After all it could have been any one but he figures it was Odd and gets mad right away. Some thing happen before that episode? I don't know but we might find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Seaons 1.5**

**Episode 4: Power Up!**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**So yeah, we went from S1 to S2 with a lot of changes. Vehicles, new powers, stuff like that. So what happened between then? This will help build on it all.(I hope)**

**Lyoko**

Ulrich looks down at his two swords. "Cool. Yumi did yours work?"

"Yes." She has two fans out.

"So uh Jeremie what did I get?"

"Uh, a shield. Think of it forming in front of you and shout shield."

"Shield!" Odd is surprised and takes a step back when one appears out of his arm. "Cool."

"Unfortunately you did lose your future flash. Well, not that unfortunate. It never really worked very well did it?"

"No but it was still my power." Odd goes over to Ulrich. "Hit me!"

"Ok." Ulrich swings and his sword bounces off the shield. "We'll see if it can stop a laser."

"Or a Mega Tank blast." Jeremie looks over Odd's profile. "Maybe not do it during an actual attack. It should stop lasers but a Mega Tank blast is probably too powerful." He brings them back and then Aelita after she gets in a Tower.

**City**

The gang looks around. "So Aelita what do you want to see today? Zoo?"

"We went there before Odd."

"Uh, skate park?"

"Ok! Are you as good on a skateboard as you are on the Overboard?"

"If only my skateboard could fly." The group walks to the skate park.

**Skate Park**

Jeremie sits with Aelita watching the others. "You can try it out Aelita."

"It seems dangerous."

"I hear that is part of the fun." They watch Odd mess up a kick flip and land hard on his knees. "And that is why you should wear kneepads."

Odd stands up slowly wincing in pain. "Ow." He limps over to the benches. "Hey Einstein, Princess, wanna have a go?" He holds up his skateboard. "I might need a few minutes."

"It hurts a lot."

"Not really. Besides pain isn't that bad." He hands the skateboard to her. "Don't try any thing fancy start with staying up."

Aelita gets on the skateboard and starts pushing with her right foot. Jeremie turns to Odd. "She hasn't been hurt on Earth yet."

"Huh?"

"She's afraid of getting hurt. She hasn't really been hurt on Earth so she doesn't understand what pain is. She hasn't even stubbed her toe or any thing."

"Oh. Well we've all been hurt and she will eventually. Why not start small with scrapped knees? Beats having a building fall on you or some satellite blowing stuff up."

"I thought both of those happened to Yumi."

"Her, me, you, it is all the same right?" Aelita gets off the board and gets back on facing the other way and pushes her way back to the bleacher.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Skate Park**

A black mist appears underneath the bleachers and attacks the laptop. He looks for any programs left open by Jeremie.

Aelita tries to do an ollie and falls on her knees. The pain shoots up her spine and to her brain and she starts crying. Odd runs over to her. "It's ok Princess." He helps her up and over to the bleachers.

"Aelita are you ok?"

"She's fine Einstein. Aelita you're fine. I've fallen enough times to know knee skin grows back." He puts an arm around Aelita's shoulders. "At least you didn't faceplant."

"Maybe she should stick with a scooter." Jeremie looks at Aelita's knees. "But you should be ok." He sees the laptop spark. "Xana!"

"Huh?" Odd and Aelita are confused.

"I saw the laptop spark. I have some stuff on there but I don't know if I locked them down after." Jeremie pulls his laptop up and opens it. "No, no, I didn't leave that open. I know I didn't." He checks through other programs. "Please tell me I didn't leave that open."

"Leave what open?"

"Aelita's materialization program. I tweaked it for use on any Tower not just a Way Tower. I was working on it maybe finding a way to just use it like the rest of yours. In case she fell off the edge or some thing."

"Did he delete it?"

"No, I don't think so. He activated a Tower we have to get back to the Factory. Where are Yumi and Ulrich?" Jeremie looks around and doesn't see them.

"Maybe they went to the snack bar." Odd gets his cell phone out and texts Ulrich SOS Xana.

**Factory**

A black mist attacks the structure points of the bridge. The bridge starts sagging in the middle and soon it collapses.

**Lyoko Warriors**

The Lyoko Warriors get to the Factory and see the collapsed bridge. "Now what?" Odd spits over the side and sees it hit the water below. "The fall won't kill you but the landing might be a little painful."

"We'll climb down one side and swim across." Ulrich walks to the side of the bridge and starts slowly climbing down the side.

"Uh, can Aelita swim?" Every one looks at her.

"I think so. On the Ice Sector I have but Lyoko has different physics than the real world."

"I need to keep my laptop above the water. Yumi could you help her?"

"Yes Jeremie." Every one follows Ulrich down the side slowly.

At the water Aelita climbs in while holding on to the side then lets go. "Doggie paddle Princess." Odd shows her.

"I can swim." Aelita kicks away from the side and starts waving her arms madly. She starts going under when Yumi jumps in and keeps her afloat.

"Ulrich can swim like that but it takes practice. Keep with doggie paddle we'll make sure we teach you after the return."

"Thank you." Aelita and the others swim across.

Once they climb up the other side they see some thing zoom from the other entrance up to the roof. "This can't be good."

A Hornet flies down and fires a laser at the group. "Scatter! Get Aelita to the Scanners." Odd looks around for a weapon.

The Hornet sprays acid right in front of the elevator. "Other passage." Ulrich finds a metal rob and picks it up. "Go! Odd get down here and go with the others." Ulrich keeps his eyes on the Hornet.

The Hornet dives at Ulrich firing lasers. Ulrich stays just ahead of the lasers as the others run for the passage to the Control Room. "I can do this. Just gotta watch out for the acid." He looks over at the floor where the Hornet had sprayed it earlier. It was eating through the concrete floor of the Factory.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sits down in the computer chair and waits for the others to get in the Scanners. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

**Factory Floor**

The Hornet stays far enough away from Ulrich he couldn't reach it. "I need a long range weapon." He looks around and doesn't see any thing he could use. "Ok just distract it until the others deactivate the Tower and launch a return." It fires at him and he dodges it. "Keep it at that distance it gives me time." Ulrich starts sweating knowing he had to keep this Hornet from going after Jeremie in the Control Room.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors are on the vehicles headed for the Tower. "These make it so much faster and easier." Odd is flying high on the Overboard.

"I know and with our new powers I hope we can defeat Xana's monsters ten times faster." Yumi is on the Overbike ready to use two fans.

"Unless Xana makes some new stronger monsters." Both girls stare at Odd. "Uh, hope he didn't hear me?"

**Factory**

Ulrich is moving between two acid puddles. "If it corners me I'm dead. Come on guys don't take forever. You're powered up it should be easy."

**Lyoko**

They see the activated Tower and the guards. "Hornet on Earth Hornets on Lyoko." Odd flies forward ready to fight.

Two of the five Hornets fire at him. "Shield!" It comes up and blocks the lasers for a few hits then disappears. "It worked just didn't last long!" He pulls up on the Overboard and gains height.

"Hai!" Yumi throws both fans at the Hornets. One dodges but the other is caught off guard and destroyed.

"Lase Arrow!" Odd fires at the remaining Hornets but they scatter.

**Factory**

Ulrich runs for the exit after another spray of acid. "Crap I'd have to get in the river and I'd have no place to hide." He looks back at the Hornet which was preparing another spray of acid. "But once across I'd have plenty of places." He continues going for the exit.

**Lyoko**

The four remaining Hornets split up and go in separate directions. "They aren't coming after us?" Odd looks around for other monsters and doesn't see any.

"They're coming back around guys be careful." Jeremie focuses intently on the point of the map marked Aelita.

"Acid!" The four Hornets cover as much area as they can in acid. "Shield!" The acid hits the shield and quickly burns through it. Odd has enough time to fly away before two of the Hornets could come back for a second attack.

"Help!" Aelita was now being targeted by two of the Hornets as Yumi devirtualizes.

"I'm coming Princess!" Odd takes off on the Overboard.

**Factory**

Yumi takes the elevator up and sees that the Hornet and Ulrich were both gone. She bites on a nail in worry. "I hope he is ok."

**Lyoko**

Odd makes it to Aelita and shoots two of the Hornets in the back damaging their wings. They fall to the Sector below firing lasers wildly. "Come on Princess I'll take care of the other two just go for the activated Tower."

"Ok." Aelita dives on the Overwing.

The two remaining Hornets aim and fire at her. Odd flies between the two and raises his arm. "Shield!" Nothing comes up. "Princess go..." Odd devirtualizes.

**Scanner Room**

Odd steps out. "Hey Einstein the shield only worked twice."

"It is a power I'll work on making it stronger or last longer."

**City**

Ulrich runs down an alley and sees a wall. He runs straight for it and starts running up it like he was using a Super Sprint on Lyoko. "Impact!" He swing the metal bar like it was his sword and hits the Hornet. He doesn't hit the Eye but he does hit the wing. The crippled Hornet hits a wall then falls to the ground.

When Ulrich lands he runs over and shoves the end of the metal bar in to the Eye destroying the Hornet. He takes a few deep breaths and then feels a pain in his right knee. "Must have jammed it on the landing." He sits down and waits.

**Lyoko**

Aelita dodges lasers as best she can when two hit the Overwing. "Aaaa!" She falls to the Sector and tumbles a few meters.

The Hornets fly down and aim ready to destroy her when they stop. "Aelita the screen just glitched I can't see any thing on the map."

"They, they aren't shooting me." Aelita slowly gets up waiting to be attacked. "I don't know why but they're just hovering."

"Go for the Tower Princess!" Odd's shout nearly deafens Jeremie as Odd was right behind him.

"I will." She turns and runs for the activated Tower.

Just as she is about to enter she sees some thing out of the corner of her eye. But before she can get a good look at what it was she enters the Tower. "I'm in."

"Ok good. I have the return ready." Jeremie waits for the deactivated Tower and then launches a return.

**Skate Park**

Aelita does an ollie and lands it. She stays on her feet this time. "Yes! Good job Aelita." She steps off of the skateboard and smiles.

"Thank you Odd." She picks it up and hands it to him. "But that was enough for me. Maybe another time. I should try swimming when all of you can take me."

"Well first we'll need a swimsuit. Yumi will help you with that. And then I'm sure Jeremie could teach you."

"It might be a good idea for some one else to be there in case she needs help. I might not be able to drag her out alone."

"Then get Jim. I'm sure he's been a lifeguard before."

"Not that he'd like to talk about it." The three laugh.

Yumi and Ulrich are back from the snack stand. "Three from Jeremie and Aelita, twelve from Odd." Ulrich sticks his hand out.

"Twelve? How do I owe twelve?"

"Odd you ordered triple every thing."

"Oh, right." Odd digs in his pockets for money.

**A/N And so ends Season 1.5. Gah, finished reading my Season 5. I wonder now what would have happened if...(SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT)**

**The twins weren't Jeremie's. Hmmm... I still have stuff to write for this series but maybe I could think about the old Season 5 again...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Season 2**

**Episode 32.5: Walking on Sunshine**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Jeremie and Odd**

"Sorry for accusing you about the necklace."

"No problem Einstein. The Princess is your girlfriend I know that." Jeremie blushes. "So did you get her any thing?"

"She said saving her life was more than enough." Jeremie gets done checking Odd's math homework. "You got six answers wrong. I marked which ones. But I won't give you the answer." Jeremie takes Odd's science homework and starts going over it.

"Get her some thing. It was Valentine's Day you have to get some thing for her. Not a necklace. Maybe a bracelet."

"Maybe. We're looking for the anti virus and a faster way to Sector 5 and hit the Key. If I could make a program to turn it off as soon as we entered Sector 5 it would make things so much easier."

"Yeah but then we'd lose the fun of bouncing off of walls and dealing with Creepers. What will I do with my Thursday afternoons then?" Odd laughs but Jeremie doesn't.

**Library**

Aelita is working on her history homework with Ulrich and Yumi. "Thank you for helping me. There is so much for me to learn. All these wars wasn't there ever any peace?"

"There is some now, in Europe."

"But elsewhere there is war. Why are you so violent?"

"Not all of us. Jeremie isn't violent."

"He really isn't." Aelita smiles as her mind drifts away from her history homework.

**After Dinner**

Aelita is going to the showers when she sees Sissi. She tries ignoring her but Sissi comes over. "So Mrs. Brain do you think you could not wake me up tonight?"

"I can't control my nightmares."

"Such a baby." Sissi walks away as Aelita hurries inside the girls' locker room.

**Campus Gates**

Yumi and Ulrich are saying goodbye when William shows up. "Hey Yumi guess what this Saturday is?"

"Uh, the eighteenth?"

"Yes and my birthday." Ulrich gets between the two.

"So? You didn't get her any thing for her birthday." William leans over Ulrich's shoulder so he can see Yumi.

"I just got here." He smiles at her and she looks away.

"Um, goodnight, both of you." She walks away.

**That Night**

Aelita tosses and turns in her bed. She sees Jeremie at the Super Computer. When he turns around in the chair she sees Xana's symbol on his forehead. "Jeremie!" She wakes up covered in sweat. She grabs Mister Puck and curls up with him. "Xana won't take him. He can't posses people." She shakes her head. "No, now he can. But not Jeremie not Jeremie."

**That Morning**

Aelita goes to Jeremie's room and knocks. He opens the door still a little sleepy. "Aelita? We don't have breakfast for another half hour."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Bad Dream?" She nods. "They're just dreams. They aren't real."

"I know but they still scare me."

"Wolves?" She shakes her head. "Xana?" She nods. "We won't let him hurt you."

"I'm not worried about him hurting me. I don't want him hurting the others." She looks him in the eyes and blushes. "Or you."

"I know." He blushes. "I need to wake up and check my laptop and do a couple other things. I'll meet you down at the cafeteria."

"Ok Jeremie." She leaves.

**Cafeteria**

Aelita sits down next to Jeremie. He has a a newspaper out. "What is that?" She points at a picture.

"Some new solar power plant."

"How does it work?"

"It takes in sunlight and powers a laser that boils water creating steam. It is three times more efficient than old style solar power plants."

"Cool. Or really hot. So a laser?" Odd sits down with a tray of food. "Can we put them in the head of sharks?"

"What?" Odd laughs.

"Cool movie." He starts eating when Ulrich sits down.

**Lunch**

The group is eating lunch with Yumi when Sissi comes over. "So Ulrich thank you for taking me to the concert." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Your welcome." Ulrich looks over at Yumi. She keeps looking down at her lunch. "Thank you for keeping Jeremie out of trouble."

"Your welcome." Sissi squeezes his shoulder and then walks away smiling at Yumi who ignores her.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates in the Desert Sector.

**Solar Power Plant**

A black mist appears and attacks the top end of the laser. It turns it upwards. Workers at the plant try and use the controls to reset it but can't. "Block the panels! We can't let the energy build up if it isn't pointing at the target."

"Nothing's working we have a complete failure of all systems."

"Then get people down to the panels and close them manually! This thing could incinerate people if it hits some one."

**Campus**

The group is walking away from the cafeteria when they see a flash of light. It hits a tree and it bursts in to flames. "That's not normal. Must be Xana." Jeremie gets his laptop out and finds it turned off. "I must have forgotten to turn it back on. I was so tired when I woke up."

"Sorry."

"No, not your fault Aelita I was up too late looking over some calculations." Another flash of light hits the gazebo where the soda and snack machines are kept and it catches on fire.

"Flammable, inflammable, why do they mean the same thing?" The group ignores Odd as it turns and runs for the woods.

Near the sewer entrance the flash of light nearly blinds the group as it hits the sewer cover. Odd stumbles over to the sewer cover and goes to lift it up. "Aaaa!" He pulls away his hands badly burnt. "Don't touch the cover." He sits down and puts his hands palm down on the grass. "Ow!" He pulls them back up.

"School entrance. It is the only way."

"No, the Hermitage Jeremie. It is closer." Aelita starts running towards it as Ulrich helps Odd off the ground.

**Hermitage**

The group makes it to the entrance just as Xana fires at it. The entrance bursts in to flames. "School entrance it is right Einstein?"

"Yes." Ulrich raises his hand.

"And what if Xana blasts the school with what ever laser thingy he has?"

"We can't take the streets too many people." Another flash of light and the Hermitage is hit. "And we better move before the whole woods are on fire."

**Solar Plant**

Employees are working on pulling the shutters over the panels. "It is charging again hurry!" One panel gets covered. "More!"

**Campus**

A flash of light and the ground is hit. The grass wilts and the ground is baked. "Any closer and I'd be adding butter to my feet." Odd's stomach grumbles. "Why does that make me hungry?"

"Being awake makes you hungry." The Lyoko Warriors move for the school entrance as fast as possible.

**Solar Plant**

More panels are covered when black mists attack them ripping them off. The solar plant charges up another blast.

**Factory**

The sewer cover is hit and it gets so hot the metal sewer cover melts.

When the Lyoko Warriors make it to the end of the sewer path Ulrich climbs up to push it. He curses as his hands burn. He tries slamming his shoulder in to it but he hurts his shoulder as the cover doesn't move. "I can't move it."

"Let me try."

"The cover is hot don't touch it with your bare hands." Yumi bunches up her shirt and uses it to protect her hands as she pushes on the cover.

"I can't move it either."

"He might have melted it if he used enough heat. There is another way out if you go east from here." Jeremie leads the group through the sewers.

Once they climb out they run for the Factory. A flash of light and a car starts melting. The tires melt to the road and the windows shatter from the sudden change in temperature.

They make it to the bridge and another flash of light. The water under the bridge is hit and it boils instantly. The steam comes up keeping the Lyoko Warriors on the other side. "We're sitting ducks." Odd puts a hand up to his mouth and makes quacking noises.

"Scatter and wait for the steam to stop." The group runs in different directions.

Another flash of light and a car Aelita was hiding behind is hit. The side starts melting as the beam continues burning through. Odd sees her and thinks of a way to save her.

Jeremie runs as fast as he can across the road. "Xana! Hit me! Shoot at me!" The beam dissipates.

"The steam is gone every one run!" They all run for the bridge except for Jeremie. "Jeremie hurry up!"

"Xana shoot at me! Leave Aelita alone!" He waves his arms in the air as he shouts.

"Jeremie get down!" Jeremie drops to the ground just before another flash of light. It goes over his head and hits a far wall.

"Just go I'll make sure he doesn't go for Aelita then follow you." Jeremie gets up and runs for cover.

**Solar Plant**

Employees are now swinging hammers at the supports hoping to take down the solar panels. "Keep swinging! I called some one in the city and they said so far nothing has caught on fire but if this keeps up I'm sure some thing will!"

**Paris**

Jeremie goes behind a building. "All shots came from the east. If I stay here he can't hit me. Aelita can send them and the vehicles." A flash of light and the power bounces off of a glass display. It disperses but hits Jeremie. His skin turns bright red almost instantly. "Underground. Gotta find another sewer entrance." He winces in pain as he tries to run.

**Factory**

Aelita sits down in the computer chair. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land in the Desert Sector. "I'm sending the vehicles now."

"They're here." Odd runs over and leaps on the Overboard.

Ulrich gets on the Overbike and revs the engine. "Which way Aelita?" He looks up and sees her virtualizing.

When she lands she goes to the Overwing and gets on behind Yumi. "The pulsations are coming from the west." The Lyoko Warriors turn and go.

**Paris**

Jeremie goes down an alley. "No windows, no mirrors, no way Xana can hit me from here." He sits down behind a dumpster.

**Solar Plant**

The top of the solar array moves aiming higher and higher in to the sky.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors are making great time across the Sector. Odd is the highest and is doing a couple tricks. "Be careful numbskull."

"I'm on Lyoko every thing is numb Yumi." He does a backflip and almost goes off the back of the Overboard.

"Stop what ever you're doing Odd I see three Hornets." Ulrich gets his swords out. "What do you think? I can go up with the flight controls and join Odd while you keep Aelita safe Yumi." She gets her fans out ready to block lasers.

**Paris**

Jeremie hears screaming. "Xana is targeting others. If I don't come out he might hurt or kill some one innocent." He runs out from the alley.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich stands on the seat of the Overbike. The Hornets had focused on Odd after Odd pulled an Odd. "Shield!" Odd blocks lasers. "A little help here!"

Ulrich jumps off the Overbike and falls towards the Hornets. "Triplicate!" His clones split off from him and pull their swords out.

As they reach the Hornets all three Ulrich's lash out and destroy them. Odd flies down and catches the real Ulrich letting the other two slam in to the Sector with such speed they devirtualize.

**Paris**

Jeremie sees the burning store sign. "Ok Xana aim at me again." Jeremie jumps to his left twice and then to his right hoping the timing would be just right.

**Lyoko**

Odd puts Ulrich back on the Overbike and the Lyoko Warriors go for the activated Tower again.

**Solar Plant**

The workers are about to bring down two of the panels when Xana ghosts reappear and prop them up. The workers freak out and flee.

**Lyoko**

As the Lyoko Warriors near the activated Tower they see two Krabes and a Mega Tank. "No biggie we can take them." Odd aims and fires a laser arrow missing all three monsters completely. "As soon as we get closer."

"I'm ready." Ulrich speeds closer to the monsters.

"Aelita I'll let you down so I can help the others." Yumi lands and Aelita steps off the back of the Overwing.

**Paris**

Jeremie dodges another blast. He dodges behind a car as another flash hits right where he had been standing.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich dives the Overbike straight at the monsters. The Krabes fire at him but miss. The Mega Tank opens and starts charging.

Odd aims at the Mega Tank. "Laser Arrow!" He fires but the Mega Tank fires and destroys the arrow before it can reach the Eye. Ulrich dodges the blast but a laser from a Krabe hits the Overbike and it starts devirtualizing. He leaps off of it before it completely devirtualizes and lands behind the monsters. "Triplicate!" His clones split off from him and leap up on the backs of the Krabes shoving swords through the Eye of each destroying both.

The Mega Tank turns around and opens charging a blast. Ulrich leaps forward and shoves his sword through the Eye destroying it before it could fire. "Wow that was a lot easier than I thought." Ulrich turns towards the activated Tower. "Way is clear for you Aelita."

"Not for long!" Odd sees five Hornets flying fast towards them. "Go Princess hurry!" He fires laser arrows at the Hornets and they break formation.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans. They curve through the air and one Hornet is hit being destroyed. The other fan misses and comes back to Yumi.

Aelita makes a run for it. The four remaining Hornets reform their formation and fly at her firing a volley of lasers.

Odd dives behind her and raises his arm. "Shield!" He blocks a few lasers before it breaks and is destroyed by a few more lasers.

**Paris**

Jeremie is tired from dodging attacks but knows if he hides Xana will target innocent people. "Come on guys hurry it up." He trips and falls just as another flash of light appears. The beam passes over him and hits a nearby wall.

**Lyoko**

Aelita runs for the activated Tower as the two remaining Lyoko Warriors attack the Hornets distracting them from Aelita. "Hai!" Yumi throws two fans then focuses on one. It turns sharply towards the sky.

The Hornets ignore it and shoot the other fan down. But Yumi keeps her focus on the first fan and brings it down on a Hornet cutting it in half.

With three Hornets left and Aelita almost to the activated Tower Xana calls them off.

**Paris**

Jeremie is winded, holding a twisted ankle, and waiting for the inevitable. When nothing happens he closes his eyes and leans back against a car. "They did it."

**Lyoko**

Aelita places her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her and soon a reverse is launched.

**Dorms**

Jeremie knocks on Aelita's door. She opens it and sees him. "Hi Jeremie! Are we going to the Factory?"

"Uh, not yet." He pulls out a box and hands it to her. "It is a few days late but I uh, for Valentine's Day, got you some thing." She opens the box and sees a small bracelet.

"Thank you Jeremie." She hugs him as he blushes brightly. "I didn't get you any thing." She pulls away.

"It's ok. Girls don't really get a guy any thing for Valentine's Day."

"Then what day do they?"

"I have no idea. I don't know if there is a day."

"So girls never give a guy any thing?"

"I guess the guy gets the best thing when a girl likes him she doesn't have to give him any thing more." Jeremie smiles a little. "Um, Factory? Maybe grab some food so we don't have to come back for dinner?"

"Ok Jeremie." The two leave Aelita's room.

**A/N As always two weeks until next update as you all know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Season 2**

**Episode 43.5: Crushes**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Factory**

Jeremie is working on Aelita's anti virus when he hears the elevator running. He checks the camera and sees Aelita and he starts blushing and feels a little funny. He saves every thing on the computer.

Aelita steps off the elevator. "Hi Jeremie." She walks over as he turns around in the computer chair. "Any luck?"

"Uh, no. There is just some thing we're missing." He brings up a different screen. "I look over the code time and time again and I'm just not seeing it. What am I missing?"

"What are we missing. We're both working on it." She leans down and gets close to his face. He blushes even brighter than before. "I'll give you a break my eyes are fresh." Jeremie quickly gets up from the chair and Aelita sits down.

**Campus**

Ulrich and Yumi are training in the gym. "How did we fall for that stupid clone?" He ducks under a kick and lashes out at her planted leg knocking her to the mat.

"You've kissed her before. I never kissed Mathias." She gets up with out his help.

"To get us out of trouble."

"Not always." Ulrich and Yumi get back in to fighting positions. "And you always say she annoys you."

"She does. She is annoying." They circle each other waiting for an opening for attack.

**Elsewhere...**

Odd tries flirting with a girl but she ignores him. "Xana finally killed my reputation." He walks towards the woods. "Gotta look outside the school until the heat cools off."

William sees Odd get turned down by a girl and smiles to himself. "He brushes it off. That's where I'm different." He pulls out his phone and brings up Yumi's number calling it. "Hey, I need some help with my math could you help me?"

"Uh, not right now I'm training with Ulrich."

"No problem. You know where my dorm room is." William hangs up.

**That Night Near a Construction Site**

A crane with a wrecking ball attached to is starts rolling slowly. It picks up speed as it smashes through a fence and on to the streets.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie is already asleep with a smile on his face. A bit of Aelita's lipstick still on his bottom lip. He hadn't frozen, completely, like last time. The Super Scan comes up and starts beeping. He shakes his head, yawns, until he realizes what the sound was. "Xana, crap." He yawns again as he searches for his phone.

**Outside the School**

The crane smashes through the gate and continues through the path to the school. The wheels leave a treadmark all the way from the construction site.

**Dorms**

Jeremie finally wakes up enough to find his phone and calls Aelita first. "Are you ok?"

"What?" She looks at the clock in her room. "I'm ok Jeremie. Is Xana attacking?"

"Yes. At least the Super Scan has picked up activity in the Mountain Sector."

"I'll call Yumi while you call Ulrich or Odd."

"Ok, bye." They hang up and make their calls.

**Outside the Dorms**

The crane reaches the dorm building and starts creaking as it swings back with the wrecking ball. Odd and Ulrich are the first outside and see it. "Every one wake up!"

"Ulrich call who ever you have on your phone. None of the girls I got all of them on mine." Odd gets his phone out and starts writing a mass text.

Jeremie, with Aelita who he had gone to first, see the crane. "Not good." They look at the wall that would be hit. "There are only a few rooms there but the people inside need to be warned."

"Already on it Einstein." Odd sends his text to all the girls.

"I only had one on my phone and he isn't on this side." All four turn and see the crane stop. It had pulled back as far as it could and was starting to move forward. "We got to wake them up!" Ulrich goes rushing inside of the dorm.

"Einstein, Princess, get to the Factory and meet Yumi we'll try and save every one here." Odd soon follows Ulrich inside.

Jeremie and Aelita turn for the nearest sewer entrance as the wrecking ball picks up speed.

**Inside the Dorms**

Ulrich opens a door and sees two boys inside sleeping. "Wake up! Wake up!" He grabs one and nearly throws him out of bed.

"Dude what are you doing?!"

"Get up and get out of here!" He runs out of the room and goes to the next.

Odd is starting at the other side and opens a door. "Wakey wakey eggs and," He sees the wrecking ball outside the window. "Get up or you'll all die! FIRE!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

Others hear Odd's scream and start waking up. "Fire! FIRE! Every one fire!" Ulrich hears him and starts shouting the same thing.

The wrecking ball picks up more speed and soon slams in to the lower floor of the dorm building. The wall starts collapsing and students scream in terror as the wrecking ball swings back to get ready for another strike.

**Sewers**

Aelita and Jeremie are moving their way down the sewers on their scooters. "They'll be fine Aelita. Ulrich and Odd will get every one out."

"What if they don't? We all know the return won't bring any one back to life." Aelita almost misses a turn as she worries about the other students.

"They'll do it. They always have."

"We've gotten lucky." The two hurry to the Factory.

**Dorms**

The wrecking ball slams higher in to the building and crashes through the girl's floor and slams in to the boys' floor making it collapse on top of the girls' floor. Thankfully the students had fled from that side with Odd and Ulrich directing them to the other side and down the stairs for the exit.

**Factory**

Yumi is running up to the bridge as Aelita and Jeremie climb out of the sewers. "Where's Ulrich?" She stops for a second. "And Odd."

"They're at the dorm getting every one out. Xana possessed a crane with a wrecking ball on the end and is destroying the dorm building."

"Oh, well, we better hurry." She leads the others across the bridge.

**Dorms**

Every one was out as the crane shuddered to a stop. "We better hurry to the Factory there is no way Yumi and Aelita can do it alone."

"Depends on what Xana sends. Yumi can handle herself and the Princess isn't helpless." Odd and Ulrich start running for the nearest sewer entrance when they see the wrecking ball start floating in the air.

"That's not good. Going where I think it is going?"

"The Factory?" Both nod and continue running.

**Factory**

Jeremie watches through the camera as Aelita and Yumi step in to the Scanners. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Be careful I'm sending the vehicles now but with just the two of you I can't stress how careful you must be."

"We know Jeremie." Yumi gets on the Overwing as Aelita gets on the Overboard. "Which way?"

"South." Aelita takes off for the activated Tower as Yumi follows.

**Bridge **

Ulrich and Odd run up just as the wrecking ball slams in to the middle of the bridge collapsing where it was hit. "I can make that jump."

"No you can't Odd." Ulrich looks over the edge. "It won't kill you but you can't make that jump."

"Then help me get across." Ulrich gets the idea and cups his hands together.

"On three."

"One, two, three! Or one, two, three, go?"

"Three!" Odd runs and steps in to Ulrich's hands and with the extra boost barely makes it across the bridge.

"I'll tell the others we need a return." Odd runs and leaps swinging down on the rope to the Factory floor.

"And I'll do what exactly?" Ulrich sits at the edge of the bridge and waits.

**Lyoko**

Odd lands as the Overbike is virtualizing. "Where's the Overboard?"

"Aelita is using it."

"I guess that's ok." Odd gets on the Overbike. "So where am I going Einstein?"

"South." Odd revs the engine and takes off.

**Earth**

Ulrich see the water bubble as Xana raises the wrecking ball out of the water. "He's not done yet." Ulrich runs for the sewer entrance when the wrecking ball lands on it. "He won't let me get away that easily." He turns and runs down the sidewalk.

**Lyoko**

Odd is catching up to the others when the activated Tower can be seen. "Hey ladies sorry I'm late." Yumi looks backwards.

"Where's Ulrich?"

"He's fine Yumi don't worry. He's just stuck on the other side of the bridge." Odd and the others are oblivious to Ulrich's danger.

**Earth**

Ulrich watches in the sky for the wrecking ball. It had tried crushing him twice so far and the last time only the shadow had given him enough time to dodge out of the way. He sees it coming down fast and jumps backwards as the wrecking ball slams in to the sidewalk shattering the concrete. Bits and pieces fly every where striking Ulrich. The small cuts bleed a little as the wrecking ball rises up in the air again.

**Lyoko**

Odd and the others see two Tarantulas. "Not bad we can take them."

"I hope so. Do you really think Xana just left Ulrich alone?"

"Well..."

"I don't." Yumi gets her fans out. "I'll take the one on the left." She dives on the Overwing at the left Tarantula.

Odd fires at the Tarantula on the right and misses. "I need to get closer." He drives a little closer but the Tarantula fires at him keeping him back.

Yumi throws one fan while using the other to block lasers. An arm on her Tarantula is cut off. "Come on Odd I can't carry your load too."

"I got this." He revs the engine of the Overbike and charges the Tarantula. "Shield!" He keeps it raised and blocks several lasers before it falls. As soon as it does he aims his arm at a Tarantula. "Laser Arrow!" He fires a few and hits the Tarantula but not on the Eye.

**Earth**

Ulrich is tiring as the wrecking ball continues to hunt him down. "Come on guys hurry up." He sees the shadow of the wrecking ball and leaps forward and it lands just behind him smashing the pavement.

**Lyoko**

Yumi is close enough to the Tarantula she can reach out with her fan and cut it from the Overwing. But it protects the Eye enough she can't destroy it. She turns sharply enough she cuts the left back leg off. The crippled Tarantula is too slow for her next strike and is cut across the Eye. "Now I'll do your job Odd."

"I got it!" Odd fires and again misses the Eye. "I swear!" He fires a few more.

One arrow goes wide. "Odd!" Yumi blocks it with her fan. It ricochets off her fan and hits the Tarantula on the Eye.

"Got it!" Odd's smile is huge as he flies up to Yumi. "Told you I had it."

"You almost hit me."

"Almost." Odd turns and motions to Aelita. "Come on Princess before Xana sends any more monsters." She runs for the activated Tower.

**Earth**

Ulrich is slow to react and his right leg is caught by the wrecking ball. His scream is cut short as he passes out from the pain.

The wrecking ball rises up in the air and moves over him then starts dropping.

**Lyoko**

The screens fall around Aelita. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita are relaxing in the Control Room. She leans back and sees the smile on his face. "I make you happy don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do." She smiles back at him.

"Even though I'm not human?"

"Aelita I won't talk about this again. I don't care what you are. None of the others do either. You're our friend." He hugs her.

**Campus**

Ulrich and Yumi simply stare at each other. Neither one thinking about training. "So what happened?"

"I destroyed both Tarantulas after Odd almost shot me. What happened on Earth?"

"Xana tried crushing me with the wrecking ball."

"Wrecking ball?"

"From a crane Xana had possessed. You guys deactivated the Tower in time." Ulrich pushes the memory of the pain from his mind.

"Good." Yumi nods and Ulrich nods back as they get in fighting stances. Knowing Ulrich had not been hurt, as far as he told her, eased her mind.

When her phone starts to ring she ignores it knowing it was William

**Elsewhere...**

Odd is leaving campus wondering where he should go. "Mall? Nah girls are too busy shopping. I need another school where girls are looking for a distraction." He walks away from the Kadic Academy entrance.

**A/N Aww on Jeremie and Aelita. If Cartoon Network hadn't messed with Lyoko so much the show could have been even better than it was. And reread my Season 5 and Season 2 completly. Gah I wrote waaay too much. And now rereading Code Naia. So many different attacks, ideas, characters, and more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Season 3**

**Episode 53.5: Going for Broke**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Dorm Room**

Ulrich is looking at a picture of Yumi. "I don't get it. She isn't dating William or else Milly and Tamiya would make sure every one else on campus knew." He puts the picture away as Odd is opening the door.

"Hey Ulrich what you doing?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"What do you think sounds better." Odd pulls out a sheet of paper. "Roses are red, Violets are blue. I want to be your president and you should too." He pulls out a different sheet. "If you all want to have your say, why not give the nod to good old Odd?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I'll flip a coin later." Odd grabs some papers and leaves.

**Yumi's Home**

She looks at a picture of Ulrich. "Idiot. Why didn't you fight for, what ever, it is we have? What do we have?" She puts the picture away as her brother bursts in to her room.

"Yumi did you see where I put my game pad?"

"No I don't play it so it would only be in my room if you were in here with out my permission like now!" She throws a pillow at him and he slams the door shut before it hits him. "Idiot."

**Elsewhere...**

Jim is talking with the principal. "Odd really needs to advance."

"Why? His grades are terrible."

"Not all of them. He excels at arts, language, and gym."

"He needs math and science and history."

"He has good character. If you spent any time with him you'd realize that. He also has a good solid base in his friends. Especially with Jeremie and Aelita. He said those two would help him with his studies."

"He won't just copy off of them?"

"Well, he didn't say how they would help him. But Jeremie and Aelita are good kids too. I doubt they would let him copy."

"And why this sudden support of Odd?"

"He, well, he showed his strong character. He had a chance of blackmailing some one with an embarrassing secret and didn't use it."

"Did he find out about you when you went by Bobby Brock the Boxer?" Jim shakes his head. "Thompson Guns the Body Builder?" He shakes his head again. "Not Billy Boy the Ballerina?" Again he shakes his head. "Which one?"

"Paco, Disco King."

"And he is blackmailing you about it?"

"That's just it he isn't. He had every chance and he didn't. A lot of people would have and he didn't." Mr. Delmas taps his pen.

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you Mr. Delmas." Jim leaves the office.

**After Dinner**

Odd is stalking Sissi. "Either Jim hasn't talked to Mr. Delmas or Mr. Delmas said no. I need a backup plan." He follows her out to the soda machine.

He walks up behind her. "Hey Sissi."

"What do you want Odd?"

"Well tomorrow school starts and I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Talk my dad in to letting you in our class?" He nods. "Why?"

"Because I really need to be in it. Your father said he'd think about it before and I haven't heard back." Odd leans in close. "Please? For a friend?"

"You, a friend? Then what is with all the insults?"

"I do that to all my friends just ask." Odd walks away crossing his fingers.

**Next Morning**

Jim knocks on Odd and Ulrich's door. Neither budge. He knocks harder. "Odd Della Robbia." Odd's eyes open a little. "I have your new class schedule." Odd is in such a hurry to get out of bed he falls out of it and on to the floor.

"Coming, sorry." He gets untangled from his sheets and gets to the door. "New class schedule?" He sees the sheet of paper.

"Mr. Delmas gave it to me this morning. You're back in with your friends."

"Thanks big guy." Odd looks over his new schedule. "Thanks."

"Don't make me regret this. You and your friends are uncontrollable, some times." Odd smiles a little.

"We'll behave."

"I doubt it. I was your age once. Of course you have to get ready for class so I can't talk about it right now." Jim turns and walks away.

**Classes**

Odd kicks back in his seat and smiles. He was back where he belonged. With all the girls he knew and liked. And most of whom he dated. "How did you get back in? I thought you hadn't heard any thing from Mr. Delmas."

"I hadn't. Until this morning." Odd looks over at Ulrich who was still not happy about being woken up early. "So I'm here Einstein as good as ever."

**Lunch**

Odd is having seconds when Sissi comes over. "So Odd you owe me."

"For what?"

"I talked to Daddy and he let you back in our class." She crosses her arms and glares.

"What? What do you want?" She motions her head towards Ulrich. "Again? Why not ask him out with out blackmailing some one else?"

"Because he'd say no."

"Have you tried? Get him alone and ask." She walks away mumbling under her breath. Odd looks to Ulrich. "Hey buddy I have a favor to ask."

"I heard. I'm sitting right here. And no." He looks over at Yumi. "No."

"Come on man she got me back in the same class. If not for me then do it for the group. Or do you want to try and coordinate getting to the Factory across three classes?"

"I have enough problems with Yu-" Yumi makes it to the table. "You being an idiot. Get yourself out of this." Yumi sits down and Ulrich ignores her focusing on his food.

**After Classes**

William walks over to Yumi. "Hey wanna help me with my history?"

"I'm barely passing as it is."

"Then we can try and help each other. Or fail together. And I can help you with math if you help me with my Italian."

"Odd is good with languages not me."

"Science?"

"Jeremie and Aelita."

"Gym?" Yumi finally cracks a smile.

"We'll fail history together then." The two walk away together to the library.

Ulrich sees them and clenches his hands in to fists. "No wonder she wants to be just friends." He starts walking away when he sees Sissi. "Not what I needed." She walks over to him smiling.

"Hello Ulrich Dear."

"No."

"But,"

"No."

"I'll send Odd back to a lower class."

"Didn't he say try doing it with out the blackmailing?" She looks away.

"I, it, it is the only way."

"No it isn't. I'm not in a good mood maybe another time." He continues walking to the dorm building.

**Few Days Later**

Yumi is watching a martial arts class at a new dojo. The headmaster uses a training dummy for his demonstration. "And with time you can do this." He does a high kick to the head of the dummy. His shin bone snaps. His scream stuns the audience.

Yumi is as confused as the others until she sees Xana's symbol appear on the training dummy's head. "Xana, crap." She pulls her phone out and starts to call Jeremie when her phone rings. "I'm at the attack. He possessed a training dummy with a bunch of witnesses."

"That's what Ulrich said."

"Ulrich?" Yumi looks around the crowd and sees him. "Oh um, ok I'll, we'll, head for the Factory." She turns to run away when the dummy throws a chair at her and it barely misses.

"Yumi!" Ulrich sees her and runs through the crowd to her. "What are you doing here?" Another chair flies over both of them.

"No time to talk we have to get away from this crowd." The two take off.

**Sewers**

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie are making good time through the sewers. "Did she say what the attack was?"

"No just that it was public. Meaning he wants a return to make himself stronger." The three continue towards the Factory.

**City**

Ulrich and Yumi are chased by the dummy. "If we split up it will leave one of us alone."

"No way Yumi if it gets one of us alone it could beat us, badly."

"Then I'll make sure I won't get caught if it picks me." She turns away from Ulrich and runs a different direction. The dummy picks her as its target.

"No way I'm letting it hurt Yumi." The memory of what happened in the park is pushed away as his feelings for Yumi take control.

**Factory**

Aelita and Odd step off the elevator and in to the Scanners. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. Soon a vehicle appears. "I'll leave the Overwing and Overbike for the others when they get here." He looks up at the security camera and doesn't see any one.

**City**

Yumi trips and falls. The dummy leaps on top of her slamming her head in to the sidewalk. "Get off of her!" Ulrich jumps in the back of the dummy. It stands up and tries grabbing him but the arms are limited in movement.

"Ulrich you should have gone to the Factory the others need you."

"No way!" The dummy starts spinning and throws Ulrich off. He tumbles in to a garbage can.

Yumi kicks the dummy as hard as she can and it falls backwards in to an oncoming car. She hurries over to Ulrich and helps him up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The two see the crashed car and the dummy. The dummy was slowly recovering. "But we better go before it makes sure we aren't." The two take off together again.

**Lyoko**

Odd and Aelita are nearing the activated Tower. "Three o'clock, Hornets. And the Tower has Kankrelats."

"How many?"

"A lot."

"Wow, how precise." Aelita focuses on her hand and an energy orb appears. "Energy Field!" She throws it at a Hornet and hits it destroying it.

"Good job Princess. But we have a lot more coming."

"We just don't know how many." She creates another energy field and throws it but this time missing.

"The way they're zooming around I can't keep track of them. Maybe five more, six?"

"Shield!" Odd blocks a couple lasers. "Until we take care of these we can worry about the Kankrelats later." He aims at one and fires a laser arrow but also misses.

**City**

The two hear screams as the dummy had recovered and chased after them. "We can't split up." Ulrich looks over at Yumi. "I won't let you leave me."

"Then we need a plan. He's kept us from the Factory and the way we're going we'll never get there." Both leap over a fence and the dummy simply smashes through it.

"Getting hit by a car didn't take it down we need some thing bigger." Ulrich looks around and sees a sign. "The highway." He leads Yumi and the dummy towards an onramp.

**Lyoko**

Odd jumps off of the Overboard letting Aelita have control of it. He lands on the pathway below and brings up his shield just in time. "Einstein the Kankrelats are coming this way."

"Xana's using quantity not quality."

"And it is working. Where are Yumi and Ulrich?"

"I guess the attack is keeping them away. We need to get rid of some of these monsters." Jeremie sees three remaining Hornets chase after Aelita. "Protect her!"

"I'm trying." Odd runs up the path shooting laser arrows at the Hornets but at the distance he was at he couldn't hit them.

"I can do some thing I just need a few seconds." Aelita turns sharply and dives towards Odd. The Hornets give chase bringing them closer to Odd.

"Laser Arrow!" An arrow is so close to Aelita it goes between her hair and left ear before hitting a Hornet behind her.

**Earth**

The two go up the ramp and on to the highway. They run across three lanes to the median. The dummy is slow and purposeful. A car slams on the brakes and starts fishtailing. A semi behind it changes lanes quickly to get around. More horns blare as cars behind the semi are cut off. The semi slams on the brakes but can't slow down and hits the dummy.

"Let him get up from that." Yumi and Ulrich lean on the median wall catching their breath.

**Lyoko**

Aelita is almost at Odd when she pulls up on the Overboard. The remaining Hornets fire at him instead. "Shield!" He blocks the lasers as Aelita turns.

"Energy Field!" She throws two orbs and takes out two Hornets.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd takes another one out leaving one left. It turns and flies to the activated Tower where five Kankrelats wait. "Well this sucks. Einstein any idea on what we do?"

"Maybe the others will get here soon."

**Earth**

Ulrich and Yumi make it off the highway and start running for the Factory again when they hear another car squealing. They turn around and see the dummy leap off from the highway. "Unless they deactivate the Tower we can't stop this."

"And we can't fight it." Yumi and Ulrich look around for some way to escape. A place to hide. A weapon better than a semi. Except there was no place to escape. They couldn't hide. And there was no weapon that could beat a semi.

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Odd see the five Kankrelats and Hornet. "Too many. Where are the others?"

"I don't know."

"Princess?" Odd turns to her and she smiles and nods.

"Protect me." He leaps off and rolls across the path in front of the Kankrelats. "Shield!" The Kankrelats fire at him giving Aelita time to focus.

She starts singing and ice forms around the Kankrelats. "Take out the Hornet for me." He aims and fires as she flies the Overboard for the activated Tower. The Hornet tries going after her but a laser arrow clips the wing.

**Earth**

Yumi and Ulrich were tired, winded, and the dummy was on top of them. "We can't get away." Ulrich turns and readies an attack.

"Ulrich what are you doing?!"

"Run Yumi!" Ulrich charges the dummy but is knocked to the ground with one blow.

"No!" With tears in her eyes Yumi runs and leaps at the dummy unleashing all she could with a kick to the chest of the dummy. It takes a couple steps back but recovers quickly. She tries to kick again but it grabs her leg by the ankle and lifts her in the air.

"Leave her alone!" Ulrich starts getting up when the dummy slams Yumi in to the ground. She doesn't make a noise. "No!" He tackles the dummy but bounces off harmlessly as it raises Yumi up for another slam.

**Lyoko**

Aelita dives in to the activated Tower and almost falls off the edge of the platform. When she stands up she starts floating to the second platform.

**Earth**

The dummy slams Yumi in to the ground again and then lets go. "No, no. Not Yumi. I, I," He looks down at her lifeless body. "I lo," The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Mall**

Ulrich calls Yumi's phone as soon as he can. "Ulrich? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, wanna skip the dojo opening?"

"Ok. Meet me some where else?"

"Anywhere." Ulrich sighs with relief.

**Campus**

Aelita and Jeremie are sitting next to each other at the library working on homework. They are sitting a little too close for Jim. "You two, half a meter apart. This is a library not make out hill." Both look up at him.

"Make out hill?"

"A place back when I was a teen where..." He looks down at the two. "I would go and make out new plans for what I would do after I graduated." He clears his throat. "I'd rather not talk about it." Jim walks away as Aelita and Jeremie try and laugh quietly.

**Elsewhere**

Odd is outside of Sissi's dorm room. He knocks lightly then leaves a rose on the floor and a note before walking away.

Sissi opens the door and sees the rose and note. "Ulrich?" She picks them up and opens the note.

_Thank you Sissi for being a good Friend. Odd Della Robbia_

"That, that nitwit." She sniffs the rose then smiles as she closes her door.

**A/N After E53 Yumi and Ulrich clearly were not getting along. But soon after they were back to the are we are we not maybe relationship they'd had since after Teddygodzilla.(Where they were clearly dating or were meant to be before CN shot that down) So here we have the two, especially Ulrich, showing that they were not just friends. Any ways two weeks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Season 3**

**Episode 58.5: Nothing to Fear**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Class**

The students are bored as the teacher goes over different fears. "The most common fears are spiders, heights, darkness, and close spaces. But there are many others..." Her voice puts most of the kids to sleep.

**Lunch**

The kids are enjoying food after a good nap. "I hate these special classes. Is any one here becoming a psychiatrist?" Every one shakes their head except Odd. "Really Odd?"

"Why not Ulrich? That or skydiver teacher. Or a judge for the Olympics." Odd starts naming off several other jobs all unrelated to the other.

"Right." Every one goes back to their food.

**Research Lab Miles Away**

A man in a lab coat stands in front of several college students. "You've all signed the forms?" All nod. "So you can't sue if you hurt yourself. Understand?" They nod again. "Ok those of you with the last name that ends in A through M go through the blue door and the rest through the red door."

The man in the lab coat goes to another room with other men in lab coats. "Red room ready?"

"Yes. We'll start pumping the chemical in now."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Depending on their greatest fears some will curl up and cry and others may attack the walls screaming."

"Is the padding thick enough?"

"Why we made them wear the gloves." One man flips a switch.

**Kadic Academy**

Odd is going over the homework from the special class. "Fear of Men? Uh, Menophobia?" He looks at the other list. "Not on here. It is only extra credit." He thinks about his grade point average. "Which I need." He looks at the next one. "Fear of Needles." His skin crawls. "Aichmophobia."

**Yumi's Home**

She is doing the same homework. "Fear of Dying Single? I didn't even know that was a thing." She skips it and goes to the next one.

**Library**

Ulrich is doing the list using a reference book so he can get all of the questions right. "Fear of heights, easy." He circles Acrophobia.

**Jeremie's Dorm Room**

He and Aelita are using his computer to Google the answers. "Fear of Wolves." Jeremie looks up at Aelita. "Luposlipaphobia."

**That Night**

The scientists go over the results. "Amazing. If we used this on a city or military base they'd be unable to defend themselves."

"Brings a whole new meaning to terrorism."

"But we're the good guys it is fighting for peace." As the scientists leave for the night a black mist comes out through a light fixture. It finds the tank of chemicals and absorbs them. The black mist disappears in to a different light fixture.

**Dorm **

The black mist comes in through an outlet and starts releasing the chemical throughout the building.

Milly wakes up and sees ants crawling on the walls. "Aaaa!" Tamiya wakes up and sees snakes on the floor. She curls up on the bed and grabs a pillow.

"Stay away from me!" Their screaming wakes every one else up.

Odd wakes up and sees the floor is nothing but needles. "Where are my shoes?! He looks around and sees needles where his pillows should have been.

"How did I get so high?" Ulrich looks down and feels his head spin.

**Yumi's Home**

She wakes up and sees nothing. "Hello?" An echo is her only response. "Mom? Dad? Hiroki?" Still no response. "Where is every one?"

**Aelita's Room**

She wakes up hearing screams. She looks around and sees two red glowing eyes. "Xana?" She hears a growl. "Wolf!" She leaps for the door.

**Jeremie's Room**

He holds Aelita in his hands. She was not breathing. "No, no! I won't let Xana win!" He shakes her as his door opens.

"Jeremie what are you doing?!" Aelita looks behind her and sees the wolf is walking towards her with fangs bared. She looks at him sitting on the floor holding nothing in his hands.

"Aelita?" Jeremie looks down at the air. "It, it must be Xana." He gets off the floor and looks for his phone.

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi hears a phone ring but in the emptiness around her she can't find it. "I'm not alone. Ulrich, it must be Ulrich calling," The emptiness shatters and she sees her room. The phone is on her nightstand. "Jeremie?" She picks it up. "Jeremie what's going on?" She can hear screaming in the backround.

"I don't know but it must be Xana. Aelita and I are getting the others."

"Ok, ok." She hangs up and feels the room grow cold again. "No it's coming back." She hurries for her door when she starts hearing her parents scream.

**Dorm**

Aelita cowers behind Jeremie. He didn't see the wolf as he was not afraid of them. And with Aelita gripping to him his greatest fear couldn't reach him.

**Yumi's House**

She is lost at the bottom of the stairs. Her parent's screaming couldn't reach her any more. She is alone, forever, in the cold.

**Dorm**

Jeremie hears Odd's shouts. "Odd!" No response. "Odd! It is an illusion! Xana!"

Odd hears Jeremie's shouts. "Einstein the floor is needles!"

"No it isn't. They aren't real. The wolf, a dead Aelita, those needles, we are being tricked by Xana." Jeremie opens the door and sees Ulrich curled up in a ball looking over the bed at some thing far below.

"No needles, no needles, not real." Odd slowly steps on the floor. "No needles. Einstein, Princess, no needles?"

"No needles."

Odd closes his eyes and ignores all his fears as he walks on what he thinks are needles. "No needles. Ulrich, no needles."

"Does that mean I, I'm not," Ulrich looks down from the edge of his bed and can't see the ground. "The floor is right there." He closes his eyes and takes a step off of the bed. When his foot touches the floor the illusion is shattered. "Is Yumi ok?"

"I called her and she's on her way."

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi finds the door. She couldn't see it but she could feel it. "I can't go to the Factory like this. I broke it before why did it come back? Ulrich." She sees a ghostly vision of him. He was running away. "Ulrich! Don't leave me!" She chases after him.

**Campus**

Jeremie leads the group across the campus as teachers, students, and others scream around them. "Jeremie how are you doing this?" Aelita clings tightly to him. Ulrich and Odd hold on to her arms shielding her from the wolf that nipped at their heels.

"As long as I know you are alive the fear won't get to me." He makes it to the sewer entrance.

**Yumi**

She runs in to some one and the illusion is shattered again. "Yumi?"

"William?"

"What are you doing out here dressed like that?" Yumi realizes she was in her sleepwear.

"What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out and got some food and was on my way back. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone." The coldness starts coming back. "No, wait." She grabs his arm. "Don't leave me alone."

"Ok. So yeah your house?"

"No. A factory in the industry district."

"What?"

"Just don't let go." She leads William towards the Factory.

**Sewers**

The Lyoko Warriors move slowly through the sewers all clinging to one another. Ulrich had been the worst to get down the ladder. "Don't worry Aelita the wolf can't come down here. And there are no needles." Jeremie squeezes Aelita's hand making sure she was really there.

**Yumi**

Yumi and William make it to the Factory. "What is this place?" They go across the bridge. He looks in to the Factory. "Nice and dark. I like this." He looks at Yumi and smiles. She doesn't look at him.

**The Others**

Jeremie helps Ulrich up the ladder. But being away from Aelita the chemical takes control.

As soon as he climbed up after Ulrich he sees Aelita lying on the ground. "No!" He runs over to her and sees laser burns all over her. "No, no!" He holds her body and cries.

Aelita comes out of the sewers and sees Jeremie crying. "Jeremie I'm right here." He can't hear her. "Jeremie!" She sees the wolf coming from the Factory ready to attack him. She ignores her fear and runs to Jeremie throwing herself over him to protect him from the wolf.

Jeremie feels Aelita on top of him and the fake one disappears. "Aelita, you, you're ok." He hugs her.

Yumi hears the others and holds the elevator. "Whoa that sounded like Aelita and Jeremie. What are they doing here? I thought you were dragging me out here for a make out session." He laughs a little. "I guess they're here for a make out session too."

"No." She pushes William away and the coldness sets in instantly. "Aaaa!" He grabs her shattering the illusion again.

"Yumi what is wrong with you? And the others?" William sees the others slowly come over to the elevator. "Odd? Ulrich? What are all of you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich looks at Yumi.

"I ran in to him in the streets. I needed him so I could make it here. When no one else was around every thing just sort of disappeared." She looks down at the floor so Ulrich couldn't see her blush.

"How are we going to do this?" Jeremie keeps his grip on Aelita. "When I'm not touching Aelita I see her body. I can't send her to Lyoko if I think I'm holding her in my arms."

"I could probably do it except I don't know how to set up an auto scan to send myself." Odd and the others, including William, get on the elevator.

**Control Room**

William is amazed. "This, what is all of this?" No one answers him as all but Odd had gone down to the Scanner Room. "Odd?"

"It was shown to us by the Wizard of Oz."

"Huh?" Odd laughs to himself. "What is this? Did Jeremie make this?"

"Yes. With a couple of batteries he bought from the store to power it." The holomap comes up as the others land on Lyoko. "Ok now sending the vehicles."

"Vehicles? What is this a video game?"

"Yes."

"Jeremie built a video game? I wanna play."

"Not today." Odd sends the others. They land in the Ice Sector.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Odd hits enter. "Uh, crap. I may have sent the vehicles to the wrong Sector." They virtualize over the Digital Sea. Odd had been only taking quick glances at the keys as every time he did he saw needles sticking out between them.

"We'll go for it on foot." Aelita leads Yumi and Ulrich to the activated Tower.

**Scanner Room**

Jeremie cries as he hugs Aelita's dead body. With her on Lyoko there was no way for him to shatter the illusion.

**Control Room**

Odd keeps his eyes closed now that his friends were on Lyoko. William keeps bothering him but Odd ignores William.

**Kadic**

Jim is doing chops and kicks. "Back! Your teeth won't touch me beaver!" He kicks out again at nothing.

Mr. Delmas is smashing an imaginary computer. "No! I lost every thing! I even lost back ups of my back ups! I lost all the pictures, home videos, and my finance documents! I can't lose every thing to some virus. I made back ups how did they get destroyed? All those pictures of Elisabeth and her mother, I, I can't lose them." He starts crying in to his hands.

**Dorms**

Sissi is looking at her reflection. "You're hideous! Momma was beautiful and here you are a monster!" She cuts her hair hacking at it with a pair of dull scissors. "It should have been you in the car not her." She cries as she continues hacking at her hair.

**Lyoko**

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich see three Kankrelats. "He didn't send a large group." Ulrich pulls his swords out as Yumi pulls her fans out.

"Uh, Einstein would say some thing like," Odd clears his throat and does his best Jeremie impersonation. "_Xana must be drawing a lot of power for his attack. Hurry Lyoko Warriors before he redirects his power to Lyoko."_

William is even more and more confused. But Odd ignores all of his questions.

**Scanner Room**

A black mist appears and drops off a knife near Jeremie and Aelita.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich blocks lasers with his swords as Yumi stands behind him. "Hai!" Her fans curve through the air around him. The Kankrelats are caught off guard and easily cut down. "Too easy." Normally Jeremie would give a warning but Odd's eyes were closed so none was given when a Mega Tank rolled up from behind and fired. "Aaaa!" Yumi is hit and destroyed.

"Energy field!" Aelita throws an orb and hits the Mega Tank destroying it. "Odd why didn't you warn us?"

"Warn you about what?" He peeks at the screen. "There's nothing on the screen but you and Ulrich." He realizes some one was missing. "Where's Yumi?"

**Scanner Room**

Yumi stumbles out and doesn't see Jeremie. She walks until she runs in to the back of the elevator. "Hello?" No response. Jeremie simply sobs as he holds a dead Aelita in his hands.

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Ulrich run for the activated Tower. "We can't mess around. Odd are you sure Yumi didn't come back up?"

"I checked the security cameras and she's just sitting in the elevator crying. I don't know why since we don't have sound."

"Then I have an idea." Ulrich picks Aelita up. "Super Sprint!" He takes off for the activated Tower.

**Campus**

Several students are out on the campus screaming, crying, running away from their fears.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich is almost to the activated Tower when an ice beam sprays the ground around it. He loses his footing and drops Aelita as he falls and slides against a rock. "Aelita!"

"Energy Field!" She throws the energy orb at the Block but misses. It spins several times and then fires a laser back at her. Aelita is hit on the chest and she slides backwards on the ice from before. "Odd we need help!"

"I don't know how to do an auto transfer and Einstein is useless. Yumi can't help me either." He peeks at the screen and sees Yumi huddled in the elevator.

**Scanner Room**

Yumi feels the crushing weight of being alone. Forever. "I lost him. I told him we would just be friends and he went with it. Why? Why did I confront him like that? I know he doesn't show his feelings well. He doesn't show them unless I'm in trouble then he shows how much he cares for me. What is wrong with me?" She continues to cry.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich is back on his feet as the Block spins again. When it stops it shoots a fire ring at him. He leaps through the center and rolls throwing a sword with his momentum. The sword hits the Eye destroying the Block. "Aelita, go!"

**Scanner Room**

Jeremie sees what the black mist had dropped off before. "What, what is this?" He picks up the knife. "Aelita?" He looks at her body. There were no knife wounds on her. "Why is this here?" He sets the knife back down.

**Lyoko**

Aelita runs in to the activated Tower. She stands in the middle of the first platform and slowly rises towards the second one.

**Control Room**

William sees some thing appear on the screen. "What is that?" Odd opens his eyes.

"We just won the game."

"Really? So now what?"

"Now you forget this ever happened."

"Huh?" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Yumi's Room**

Yumi's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Yumi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Yumi wipes a tear away from her eye.

"Yeah. But what were you doing with William?"

"Nothing. I, my, the attack, and I ran in to William."

"Just ran in to him? What was he doing near your house?"

"I don't know if it was near my house. I didn't know where I was." She looks out her window.

**Outside Yumi's Home**

William walks away from Yumi's gate. "Man you just gotta grab her and tell her. Before Ulrich does." He laughs a little. "I did do that. But hey third, fourth," He counts on his fingers. "Seventh time is the charm."

**Dorms**

Jeremie knocks lightly on Aelita's door. When she opens it he hugs her tightly. "You're safe." She hugs him back.

"I am." Both cry a little as they remember their greatest fears.

**Odd and Ulrich's Room**

Ulrich opens the door after returning from the boys' room and sees Odd fast asleep. "How does he do it? Attack after attack and he just goes to sleep like nothing ever happened." Ulrich sits on his bed looking at the floor. It was right under his feet not miles below. He lies down and tosses and turns trying to ignore the time on the clock.

**A/N Just a simple nothing to fear but fear itself kinda deal. Got the idea after watching an episode of Face Off(Show on Scyfy where people compete for jobs as special effects artists) and the competition that episode was make a demon/monster of a phobia. So like some one chose the fear of teeth and made a monster with giant fang teeth sticking out all over his body. So please review! I don't know if any one is even reading this any more since it has been so long since I got a review. Uh, I get a few reviews and I'll update in one week instead of two? Which means I better start writing the next episode now...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Season 3**

**Episode 65.5: Off Time**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Hermitage**

The Lyoko Warriors are leaving wondering just what was sent by Franz Hopper. "Aelita and I will head back to the Factory to see if there is any thing we can decipher from Franz's message." Jeremie and Aelita go to the sewer entrance as the rest walk away.

**Campus**

Every one is feeling down after the horrible defeat. Odd tries playing with Kiwi to cheer himself up but it doesn't work.

Ulrich and Yumi were going to the gym to train but both decide it wasn't worth the energy and just sit down on a bench.

They try talking about what happened but neither can get the words out. Eventually they get up and walk away from each other.

**Factory**

Aelita stretches as she turns in the chair. "Jeremie it is a lot but we might not have enough. What if he was trying to send more?"

"Why we'll keep working." He leans over her shoulder. "And working." He looks over the information on the monitor. "We can do this."

"I hope so. We must find William and my Father."

"And we can't do that with out Lyoko." The two continue working. With what Franz had sent them maybe they could recreate Lyoko.

**Dorm**

Ulrich is on the phone with his father. "I don't care! I've been busy with, things. Why do you care what I do? I just have stuff."

"Like what? Soccer season is over so that isn't it. Are you on drugs?" Ulrich yells in frustration.

"No of course not. Dad I can't tell you because you won't understand."

"Well maybe you'll understand this. Get your grades up or you'll be coming to a school near home! I don't care Kadic was your mother's alma mater I won't put up with these bad grades!"

"You can't move me in the middle of a school year!"

"Wanna bet? Maybe I should start the paperwork now." Ulrich gulps his next shout as he realizes how serious his father was.

"No dad, you can't, please. I promise I'll get my grades up. Just wait. Give me a week, two weeks. I'll send you new grade cards every week to show I am trying harder." He waits as his father pauses for a few seconds.

"I want C's by next week or I start the paperwork." His father hangs up on him with out another word.

**Library**

Odd uses a school computer to look up Jim's disco video. "Not even you can cheer me up and you always work." He closes it. "Einstein and the Princess better hurry. I don't know how they'll find William with out Lyoko but they better find a way." He hears shouting and turns to see Milly and Tamiya coming in to the library with no cameras.

**Yumi's Room**

She tries working on her homework but can't focus. "I knew letting him in to the group was a bad idea." She throws her pen at the wall. "I shouldn't have let him in. They were all happy to let him in and I was the only one who said no." She shakes her head in frustration. "One more missed class and I'd be expelled. Then what good would I be? What would our options have been, Sissi?"

"Sis?" She turns to her door and sees Hiroki.

"What do you want? I'm doing homework."

"You were talking so I thought you had Ulrich over."

"He's not." She walks over and closes the door in Hiroki's face.

**Dinner Time**

Ulrich sees Aelita. "Help, I need help."

"With what Ulrich?" She picks up a tray.

"Homework. Tests. If I don't get my grades up my father will have me sent home. I need help now before the week is over."

"I can help you study if I find the time."

"I, Aelita find the time. I can't get transferred. If I am we're done for."

"I'll ask Jeremie as soon as he gets here." She looks around but doesn't see him.

**Woods**

Jeremie is sitting alone under a tree near the Hermitage. "We can't do it. Even with all the information Hopper gave us we can't do it." He leans against a tree. "I can't tell Aelita that. She needs this. We all need this so we can stop Xana but she needs this for her father." He doesn't feel hungry and goes to his dorm room.

**That Night**

Aelita knocks on Jeremie's door. When he answers he is already in his sleepwear. "Are you ok Jeremie? You skipped dinner."

"I'm too tired to eat." He lets her in and closes the door.

"I know we've been working a lot but we need to. But maybe we could take a break. You need a break. And I have an idea of what we can do."

"Really?" She nods.

"Ulrich needs help. If he doesn't get his grades up his father is transferring him out of here. I thought maybe tomorrow after class we could split shifts at the Factory and help him with his homework."

"What about tests?" She shrugs her shoulders. "We can't lose Ulrich." Jeremie taps a pen thinking of what to do.

"Or Yumi. If Xana attacks now and we have to leave class she'll be expelled. We can't launch a return any more."

"Or stop Xana if he finds a way of attacking. Aelita this is too much. How can we do this? We're just teens going to school trying to deal with saving the world." She hugs him.

"I know Jeremie. We'll do it. My father sent every thing we need." He hugs her back.

"I hope so."

**Elsewhere**

Ulrich erases an answer and puts a new one down. "Odd do you know if this is right?" Odd looks over.

"Uh, sure?" Ulrich glares for a second.

"Never mind." Ulrich gets up and leaves his room and walks down the hall to Jeremie's.

He goes in with out knocking. "Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't know Aelita was in here." Both blush slightly but stop quickly.

"It's ok. We were just discussing ways of rescuing William and other things." Ulrich holds up his math homework.

"Did Aelita tell you what is going on with my father?" Jeremie nods. "Well?"

"I'll help you learn how to do it. I can't just give you the answers or you'll bomb on the tests." Aelita stays and helps as well.

**Yumi's House**

She is going through her phone after a bath and sees a text message from William. She deletes it. She sees an old one from Ulrich and rereads it smiling a little.

"Yumi! I need to take a bath too you know."

"Be quiet Hiroki." She puts her phone down and finishes dressing for bed.

**Saturday Morning**

Jeremie skips breakfast and goes straight to the Factory. When Aelita calls he picks up his phone. "Aelita, what is it?"

"Class Jeremie. Where are you?"

"Factory. Tell them I'm sick."

"And if they ask the nurse if you're feeling better?"

"Tell them I was too sick to get out of bed."

"If they check your room?"

"I was in the bathroom."

"And if they check there?"

"Different bathroom. There are plenty at Kadic."

"I hope you don't get in trouble. If you're in detention you can't help me with bringing back Lyoko." She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it lightly.

"I know. Um, could you bring me lunch?"

"Once morning classes are over I'll be right there. We got lucky this all happened near the weekend."

"Yeah, lucky." They hang up.

**After Morning Classes**

Ulrich finds Yumi. "Hey uh, wanna help with my homework? If I don't get my grades up my dad is having me transferred to another school closer to home."

"What about Aelita and Jeremie?"

"They helped me with my math and science homework last night. And I didn't see them at lunch so I guess Aelita brought lunch to Jeremie." Yumi gives him a quizzical look.

"Huh?"

"Jeremie skipped classes saying he was sick." Ulrich holds up more homework. "History. You got good grades in that."

"Yeah with a huge bonus project about Japan's history. Without it I'd be taking remedial history." She takes one of his homework papers. "World War One? I don't know much about it." She hands it back.

"Didn't you take the same class last year?"

"And why do you think I needed to do a huge bonus project?"

"Xana?" The two laugh nervously as they walk to the library.

**Factory**

Aelita brings Jeremie some food but he barely touches it. "Jeremie you need to eat. If you don't you'll get sick. For real."

"I know but I think we might actually be close. I think we can actually do this now." Jeremie flinches when he hears Aelita gasp.

"You didn't before?"

"I, I wasn't sure. I'm not as good as Franz. Both of us are only trying to recreate what he made from scratch and he gave us every thing we need. And it is still taking this long." He reaches for his sandwich when a screen pops up on the monitor. "Xana?" The screen closes a second later. "No, not Xana. No Towers he can activate."

"Then what is he doing? Why did he destroy Lyoko if he had no way of attacking us?" Aelita looks at the monitor trying to will an answer.

"He attacked us because we fought him. We can't fight him any more. Not with out recreating Lyoko." Jeremie and Aelita wonder what the screen was.

**That Evening**

Jeremie and Aelita walk back to Kadic Academy hand in hand. They had made a lot of progress and were sure they would have Lyoko returned sooner than later.

**Dorms**

Jeremie opens his door with a bright smile on his face. As soon as he looks inside his room the smile disappears. "Xana. But how?" He goes to his computer. It was untouched. "No Xana would have attacked this. This was the work of some one else." He goes through his room looking for any thing that might be missing.

**Sunday**

Jeremie and Aelita meet up for breakfast. "What do we do? William missing one day of class was easy to explain away but after today we'll have the school week."

"As soon as we get Lyoko rebuilt then we can localize William and bring him back."

"But we could be days, weeks, away from that." Aelita looks up at the lunch lady. She piles what looks like it could once be considered scrambled eggs. "Jeremie I don't think we can do it that quickly."

"I don't think so either. But that means we need eat and get to the Factory as soon as possible." Jeremie's tray is next and he gives a disgusted look towards the eggs.

**Library**

Ulrich is back with Yumi. "Gremlins were really considered a real excuse? Wow." Ulrich scrolls down.

"And here we take airplanes for granted. When my family flew over here from Japan it wasn't a big deal." Ulrich clicks on a link. "What is that?"

"Old footage of a WWI plane landing." It goes sideways and skids but stops before truly wrecking. "Imagine being the guy flying that thing."

"I don't think I could."

"We've faced a lot worse." They look at each as memories flash in their minds.

_Episode Colde War Ulrich's Mind_

Ulrich holds Yumi's cold, near frozen hand. "I need you..."

_Episode Routine, Yumi's Mind_

The two lean in, lips almost touching, when the return reverses time.

_Current Episode_

"Uh, yeah, I guess we have Ulrich." The two blush and go back to the computer making sure not to touch one another in any way.

**Factory**

Jeremie is going through old information wondering if there might be any thing that could help. "No, nothing from the vehicles. Nothing from the profiles. Voice synthesizer, no." He stops. "Voice synthesizer. Aelita I have an idea."

"What?"

"We can fake William's voice and tell the principal he moved back home or some thing. Or pretend to be his father."

"Do we know what he sounds like?"

"No but what are the chances Mr. Delmas knows? We need to think it through. What we will say and stuff."

"And probably get the others here so we can tell them the plan."

"And tell them we're close to recreating Lyoko." Both smile brightly. "It is a lot easier than I thought it would be Aelita. At first I wasn't sure but we're so close I can feel it."

"My father gave us all we needed. We just needed to look through it all." They start discussing their plans for tricking the principal in to thinking William had gone home.

**Campus**

Odd is going through his phone and sees Samantha's number. "She burned us twice. That last time lost us Lyoko." He selects delete. When a screen comes up asking _Are You Sure?_ He cancels.

**Dorms**

Ulrich is going over his homework again. "I need every answer to be right if I want Cs by next Friday. I'll have Jeremie look this over before I turn it in tomorrow." He goes to his language homework and starts on it.

**Later that Day...**

Jeremie and Aelita call the others inviting them to the Factory. Once every one arrives they tell them of their plan about William. "But we don't know what his father sounds like."

"Why I am mixing several together. If we can convince Mr. Delmas that William is home then we have more time." Odd raises his hand. "Yes?"

"Can I pretend to be William's father?"

"No."

"Come on I'd make a great adult." Every one laughs. "How come you guys don't laugh at my jokes but you laugh at that."

"Because Odd that was funny and your jokes aren't."

"You just don't understand great humor Ulrich."

"I do and that's your problem." The rest laugh again.

**A few minutes later...**

Jeremie has the voice synthesizer ready. "Ok every one be quiet." He dials Mr. Delmas's number and clears his throat hoping he could pull this off.

**A/N Ok no action just all story. I admit maybe not my best episode but it bridges Season 3 and 4 together. I watched, and rewatched, and then re rewatched the last episode of Season 3 and first episode of Season 4 a bunch of times trying to figure out the time difference. The best I could tell was maybe a weekend had passed. Any more time and people would have noticed William was missing. So I covered that weekend between Season 3 and 4. Starting with just as the last episode of Season 3 ended and ending just as the first episode of Season 4 started.**

**So here is a bonus story for you all. Inspired by a picture I saw on Deviant Art. Of Aelita meeting Jeremie's parents for the holiday which happened at the end of episode 82.**

**Aelita Meets the Parents**

**Episode 82.5**

**James The Lesser**

Aelita is waiting in front of Kadic Academy. She was really nervous and hoped she didn't embarrass herself. Jeremie's father was coming to pick her and Jeremie up.

After what had happened Jeremie was glad his father wasn't mad. Even more surprising his father invited Aelita to come for the holidays. He was nervous but knew his parents would like Aelita as much as he did. How could they not?

Jeremie comes up with a new bag and sets it down next to Aelita. "Nervous?"

"No." Her face gives her away.

"Don't be. My dad has met you before."

"We spoke maybe one time."

"And he liked you." Jeremie grasps her hand in his. "Just calm down ok? They'll love you." He squeezes her hand.

"I hope so." She turns her head when she hears a horn honk. It was Jeremie's father.

He parks the car and gets out. "Hello Jeremie, Aelita." Her voice can barely be heard when she replies.

"Hello Mr. Belpois." He laughs a little.

"Don't be so nervous." He picks up her two bags and takes them to the trunk. "My wife and I aren't monsters."

"I, I didn't say you were." She slowly walks over to the car and opens the back passenger door.

Jeremie gets in on the other side as his father gets in the driver seat. "It is a couple hours so if you want some music I have these CD's you can choose." He hands back a CD folder and the two teens flip through it.

Along the way Jeremie and Aelita hold hands. Mr. Belpois looks in the mirror and sees it smiling to himself.

**Jeremie's House**

Jeremie's dad grabs the teen's bags as the two teens walk up to the front door. Aelita stays behind Jeremie as he opens the door. "Mom?"

"Jeremie!" She hugs him tightly then turns to Aelita. "And you must be Aelita!" She hugs her. "You're the lovely angel who has come to save my son from a lonely life?! I'm so happy to meet you. I didn't think Jeremie would ever have a life outside his computers until I heard about you!" She lets Aelita go. "Are you hungry? Do you have a favorite dish? We can cook some thing on the grill it is nice out. Or do you prefer breakfast foods? I think we have some eggs. I should have asked before you came so I could have had some thing ready."

"It's nice too meet you to Mrs. Belpois."

"And she's so polite!"

"Mom, calm down." Jeremie is blushing bright red.

**After Putting Her Things Away**

Aelita is in the backyard with Jeremie. "Your mom is uh, nice." Jeremie blushes again.

"She likes you. Not that you could tell." He tries laughing but it comes off flat. "So what do you think?"

"They have a nice house. You grew up here?" He nods. "What was it like?"

"Like any normal childhood. I didn't spend a lot of time back here though." They walk over to a bench surrounded by flowers Jeremie's mom had planted.

Inside the house Jeremie's parents watch through a kitchen window. "She seems sweet. And she makes him happy." Mrs. Belpois links her fingers with Mr. Belpois's.

"You embarrassed them when they first got here." He bumps her hip with his and laughs a little.

"I'm just so happy to meet her. Jeremie was always such a bright boy and I was happy for that but he focused on computers and programming so much I didn't know if he'd ever have a girlfriend."

"I was worried too. Before he went to Kadic he didn't even have a friend. He just never connected with other kids."

"Maybe getting away from us let him out of his shell." Both laugh. They weren't the strictest of parents and had tried supporting all of Jeremie's decisions. "And now he has lots of friends and a girlfriend at Kadic. Think they'll go to the same college when they get older?"

"I hope so. There are so many distractions in college you need some one there to lean on." Mrs. Belpois leans against her husband.

In the garden Aelita leans her head on Jeremie's shoulder. "It is nice out here. Maybe we should ask your parents to grill out? I'd like to stay out here."

"We'll ask when we go back inside." They sit outside for a few more minutes enjoying being with each other. Away from school or the Factory.

**A/N Ok, just a cute short little story set in the future. Aelita meeting Jeremie's parents and his parents, especially his mother, absolutely love her. At the end of Episode 82 Jeremie tells Aelita she is coming with his family for the holidays so here is what happened. Anyways as you all know two weeks...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Season 4**

**Episode 71.5: The Pool Attack**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Classes**

Yumi is tapping her foot. She didn't want to go to swim classes. She knew how to swim and was hoping for a chance to go on the network.** "**If I fake sick and some one checks the infirmary I'd be in trouble. Maybe ask them too wait until swim classes are done." She looks at the clock and waits.

**Grade Lower**

Jeremie and Aelita ignore class and go over notes they made for the Skidbladnir. "I think we can make the smaller ships faster. We just need to go over the other," The teacher clears his throat as he stands next to Jeremie.

"And what is so important you would ignore my class on post Cold War economics?" Jeremie looks up.

"Uh, wondering, um," Odd saves the day.

"Post Middle East War economics."

"Really Odd?" Now the teacher walks over to Odd.

"Yeah. How the price for french fries have gone up because of the increase in oil prices."

"While that is an interesting time and more modern but the only reason you can have that economic period is because of the one we are covering now. So please all of you pay attention." As the teacher walks away Jeremie leans back.

"Thank you Odd."

**After Classes**

Yumi meets up with the others. "Please wait? I want too see it again but I have swim classes. It will only be a couple of hours."

"Ok. It gives Aelita and I more time to work on the Nav Skids. We aren't sure but we think we can develop individual shields for them so they can take a hit or two."

"Thanks." She walks away.

**Factory**

Aelita sits down on the floor with her laptop as Jeremie sits in the computer chair. "We'd have to increase the size of the Nav Skid and then the size of the Skidbladnir. If we make it too big it won't fit through the exit."

"It was just an idea Jeremie. Maybe we could expand the Skidbladnir's shields?"

"Maybe. We have time until the others get here." They get to work.

**Swim Class**

Ulrich sees Odd outside of the building. "Odd what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Beautiful ladies in in swimwear." Ulrich rolls his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yumi's in there." Ulrich blushes a little.

"So?"

"Oh come on Ulrich." Odd pushes the door open slowly. "Don't be a chicken." Odd goes inside.

"I can't let him do this." Ulrich goes in after Odd. Only for that reason. He would swear to Yumi later.

**Factory**

Jeremie tries reloading the shields for a Nav Skid. "Nope. Sorry Aelita." He closes it. "I don't think we can do it."

"I can't think of any thing else." She checks the time. "We still have an hour." She looks at Jeremie. "Um maybe we could go sit on the bridge?"

"Or Big Fat Cheese Head." She smiles and nods.

**Swim Class**

Yumi is in the water doing laps. Odd sneaks in and goes under the bleachers. Ulrich is close behind him. "Odd I can't believe you're doing this." Odd points and Ulrich looks. "So? I, I see her every day."

"So graceful, so elegant, so skimpy. Although not as skimpy as what Melanie is wearing." Odd looks around some more.

"Come on Odd this is stupid." He pulls on Odd's arm but Odd doesn't budge.

"Dude Sissi is an idiot and her head is filled with helium but look at those helium ballo-ow!" Ulrich stomps on Odd's foot.

A couple people hear the yell but don't see where it came from. "Now, now, back to basics. Some of you may feel it is not needed but you can't forget the basics." Jim claps his hands. "Backstroke, butterfly stroke, and even the doggie paddle are needed."

Odd and Ulrich start fighting. "Dude stop it if you don't wanna watch go away." Odd pushes Ulrich from under the bleachers.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita are... Big Fat Cheese Heading. When the Super Scan comes up. "Uh, Xana, we better call the others." They get their cellphones out.

**Swim Class**

A black mist comes out of the lights above the pool and splits in to three different people. Jim, Sissi, and Melanie. Ulrich and Odd's phones ring and Odd gets his out. "Hey Ulrich Xana's attacking."

"Xana?"

"Ulrich! What are you doing here!?" Yumi pulls herself out of the pool.

"Xana's attacking." Ulrich can't keep his eyes off of Yumi as she gets out of the pool. "Uh, we came to get you in case Xana was attacking you."

"Well he," Yumi is grabbed by Sissi. "What are you doing Sissi?" Yumi struggles with Sissi when Melanie grabs her by the hair and pulls hard. "Aaaa!"

"Whoa." Odd is useless as he stares at three girls in swimwear fighting.

"Yumi!" Ulrich has the pool between him and a defenseless Yumi. "I'll be right there." He runs to the edge of the pool and dives in so he can swim to the other side.

Jim steps in to the pool and moves unnaturally to Ulrich grabbing him near the middle. "Odd, help!" Ulrich elbows Jim in the face but Jim is super strong.

"Coming!" Odd runs and jumps in to the pool.

Yumi punches Melanie then kicks at Sissi but can't break free.

The other girls at the pool freak out and run for the locker rooms.

Jim lifts Ulrich above his head and throws him out of the pool.

Odd swims up from behind. "Sorry big guy." He kicks Jim between the legs. Even possessed Jim's knees buckle.

Ulrich is getting up when he hears Yumi's scream and looks. Sissi grabs her by the front of her swim suit and lifts her in the air. Melanie's hands spark with energy. "No!" Ulrich runs, leaps, and kicks Melanie hard in the chest.

Just as Odd climbs out of the pool Melanie falls in it. Her hands still full of energy.

The energy spreads across the pool shocking both Melanie and Jim.

"Let go of me Xana!" Yumi kicks Sissi hard and Sissi drops her.

"Yumi I," Ulrich stops. Yumi sees him staring and doesn't understand why until she looks down.

"Ulrich stop looking!" She pulls her shoulder strap back on her shoulder covering herself up.

Odd looks just as she gets the strap back up. "What did I miss?" He sees the look on Ulrich's face. "Ulrich what did I miss?" Ulrich doesn't respond.

"Nothing idiot. Help me with her." Sissi had recovered and was coming after Yumi again as Ulrich staid stunned.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita are worried. No one had answered their phones. "Maybe they're busy? I'm sure one or two of them will make it here."

"I hope so Aelita. I don't feel ok with sending just you. Even if you can fight now." He grasps her hand tightly in his.

**Swim Class**

Ulrich recovers from being a teenage boy after seeing... What he saw and tackles Sissi from behind. "Yumi, Odd, get out of here! Aelita will need help." He punches Sissi in the back of the head. She sparks and turns over backhanding him.

"Come on Yumi he's right." Odd waits for Yumi and opens the door for her. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing." She elbows him in the stomach.

"Hey, I need to run." He takes a few second to catch his breath then chases after Yumi. In soaked clothing he was slower than normal but Yumi was barefoot making the race for the Factory almost even.

After a minute or so Odd gets his cell phone out to tell Jeremie they were coming when he realizes it was water soaked. "Yumi no chance you have your cell phone on you is there?"

"And where would I have kept it?" The two continue running for the Factory.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita try calling the others again. "If they don't make it soon Jeremie I should go. They could all be in trouble."

"How? Yumi was at swim class and the other two were some where else."

"Xana is powerful enough he could attack all three of them. Send me now Jeremie."

"Ok but be careful Aelita. If William shows up run as fast as you can in the other direction."

"I won't be running if you send me the Overboard." She smiles and winks at him as she gets on the elevator.

**Streets of the City**

Odd and Yumi are near the city. "Why did Ulrich freeze?"

"Don't ask Odd."

"What? He was looking at you and just staring. Not that you aren't pretty but we were in the middle of an attack."

"Shut up Odd." She readjusts her shoulder straps. They had been stretched by Sissi pulling on her suit.

"You were doing that too."

"Shut up for the last time." He sees her blushing and Odd laughs.

"I just realized what I missed." She goes to hit him again but he dodges it. "Hey I didn't see any thing."

"Don't tell any one else it's embarrassing enough as it is."

"Fine, fine." They make it to the bridge and run across.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees Yumi and Odd on the cameras. "Wait Aelita I just saw Yumi and Odd. I'll send them and the other vehicles as soon as I can."

"Yes Jeremie." She jumps off of the Overboard and waits for the Overwing to materialize.

Jeremie sees Yumi and Odd get in the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd. And virtualization." They land on Lyoko near Aelita as the other two vehicles form.

Yumi looks at Aelita who was already on the Overwing. "I guess I'll take the Overbike." She runs over and hops on.

**Swim Class**

Sissi and Ulrich roll on the floor struggling with each other. "Ulrich what are you doing?!" He ignores Emily and continues fighting with Sissi.

Emily notices Jim and Melanie floating in the water. "Help! Help! They're drowning!" She jumps in and pulls Melanie out of the water. "Some one help me with Jim!" Two more girls come out of the locker room and dive in to the pool to help Emily pull Jim out.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors are making good time through the Forest Sector. "Is Ulrich ok?"

"He's fine Aelita he just has a possessed Sissi to deal with."

"Xana attacked the pool and sent Sissi after Ulrich?"

"Uh, no." Yumi is confused by Odd's response.

"Ulrich and Odd showed up at the pool yelling Xana was attacking. You didn't send them?" She looks back at Odd.

"Uh we knew Xana would attack soon and came to warn you?"

"You, you and Ulrich, I can't believe you two!" Odd laughs. "This isn't funny you two idiots," Odd's laughter interrupts her. "Stop laughing!"

"Ulrich was trying to stop me and called me an idiot. You two think so much alike." Yumi ignores Odd.

**Swim Class**

Ulrich is knocked off of Sissi by Emily. "What are you doing to her?"

"Emily you don't understand." Ulrich gets up. "Emily watch out!" Sissi grabs Emily by the ankle and shocks her until she passes out.

One girl is doing CPR on Melanie while the other tries on Jim. "He's too big I can't press hard enough on his chest." She tries again.

Ulrich waits for Sissi to stand back up with a plan. "Come on Xana try shocking me." Her hands charge with energy. "Hai!" He leaps and kicks her in the chest much like had been done to Melanie.

Sissi falls backwards then stops and floats back to her feet. "I guess that trick wouldn't work twice." Ulrich turns and run.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors near the activated Tower. Two Krabes and a Tarantula. "One for everybody." Odd aims at the Krabe on the left. "Laser Arrow!" The Krabe ducks and the laser arrow flies over it.

"Be careful. Just because Aelita can fight doesn't mean we can risk her getting devirtualized." Jeremie watches the map as the Lyoko Warriors get closer to the monsters.

**Swim Class**

Ulrich makes it to the door and is reaching for the handle when Sissi fires an energy bolt at the handle blasting it off. Ulrich kicks the door but it won't open.

The two girls working on Jim and Melanie scream when Sissi floats past them. "What's going on!?" They watch Sissi for a few seconds then go back to Melanie and Jim.

**Lyoko**

Odd dives on the Overboard and fires more laser arrows at the Krabe on the left. It fires lasers back and hits the Overboard. "Man overboard!" The Overboard devirtualizes and Odd lands on the ground.

Yumi, on the Overbike, stands up on the seat and pulls her fans out. "Hai!" Her fans fly through the air. The Tarantula and the Krabe on the right shoot at them. "Aelita now!"

"Energy Field!" With the monsters distracted by Yumi's fans they don't see the energy orbs and are destroyed.

"Ok my turn." Odd fires laser arrows at the last Krabe and hits it on the legs but not the Eye.

"William behind you!" Odd turns around just as the black smoke that was William forms in to him. Odd raises his arm. "Shield!" He blocks William's sword but the shield shatters. "Laser Arrow!" He shoots William in the chest twice before William swings the sword over his head like an axe and slices Odd in half.

"Aelita take care of the Krabe I'll deal with William." Yumi revs the engine of the Overbike and charges William.

William lowers the Sword making a ramp. Yumi turns the Overbike sharply and slides in to the sword. "Hai!" Her fans fly out and come back hitting William. "I wouldn't fall for that William." She reverses the Overbike and catches her fans as William recovers from the attack.

**Swim Class**

Ulrich is tackled by Sissi and thrown to the floor. She charges her hands with energy. Ulrich tries getting up but Sissi stomps on his chest keeping him down.

"No!" Sissi is hit from behind and falls in to the pool shocking herself.

"Emily?" Ulrich gets off the floor and goes in to the pool to save Sissi from drowning.

**Lyoko**

William walks calmly towards Yumi with his sword resting on his shoulder. Yumi walks backwards until she reaches the edge of the path.

Aelita flies over the Krabe and throws an energy orb at it. The Krabe gets out of the way just in time. "Energy Field!" Aelita throws another energy orb and the Krabe backs out of the way just in time. But the back legs go over the edge of the path and the Krabe starts clawing with the front legs. "Energy Field." Aelita throws the orb and hits the struggling Krabe easily destroying it.

"Aelita!" Yumi was unable to get around William and was about too be pushed off.

"Energy Field!" Yumi is hit by the energy orb and is destroyed.

"Aelita go for the Tower before William attacks you!"

"I have an idea." Yumi points her palms at William and starts to sing.

William pulls his sword back and throws it at Aelita. As it leaves his hand an ice ball forms around him trapping the sword. "No!" William punches the wall and it cracks.

**Swim Class**

Ulrich helps the two girls do CPR on Jim who finally coughs up water. "Jim, are you ok?" He coughs a couple more times.

"This is just like when I was Leonardo DiCaprio's stunt double during the shooting of Titanic." He coughs again. "I'd tell you about it but I should," He coughs again. "Infirmary."

**Lyoko**

Aelita lands on the second platform and places her hand on the panel. Soon the screens around her fall. "Tower deactivated."

"Good job Aelita." Jeremie turns around in the chair. "Do we need a return?"

"Several people saw the attack." Jeremie turns back around.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Swim Class**

Odd and Ulrich are fighting under the bleachers. "Dude, Yumi already knows you're here and not because of a Xana attack." Ulrich pulls away from Odd.

"Then, I," He looks through the bleachers and sees Yumi. She had stopped swimming and was staring at the bleachers where he and Odd were. "I," He blushes.

"And don't worry about her I'm sure she doesn't mind that much about what happened." Ulrich jumps like he had been shocked.

"Don't tell any one."

"About what buddy?" Odd pats him on the back and laughs.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita go over the Skidbladnir shields. "We better reinforce them before we try any trips."

"I was hoping we'd get to go today when Yumi was done with swim classes."

"We'll wait. I won't risk you," She smiles at him taking his breath away for a second. "Or the others."

**A/N For those of you who don't remember in episode 72 Odd mentions a Pool attack and Ulrich and Yumi both yell at him to shut up. When Aelita and Jeremie ask what pool attack Odd mentions it was like the gym attack and then Aelita and Jeremie tell him to shut up. I wondered what could have been so embarrassing? And so I made this episode. Anyways you know the drill two weeks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Season 4**

**Episode 77.5: Closer Than Ever Farther Apart**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Yumi's Room**

She works on repairing her diary. "Hiroki said he didn't rip the pages out so who did? And who returned them?" Hiroki had come clean after worrying if she found out Yumi would get mad at him again. "It wasn't Xana. One of my friends? Odd would have said some thing stupid about it. Aelita or Jeremie would have just handed them over. Ulrich..." She blushes. "It wasn't him."

**Dorms**

Ulrich writes in his journal when the door opens. "Odd?"

"Hey Ulrich buddy." Odd pulls out a new chew toy. "Kiwi guess what I got you?" He closes the door behind him then pulls the drawer open.

Kiwi jumps out and grabs the chew toy from Odd.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita work on a way to bring people from a Replika to Earth. "If we could do it then we could finally stop Xana. Bring him back to this Super Computer where we'd be on more even footing."

"If we can Jeremie. We don't know how many Replika's Xana built."

"How many could it be? How many would he need? I'm sure we're close if we just keep working on it." They both check their cellphones.

"We already missed dinner Jeremie and curfew is soon. We better go now so we can grab some thing to eat on the way back." He saves his work as she closes the laptop.

**Next Afternoon**

Yumi sits down at the lunch table with the others. "Hey everyone." She has a bright smile on her face. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah." Everyone feels a little weirded out by Yumi's mood.

"What?" Her smile diminishes a little. "Um, any thing you want to say?" No one responds. "Fine." Her smile disappears as she sticks her fork in her food.

**After Class**

Ulrich finds Yumi. "Hey wanna train or work on homework?" She simply walks by ignoring him. "That was weird. She's been weird all day." He walks to the gym alone.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie are sure it was ready. "But maybe first we should try it from here."

"You're right Aelita. We don't want them Translating in the wrong spot thousands of miles away. If they Translate here we could at least resend them back to Lyoko through the Scanners." Jeremie and Aelita get their phones out.

**A Few Minutes Later**

The Lyoko Warriors arrive. Ulrich tries talking with Yumi on the elevator but she gives him the cold shoulder.

In the Control Room Aelita and Jeremie explain what they were trying to do. "So we just go from Lyoko to here?"

"Or from any Replika to the Super Computer that is making the Replika." Jeremie points to a screen on the monitor. "But for now we're testing it here." Ulrich raises his hand.

"Why? Is it that dangerous?"

"No. Just a test." Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi give each other worried looks. "Nothing too dangerous."

"I'll do it." Odd walks over to the elevator.

"I'll send all of you in case William makes an appearance." Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita follow Odd on to the elevator.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors stand outside of a Tower. "Ok Odd for now I'll have you enter the Tower and Translate you from there." Odd walks in to the Tower.

"So Yumi what do you think," Yumi glares at Ulrich. "What did I do?" She doesn't answer. "Aelita can you ask her?"

"I won't tell her either."

**Control Room**

Jeremie readies the Translation. "Ok Odd here we go. See you on Earth." Jeremie hits the enter key.

**Lyoko**

Odd feels funny. "Einstein I don't think..." He disappears from the Tower.

**Control Room**

Jeremie looks at the screen. "Odd?" No response. "Odd?" Still no response. "Uh guys is he in the Tower?" Aelita sticks her head in and doesn't see him.

"He's not in here Jeremie."

"Odd?" Still no response. "Um, I'll bring Aelita back."

"No." Ulrich pulls his sword out. "I'll look. In case Xana activates a Tower." He stabs himself with his own sword devirtualizing himself.

**Factory**

Ulrich is on the Factory floor. "Odd!" No response. "Jeremie could you try calling him?" Ulrich hangs up his phone as he continues looking around for Odd.

Jeremie tries calling him but can't reach him that way either. He calls Ulrich back. "He's not answering his phone."

"Then where is he Jeremie? You said this was a simple test."

"It was." Jeremie turns to the keyboard. "If he isn't on Lyoko or Earth then he is trapped in between worlds."

"I thought you said this was a simple test. Aelita?" She nods. "So what happened?"

"I don't know Yumi. He should have just appeared on Earth. Jeremie?"

"I'm working on it. Aelita enter the Tower and see if you can find him on your end. I'm not finding any thing through here." She runs in to the Tower.

Ulrich sits on the bridge with nothing to do. He couldn't be sent back to Lyoko until the cooldown was over. Not that they had any reason to send him back.

**Lyoko**

William appears. "Hello Yumi." She turns around and sees him. He has his sword resting on his right shoulder.

"Back off William." She pulls her fans out.

"No." He starts running at her.

"Hai!" She throws her fans. He swings his sword and cuts both fans out of the sky. "Jeremie I need help."

"Ulrich's cool down isn't over until a few more minutes from now." Jeremie checks. "Two minutes. I'll send him as soon as I can." Jeremie texts Ulrich.

Yumi and William square off. "I won't use fans if you won't use your sword William." She has her hands up ready to fight.

"No." He swings his sword and Yumi ducks under it.

"Yumi, two Mega Tanks coming in fast." Yumi sees them. But the Mega Tanks stop far short of her and instead aim for the Tower.

"They're after Aelita!"

"If they destroy the Tower the next one is too far for her too get to. We must find Odd now."

"Send Ulrich!" Yumi runs for a Mega Tank hoping to destroy it.

"He still has thirty seconds." Jeremie readies Ulrich's transfer then goes back to looking for Odd.

Yumi is running with William close behind. The Mega Tank she was running after turns towards her and fires. She leaps out of the way just in time and the blast hits William's sword. "Idiot!" William's sword deflects the blast back at the Mega Tank destroying it.

Yumi stands there stunned by what she just saw. William had done something no Lyoko Warrior could ever do. "Jeremie I need help."

"Will fans and Ulrich do?" Two fans virtualize in front of her. She grabs them out of the air as Ulrich lands behind her.

"Triplicate!" His clones split off from him and charge the Mega Tank.

"Super Smoke!" William disappears in to the Sector and comes back up in front of the clones slashing at both destroying them. The Mega Tank continues blasting the Tower.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her new fans. William leaps in the air and destroys one fan but Yumi uses her psychic powers to make the other one curve and come down slashing the Mega Tank across the Eye.

"The Tower is safe but we still have William." Ulrich has his swords out.

"William!" He turns around and points his sword at Ulrich. "Lets do this." Ulrich gets in to a fighting position.

Aelita is working on finding Odd when she gets an idea. "The last time we lost some one between worlds they were going from Earth to Lyoko."

"So?"

"I've been looking for Earth Odd not Lyoko Odd. What if we've been looking for the wrong digital signal?"

"Brilliant Aelita! Give me a minute." Jeremie changes his search. "I need a few minutes."

"Einstein we might not have that long." Ulrich and Yumi circle William. "Unless William decides to back down."

William swings his sword at Ulrich but misses. It slams in to the Sector cracking it. He swings again and slams his sword in to a rock. It gets stuck.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich rushes forward slashing William in the chest.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and the hit William in the back.

"Impact!" Ulrich shoves a sword through William's chest.

William sneers at Ulrich and pulls his sword free cutting through Ulrich devirtualizing him in a single blow.

Yumi is alone with William. "Jeremie how is he this tough?"

"Xana's making him that way." Jeremie looks up at a different screen. "But he's down to his final hit points. One more blow should do it."

"If I can get one more in." She keeps her fans up as William advances on her.

**Scanner Room**

Ulrich sits down on the floor. "Come on Yumi." He stares at the Scanner Tube she had been in and waits.

**Lyoko**

Yumi does a backflip landing on her hands and twists in to a cartwheel kicking William in the chest. He takes a couple steps back but recovers easily. "William please stop this. I've seen you do it before you can fight Xana."

"Yumi." William sneers. "Die!" He swings at her hitting her destroying her in a single blow.

"No." She steps out of the Scanner and sees Ulrich. He gets off the floor and hugs her before pulling away quickly both blushing.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees William walking towards the Tower. "Aelita once he enters the Tower you'll be trapped. If he throws you over the edge it's all over." She doesn't respond.

**Lyoko**

William is almost to the Tower when Aelita's hand sticks out of it with an energy orb on the end of it. William is too slow to stop and runs right in to it. He turns in to a black smoke and flies across the Sector to the nearest edge and flies down to the Digital Sea. "Don't worry Jeremie I got it." Aelita goes back to the middle of the first platform and floats up to the second one so she can get back to finding Odd.

**Several Hours Later**

As the Lyoko Warriors miss dinner and curfew draws near the Lyoko Warriors start worrying. "If we're all caught out of bed after curfew we'll be stuck in detention."

"And if I don't get home soon my parents will ground me."

"You guys go. Aelita and I will head back with Odd as soon as we find him." Jeremie yawns.

"So how do we explain you guys not being at the dorms?"

"We'll think of some thing." Yumi and Ulrich shrug their shoulders and walk over to the elevator.

On the elevator Ulrich tries talking with Yumi again but she ignores him. He gives up and once on the Factory floor he hurries for the way up and on to the bridge as fast as possible.

**Kadic Academy**

It is well past curfew when there is a knock on the door. "Odd?"

"No, Jim." He opens the door. "Curious you would think it was Odd since it is past curfew."

"Well, I, I wasn't," Ulrich is saved by Odd and Jeremie.

"Sorry Jim." Ulrich looks past Jim and sees Odd using Jeremie for support. "I was at the skate park showing off some new moves when I twisted my ankle. Einstein helped me get back but we had to take a few breaks."

"Why didn't he take you to the infirmary?"

"Isn't the nurse in bed by now? Like we should be." Jim moves out of the doorway so Jeremie can help him in.

"Right. I'll be here in the morning to take you to the infirmary and get your ankle checked out." Jim leaves the three as he continues knocking on doors.

Once he is far enough away Ulrich asks what happened. "They found me. I don't remember a thing." Odd sits on his bed moving his twisted ankle.

"And how did you twist your ankle?" Jeremie answers for Odd.

"He was doing a stupid trick while on our way back and landed wrong. Aelita and I helped him to the dorm then she went to her room."

"It wasn't a stupid trick it would have been amazing if I landed it." Odd lies down. "But it is late and I missed dinner. The sooner I wake up the sooner I can eat breakfast."

"Enough breakfasts for three people." Ulrich and Jeremie laugh as Odd ignores them.

**Next Morning**

Odd is at the table with the others. "So how's your ankle?"

"Fine. Just need to be careful with it for today and maybe tomorrow." Odd gets up and limps over to the cafeteria line.

While waiting in line he sees some raw fish sitting on a table behind the counter. While the lunch lady was distracted he leans over and grabs one.

On the way back to the table he throws it. "Flying fish!" It goes through an open window and hits Jim.

He looks up and sees Ulrich standing next to the window. "Real funny Stern."

"Jim, it wasn't me." Ulrich looks around for who did it. He didn't see who threw it and with the noise of the crowd he couldn't hear who shouted well enough too tell who it was by voice.

"You can explain that in detention."

**A/N Ok the fish thing at the end leads in to the next episode Lab Rat where Ulrich is serving detention for his flying fish joke. Which wasn't him but Odd. Also leads in to Odd telling Ulrich that it was Yumi's birthday a couple days before and he totally forgot. So that was why she was so happy and smiling until not one person, especially Ulrich, forgot it was her birthday. As for the whole William runs in to Aelita's energy orb it is taken from the old Peanuts cartoon where Lucy would walk in to Charlie Brown's fist then claim he punched her. I just thought it was a funny visual. Big Bad William walking up to the Tower so he can destroy Aelita but she sticks her hand out at the last second and he runs in to the energy orb in her hand. Anyways you know the drill people two weeks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Season 4**

**Episode 85.5: What Are We?**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Yumi's Home**

She finishes fixing her diary. "I still don't know who ripped them out or who put them back. Ulrich would have said some thing by now." She remembers last weekend when a certain blonde had made a visit to the school.

"_I don't see why you should care. _ _After all we're just really good friends that's all."_

"Maybe he would if I," Her door opens.

"Yumi dinner!"

"Get out of here Hiroki!" She hides her diary then goes downstairs for dinner. With the thoughts of why she got so jealous, why Ulrich got so mean, and if maybe she could have changed it.

**Kadic**

Aelita finds a pink tulip on her bed with a note.

_I'm sorry Aelita for how I acted. You know how I feel about you I just forgot. If you had told me she was a Xana attack to distract all of us I would believe you. But she wasn't and I have no excuse. Please Forgive Me._

_Sincerely, Jeremie_

She hugs the letter then smells the flower. "Of course I forgive you." She leaves her room too go to Jeremie's.

**Elsewhere...**

Odd is at the entrance meeting Samantha. "Hi Odd." She hugs him then kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks for forgiving me."

"You had no idea it was important." Odd smiles and laughs. "And you had a really good excuse."

"Wanting time with you is a good excuse?"

"You're right it is a great excuse." They hold hands and walk away from Kadic.

**Next Morning**

Jim is walking by with mail. "Odd Della Robbia." He hands a small letter to him. "Aelita Stones." He hands her a letter.

"Jeremie? Why did you send me another one?"

"I didn't send it." Jeremie looks and sees the return address. "My parents sent it." Aelita quickly opens and reads it. "What does it say?" Aelita keeps the letter away from Jeremie.

"It was sent to me not you." She folds the letter up and puts it away.

Odd opens his letter. "I have the chance to be launched in to space? No thanks." He had enough of high force gravity from his jet flight.

Ulrich gets nothing, again. He ignores every one else and continues eating breakfast.

**Lunch**

Yumi sits down with the others, away from Ulrich, and starts eating. "Yumi, Yumi." She finally looks up.

"What?" She doesn't look at Ulrich who was sitting next to Jeremie.

"Do you have time after classes? I want another trip on the internet."

"I don't know. I have homework and a test in history coming up." She goes back to her food ignoring the rest of the conversation at the table.

**After Classes**

Yumi went home to do schoolwork so the next internet mission was called off. Ulrich and Odd are in their rooms not working on schoolwork. "What do you think is wrong with Yumi? She didn't laugh at any of my jokes."

"She never laughs a your jokes."

"She usually looks at me and calls me an idiot. She didn't even do that."

"Yeah she was really quiet during lunch." Ulrich looks at a picture he has of her on his phone. He felt bad, confused, and other emotions he wasn't sure what to call. After what happened with... He couldn't even remember her name.

But why should it matter? Yumi was just a good friend. He was free to see who he wanted. But she got jealous about Emily too. If they were just good friends why would she get jealous? She flat out stated they were just friends and nothing more. "What are we?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing Odd." Ulrich puts his phone away.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie are working on the next mission but Jeremie is distracted. "What was in the letter?"

"Nothing you should know about. It was addressed to me."

"But what did they want? They are my parents."

"If they wanted you too know they would have sent you a letter." She smiles to herself knowing it was eating Jeremie up inside. But his parents made her promise to keep it a secret.

**Lyoko**

William and two Mega Tanks appear on the Desert Sector and start attacking a Tower.

**Factory**

A screen pops up on the monitor. "What is this?" Jeremie drags it over to get a closer look. "William is on Lyoko."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He has two Mega Tanks." Another screen appears. "They're attacking the Tower?" Aelita leans over his shoulder.

"Yes but why? Can't he just enter the Xana code? Or was that only working because it was a Replika Xana created?"

"Maybe. But why this Tower? It isn't a Way Tower." Jeremie gets his phone out to call the others.

**Kadic**

Ulrich answers his phone. "Xana?"

"William. He and two Mega Tanks are attacking a Tower and we don't know why. But if we can get him isolated on Lyoko and not a Replika maybe we could separate him from Xana."

"We'll be there."

"You and Yumi?"

"No, Odd." Ulrich hangs up on Jeremie.

**Yumi's Room**

Yumi is studying for her test when her door breaks open. "Hiroki what are you doing?!" She sees him spark with energy. "Xana!"

"Yumi, Hiroki, what are you doing up there?!" Their father comes up the stairs only too be knocked down them by a possessed Hiroki.

Yumi hears her phone ring. "Too late Jeremie." She runs for the window as Hiroki pounces on the bed.

She gets the window open and starts climbing out when Hiroki tackles her. "Aaaa!" They fall to the ground below as broken glass rains down upon them.

**Control Room**

Jeremie tries calling Yumi again. "It is a distraction."

"What?"

"William is distracting us. Xana activated a Tower some where on the internet."

"Are you sure?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders. "She might have taken a nap. I think she was sick earlier."

"She did seem off." Jeremie tries calling her again.

**Yumi's Home**

Yumi gets up slowly. Xanafied Hiroki gets up quickly. His hands spark with energy. "_Hehehehe_." He raises his hands over his head ready to crush Yumi.

"No!" She kicks him hard in the stomach. Hiroki takes a few steps back losing his focus and the energy dissipates.

Yumi scrambles and runs for the street.

**Sewers**

Odd and Ulrich make good time and are almost there when Jeremie calls Ulrich. "Could one of you check on Yumi? She won't answer her phone but she could just be sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Didn't you notice the way she was during lunch? We think she was sick and went home to take a nap."

"I thought she went home to do homework."

"That's what she said but she probably didn't want us worrying about her. At least that's what Aelita thinks."

"What do you think?"

"I think Xana is using William and the attack on Lyoko as a distraction. But if she is just taking a nap we better find out so we know what we should do."

"I'll go." Ulrich wanted her alone so they could talk. If she was just taking a nap this would be the perfect time.

**Streets of Paris**

Yumi runs and leaps just in time as a car slams on the brakes. "What are you doing you crazy bi," Possessed Hiroki slams in to the car knocking it over.

"I gotta make it to the Factory the others can help me." Yumi keeps running like crazy ignoring cars, other people, and any other obstacle in her way.

Ulrich is running for Yumi's house when he hears screams. "She's under attack." He gets his phone out and quickly sends SOS XANA before going to help Yumi.

**Factory**

Jeremie sends Odd and Aelita. "Attack William. If he is taken out then maybe Xana will give up on the attack."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll send you to the Skidbladnir. I'm currently looking for where the attack might be coming from. Just take out William and hope that helps." Jeremie sends the Overwing and Overboard then goes to work looking for the Replika.

**Streets Of Paris**

Ulrich sees Yumi and Hiroki. "Get to the Factory I'll deal with him." They run past each other, sharing a look, and then Yumi goes around the corner leaving Ulrich to deal with Hiroki.

Ulrich tackles Hiroki. Hiroki sparks and shocks Ulrich off of him. "Not that easy." Ulrich grabs Hiroki by the leg. Hiroki goes to pull away when Ulrich pushes him in to traffic.

Tires squeal as a car tries to stop in time but can't. Hiroki is knocked to the road but recovers quickly.

By the time he is up Ulrich is running away. But instead of for the Factory he is leading Hiroki away.

**Lyoko**

Odd and Aelita make it to William and the Mega Tanks. "Energy Field!" Aelita hits one of the Mega Tanks from behind destroying it.

"_Get them!"_ The other Mega Tank turns around and charges a blast.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd's aim is true and he hits the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it. "Now it is just you and us William.

"_I will win!"_ William points his sword at Odd. "_Die!"_ He starts floating in the air as Odd flies towards him on the Overboard.

**Streets**

Ulrich hears more horn honk as Hiroki comes closer and closer. "I can't out run him and I can't out fight him. I need a new plan." He leaps over a fence and a few seconds later hears Hiroki smash through it.

**Lyoko**

Odd goes flying through the air after William destroyed the Overboard. "Cheater. I need that to fly." William flies down at Odd. "Laser Arrow!" William blocks with the flat of his blade.

William slashes at Odd who ducks. "If I was any taller I'd lose my head." He jumps out of the way of another William attack.

Aelita aims at William. "Energy Field!" She throws the energy orb at his back.

William grabs Odd and throws him at the energy orb. The energy orb hits Odd and destroys him. "Sorry Odd!" Aelita pulls up on the Overwing trying to put distance between her and William.

**Streets**

Ulrich dives in to a dumpster and hides. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing trying to stay calm and listen for Hiroki.

**Lyoko**

Three Hornets appear and attack Aelita. "Jeremie I need help!"

"As soon as Yumi and Ulrich make it here I'll send them." Jeremie watches intently as Aelita is stuck between William and the Hornets.

Aelita gets an ides. She flies at the Hornets and starts singing. When several lasers hit the Overwing it devirtualizes and she starts falling but she keeps singing.

Ice forms over the Hornets and falls on them sending them crashing to the Sector and crushing them.

Just as Aelita is about to land she brings out her wings and goes back up in the air. "Nice try William." She waves and winks at him.

**Streets**

Ulrich hears footsteps outside of the dumpster. He waits for a shock, an attack, any thing. His heart beats faster and faster. When the lid opens and he sees Hiroki staring down at him he knows he is trapped.

**Lyoko**

Aelita flies around the Tower out of William's range. "Any luck Jeremie?"

"No. And the other two haven't made it here either. If Xana doesn't call off the attack I don't know what we can do."

**Streets**

Ulrich crumples on the ground. "Please, stop." He doesn't even try getting back up.

**Lyoko**

Aelita has an idea. "Jeremie? What if this wasn't a distraction from the attack?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm on Lyoko. Isn't that what Xana wants?" It clicks.

"Yes! If I devirtualize you then he won't have any reason for attacking!"

**Streets**

Hirokia collapses next to Ulrich. "They did it."

**Factory**

Jeremie sees several errors come up. "Xana is attacking the Super Computer if I try devirtualizing you now we might lose you."

Odd hears Jeremie's shout and goes down the ladder to the Super Computer Room. He sees a Xana Ghost attacking the Super Computer. "Nothing I can do. Except..." He gets a sly grin on his face. "Hey Xana! Bet you can't catch-" The Xana Ghost attacks him and throws him from the ladder. Odd is flung against the far wall. "Me."

The Xana Ghost attacks him again lifting him up to the ceiling. "I'm not afraid of heights." the Ghost drops him.

He lands hard on his right arm. "But I am afraid of landings."

**Lyoko**

Aelita is able to stay out of William's grasp. "Jeremie how long? He might try sending more monsters."

"And if you get devirtualized you might not make it back." Jeremie's fingers are all but blurs as they work on fixing what ever damage Xana had done.

**Streets**

Hiroki wakes up. "Ulrich? What happened?" He looks around. "How did I get here?" Ulrich holds his hand out. "What Ulrich?"

"Cell phone, I broke mine." Hiroki gets his out and hands it to Ulrich.

Ulrich calls Jeremie who ignores the ringing phone. Ulrich calls Yumi who also ignores her ringing phone. He calls Odd who also ignores his ringing phone. "No, they, they should be able to answer. Hiroki was the attack."

"Huh?" Hiroki is confused and asks again but Ulrich doesn't answer him.

**Lyoko**

Aelita sees more Hornets and knows she can't pull the same trick again. "Jeremie I need help!" He doesn't respond.

"_Kill her!"_

"No! If you destroy me my daddy will never come." She dives for the Tower but the Hornets cut her off. "Aaaa!" She is hit with a laser and her wings disappear.

From the Digital Sea a glowing ball of energy rises up.

Jeremie looks up at the screen when he hears a beep and sees Franz Hopper. "No, no! Aelita he's coming to save you!"

"Daddy no!" Aelita scrambles to get up but the Hornets surround her. "Daddy!"

"Yumi do it!" Even before Yumi lands she throws her fans catching every one off guard.

Her fans fly through the air and slice through Aelita devirtualizing her.

"_No!"_ William runs to the edge of the Sector and leaps over going after Franz who quickly slips back in to the Digital Sea.

**Scanner Room**

The doors open and Aelita steps out. "Jeremie you fixed it!"

"Just in time." He sighs with relief. He wasn't sure he had fixed it. If Yumi didn't land on Lyoko she may have been gone forever. But when he saw her on the map he knew it was fixed it had to be.

**Super Computer Room**

Odd is dropped again but this time because the Tower deactivates. Without Aelita on Lyoko Xana had no reason for attacking.

**Streets of Paris**

Ulrich tries calling Jeremie again who finally answers. "Launch, launch a return."

"Ok Ulrich." Jeremie prepares the program. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Yumi's Home**

Hiroki opens her door. "Yumi dinner!" She isn't in it. "Yumi?"

**Kadic Campus**

Yumi and Ulrich stand outside the gates. "Ulrich, it was you wasn't it? With my diary." He slowly nods. "Why?"

"I knew Hiroki and Odd would read it. What you put in there is what you put in there."

"You didn't read it?"

"No. You didn't read mine when Sissi took it so I didn't read yours."

"Thanks. You're right Odd would have read it." Both look at the ground. "Um, and I, about the other week, and with Emily," Ulrich cuts her off.

"What about them? We're just really good friends so why should you care?"

"That's just it Ulrich when I said that I," He cuts her off again.

"You what? It is late you should be getting home and not worrying if I talk to Emily or some other girl since we're just really good friends." Ulrich turns and walks away from a devastated Yumi.

**Dorm**

Jeremie holds Aelita's hand in his. "If we could keep you off Lyoko or the Replikas I would but we need you there."

"I know and I want to go. I need to go. I can't ask the others to risk themselves with out me taking the same risks." She kisses him on the cheek. "You've all been taking risks for me since you first met me."

"And they are worth it." They hug. "Goodnight Aelita."

"Goodnight Jeremie." Aelita leaves his room.

Jeremie gets in bed with a smile on his face. "We'll do this. For her we'll do this." He falls asleep with thoughts of Aelita.

**A/N This happens after the episode Kadic Bombshell. And in an earlier episode Aelita had gotten a letter from Canada. Of course she doesn't know any one from Canada. It turned out Jeremie had sent it so she'd get mail like every one else at Kadic and wouldn't feel left out. So when she gets a letter she suspects it is from Jeremie. But what was the surprise? For me that Jeremie's cousin was coming. Anyways hope you liked, and maybe even review, and see you in two weeks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Season 4**

**Episode 89.5: Shoulda Turned Left...**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Campus Day After Concert**

Aelita is a huge star. Every one is following her. "Yes, yes it was a lot of fun. Yes I talked with all of them backstage. No I didn't see any thing like that." She tries answering as many questions as possible but with so many she can't possibly get to them all.

In the cafeteria she tries to get a chair but can't as she is surrounded. "I'll answer questions after breakfast. Please!"

"Leave her alone!" Jim makes his way through the crowd. "You kids are almost as bad as the rioters in Montreal after the Canadiens won the Stanley Cup." He pulls a chair out for Aelita. "Here you go."

"Thank you Jim." She sits down. But then realizes she was alone. Surrounded by every one at Kadic she was alone because Jeremie wasn't there.

Jeremie was outside of the cafeteria. The door was blocked. When Odd steps up behind him Jeremie turns around. "We can't get in."

"But it's breakfast." His stomach growls. "Move!" He barrels his way through throwing elbows whenever he needed to until he makes it to the line.

**Class**

Mrs. Hertz yells several times before the other students finally calm down. "The search for the so called God Particle started," She sees some one trying to slip a note to Aelita. "Detention!" He flinches and drops his note.

She marches over and grabs Aelita by the wrist and drags her out of the class. "What did I do?" Mrs. Hertz glares down at her.

"Nothing. But I can't have you disturbing my class. It isn't your fault and you aren't in trouble." She puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "And as smart as you are I'm sure missing a class or two won't hurt."

"Or Jeremie. Can he come, um, to the library with me?"

"Yes." Mrs. Hertz goes back in to her classroom. "Jeremie Belpois! Out here now!" He grabs his things and hurries to the door.

"Yes Mrs. Hertz?"

"Escort Aelita to the library and remain there until lunch. I'll give you a note in case any one wonders why you are there." Mrs. Hertz goes to her desk and writes an excuse for the two and sends them away.

**Library**

Jeremie gets his lap top out and shows Aelita the newest Replika he found. After a few minutes of planning he closes the window and opens up another. "Watch."

"What is it?" He brings up a video. "That's me!" She was a huge hit on the internet after an amazing opening performance for the Sub Digitals.

"I know. I found it this morning and thought you would like it." He puts his hand on top of hers and squeezes it. "I'm still sorry for missing it the first time."

"But you made it." She leans against him for comfort. "This is the first time I've had alone with you since before I performed."

"I know."

**Lunch**

Jim walks out of the cafeteria with two trays and brings them to the Library. "Jeremie? Aelita?" They turn and see him.

"Oh, lunch time?"

"Yes. Mrs. Hertz informed the rest of your teachers where you would be for the day." He sets the trays down. "Being famous isn't what it is all cracked up to be. Until you have the money for security guards you'll be swamped by wild fans."

"It will all die down soon enough. Once Aelita answers every one's questions they'll leave her alone." Or so Jeremie hopes. If Xana attacked soon it would be impossible to get Aelita to the Factory with out being seen.

"You hope. I had to wait weeks before people stopped hounding me after the movie came out. And then when others here found out about it I got a few more days of glory. Made me feel twenty five again." Aelita looks up at him and smiles.

"How old are you now Jim?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He walks away.

**After Classes**

Aelita and Jeremie are sneaking to the sewer entrance in the woods when some one spots Aelita. Not that it was hard with her bright pink hair. "There she is!"

"Jeremie, go with out me."

"Are you sure Aelita?"

"Yes, go. I'll deal with my little fan club." Jeremie nods and runs for the sewer entrance as Aelita gets mobbed by students.

**Factory**

Jeremie starts his new program and finds a new Replika almost immediately. "I'll need the others." He gets his cellphone out. "Except Aelita is busy and can't make it." He starts calling Ulrich. "We can do it with out her."

**Minutes Later**

The other three Lyoko Warriors are at the Factory. "Where's the Princess?"

"She can't make it. But if we move fast enough we can destroy this Replika with out Xana attacking."

"I'm driving!" Odd hurries to the elevator and gets on.

**Campus**

Aelita is trying to answer more questions but her answers are getting drowned out but the crowd noise. "Stop!" Every one goes silent. "Um, I'll do an interview with Milly and Tamiya. You can read all my answers there." She takes off for the dorm so she could try and hide in her room.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors stand on the platform and wait to be put in the Skidbladnir. When they appear inside Odd is surprised to find he's not in the cockpit. "Hey I called driver!"

"Sorry Odd but we don't need any theatrics. Yumi I put in the co-ordinates can you get the rest there?"

"Yes Jeremie." She undocks the ship and starts flying.

"Hey!" She hits some thing. "Yumi be careful!"

"Sorry Ulrich." She pulls away and exits Sector 5.

**Dorm**

Aelita is in her room when she hears knocking. "Jeremie?"

"No, Milly and Tamiya. You said you'd give us an interview." Aelita goes to her door and opens it.

"Yes. And get it out as early as possible." She lets the two girls in. "Maybe do a special evening addition?"

"Yes! Every one wants to know about what the life of a music star is like. Was the backstage really as crazy as people say it is? Who did your hair? Did you get a specialist to do your outfit and make up?"

"Hold on, one question at a time."

**Internet**

Yumi is doing better now that she has more room. "This a lot easier than a car." She almost hits a tube.

"I should have been the driver."

"I have more experience than you behind the wheel."

"It isn't exactly a car Yumi. With the internet being a three dimensional space you must account for all axis when maneuvering. It is like a space ship."

"I've been in outer space Einstein."

"Odd get over it." Yumi sees the server. "I just drive through it right?"

"Wait." Jeremie types a few lines of code. "Ok now you can go through." She drives through.

**Minutes Later**

Yumi docks at a Tower on the Replika. "So who is going?"

"Einstein you can't leave me behind. I gotta go to where ever we are."

"Uh, Japan actually. Yumi and Ulrich you go."

"No! I wanna go! Can't you send all three of us?"

"We need some one to protect the Skid. Even after recently attacking Xana could still send William."

"Come on Einstein you owe me!"

"Sorry Odd but Yumi and Ulrich pair off better since she has long distance attacks and he has close combat weapons."

"Then send me with Ulrich!"

"And who will read any signs in Japanese?"

"Me!"

"You know Chinese Odd not Japanese." Yumi smirks as Jeremie sends her and Ulrich to the Replika Super Computer.

**Japan**

Yumi looks around. "We're near my grandparents."

"Really?" Yumi points at a sign.

"That is their road." She gasps. "No way this is a coincidence."

"Xana is targeting your family?"

"I think so." Yumi starts running for her grandparent's house.

**Replika**

Odd is bored looking out across the Desert Sector Replika when he sees movement. "Einstein I think I have some company."

"Sending you down." Jeremie hits a few keys and Odd appears on the Sector.

"Hey William how you doing? Make it to Aelita's concert?" Odd aims at William. "Laser Arrow!" William blocks with his sword.

**Japan**

Yumi's grandparent's house was fine but there was a house across the street that was for sale, abandoned. "I bet it is there." The two run up to the front door and kick it in.

Inside they see nothing. "Basement." They move through the house looking for the door to the basement.

**Replika**

Odd fires at William again. "I can't shoot through his sword and I can't fight him in close combat. Should have left Ulrich here Einstein."

"Just protect the Skid." Odd backs away as William comes closer.

**Japan**

They find a door with a heavy duty lock. "This is definitely it." Ulrich cuts through the lock and a bomb behind the door explodes destroying Ulrich.

"It was a trap." Yumi took some damage but not enough to be sent back to the Skid. "Jeremie that better be the last trap." She goes down the stairs.

**Replika**

As soon as Ulrich was awake Jeremie sends him to the Sector to help Odd. "Good seeing you buddy." Odd leaps behind Ulrich. "Distract him I have an idea."

"Like what?"

"My idea." Ulrich gets his swords out.

**Japan**

Yumi sees the Super Computer and the shield protecting it. "Jeremie there is a shield and I don't see where the power for it comes from."

"I'm not getting any data on the place. The generator must be near there."

"I don't see one!" Yumi places a hand on the shield and is shocked. "Just the computer and the shield."

"Then maybe it is below the basement." Yumi looks down at the floor and doesn't see any openings.

"I don't see how."

"Uh, above?" She looks up and sees a small light.

"Between the floors or else we would have seen it when we were looking for the basement door." She gets a fan out and throws it at the ceiling. It hits and sticks. "I could really have used one of Ulrich's swords for this."

"Well he's on the Replika dealing with William so you'll need another way." Yumi looks for any thing she could use.

**Replika**

Ulrich is locked in combat with William. "Any day now Odd!" William almost destroys Ulrich with a wild swing.

"Working on it."

"On what?!" Ulrich blocks a swing but William is so strong he breaks through the block and destroys him.

"This!" Odd was in one of the Nav Skids. He fires a torpedo at William. William raises his sword to block but the torpedo knocks him back. Odd fires two more and William can't block both being turned in to a black mist. "Einstein next time don't leave the lock on the Skid."

**Japan**

Yumi goes across the street to her grandparent's house. She runs up the stairs to a room that held two ancient swords.

Before she runs back out her grandfather sees her. "Who are you?! Get out!"

"Sorry Grandpa!" She runs back to the house with a sword.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Control Room**

"Good job Odd. Now as soon as Yumi," A screen appears on the monitor. "Uh, Odd can you hear me?" No response. "Odd?"

**Japan**

Yumi shoves the sword up through the ceiling and hits the generator. It sparks and soon the shield drops. She pulls the sword out of the ceiling and uses it on the Super Computer. "Ok Jeremie send me back to the Skid." She waits a few seconds but no response. "Jeremie?"

**Replika**

Odd calls out again but no response. "So I guess I just sit here and wait for Yumi."

**Japan**

Yumi realizes some thing is wrong. "I gotta get back." She looks at the sword. "This is so wrong." She closes her eyes and shoves the sword through her stomach devirtualizing herself back to the Skid.

**Control Room**

Ulrich comes up after hearing Jeremie yell. "What happened?"

"Xana activated a Tower."

"Did you call Aelita?"

"He already deactivated it. He only did it to mess with our connection to the Skid."

"Yumi?"

"I can't reach her either."

"Well they just destroy the Super Computer and come back."

"With out the connection they'll be lost. They can't use a server to quick travel."

"So Yumi is on her own?"

"She still has Odd."

"So she's on her own." Ulrich starts sweating with worry.

**Replika**

Yumi engages the controls and undocks from the Tower. "Uh some thing is wrong Odd."

"Yeah figured that one out."

"No I don't have any map or coordinates on here."

"So we're flying blind?"

"I guess." She sees the Tower disappear as the rest of the Replika falls apart. "I can do it." She dives in to the Digital Sea.

**Control Room**

Jeremie is getting frustrated. "I need help but Aelita has her fan club."

"I can get her away." Ulrich goes to the elevator and takes it up to the Factory Floor.

**Internet**

Yumi sees the server they went through before. "I don't know if this will work with out Jeremie's coordinates."

"Only one way to find out." Odd looks down. "Uh, just make sure you don't scratch the paint again." Yumi goes in to the server.

**Kadic**

Ulrich goes to the dorms and finds Aelita in her room. "Hey uh, I need help with my homework." He mouths Xana and points at his eye.

"We're in an interview!" Milly and Tamiya get between Ulrich and Aelita. "So you'll have to wait."

"No you'll wait. Make it a two parter. Can leave off tonight's paper with a teaser about even more questions answered tomorrow."

"Yes!"

"And you need to hurry so you can get your paper done before dinner."

"She's right Milly we better hurry." The two run out of Aelita's room.

"Thanks Ulrich. What's the attack?"

"It's over already. But Xana did some thing to the Super Computer and we lost connection with the Skid. Yumi and Odd are out there doing who knows what."

**Internet**

Yumi and Odd look around. "Any thing look familiar?"

"Not really. I don't know where we are Yumi." They keep driving hoping they can find their way.

**Control Room**

Jeremie hears the elevator and relaxes slightly. As soon as the doors open he points at the monitor. "Xana did some thing to the program. I need you to go to Lyoko and use a Tower to reconnect these lines manually." Ulrich is confused.

"Manually? On Lyoko?"

"If we do it from here I call it digital. If it is done from Lyoko we call it manual. Sorry it is just simpler for Aelita and I to keep it separated."

"Ok, what ever." Ulrich and Aelita take the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

**Internet**

The area turns red. "Xana is sending monsters."

"And we only have one Nav Skid."

"Well maybe he'll still be recovering from the attack on the concert? He didn't try stopping us in Japan and he only sent William to attack the Skid."

"And looks like two Kongers. Release me so I can make sushi out of them."

"Uh, I think this does it." Yumi pulls a lever and Odd breaks off from the Skid.

The Kongers focus on him but he fires a torpedo and takes one out quickly. The second one dives and uses the surroundings for blocking Odd's next torpedo.

**Lyoko**

Aelita enters a Tower and floats up to the second platform. She uses the control panel to start fixing the connection.

**Internet**

Odd is now being chased by the Konger. "I could use some help!"

"I can't and you know it." Yumi is helpless as he watches Odd being attacked.

**Lyoko**

Aelita backs away and smiles. "I think that did it Jeremie."

"It is reloading. As soon as we connect I'll send them the data and hope they can make it back." Jeremie watches the screen as it loads percent by percent.

**Internet**

Odd goes around a tube and then turns sharply. As the the Konger comes around he fires a torpedo. The Konger is hit and destroyed. "No problem here I could take a dozen of them."

"Odd don't say that before Xana does send a dozen."

"Yeah, good point." Odd flies back to Yumi and reattaches to the Skid.

**Control Room**

Jeremie has his finger over the enter key. "Ninety nine, one hundred." He hits the key and the connection is restarted.

**Internet**

The panels in the Skidbladnir light up. "Uh, Odd some thing is happening."

"Hello? Yumi, Odd, can you hear me?"

"Jeremie! Yes, what happened?"

"Xana messed with the connection but we fixed it. Find a server and I'll get you back here." Yumi and Odd look around.

"Uh I don't see one."

"Find one. It doesn't matter what one you find. I can configure it to get you back here." Jeremie looks up at the monitor. "And hurry you've spent a lot more time on the internet than you should have."

"Should have let me drive."

"Odd I will leave you here." Odd simply crosses his arms and continues to pout as Yumi pilots the Skid.

**Minutes Later**

Yumi sees a server. "Ok Jeremie I found one."

"Good. In a few seconds you can come through." Jeremie enters a few codes. "And go for it." Yumi drives in to the server and disappears.

A few seconds later she comes out a different server. "I see it!"

"See you two soon." Jeremie brings Aelita back and then waits for Yumi and Odd to dock the Skidbladnir.

**Control Room**

The Lyoko Warriors stand around talking about what they should do. "If they keep following me around I'll never be able to get here alone."

"And then that means more returns. Aelita what about your interview with Milly and Tamiya? Are you doing another one?" She nods.

"I have to Ulrich. If people can read the newspaper maybe it will stop them from asking me all the same questions."

"Interview?" Aelita tells the others what was going on with Milly and Tamiya.

"So tomorrow I'm doing another one. Maybe then people will leave me alone." Jeremie brushes his hand against hers but doesn't hold it in front of the others.

"I hope so. We need you."

"I know." She smiles at him.

"Well, we're gonna miss dinner if we don't hurry."

"You guys go we'll be there soon enough." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd leave.

Aelita and Jeremie look each other in the eyes. "I need you too Jeremie." They kiss each other lightly. Jeremie freezes for a few seconds but recovers quickly.

**A/N Just a simple plot/storyline and attack. Showing the after effects of Aelita's performance. Being the big star on campus and all that. And Ms. Hertz being nice to Aelita and Jeremie but making sure it doesn't look like that to the others by yelling at Jeremie like he was in trouble and stuff. And we know by the next episode clearly the interview/newspaper stuff helped calm the other students. So as you all know by now two weeks until next update.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Season 5**

**Episode 96: New Problems**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Kadic Academy**

Ulrich is in his room waiting for a call from Yumi. Her college courses ran later than the classes at Kadic Academy. It had been three months since her classes started and already it was straining things for them. But he would make sure something like distance and time wouldn't hurt their relationship.

**Library**

Aelita and Jeremie are working on homework when Odd and Sissi come up behind them. "Hey Einstein, Princess, do you have tickets to the new DigitalSonics concert."

"Right here." Aelita pulls them out of her purse. "I could get you backstage passes again if you two want."

"We've been back there so many times now it kind of lost the fun." Odd and Sissi take the tickets and start to walk away.

"Oh, also, they changed their name to DigitalSubSonics."

"Again? When?"

"They told me when they were getting me the tickets. They were going to be doing music for a movie in Brazil and there was already a DigitalSonics band there and they didn't want confusion about who was doing the music."

**America**

Two kids are playing near an abandoned factory when they find a blocked off passageway. "I wonder what's down here." They force their way through and walk down the passageway.

They find a ladder and climb down it. "Whoa." They see... They weren't sure what it was.

They explore the area and find a lever. "Dude, pull it."

"No way man you pull it." The second one does.

What ever it is turns on and hums with power. "So what do you think it is?" The first one shrugs his shoulders.

"Well we're near Detroit so I guess this might be a car factory."

"So what this is a car painting program?" Both turn when a screen turns on.

A message appears on the screen. "Hello. Thank you for turning me on." Electricity sparks and a black mist comes out.

"Whoa dude what is that?" The black mist forms in to a human shaped shadow.

"I am Xana. A powerful being locked away for, not sure, what year is it now?" The first boy, a black teenager with shoulder length dreads, nudges his friend in the side.

"Dude seriously? How powerful can he be." He looks at Xana. "You are a he right?"

"I am neither male or female." Xana walks to the second boy. A Hispanic boy with short cropped hair. "I am power."

"Then how did you get trapped in here?"

"I was not trapped. I put myself here and elsewhere. I fought a powerful and dangerous enemy. They thought they had defeated me but I let them think that so I could wait for the right moment to strike back."

"And wait for us to turn this thing on?"

"It is a Quantum Computer." Both give him a blank stare. "Doesn't matter what it is. What I need is information. The year, the time, the place."

"Detroit, two thousand eleven, and no idea." The black boy gets his cellphone out. "Near five man."

"Good. I can not yet touch you or any thing else in this form. I need you to do some thing for me." Xana floats over to a control panel. "Prepare this program." Xana shows them what to do.

**Kadic**

Ulrich's phone rings. "Hey Yumi, how was class?"

"Hard."

"Want me to come out there?"

"Not this late Ulrich. You have a curfew."

"Don't remind me. Next year I won't and I'll be going to the same college as you are." The thought makes him smile. "I miss hanging out with you when ever we wanted."

"I do too. But we're too far apart to just hang out. A half hour cab ride just to meet halfway gets expensive."

"I know. But we'll make it work."

"Will we?" Ulrich doesn't like Yumi's tone of voice.

"Yes, of course."

"Ok let me rephrase that. Should we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ulrich it has only been a few months but it already feels like years."

"So?"

"I'm a year older. When we were at school together it didn't matter. But I'm here now. I'm surrounded by new people and new experiences. I get invited to a party but can't go because you're not old enough. I want to go do some thing as an adult but can't because you can't do it."

"Then go with out me."

"And then what? Alone?" She fights back tears.

"Well, with a new friend. Yumi we said we weren't going to let this hurt us but it sounds like you are doing that right now."

"Because I've had time to think about it. Why did we start dating? Why were we even friends? What would have happened if it weren't for you know who? I'm meeting new people who want to be friends because they like me and not because we're fighting to save the world."

"So what? We still would have been friends and more."

"Really? Couldn't stand each other at first and that was with saving each others lives. If we hadn't been forced to work together we probably wouldn't have talked to each other."

"Yumi what is wrong with you? Of course we would have! I love you and you love me. We, since, how can you be saying this? I'll come out there right now I don't care about curfew."

"Fine. We need to talk I know. I've just been having all these thoughts and feelings and I don't know what," Ulrich hangs up on her.

**Near Detroit**

Xana checks the time. "No, the others are still awake. We must wait."

"Wait for what man? What does this program thing do any ways?"

"You will find out when the time is right."

"Well that time better be soon cause we both got curfews."

"Then leave now I will find some one else to share this power with." The boys look at each other. "Choose now."

"I wanna see this." The other one nods and the two wait.

**France**

The taxi pulls up in front of the college. Ulrich gives him the money and runs through the gates.

Yumi looks out her window and sees Ulrich running towards her building. She goes to her door and unlocks it. After a few seconds she locks it. "I should have done this face to face. Out there so he wouldn't have wasted coming out here." She looks at a picture of her and Ulrich sitting on her dresser. "But I can't do this to him." She unlocks the door and then sits on her bed and waits.

Ulrich opens the door and sees her. "Yumi what's wrong?"

"I tried telling you over the phone."

"That's bull and you know it." She shakes her head.

"No it isn't. Ever since I've been here I've met so many new people. People who don't like me because I saved their life but because they like me."

"Guys you mean."

"Yes, guys. Guys who didn't hate me until we were forced to work together and save the world. Guys who want to hang out and go to parties not because we once nearly froze to death but because they think I'm cute and smart."

"You really think I only love you because we fought Xana?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Yumi how can you think that?"

"How can I not? I was new at Kadic, saw martial arts class, and only you showed up. You didn't like me and I didn't like you. Then Xana attacked one day and this is where we are now." She starts crying. "We didn't even date until months after we beat Xana. I once tried pushing things and you just said fine you didn't need me."

"I didn't know what you wanted."

"It wasn't about what I wanted it was about what you wanted! I didn't know if it was me or Emily or Sissi. I thought if I pushed you then maybe you would finally tell me what you felt." She clenches her hands in to fists. "If you had told me what you felt years before, while fighting Xana, maybe we wouldn't be here right now."

"We're only here because you started acting crazy." Ulrich walks over and sits down next to her. "Why now? You say guys but I think it is one guy." She blushes slightly. "I'm right aren't I?" She shakes her head.

"I didn't, I mean, it wasn't like I was looking. I've noticed a few guys before while in class but I'm not out talking to them with the thoughts of dating or any thing. I just, it is so different being here and, I, it," She keeps stammering.

"Fine." Ulrich gets up. "Throw away what we are because of some new guy." He goes for the door.

"I'm not!" She shoots up from the bed and blocks the door. "I can't explain it Ulrich. Just being here out of my parent's house, away from Kadic, so much is different. Some thing inside of me feels like it is changing."

"But you didn't start thinking like this until you met some new guy."

"No. I've been thinking like this for a long time. Wondering what would have happened if Sissi had been in the group instead of me. How you saving her life and her saving yours would have changed our future. I would have been dating William and you would have been dating Sissi."

"No, no way."

"How do you know? She liked you with out having you save her life. You only liked me because we were thrown together with fighting Xana." Yumi steps aside. "If I could go back in time and stop Jeremie from finding the Super Computer on I would. Just so I could see if we really love each other or if this is just because of Xana."

"Well we can't do that can we?"

"No we can't. But if we talk maybe this is just so much going on for me. I've never been away from home like this. Away from you and the others. Maybe I'm just freaking out about things. But I've had these thoughts before I came to college. Even before we started dating."

"Then why did we date?"

"Because I hoped I was just being stupid. That even if we hadn't found Xana you and I would still love each other. But the longer away from you and the others I am the more I think about how things would be if Xana hadn't been found."

"Well if you decide you love me or some new guy," Yumi snaps.

"There is no new guy!"

"You keep saying that." Ulrich walks out of her room.

**Detroit**

Xana sees the screen flash. "Now! Hit the enter key."

"Ok." The black boy does.

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**France**

The Lyoko Warriors are stunned. What had just happened? Did time just reverse itself? How? The others call Jeremie tying up his cellphone.

Jeremie and Aelita ignore their cellphones as they rush to the Factory. "If some one found it and turned it on how would we know?"

"But we set up passwords and protection."

"Who knows who found it and how long ago they found it. They could have been working on breaking through all the passwords for months." They continue running hoping they could figure out what had happened.

**Detroit**

Xana presses his hand on the wall. "I can touch now. I can connect with the others." Dozens of shadow tentacles fly over the keyboard as a globe appears on the screen.

Dots glow and soon more than a dozen cover the globe. "Each one is set to activate now." Xana waits a few seconds and soon one of the Super Computers activates a return.

**France**

The Lyoko Warriors are confused and now getting scared. Two returns had been launched within a few minutes. Jeremie and Aelita were going across the bridge but hadn't made it to the Control Room before the next return was launched. Jeremie ignores the calls from his friends and this time goes for a taxi instead of running.

**Detroit**

Xana watches as a bright dot on the map flashes. "And another." A return is launched. And then another and another.

**France, Twenty Seven Returns Later**

Yumi is sitting in class exhausted. She had been awake for nearly two days as the returns went off one after another twisting time. She looks at a calender. "I've been going here for three weeks. I just lost two months. More than that." Her phone starts vibrating. She doesn't bother checking it.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita run across the bridge and leap for the rope. "Aaaa!" Jeremie had gone first and finds out the rope had decayed over the years as it breaks. He falls to the floor hard.

"Jeremie!" Aelita looks over the edge.

"I'm fine. Winded, fine." He rolls on to his side and tries catching his breath.

Aelita makes her way down the long way and goes to Jeremie. "Your head is bleeding."

"I might have a concussion."

"We need to get you to a hospital a concussion is serious."

"Not until we stop the returns." Aelita helps Jeremie up and they go to the elevator.

**Control Room**

Aelita and Jeremie are stunned. Nothing was on. Aelita goes to the Super Computer Room to make sure it was off. It was. "Jeremie can you hear me?" No response.

**Detroit**

Xana has a more solid form but needs some thing more. He turns in to a black mist and disappears in to a light fixture.

**Ford Field**

A Detroit Lion player is running across the field. "Big day tomorrow! The best rookie in the draft is gonna put on a big show tomorrow!" A light far above sparks as a black mist comes out of it. "Cheer my name! Wear my jersey! Make me a legend! Future Hall of Fame player right here!" He drops to his knees and lowers his face to the ground. "This turf will be my," The black mist attacks him.

A second player is coming out of the locker room when he sees the first player convulsing on the ground. "Hey!" He starts running over calling for help.

**France**

Aelita turns the Super Computer on. Jeremie, sitting in the Control Room, watches as the screens blink on. "No. All of my security is still in place." He hears the elevator running. He gets out of the chair and walks to the elevator doors.

As soon as they open he starts crying. "Jeremie? We need to get you to the hospital." He hugs her. "Jeremie?"

"It wasn't us. It wasn't this one." She looks over his shoulder at the screens. His security was still in place. No one had launched a return, let alone nearly thirty, from here.

"Xana." She breaks down and starts crying ignoring her phone.

**Hours Later**

Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich meet in Jeremie's room. "It wasn't our computer. Those returns weren't launched from here." The others quickly realize what this means.

"Xana. He has another one and is using it." Jeremie nods.

"He was making himself stronger."

"How? Didn't you and Franz destroy them all? How are there any left?"

"I don't know Ulrich." Jeremie goes over to the control panel. "We destroyed them all. Franz gave his life to make sure we did."

"But we missed one. And now Xana is back to make our lives hell." Ulrich sits down on the floor. Yumi breaking up with him had crushed him. Xana coming back made every thing he thought was bad pale in comparison.

"It is one Super Computer. We destroy it and turn this one off and he is done for right Einstein?" Odd was a little nervous. He had loved going to Lyoko but that was years ago. That was a life he hadn't lived and didn't want any more. He had calmed down a lot after stopping Xana. He focused on his film and art career and even found time to study. And what he found with Sissi was unexpected but some thing so different, so odd, it made him better. But how could he keep this from Sissi?

"I don't know. What if we didn't miss one? What if we missed dozens or hundreds? I don't know how but it could have happened." Aelita fights back tears. "Aelita and I will try and relaunch our program we used to find the others before. Maybe if there are only a few we can relaunch the other program to delete them with out Franz."

"Maybe, if, why not just wish on a shooting star? We're screwed and you know it." Ulrich feels his phone vibrate. "And we don't have Yumi."

"She's too far to get here as quickly as before but she could make it if we needed her."

"She won't come." Ulrich gets his phone out and turns it off. "She can't. She's in college. They won't let her pull the stuff we do at Kadic. She can't just run out claiming she is suddenly sick. They won't let her make up the work she missed or re do an exam."

"Oh. Well, on the weekends if Xana attacks then."

"No. She's done with this." Ulrich hits the button for the elevator and the doors open. "Call me when he attacks." He walks on to the elevator. "Odd?"

"I'll be right there." He turns to Jeremie and Aelita. "Sorry but Sissi and I have a date tonight. Except we already did it. Maybe I can choose a different movie since the twist wasn't a really good one."

"We don't need your help."

"Actually we do." Aelita puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "He hit his head really hard when the rope broke. Get him to the nurse and make sure he doesn't have a concussion."

"Aelita I can't worry about that right now."

"Yes, you do." She motions to the others who come over and grab Jeremie by his arms making him get on the elevator.

**Detroit**

Xana is back in the Super Computer lab. "I can't posses them. I must embed myself inside of them like I did with William." The black mass sparks with energy. "I need them on Lyoko." He turns to the screen with the globe. "Only one gives me a way of bringing humans to where I need them." He sparks with more energy.

**France**

Aelita is alone in the Control Room when she hears the elevator running. "He's back already?" She goes to check the camera when she hears the sound of energy sparking. "Xana."

"Yes." She is shocked badly. "I need this." He picks her up and throws her behind the control panel just as the doors open. "Is this not what I promised?" A familiar face steps off of the elevator.

"Wow." Emmanuel looks around. "I either bought some really good stuff or this is real." He stares at his hand but nothing interesting happens.

"Oh I assure you this is all real. Go down one more level and step inside the middle tube. I promise you it will be every thing you've ever wanted."

"Alright smoke dude." Emmanuel gets back on the elevator and goes down one more level to the Scanner Room.

Xana checks the camera. "Yes." He sends Emmanuel to Lyoko.

**Lyoko**

Emmanuel looks around. "Whoa man I think he laced my stash with some thing way strong." He looks at his hand. "None of this real."

"It is very real. I am sending you a friend. He will give you what you need." The black mass disperses as the Schyphozoa appears on Lyoko.

**Kadic**

The nurse checks over Jeremie. "A nasty bump but no concussion. What were you doing again?"

"Odd was trying to get me to do a trick."

"It is a simple move. I could do it since I was ten." Jeremie glares at Odd. "But then again you could probably do way complex math since you were ten and I'm still struggling with finding X."

"He'll be fine but I do suggest no more tricks."

"Great." Jeremie and Odd leave the room. "I better get back and help Aelita."

"You do that I need to find Sissi." They go their separate ways.

**Lyoko**

Emmanuel is dropped. He lands gracefully on his feet. "_I'm back."_ Several Hornets buzz down around him. Soon the ground shakes as a Tower activates. "_Now to kill her." _Emmanuel disperses into a black mist and reappears on Earth.

**Control Room**

Aelita is starting to get back up when Xana stands over her. "_I've won twice now."_ His hands spark with energy. She looks up but with her blurred vision she can't see what Xana had done.

"You used our Tower." She points at the screen. Xana looks up and sees Jeremie is in the Super Computer Room. He pulls the switch.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Jeremie helps Aelita up to the bridge. "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes." Aelita kisses Jeremie on the cheek. "I know how you can make me feel even better." Both blush slightly then start laughing.

"I love you Aelita. And it kills me not to do more but we both agreed not until marriage." They hold hands.

"I might still convince you before then." Jeremie laughs again but Aelita doesn't.

**Detroit**

Emmanuel, Xana, stands at the control panel. "They will turn it back on eventually. They must. I will kill them then." Another dot appears on the globe. "One day." Another dot appears on the globe.

**Yumi's Dorm Several Days Later**

She hears the knock. Her roommate wouldn't knock. "Go away."

"Come on Yumi you've been acting weird. I'm worried." They try the handle and find it unlocked. "I'm coming in."

"You should just leave me alone Bill."

"William. No one calls me Bill." He laughs. "So now that we've got that out of the way what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that Yumi. You seemed to really like college and then just few days ago you started acting like your cat died." She doesn't say any thing. "Oh crap your cat didn't die did it?"

"No, I don't have any pets."

"So what's wrong? Not get the invite to the party at the Goat House?"

"No I got three invites." She didn't go last time because she was hanging out with Ulrich. He wasn't old enough to go to the party. Now she could. Couldn't she?

"Come on tell me." He starts poking her in the shoulder. "Do it. Come on and tell me. You know you wanna." He keeps poking her in the shoulder. "Peer pressure. Do it."

"I broke up with my boyfriend." _In a couple of months from now._

"You have a boyfriend? What major is he taking? I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"He doesn't go here. He is still stuck at my old school. He's a year younger than me." He gets a look on his face. "What?"

"Cougar." She starts laughing. "So you two broke up? That sucks. My last girlfriend and I broke up because she was going to a school in Germany. Figured the distance wasn't worth dealing with." He finally stops poking her shoulder. "So wanna talk about it?"

"It is a long story and I'd rather not talk about it." She stifles a laugh.

"What?"

"Inside joke." She has several, many, memories of all the times Jim said it.

"Well will I see you at the Goat House this Friday?"

"Sure." He walks to the door.

"And if you want I can pretend to be your boyfriend so you don't have to deal with all the guys hitting on you." He laughs as he walks away.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie and Aelita meet with Odd and Ulrich. "We need the Super Computer turned back on if we want to find where the hell Xana came from."

"And then destroy it." Ulrich punches the wall. "Again. Do you two have any idea how he did this?"

"We don't know how the hell this happened. We can't have missed a Super Computer. Franz would have made sure of that."

"Then where did Xana come from? He launched return after return until we lost several months. And we don't have Yumi."

"Hey dude you were complaining about not spending enough time with her. Now you two can save each other again on Lyoko." Odd bats his eyelashes at Ulrich.

"Shut up Odd!" Ulrich turns and walks out of the room.

"Dude, sorry. I'm not exactly thrilled but I don't hate it like you do." Ulrich slams the door. "Maybe hate isn't a strong enough word for him."

"Odd this sucks for all of us but he and Yumi have been having problems and I don't think Xana is here to solve them."

"Oh they'll be fine Einstein." Odd looks at the clock. "Almost dinner time!"

"We'll see you there we want to check on a few things and see what we had saved up on the laptop." Odd leaves for dinner.

**A/N** **And so the new season starts a few year later. Yumi with college, stress, and distance has doubts about her relationship with Ulrich. And I think they might be valid. They started off not liking each other but because of Xana they got to know each other and like each other. No Xana? How would things have turned out? I still think they would have dated after training and stuff. But who knows. Maybe they would have just beat each other up, William shows up, and there goes that. And keeping with all my other series where Jeremie and Aelita wait for marriage. Anyways, saw a trailer/backround video of CL Evolution on youtube! LOOKS AWESOME! Anyways you all know the drill two weeks.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Season 5**

**Episode 97: Bad Days**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Factory**

Yumi is finally meeting with the others. The others are confused by Ulrich's reaction. "Yumi you remember Emmanuel right?" She nods. "We haven't seen him since Xana came back."

"So?"

"He didn't disappear before the returns."

"So that changed? Any ideas?"

"Xana wanted a new host. He attacked Aelita and when I got there he was gone but then he came back saying some thing about winning twice."

"Aelita didn't you see him?" She shakes her head.

"I was hurt and my vision was messed up Yumi. I just saw a blur sparking with energy. It could have been Emmanuel or Sissi."

"It wasn't Sissi trust me." Odd smirks.

"Yes, well, until we know otherwise we must assume Xana took him. Yumi we know it is a distance for you but we need every one. If Xana attacks and keeps Ulrich or Odd off Lyoko we can't be risking Aelita to Xana."

"But why would he want her? Princess your father gave his life for us. So why would Xana throw you in to the Digital Sea?"

"I don't know. But if he attacks he will try and stop me from deactivating the Tower."

"But why attack us? We don't even know where he is right now. We aren't any threat to him." Odd looks up at the monitor. "Until you guys find him."

"He may try stopping us from finding him."

**Detroit**

Xana is connected with all twenty seven of his Super Computers. "I've done it." He takes a deep breath as all twenty seven dots on the globe glow. "Activate them. I will wipe them out once and for all." Xana snaps his fingers and another return is done.

**Nine Months Earlier**

The Lyoko Warriors are stunned. Another return had been done. But not a few days or even a week but months had been lost. Yumi was back in Kadic Academy. With Ulrich. "You've got to be kidding me."

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie turn the Super Computer back on and restart the search for Xana. "He did it. He enacted a return so powerful it even affected our Super Computer."

"How?"

"No idea. We aren't ready for this." Jeremie and Aelita try speeding up the search.

**Lunch**

Yumi sits far away from the others. Sissi sits down next to Odd. "Where are Jeremie and Aelita?" Odd finishes his milk.

"No idea."

"And why is Yumi sitting over there?" Sissi and Odd look at Ulrich. He ignores them.

**Detroit**

Xana stares at the screen. "I wanted nine years! They would have been too young to fight me and hadn't even discovered the Super Computer. I would be unopposed." He sparks with energy. "I need the first. It is the most powerful. But that means risking myself against them." Xana smirks. "But Franz is not there to save them again."

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Detroit**

Xana is surrounded by black mists. He disappears into them and the black mists fly up in to a light fixture.

**Control Room**

Jeremie and Aelita go to activate a Tower to power up their search program when an error comes up. "Some thing is wrong."

"Send me to Lyoko and I'll use a Way Tower while you try fixing the error." Aelita takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Aelita. Scanner Aelita. And virtualization." She lands on Lyoko and sees the pulsations.

"I think I found the problem. Xana activated a Tower."

"On Lyoko? Why not use his?"

"Maybe he can't attack this far with it? Or he needed more power." Aelita waits as Jeremie starts up the Super Scan.

**Kadic**

Yumi sits in the library going over homework she had already done months ago. Except months ago was now. "My birthday is two months away. I went from being an adult to not being one. I went from college to here. What am I going to do? What if Xana does this again?" She breaks down and starts crying. Her tears staining the pages of her text book.

**Dorm**

Ulrich is in his room throwing a couple of Kiwi's bouncy balls at the wall and catching them. He and Yumi would be out on a date. Or training. Or doing homework together. Now he was alone in his room playing with Kiwi's balls.

**Control Room**

Jeremie sends out the SOS XANA text as the Super Scan finds the activated Tower. "Aelita you're in the right Sector but too far away to be close when the others get here. I'll send the Overwing as soon as I can load it."

"Which way?"

"Uh," Jeremie checks the map. "Northwest. I can't believe it has been so long since we did this." He shakes his head trying to clear the fog of years gone by.

**Sewers**

Ulrich sees Yumi at the sewer cover and waits a minute for her to get a head start.

**Lyoko**

Aelita sees the Overwing appear. "Thanks!" She jumps on it and takes off.

**Factory**

Jeremie hears the elevator running and checks the camera after a few seconds of trying to remember which buttons brought them up. "Odd's here."

"Ok." Aelita slows down so Jeremie would have an easier time of sending Odd near her.

**Sewers**

Ulrich goes around the corner and sees Yumi at the ladder. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why?" Ulrich tries going to the ladder but Yumi stops him.

"Because we need to talk and this is the first time I've been able to get you alone."

"We have a Xana attack to worry about." He tries shoving her out of the way but she grabs his left arm and pulls tripping him at the same time. He falls to the floor and she pins him. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry. If we talk about it maybe we can figure out what we should do. I love you damn it but I don't know if I love you for the right reasons."

"Get off of me!" He struggles but can't get her off of him.

"No! You never tell me your feelings. We didn't date for how many years because of it? Well I told you my feelings and you never told me yours. You told me what you thought but not what you felt."

"I feel you met a new guy and want to date him instead of me."

"No. I told you before no. Yes there are a lot of guys who show interest in me but I don't show any in them. I love you Ulrich. But I don't know if it because I really feel that way or because we were forced together by Xana."

"I never felt that way. I knew I liked you a lot but I didn't know how to tell you. And then William showed up and he was just better at it. I was nothing like he was."

"Yes but I didn't care about him. He was nice but he," Yumi stops.

"He what?"

"He never saved my life like you did." She starts crying and her tears fall on Ulrich's face. "And this is what I can't get out of my head. What if you hadn't saved my life time and time again? Would I have fallen for William? Would you have fallen for Sissi if she had gone with us that first time to Lyoko? I don't know and it is killing me thinking you only love me because we fought Xana together." She gets up. "That I only love you because of that." She goes up the ladder and Ulrich follows once he gets up.

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Odd are flying for the activated Tower when they see a black mass around the activated Tower. "That can't be good." Odd on the Overboard flies in front of Aelita. "Stay back Princess."

As they get closer Ulrich and Yumi appear on the Overbike. "What is Xana doing?"

"No idea but I'm sure we can stop him Ulrich." Odd aims at the black mist and fires a laser arrow. It passes through harmlessly. "Ok Plan B."

The black mass flies down in front of the activated Tower. "_I'm back."_ Xana laughs. His evil spills out over the Sector.

"Energy spike! He's sending in energy from some where else. Stop him!" Jeremie tries cutting off the energy coming in but can't.

Xana stops laughing as the Lyoko Warriors get close. "Energy Field!" Aelita throws the energy orb at Xana but Xana puts up a shield which shatters upon being hit.

"_Goodbye human." _ He smiles evilly. "_Return to the past now."_ The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**One Year Earlier**

Yumi and Ulrich find themselves in the Hermitage. "Where's my shirt?" Yumi finds it and puts it on.

"Cellphone." Ulrich finds his pants and pulls the cellphone out of the pocket. "Oh shit." He sees the date.

"What?"

"I'm fifteen again." Ulrich checks the date again.

"Then I'm sixteen."

"My birthday is tomorrow." Yumi blushes as she remembers what they had done for his sixteen birthday.

"I remember this." It was their first time. They had snuck off where they knew they would be alone. They had been nervous, scared, and now they weren't even sure if they were dating any more. To be like this after their fighting was too much.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita lock the Super Computer down. They had already checked the date and realized just what Xana had done with all of that energy. "We were in such a rush I forgot to put the security back on."

"It isn't your fault Jeremie I didn't think of it either." Aelita leans over his shoulder. "What is that?" She points at some thing on the screen.

"I think it is the location of Xana's Super Computer." A bright dot appears near Detroit. But then another dot appears near Salt Lake City.

"He has two?" Another appears in Sydney Australia. "Three."

"Four." Jeremie sees the dot appear in Moscow.

They watch as two dozen dots appear on the globe. "We know where they are now. We can destroy them." Jeremie saves the locations just in case Xana tried some thing.

"But why is he doing these returns? Even if they make him stronger why send us back so far?" Jeremie takes his glasses off and cleans them.

"I think he means to take us back until we were either too young to fight or just not born at all." He puts his glasses back on. "But he made a mistake."

"And what's that?"

"We aren't affected. We are still as old as we were. I didn't even think about until just now but we aren't getting younger."

"Then we're almost adults but should only be fourteen or fifteen."

"If he does this again we may have a hard time explaining you at Kadic or any of us to our parents. Imagine Yumi's parents waking up and finding an adult in the bed of their child back in Japan? Or you with no one if we go back to a point when we were all still at home."

"We must stop him as soon as possible and make sure he can't do this again." They get to work on stopping Xana once again.

**Kadic**

Odd is a little unsure of what he should do. He and Sissi were dating but he hadn't been dating her exclusively yet. But he really did like her but that was with years of dating. Sissi and he weren't that serious now but they would be in the future. Should he make things more serious now or wait and let it play out like it had before?

**A/N Ok so a little of Xana's plan was revealed. But what are the consequences? As Jeremie and Aelita discussed if they go back to a time where none of them were at Kadic what would happen? Would Aelita find herself trapped in the Super Computer again? And how would the teenagers explain their sudden change to people who were affected by the return? You go to bed with a ten year old son and wake up with a seventeen year old teenager? Also I know Xana is talking more than ever but that is because... You'll have to wait and see!**

**Also I wrote an episode for Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Why? Read the story and the A/N to find out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Season 5**

**Episode 98: Sacrifice**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Kadic Academy**

Yumi is sitting in class bored. She had taken this class before and now her classes at college were harder. But she wasn't at college any more. She was back here at Kadic Academy.

**Lunch**

She sits away from the others. "Dude what happened with you two?" Ulrich ignores Odd. "Come on you two have been acting like this since," Odd stops when Sissi sits down next to him. "Hey babe."

"Hey!" She kisses him on the cheek.

William sits down next to Yumi. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Right. You think I haven't noticed the time changes? Is Xana back?" She doesn't answer. "I'll just go to the Factory."

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"In a couple of years from now."

"I, well, ok that is true." William pushes his tray away. "Now I don't feel like eating."

"I've been forcing myself to eat." She spears a green bean with her fork. She looks at it for a few seconds. "But I need my strength." She puts it in her mouth and forces herself to swallow it. "I guess you want in."

"I don't know. My first time didn't go so well."

"Really? How could it have gone worse?"

"I could have killed some one." Yumi pushes her plate away.

"You're right it could have been a lot worse." She gets up from the table and walks away.

**After Classes**

William is waiting for Jeremie and Aelita in the Control Room. "Oh, hello William." Jeremie walks over to the computer chair. "I guess you realize what is happening."

"Yeah and if you need help I'm here." He leans against the wall. "Since I'm not sure I want to be a little kid again I better help you guys stop Xana from doing any more returns."

"You won't be a little kid again." Jeremie brings up a new program he and Aelita were working on. "We aren't affected like that." He continues working on it ignoring William's presence.

"So we'll just be teens when we should be little kids. That is so much better." His sarcasm was not unnoticed.

"Don't worry." Aelita sits down on the floor with a laptop. "We'll undo what he did and then we'll destroy his Super Computers."

"But then I can't help. My school is too far away."

"You weren't much help last time." Jeremie keeps his back turned to William.

"Fine." He goes to the elevator and leaves.

**Detroit**

Xana focuses the power from his Super Computers spread across the planet on Lyoko. He watches and waits for the right moment.

**Control Room Past Midnight**

Jeremie and Aelita are ignoring curfew. Soon it wouldn't matter what the time was now. "Aelita?" She pops up in a screen on the monitor.

"I'm ready Jeremie."

"Good." He types in a few more codes. A green exclamation point appears. "I'm ready."

"On three?"

"One," His finger hovers over the enter key. "Two." He takes a deep breath.

**Lyoko**

Xana activates a Tower.

**Control Room**

"Three." He hits the key. "Back to the Future now." A blue bubble comes up fast forwarding time.

**Entire Universe**

Every thing stops. Every thing. Except six children on one planet.

**Earth**

Odd is freaking out. Nothing was moving. He tried calling Jeremie but his phone wasn't working. "Did I die? Did Xana kill me?" He was in the woods with Sissi. But now he was walking towards the school hoping some thing would make sense.

**Yumi's Home**

She was trying to shake her brother but he wouldn't move. "Hiroki!" Her voice fails as she starts crying. "I'm dead aren't I?" She falls to her knees and weeps.

**Factory**

Jeremie is terrified. Every thing had frozen. Even the Super Computer. He couldn't contact Aelita since nothing would work. She was alone on Lyoko. But he didn't know if Lyoko was frozen as well.

He tried calling the others but his phone wouldn't work either. "I don't know what to do." He looks up at the screen hoping Aelita would appear but she doesn't. "I need you."

**Dorm Room**

Ulrich is hanging from the ball frozen in mid air. "I can't move it. This isn't like when I lost physical form and had to posses Kiwi." He goes to the door and tries opening it but can't. "I'm trapped." He pounds on the door. "Help!"

**Minutes Later**

Odd is outside of the dorm building. "Open damn it!" He pulls hard but the door refuses to move. "Man I'm feeling light headed." He sits down as his head spins. "Dead people wouldn't get sick. I'm not dead this is a trick by Xana." He gets up using the door handle for support and starts walking for the school entrance.

**Yumi's Home**

She is on the streets walking to the Factory. "I can't be dead. I'm not dead. Xana must have done a return and, and, I don't know. Aelita and Jeremie will know." She wipes more tears from her eyes as she keeps trying to convince herself she wasn't dead.

**Factory**

William jumps and grabs the rope. "Ow!" He loses his grip and falls to the floor. The rope was as still as every thing else and when he leapt to it he slammed in to it. He gets up and goes over to the elevator but realizes it wouldn't work. "Now what?" He doesn't know about the other path to the Control Room. "The others will come and they will know a way to get there." He sits on the floor.

**Minutes Later**

Yumi looks down and sees William. "Are we dead?"

"Yumi! Don't jump for the rope. It won't move and really hurts."

"Oh, ok." William hadn't answered her question because he wasn't sure if they were dead or not either. "I'll go down the long way."

Once on the Factory floor Yumi shows William how to get to the Control Room through another passage. They see Jeremie rocking back and forth. "What the hell happened?" He doesn't respond.

"She said what the hell happened!" William was failing at keeping his cool.

"We messed up. We don't know what and we can't check." The other two realize what had happened.

"You guys did this?" Yumi feels her anger, her rage, rise out of control. "You killed us all!" She looks at Jeremie. "You did this!"

"We aren't dead. If you check your pulse you'll see it is still there if a little slower than normal." Jeremie was speaking in a calm monotone voice. "Unfortunately we can't check our program on the Super Computer since the Super Computer is also frozen."

"So we're like this until we starve to death?"

"Suffocation most likely." Jeremie moves a meter to his left. "The oxygen atoms are also frozen. They seem small enough we can still manipulate them but we must be close. If you stay in one place long enough you'll suffocate."

"We're dead. Every one is dead." Yumi sits down on the floor.

"Don't do that or at least make sure you move after a minute or so." William walks over to Jeremie.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing. Our only hope is Lyoko isn't frozen and Aelita can fix this." Jeremie takes a couple steps back. "We may want to leave or else the three of us will use up all the oxygen quickly."

**Lyoko**

Aelita tries contacting Jeremie again but can't make a connection. "No!" She could feel the pulsations. "Xana did some thing. But how do I reverse it? We should have been going forward in time but the program is frozen."

Suddenly the Tower shakes. "Xana! He's going to destroy the Tower." She rushes out of it with energy orb in hand.

"Energy Field!" She throws a pink orb at the first Mega Tank she sees and destroys it. She creates another one and looks around for more.

"Stop!" Emmanuel, Xana, appears on the back of a Manta. "You and Jeremie have stopped the Universe."

"What?"

"I tried stopping you fools but I was too late. Your program has frozen the Universe in place. Even things so powerful your mortal mind can't conceive of have stopped. And soon it will crumble." Aelita doesn't lower her orb. "I can't control a world that no longer exists."

"Then help me." She lowers her arms and the orb dissipates.

"Throw yourself in to the Digital Sea and I will."

"What?!" She brings her hands back up and creates an orb.

"Kill yourself to save the Universe. It is my only offer and non negotiable." He smirks. "Or let the entire Universe dissolve in to nothing."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Ask Jeremie." Energy sparks around Xana and a portal appears.

**Earth**

A portal appears in front of Jeremie. He sees Aelita. "Aelita! Can you do any thing on Lyoko?" She sees him.

"Yes! Jeremie what happened?"

"Every thing froze. I don't know what we did wrong but every thing froze. We must keep moving or we'll suffocate."

"What?!"

"Oxygen. The atoms won't move so we must breathe them in and then move to where there is more. I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"Can't you do any thing from the Super Computer?"

"No. It is frozen like every thing else."

**Lyoko**

Aelita reaches towards the portal as it starts shrinking. "Jeremie I love you!" It closes before Jeremie can respond.

"So? What is your choice? Lose the Universe or die?"

"It, it can't be like this. Please Xana you must fix this! If you don't you'll lose every thing too!" She reaches towards him but he backs away.

"But I have nothing too lose. You do." Aelita glares and clenches her hands in to fists.

"Why are you doing this? You never talked so much before not even when you had William."

"I underestimated you before. I was nearly killed. If not for my own ingenuity and a little luck I would have been deleted. I have learned from my mistakes and modified my own program. I will not overlook what a human can do ever again." He looks towards the edge of the Sector. "So will you jump or will I throw you over?" He grabs her by the arm.

"No, I, I'll go." Memories of Jeremie, her friends, her life before Lyoko in the cottage, all flash through her mind. She would save them. She must. She was willing to die for them before but she never knew Earth then. She had never really known her friends when she, well, it wouldn't matter much longer.

"And no tricks. No making a copy using any Creativity."

**Earth**

Jeremie hopes and prays that the portal would open again. "Please just a few seconds so I can tell her how I feel." Tears run down his cheeks. "One last time."

**Lyoko**

Aelita looks over the edge of the Sector down at the Digital Sea. "I love you." She closes her eyes and leans over the edge.

She falls towards the Digital Sea as Xana watches. He was making sure no tricks were done.

She opens her eyes and sees her reflection just as she reaches the Digital Sea. She disappears inside of it.

Xana simply waves his hand and the Tower deactivates.

**Universe**

The blue bubble, having infinite time to reach every corner of the Universe, speeds up time.

**First Day of College**

Yumi looks around. The setting was familiar. She was back in college. She gets her cellphone out and sees the date. "My first day of college. We aren't all the way back but we are close enough." She leans back and relaxes in her seat.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie checks Aelita's dorm room after morning classes had ended. "She's not sleeping where is she?" He tries her cellphone again but it just goes to voicemail. "She wouldn't have gone to Lyoko alone." He skips lunch and heads for the sewer entrance in the woods.

**Factory**

Jeremie sits down in the computer chair and tries contacting Aelita. He gets no response. "Damn it where is she? She should return my calls." He tries calling her again but she doesn't answer. "Where is she? Every one else came back where they should have. But she was on Lyoko at the time so that should explain where she is now." He checks the Super Computer. "Her profile is on there but at 0 points? So she should just devirtualize." He tries figuring out what was wrong.

**Lyoko**

Xana slowly sends power from the other Super Computers to Lyoko. He had no one who could oppose him now. Aelita was gone and now no one would deactivate Towers. He had won. As soon as he had the power ready he would attack and kill the Lyoko Warriors before they could realize what was going on. He would rule the world.

**A/N Ok so a little explanation of why Xana talks more. He rewrote his programming as he had underestimated humans and realized this was his downfall. He would not make that mistake again. And as we know Xana was the one who messed up the program and not Aelita or Jeremie. But what will happen now? We must wait and see! Two weeks. Also I will update fullmetal... As soon as I finish another episode. I have been so busy at work with the holidays here and will be busy with family next week I might not get any time to write, sorry! Anyways, Merry Chrismahannakwanzakah!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Season 5**

**Episode 99: Revalations**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Control Room**

Jeremie is lost. He tries and tried countless ways of fixing what he thought the problem was but he was wrong. "William you said you wanted to help right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Go to Lyoko."

"And if I get what ever happened to Aelita?"

"I'll fix you as well."

"Ok." Jeremie is a little amazed at William's trustworthiness.

Jeremie looks at the camera and watches William step in to the middle Scanner. "Transfer William. Scanner William. And virtualization." He lands on Lyoko. "So?"

"Nothing dude. This is Lyoko. Right?"

"Yes. And you have your normal hit points."

"So what's the problem? Whoa." He feels the Sector shake. "Uh, earthquake?"

"Activated Tower! But, with, with out," Jeremie's mind tries thinking of a solution. If he couldn't find Aelita because of the activated Tower then the only way to find her was to deactivate the Tower. But he couldn't deactivate the Tower with out Aelita. "William is there any chance you could destroy the Tower?"

"What?"

"That giant ass sword of yours. The power it uses is similar to that of a Mega Tank. Find the activated Tower and destroy it."

"I could try but Xana is probably guarding it."

"I'll contact the others." He texts the others not sure who would or could make it.

**Minutes Later**

Ulrich and Odd make it. "William I'm sending the vehicles. Odd and Ulrich will be there soon."

"Yumi?"

"She said no." Jeremie watches the screen and sends the other Lyoko Warriors when they get in the Scanners.

**Lyoko**

William, Odd, and Ulrich fly for the activated Tower. "Still no sign of Aelita?"

"No."

"So how are we stopping Xana?"

"William's destroying the Tower."

"Uh, Einstein, how? He can't control Mega Tanks any more, can he?"

"No but his sword, the energy blade he used, it similar to a Mega Tank blast. It may take more hits but it should work."

"Should. Great." Odd sees the activated Tower. "This better work."

**Elsewhere...**

Xana sees the Lyoko Warriors coming. "_Why now? I've masked the signal the scan of theirs shouldn't detect it."_ He draws more power from around the world. "_No matter I will execute them."_ Xana prepares to fight back.

**Activated Tower**

William sends an energy blade at the Tower and it shakes slightly. "Keep it up William." Jeremie brings a new screen up on the monitor. "As soon as it is destroyed I should be able to find where Xana has Aelita."

**Lyoko**

A black mist appears and forms in to Emmanuel. "_You won't ever find her. She is dead."_

"What?" William stops in mid swing.

"_She jumped in to the Digital Sea so I would fix what she and her boyfriend had done. Her father is gone and can't save her this time."_

"No!" Jeremie grabs the headset and almost throws it off. "I can save her. Now that I know where she is I can save her." His fingers fly over the keyboard.

Xana walks towards the others. "_And now I will kill you. I have absorbed the power from all the other Super Computers I built."_ Energy sparks around him. "_You can't harm me."_

"Laser Arrow!" Odd's arrows hit Emmanuel but do little to no damage.

"_I'll send you back to Earth now so I can kill you."_ Energy shoots out destroying the Lyoko Warriors easily.

**Control Room**

The Lyoko Warriors try to pull Jeremie from the control panel but he won't move. "Come on man we can't stop him any more!"

"Yes we can!" Jeremie ignores the black mists forming in to Emmanuel.

"_No, you can't."_ Xana backhands Ulrich across the room knocking him out.

"Hurry up with what ever you're planning Einstein!" Odd jumps on Emmanuel's back and punches him. Xana simply laughs and shocks him until Odd falls off.

"_Ready to die Jeremie?"_ Xana places his hands on Jeremie's shoulders. His hands move to Jeremie's neck.

"Not today." Jeremie hits the enter key.

"_No!"_ Jeremie cuts off the Super Computer's connection to the internet. Xana flickers as he loses power. He starts squeezing Jeremie's neck and starts twisting when he loses too much power and dissipates.

William merely stands there staring blankly at Jeremie. Jeremie could have been killed and never blinked an eye. He staid calm and collected the whole time. William... Had not been so calm.

**Minutes Later**

William helps Odd and Ulrich as Jeremie ignores every thing around him. He had one mission, one goal, find Aelita and save her.

**That Night**

Jeremie is still at the Factory. Kadic Academy teacher Jim Morales was looking for him after checking in on the dorm rooms. He first goes to Ulrich and Odd's room. "Have you two seen Jeremie?" He crosses his arms and stares at the two.

"No idea. Probably some where with the Princess."

"Aelita's not in her room either? How would you know that Odd?"

"Uh, if Einstein isn't in his room then I doubt the Princess is in there either."

"So where would they be?"

"At the computer thingy downtown? They were talking about it weren't they Ulrich?" He nudges Ulrich with his elbow.

"Yeah but I didn't really pay attention. Computer or technology convention."

"And that's where you think they are this late at night?"

"Technology does crazy things for those two. Can I go back to studying?" Ulrich motions to the math book on his bed.

"I'll be waiting for them." Jim walks away and goes to Jeremie's dorm room and sits down in front of the door.

**Sun Rising...**

Jeremie is still at the control panel. He hadn't stopped for any thing. "I can do it. I can save her. I can do this." He keeps working as the Sun rises.

**Lunch**

Jim stops Odd and Sissi outside of the cafeteria. "Where is Jeremie?"

"Huh?" Odd looks around Jim and sees a student with meatballs and gravy. "Dude I'm hungry."

"Where is Jeremie? He never came back and he missed early classes. Aelita also missed early classes. You know where they are."

"Uh, no we don't Jim."

"I didn't mean you Elizabeth."

"Sissi!" Jim ignores her.

"Now Odd. Where is your cousin and her boyfriend?"

"No idea Jim."

"Detention now!" Odd flinches.

"Dude what's the big deal? So a couple lovebirds are having a good time." Jim glares. "Ok so they should have been back by now. If they aren't then I have no idea where they are."

"So where were they?"

"The computer thingy. At least that's what they told us."

"So you have no idea where your cousin is?"

"Nope." Odd gets his cellphone out and calls Aelita's number. It goes straight to voice mail. "She must have turned it off."

"Or her and Jeremie are in trouble. Come with me to the principal's office Odd."

"What did I do? I didn't miss curfew or skip classes."

"Come with me." Odd looks longingly into the cafeteria at a plate of meatballs and gravy. "Now!"

**Control Room**

Jeremie passes out and falls on to the control panel.

**Hours Later**

Ulrich sneaks out to the sewer entrance. Odd was still a captor of Jim and Mr. Delmas. The police had been called and all of Jeremie and Aelita's friends had been interrogated.

**Factory **

Ulrich takes the elevator down to the Control Room and finds Jeremie passed out on the control panel. "Whoa, Jeremie, are you ok?" He shakes Jeremie awake.

Ulrich tells Jeremie what was going on at Kadic Academy. "As soon as I find her and bring her back I'll launch a return."

"Then you better hurry the police is looking for you. I can get you some food and stuff but you can't go back to Kadic." Jeremie looks up at the screen.

"I'm close. I know I am. Get me some energy drinks and a sandwich."

"I'll be right back." Ulrich takes the elevator up.

**Two Days Later**

Jeremie is running out of energy drinks, health, and time. The police had followed Odd in to the sewers but lost track. Now they told other officers on the streets to watch the sewer entrances. When Odd climbs out in front of the Factory two officers see him. They watch him run across the bridge and in to the old run down building. "We got em."

**Control Room**

Odd walks off the elevator with a six pack of energy drinks. "Einstein any closer?"

"No." Jeremie shakes where he sits. He was running on nothing more than caffeine. "I can do it though. I can do it." He turns and throws up in to a bucket.

"Whoa Einstein you need a break." Odd puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. Jeremie turns and smacks it off.

"I can't! I must save her."

"And what about when Xana attacks again? You messed him up when you cut him off from the internet but he'll attack again."

"And that's why we need Aelita!" Odd sees Jeremie shaking even more.

"Dude you'll kill yourself if you don't," They hear the elevator running. Ulrich wouldn't have come it was Odd's turn to get Jeremie supplies. "Check the cameras and lock it down."

"Already am." The elevator stops. He brings up the cameras. "Police."

"Shit. They'll flood this place with police and find the other passage here."

"I'll launch a return. They must have followed you here."

"But I checked. No one saw me."

"Some one did." Jeremie brings up the return program. "Oh, no." Jeremie sees the errors pop up on screen. "Odd you have to keep them out of here until I fix this."

"On it Einstein." Odd goes to the ladder and goes to the other entrance.

He sees flashlights. "Oh no they must have found us!" Odd hears his voice echo. "We better run back to the river." He runs away from the Control Room.

Jeremie hears the footsteps of the officers as they run through the tunnels. "Buy me enough time Odd this looks like a major error.

Odd runs in to a dead end. "Come on Einstein launch that Return any day now." He turns around and sees flashlights getting closer and closer. "Run that way I'll lead them down here!" He jumps in to the water making as much noise as possible.

Jeremie hears screaming. "They got Odd." He looks at a small screen. It was counting down with over two minutes left. "If this doesn't work we're all dead." He pushes away from the control panel. "If this doesn't work I've lost Aelita and it doesn't matter if we die." He lowers his head and waits to be found.

Jeremie hears some one climbing over the wall. "They must have gotten the others already! Go!" He hits the button for the elevator sending it up. "I'll make sure they don't get you Aelita." He turns around as the first officer climbs up top. "She got away! You'll never catch her now!" He looks at the screen. Less than a minute.

The officer leaps down and charges Jeremie tackling him. "You're under arrest!" He flips Jeremie over on to his stomach and cuffs him.

**42 Seconds Later**

The program finishes uploading and a return activates.

**Three Weeks Earlier...**

Jeremie and the others are shocked. They had gone back in time to before they reversed the time reversals. None of them were sure what day, month, or even year they were in. Jeremie gets his phone out and dials Aelita's number. "Come on Aelita pick up!"

**A/N And so another cliff hanger. Not a lot of Xana stuff but I liked it. Did Jeremie find and save Aelita? And what happens if you launch a return that goes back to before you reversed a return? Back to the Future? Present? We shall wait two weeks to see! And please if you haven't and you liked the show Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood check out my newest series!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Season 5**

**Episode 100: Time Crises**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Yumi**

She checks the date. "Ok, back in college, two weeks in." She leans back in her chair. "Close enough."

**Odd**

He checks the date. "Huh, almost end of the school year. Ooo, big party at Yumi's house in a couple of weeks! Then she'll be off to college."

**Ulrich**

He checks the date. "Summer still. Our last year hasn't started yet. Hell Yumi's party was last week." The thought of the party hits him hard. He and Yumi promised each other that her going to college wouldn't affect them. But he knew, in a couple months from now, that it would.

**William**

He is in his new dorm room. "I guess they did get us back. Or forward. I think." He shakes his head as the idea of all this time traveling is too much.

**Jeremie**

No answer. Not just Aelita not answering but her voicemail doesn't pick up. "That only happened when she was on Lyoko." He rushes to the Factory.

**Minutes Later**

He hits the button for the elevator and it doesn't move. "Is it locked down? I didn't do that." He runs to the other path.

When he makes it to the Control Room he looks up at the screen. "No power? The Super Computer got turned off? When?" He takes the ladder down to the Super Computer Room and turns the Super Computer back on.

He sits down in his chair and sees Aelita. "Aelita! You're alive!"

"Hello? Aelita?" She looks around. "Is that my name?"

"Huh?" She leans forward.

"Who are you?"

"Jeremie. Aelita what's wrong? I'll bring you back."

"Back? Back where?" Jeremie goes to load Aelita's materialization program but can't find it. Or the ones for his friends. Or the vehicles. It was almost as if...

"Oh crap." Some thing had gone wrong. Very wrong. "Uh, you'll stay there for now." His mind races as he tries to wrap it around what must have happened.

"Where am I?"

"Lyoko. Forest Sector." Jeremie could try forwarding time again but that would mean risking freezing the Universe again. As he didn't know that Xana messed with his program before he thought it was his fault.

**Ulrich**

He mopes around his room at home. He had several weeks until his final school year started. He tried calling Yumi but she never picked up.

**Yumi**

She tries pushing through classes she had already done. Her professor's were impressed by her high grades. But she had already taken these tests and done the homework assignments before. She thought about calling Ulrich and try talking things out but couldn't bring herself to dial his number. And when he never called her she decided she wouldn't be the first to contact him.

**Odd**

He is calling Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita again. None of them answer. "Where the hell did they go? I already checked the Factory and the Super Computer was off. I turned it on and no one was there. What the hell is going on?" He had already talked to Jim and the principal and even the police but he had no idea where his friends had gone.

**Jeremie**

None of his friends were at school. They should be but they weren't. He had only one idea. "I messed up. If I try any more time jumps I could rip a hole in time and kill every thing. I don't know how I can undo this."

"What would happen if you waited?" He looks up at his computer monitor and smiles at Aelita. She was the one thing that kept him from losing his mind.

"I can't. I don't think Xana is stuck on Lyoko now. If he isn't then I need it to stop him. If he is then I could just turn the Super Computer off."

"And I would remain on here?"

"No. I would bring you to Earth first." He runs his chin and feels the hair growing. "Except I'm no longer twelve."

"Twelve?"

"I have lived for over twelve years at this year. But I'm not actually sixteen so I look too old to be going to school as a twelve year old."

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know. So far no one has noticed but no one ever noticed me until I met the others." He rubs his chin some more. "Maybe no one will? I was invisible before. But I can't bring you here."

"Why not?"

"People will notice you which means they will notice me."

"Why would people notice me?"

"You're beautiful and your pink hair is different. If people see us together they will see I am older than what I was." He gets up from the computer chair. "And I can't hope I stay invisible forever. I'll just keep getting older and older."

"Is there any way you could stop your aging?"

"Only if I go to Lyoko and stay there for four years. But then I disappear for four years from Earth." He looks at the elevator and thinks about just turning the Super Computer off and hoping for the best.

"Is there any way you could be here and there at the same time?"

"Yes with a polymorphic clone but the only times they were smart Xana tried to take over. And I would need to make one for my friends who are missing." He looks up at her. "And I would need you on Earth."

"Why?"

"So you would age. So you and I would be the same age."

"Why?"

"I, we, Aelita." Things would be a lot harder than he thought. "I'll tell you about it later. A lot later." He brings up a program. "I'm going to bring you to Earth and start teaching you about it." _But should I teach her every thing? Who her father is? Franz!_ "I have a new idea."

"Yes?"

"I will find your father."

"My father? The man who created me?"

"No, your father. You're human Aelita. Aelita Schaeffer. I will find your father he can fix all of this." Jeremie racks his brain trying to recreate programs from memory that could help him. First the polymorphic clones and the program used to make them smarter. If Xana attacked... He had Aelita again and he would protect her. Maybe he could even use the clones on Lyoko. But first he had to make them.

**Yumi**

She finally caves in and calls Ulrich. Nothing. Not even his voicemail. "That's it I'm going to Kadic Academy." She goes out to the nearest road and hails a taxi.

**Odd**

His parent's fly in from... A far off nation. They had been called in as Aelita's parent's could not be found. Of course they were confused.

He meets them at the airport. "Hi mom, dad."

"Odd!" His mother hugs him tightly. "Who is this Aelita girl they called us about?"

"Uh, a girl, from Canada. Our cousin." His father raises an eye brow.

"Which side of the family?"

"Uh, mom's?" She pulls away from Odd.

"I don't have any family in Canada."

"Dad's?" He simply shakes his head. "Ok, you got me."

"Got you doing what exactly?" Odd had been debating what he should do all this time. He really only had one solution that might work.

"Well you see there was this girl in a digital world." They just stare. "This is a really long story we might want to sit down and get some thing to eat."

"You just want another meal." His father laughs. "Where is the nearest buffet place?" Odd smiles and walks to a restaurant in the airport.

**Jeremie**

His polymorphic clones were running around but now he had to help Aelita. "Classes are very important. You can't skip them. You'll be going to class with Ulrich, Odd, and my clone."

"Where will Yumi go?"

"She is a year older so she is in a different grade. Her classes are at different times from ours." He had three days to get her ready. He thought he could do it but he forgot that he spent months talking to her through monitors. This Aelita... Didn't have her memories. Franz gave her the memories and until they found him they couldn't give her the memories.

For that they needed the Skidbladnir. He tried accessing Sector Five but she always got crushed before she could reach the timer. No monsters, no Xana, just couldn't get to the timer.

**Yumi**

She makes it to Kadic and sees Sissi. "Hey, have you seen Ulrich?"

"No, no one has. Or Odd or Jeremie or Aelita."

"What?" She gets her phone out and tries calling the others but no answer or voicemail. "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago. Their parent's don't know where they are either."

"Why didn't any one tell me?!" She knows this must be the work of Xana but without Jeremie and Aelita she couldn't fix it.

"None of us had your number. The school doesn't keep old numbers or addresses and your parent's moved so I couldn't just go over and ask."

"That's right." Hiroki... Had gotten in to some trouble. Her parent's thought it best if he went to a traditional school and that meant going back home while she staid in France. "Any ideas where they went?"

"No. If it was just Einstein and the Princess I'd figure they ran off to get married. But Ulrich and Odd? I, I don't know where they went."

"I'm so sorry." Yumi hugs Sissi. She and Odd had been dating pretty seriously since last year. "I had no idea." Yumi feels tears in her eyes. Not just for Ulrich but for all of her friends.

**Odd**

After over an hour, and a full belly, Odd finally gets the truth out. "Odd I know you have a wild imagination," He cuts his father off.

"It is the truth." His father puts his hand up.

"I know you have a wild imagination but even this is more than you could think of. And this girl Aelita does exist and she isn't related to us even though your school believes so." He looks at his wife and she simply smiles and nods. "So we have to help you and your friend out."

"Not just her the others are missing too. I already checked the Super Computer and it is turned off." Odd feels like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders. "And I don't know what to do."

"First we must convince your school Aelita is our relative. So what are her parent's name?" Odd tries remembering but can't.

"Uh, crap. I don't know what Jeremie put on her records. I can break in and look it up tonight." He realizes he just told his parent's he would break the law.

"Today. We'll distract the principal and you go in. Text us the names as soon as you have them." Odd gives his father a look. "Kiddo where do you think we came from? Eggs? We were kids, teens, once before. Although we've never been to a digital world and rescued a girl from the internet or what ever it was you and your friends did."

"Thank you." They leave the airport.

**Jeremie**

He feels safe to do what he is about to do. "I've never liked going to Lyoko. But I can't keep aging for the next four years."

"And I've spent almost a decade on there."

"Except you didn't have me for company." She smiles and laughs.

"No, no I didn't." Jeremie had explained to her as much as he could but even with out that she started developing feelings for him. "And with our friends to look out for me things should be easy." They laugh at the mention of their _friends_.

The polymorphic clones had been upgraded. While they seemed like introverts who ignored every one else Aelita couldn't have had better friends to help her on Earth. They were also super strong and fast just in case Xana, who had not made any attempts of attacking, did show up.

Jeremie and Aelita go to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. "We'll have plenty of time to get rid of the Key Jeremie."

"And then I can start looking for your father. As soon as we have access to Sector 5 we can build the Skidbladnir and go on to the internet." He hugs her. "Talk after dinner?"

"Of course!" She kisses him on the cheek then laughs. "You didn't shave today did you?"

"No. Figured I'd be frozen for four years this," He rubs the hair on his chin and sideburns. "Wouldn't matter."

"I actually kind of like it. Makes you look rugged." She holds his hand for a few seconds and then walks over to the control panel as Jeremie gets on the elevator.

**Ulrich**

He calls Yumi over and over again. Finally he gets fed up and calls Odd. "No voicemail either. I get they wouldn't call me when Xana attacked since I'm too far away to help but why won't they answer my calls?" He tries calling Jeremie and then Aelita. "None of them have their voicemail on. No way that isn't Xana." He closes his phone. "But I'm too far away." He was still stuck at home.

**Odd**

He is in the principal's office and finds Aelita's file. "And in we go." He texts the names to his parents. "And out we go." He climbs out through a window so he can go around to the entrance and go in to the main entrance to meet his parents and Mr. Delmas.

**Yumi**

She goes to the Factory and finds the Super Computer turned off. She turns it back on and goes to the Control Room. "Uh, Super Scan." She spends several minutes before she finds the program and turns it on. "Even if we find an activated Tower I can't stop it with out Aelita. But they said William could destroy it." She gets her phone out and calls him. No answer. "Of course he's gone just like every one else."

**William**

No calls from the others he figured they didn't need his help. He focused on homework and a girl he met. Eiko Hideko.

**Jeremie**

He takes several months but finally takes control of Sector 5 with plenty of help from Aelita. And with access to Sector 5 they rebuilt the Skidbladnir.

Sunday would be their first trip on to the internet. Aelita sends herself to the edge of the Forest Sector where she sees Jeremie. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." She smiles and laughs a little. "What?"

"Did any one ever tell you that you look ridiculous on Lyoko?"

"Yes." He sees the Transporter coming from above. "And here we go." It scoops them up and takes them to Sector 5.

In Sector 5 it doesn't take the two long to make it to the Skidbladnir. "And we should be inside of it in three, two," Jeremie is cut off when he disappears from the platform and in to the Skidbladnir.

"I'm ready." Aelita leaves the dock and soon enters the Digital Sea.

**Odd**

He and his family have dinner together. It had been months since they had fooled the school but his parents were worried about him. "Thank you. You two saved us."

"We saved you but for what? You said this Xana thing is dangerous. Don't you need help?" Odd shakes his head.

"We've been doing this for years. I don't know what happened to my friends but I will figure it out or Einstein will figure it out." He doesn't tell them he had given up.

"And if he, and the rest, are dead?"

"They aren't dead."

"How do you," Odd slams his hand on the table.

"They aren't dead mom. Thank you again for helping me but I don't need any more today." He gets up from the table. "I'm not hungry."

"I, I'm sorry honey I didn't mean it." His mom reaches for his hand but he pulls it away. He looks towards the door.

"I need a walk." He leaves the restaurant with too many thoughts in his head to think straight. He doesn't walk towards Kadic or the Factory. He had given up on his friends but he knew they weren't dead. They were just... He didn't know.

**Jeremie**

It had been more than three years and they hadn't found Franz or Xana or any thing that would help. Jeremie had an idea in the back of his mind but it was dangerous.

He has her bring him to Earth and after a few greetings and kisses he has Aelita sit in the computer chair. "Aelita, hold still." He takes out a pair of scissors and cuts some of her hair.

"Why did you do that?"

"I need backup." She just gives him a confused look. "I have an idea for bringing your father to us."

"But it is really dangerous."

"Yes." Jeremie looks her in the eyes. He marvels at the beauty of them. He moves a hand up to her cheek. "You sure have grown."

"It's been three years since you've last been on Earth. Your polymorphic clone has been very protective of me but he isn't as good as the real thing." She kisses him lightly on the lips.

"But he wouldn't ask you to jump in to the Digital Sea." She pulls away from him.

"That's suicide."

"No it isn't. Not if your father is there. Xana would throw you in to the Digital Sea to draw your father out. He would pull you out and Xana would attack him."

"But if my father isn't there?"

"I use your hair. I did it once before. It was risky and there are so many moral questions but I did it."

"Moral questions?"

"You died but I made a, clone, of you. But it wasn't a clone it was you. But you had died. So was it really you? And if souls are real did you have it after I remade you? I can't answer it so I ignored it." She hugs him.

"It was me. And if my father doesn't save me then you will." She kisses him on the lips. "I'll go now."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you with my life Jeremie." She smiles and waves as the elevator doors close.

Jeremie sits down in the computer chair and sends Aelita to Lyoko. "Good luck. I, I love you." He watches the screen as she walks towards the edge of the Sector.

"I love you too Jeremie." She leans over the edge and falls over.

**Ulrich**

He suddenly feels sick and throws up. His head spins so much he can't keep on his feet. He collapses to the ground and shakes.

**Odd**

He almost falls in to the street as his vision blurs and the world spins. He grabs on to a street light for support.

**Yumi**

She curls up in to a ball on her bed and cries as the worst headache she ever had hits her from out of no where.

**William**

He feels blood not drip but flow out from his nose. "That's not good." His eyesight goes blurry and soon the world starts spinning.

**Jeremie**

He wakes up. Aelita's hair still clutched in his hand. He gets his phone out and checks the date and time. "I'm back." It was a little over three months in to the school year. Yumi was in college while he and the rest of his friends were in their final year at Kadic. All except Aelita. "This is going to be weird. At least she isn't thirteen any more." He takes the hair down to the Scanner Room and places it in the middle Scanner. "This has to work." He goes back up to the Control Room.

**Control Room**

He sits down and says a quiet prayer before trying to bring Aelita back. "This is my only chance. I don't know what happened and I don't care. I have a chance of bringing her back." He looks up at the screen. "Only a chance."

**A/N Ok so a weird twisted story. Did Aelita sacrificing herself again change things? Or was it some Franz saves her, helps them, and it resets time sending every thing back as it should be. Except for Aelita. But Jeremie will bring her back, right? We must wait and see!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Season 5**

**Episode 101: 3 Days**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Control Room**

Jeremie sees a screen appear. "A countdown?" It starts at seventy two and starts counting down. "Hours, seconds, three days. Why will it take that long? I must have damaged some thing with all of those returns and forwards." He still doesn't know it was Xana who messed up the program originally.

**Yumi**

She is on the floor of her dorm room. Her head stops pounding and the world ceases spinning. "What happened?" She crawls up the bed for support when she hears her phone ring.

**Ulrich**

He slowly opens his eyes. He sees light coming through the window. It was dark before he passed out. Had me missed the entire night? But then where was Odd? Or Yumi? He gets his phone out and calls her.

**Odd**

He wakes up on the sidewalk. Some one was kneeling over him. "Sir are you ok?"

"Sir? Not even my father was Sir." He looks around at where he was. Things were different. There was a different colored car parked near him. The weather was different.

"Did you have a seizure?"

"No. I'm fine." Odd takes a hand for help up. "But I need to call some one." He finds his cellphone and calls Jeremie.

**William**

He checks the date. "Huh. So now we're even farther forward. So are we at the right time? Whatever."

**Control Room**

Jeremie's phone rings. "Odd are you ok?"

"Yeah Einstein you and the others?"

"I don't know about the others but I need help."

"With what?"

"Aelita's resurrection will take three days. If Xana interrupts it I don't know if we can restart it. And with out Aelita I can't deactivate a Tower."

"So we need William again?"

"Yes. I'll call him if you call the others."

"Got it Einstein." The two hang up.

**Odd**

He can't get a hold of Ulrich or Yumi so he texts them and rushes for the Factory.

**William**

He gets in a taxi and rides out to the Factory.

**Control Room**

Jeremie explains to Odd and then William when he arrives. "So Xana attacks and I go and destroy it?"

"Yes. If he does."

"And what do we do? I can't get here that fast from campus."

"I'll make a polymorphic," William backs away after making a noise.

"No way man I heard about what happened before. He was an idiot."

"I've upgraded it a lot. I had several running for years to protect Aelita."

"Huh? When was that Einstein?"

"Long story. But it works. I could fake all of us for the rest of the school year if I had to." He brings up the program. "William, meet William." The polymorphic clone forms from black mists in the Control Room.

"Hello William." Odd and William stare at the clone. "Hey Odd how are you and Sissi doing? Going to the Sub, uh, Digital, what are they called now?"

"He speaks so what?"

"I speak, I think, I do. As I am programmed. I don't date but I do flirt." The clone smirks. "Maybe not always with the right person but Jeremie and Aelita fixed that."

"Who did you flirt with?"

"The Princess, as you call her, Odd. Jeremie made sure that would not happen again."

"I would never flirt with Aelita he's nothing like me."

"I made some parts of his personality a bit too strong but I corrected them. It is only for three days."

"I'd rather just say I was sick. I can't let Eiko near this thing."

"Eiko?"

"My girlfriend. She'd see right through this thing." William touches his clone on the arm. "Even if it feels life like."

"It is only for three days. Less than that. If we're lucky Xana won't even attack." Jeremie looks up at the screen and crosses his fingers.

**68 Hours To Go**

Ulrich and Yumi meet up at a little cafe that was about halfway between the schools. Ulrich sits down and a minute later Yumi walks in. "The usual." The waitresses had gotten to know the two. "Hi Yumi."

"Ulrich." She sits down across from him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I said so over the phone."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure what happened. None of you were there any more. I was in college but you weren't at Kadic."

"I was at home waiting for the new year to start." He keeps his voice calm and collected. His anger was just being kept down by his concern over what happened. "We should have probably gone to the Factory. Jeremie probably knows what happened."

"I don't care about that." She reaches across the table. "When I thought I lost you I thought I lost every thing. School, stress, my family being so far away, it all built up. But I need you in my life. I'm sorry about the things I said before I just wasn't thinking straight. Please forgive me."

"And you won't be turning around and saying all that stuff again a month from now? For some cute guy in your class?"

"It was never about a guy! It was about me being so far away from you and every one else and how the schoolwork was getting to me and the lack of sleep. I have to study three times harder now just to get a C. I don't get to bed some times until four and then I'm up at seven to get ready for classes. Coming out to see you just took more time I had little of."

"I'm still at Kadic."

"But you won't be next year. I can't let stupid stuff like that mess things up between us. Yes it would be nice if you were a year older now but you aren't and I can wait."

"And with Xana being back? You're too far to just come to the Factory for an attack."

"I know. And I can't just run out of class with some lame excuse like I did at Kadic. But I still want to help. I can't sit in class knowing my friends are risking their lives."

"And William. His school is closer so he says he wants to help."

"And it sounds like you'll need it." She sighs heavily in to her hands. "I'm sorry."

"I know. And I'm mad at you now but I won't let that mess things up between us." A waitress stops with their orders and places them on the table. "Thank you." Ulrich pays and the two get up to leave for the Factory.

**62 Hours To Go**

Ulrich is back in his dorm room with Odd. "So do you think your parent's still remember?"

"Nope. I called them with a fantastic idea I had for a movie and they didn't remember it actually happened."

"So no one knows we disappeared? From any of the timelines?"

"I hope not. We haven't gotten yelled at by Jim yet so I'm guessing we're fine."

**Floor Above**

Jeremie helps the polymorphic clone of Aelita in to her room. "Make sure you set your alarm. You can't be late for classes."

"I know." She kisses him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

**47 Hours To Go**

The Lyoko Warriors sit down at their table for lunch when Jeremie's laptop starts beeping. "Xana." They get up and rush out just as Sissi was sitting down.

"What?" She looks at the empty seats. "I took a shower so it isn't me."

**Hours To Go**

Jeremie sits down and brings up the Lyoko Map. "What the? Wait guys." He looks over a few things. "Some thing is different."

"So you're not sending the vehicles?"

"I'm not sure I should have sent you." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "This is Lyoko."

"Yeah Einstein we know."

"No this is the original Lyoko. Not the copy we made."

"What?! How is that possible?" Jeremie's last memory of his timeline was Aelita stepping over the edge. And then he and his friends were back in this timeline. But what if they weren't?

"I changed it. I've been thinking about what happened. And I think I know why Xana never attacked any of us. He was trapped in a different timeline as well. So when I had Aelita throw herself in to the Digital Sea in my timeline Franz was able to come out and change history."

"He was able to work with out fear of Xana attacking. But then where is he now?"

"I don't know Odd." Jeremie has a more worrisome question on his mind. Where was Aelita? If Franz had changed history then where was Aelita? Did it have any thing to do with why this was taking three days?

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors run on foot to the activated Tower. They aren't sure what was going on in the Control Room but they knew what they had to do on Lyoko. "Get ready William."

"I already am." His sword glows.

Two Mega Tanks roll up and open charging their blasts. "Laser Arrow!" Odd hits one on the Eye destroying it but the other fires.

"Watch out!" Ulrich puts his swords up and blocks the blast. The energy is absorbed in to his swords. "What the hell? When could I do this?" The swords glow brightly. Visions flash in his mind of what to do with the power. "Hai!" He swings his swords and the energy comes out hitting the other Mega Tank but he misses the Eye.

The last Mega Tank closes up and rolls forward. Ulrich jumps out of the way. "It is too slow to hurt me but if it doesn't open up I can't destroy it." He chases after it.

Odd and William are now close to the Tower. William swings his sword and the energy blade comes out hitting the Tower. "Any luck Jeremie?"

"Only about one hundred more before it is destroyed." Jeremie sees two circles on the map. "And you have Hornets."

"I can deal with them." Odd looks around and sees them. "Keep hacking that Tower down Paul Bunyan."

**Control Room**

Jeremie takes the headset off. "He did change things. But where is he? And Aelita? Are they on Lyoko or the internet? Or are they on Earth? What happened after the time crisis?" He tries finding the memories in his mind but can't. "I was there damn it! Why can't I remember?!" He pounds a fist on the control panel and a new folder appears.

He opens it and finds several video files. "A video diary just like what Franz made." He opens the first one.

"_Franz and Aelita have been reunited. I was happy at first but he won't let her come back for fear of Xana. She has her memories back which is great but I miss her. Maybe Franz will fix the time crises and every thing will go back to normal soon."_

Jeremie clicks on the next one.

"_No sign of Xana any where. Aelita and Franz are coming to Earth. I've never met her father but she loves me and I love her. It doesn't matter what he says we will be together forever."_

He keeps clicking through the videos.

He clicks on the last video.

"_Aelita and Franz have gone to Moscow to make sure the Men in Black have really been stopped. When they come back she will stay here and we will be together forever."_ Jeremie sees some thing in his hand. It was a ring. "_Franz gave me this. It was his wife's. He already gave me his blessing. They don't know how long it will be but I hope it doesn't take long. It has only been two days and already I miss her."_

"Guys, Aelita isn't on Lyoko."

"What?" Odd has destroyed one Hornet but the other wasn't cooperating.

"She's on Earth with Franz."

"It doesn't," The Tower deactivates. "Never mind." William lowers his sword. "I guess Xana was listening."

"I'll bring you guys back."

**Control Room Minutes Later**

The others are a little confused. "But then how come you can't call her?"

"I don't know." Jeremie and the others already tried calling her but it still went straight to voicemail.

William raises his hand. "Uh, what if she has a different number? Different timeline so different phone? She got a phone at a different time so got a different number."

"Then why isn't it in any of our phones?"

"We are out of the loop. But I was in that timeline. I should have a cellphone with her number in it. And Franz's number."

"Maybe there is one in your room? That cellphone was on you so it didn't change but you have one in your room." Every one looks at William a little shocked. "What it just makes sense to me."

"Then we better get to Einstein's room." The group gets on the elevator and take it up to the Factory floor.

**Kadic Academy**

They tear Jeremie's room apart and find a second cellphone. "Nine missed calls all from My Princess." Jeremie takes the phone from Odd.

"That must be how I put it down in my phone." Jeremie hits call back.

"Jeremie? Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering me?"

"Aelita you won't, well, you will believe." Jeremie tries telling her as much as he could as fast as he could. "I'm sorry I didn't think of this sooner."

"You were trying to save me. Bring me back. But you never had to now. I'm the Aelita my father sent and not a DNA copy from hair."

"I, that, is there any difference? It is still you no matter what."

"Because you love me."

"Yes I do. How are you? Are you two ok?"

"We're fine. We'll be coming back in about forty four hours." Jeremie starts laughing. "What?"

"Forty four hours exactly?" He had stopped the timer at forty four and a half. It probably had taken half an hour to find the phone. "The Super Computer knew you weren't on Lyoko and stopped me from bringing you back." The two continue talking and Jeremie's friends leave his room.

**44 Hours Later**

Franz drops Aelita off in front of the school. "Good luck Sweetie. Hope you can catch up on your classes."

"Of course Daddy the others will help."

"Like you need it." He kisses her on the cheek and pats her on the shoulder. "I'll be at the hotel when you're done."

"I still stay here until I graduate."

"But you and Jeremie can still come and have dinner with me." She waves good bye and walks through the entrance as Franz drives away.

Jeremie sees her and runs over hugging her. "Hi Jeremie." She hugs him back. "You act like it has been years since we last saw each other."

"It has been for me."

"I know." She kisses him lightly on the lips. "So you're still letting this grow out?" She rubs her hand on his chin.

"You seemed to like it."

"I do. And the person with the beard is likable too."

"Good enough for me." They hold hands and walk to class.

**Hotel**

Franz is in his room on a laptop. "Xana never attacked us while we were gone. Was he also caught up in the time crisis? His connection with the Super Computer must be severed completely in this timeline. How fascinating I must get Jeremie's notes tonight." A light sparks behind him. "I hear you Xana. Don't think I don't know you're watching me. What you have become is far more than we ever imagined." He stops for a second as an idea hits him. "What if this Xana is different? What does this Xana want? What if this isn't even our Xana?" The question starts eating at him.

**Hour Later**

"There must be a clue as to what this Xana is or was and wants." He tosses in bed a few more times before giving up and getting out of bed. "Maybe there is some thing on the Super Computer." He gets dressed and leaves his apartment.

**Back At the Factory**

Franz is at the Super Computer and finds new video diaries. "Maybe this Xana is different. Maybe he will be easier to destroy." He starts watching the video diaries hoping for any hint that would answer the questions keeping him up.

**A/N Ok so I am trying to set some thing up for a bigger arc and all that. We are in a new time line so who knows what is here. Is this Xana even Xana? Maybe he just wants kittens. Cute fluffy kittens. Doubtful but who knows maybe that is all Xana wants now. I hope you all like and review this! Thank you to my loyal fans who keep sending me PM's if you don't feel like posting reviews. Anyways we must wait and see and read in two weeks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Season 5**

**Episode 102: Set the Trap**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Kadic Academy**

The Lyoko Warriors are back to what should be their classes and their time line. Things seemed to have fixed themselves. None of them noticed any thing wrong about this time line. In fact a lot of things were better. So they hoped.

**College**

Yumi sits in class trying to take down notes. Stress was building up but she couldn't lose her mind again. She kept reminding herself she was lucky. Her friends still had to deal with Xana. She just had class which for a normal student would be more than enough. But knowing Xana was out there she knew how lucky she was. She just had to keep focused.

**Control Room**

Franz and Jeremie go over the new design of the Skidbladnir once classes were out. "Shields and better targeting will make us unstoppable on the internet."

"It will at least make you safer." They continue working. Franz and Jeremie ignored that several time lines had merged. For them that didn't matter now all that did was stopping Xana no matter what time line they were in.

**Elsewhere**

Xana is still reforming after the time crisis. He had lost Emmanuel, had never had William as a host, and was weaker. His code had remained rewritten but that just made him even weaker. He knew some thing was wrong about the new time line. What he didn't know. He would build more Super Computers as soon as he figured out what was wrong about this time line and then fix it for himself.

**That Night**

Jeremie, Aelita, and Franz are leaving a restaurant. Aelita's face is all smile as she looks at the ring on her finger. Jeremie opens the car door for her and she gets in.

On the way back to Kadic Academy Jeremie's phone starts to beep. "It sounds like the new app for the Super Scan works." Jeremie gets his phone out and checks. "Ice Sector." Aelita doesn't hear him as she was still staring at the ring on her finger. "Aelita we need," Franz cuts him off.

"She'll be ready when we get to the Factory." Jeremie calls the others as Franz turns for the Factory.

**Factory**

Jeremie leads the other two across the bridge. They run down the stairs that Franz had paid for as the rope was still broken in this timeline. "Odd and Ulrich said they'll make it. William said if he can get a taxi he will make it too."

"Yumi?" Aelita frowns. Jeremie sees the look and explains for her.

"No. She's even farther away than William and even with a taxi wouldn't be here in time to help."

"I wanted to show her my ring."

"You'll have time to show her that later." Jeremie pushes the button on the elevator and the doors close.

**Minutes Later**

Odd and Ulrich are sent to Lyoko. The vehicles appear and the two notice a few differences. "Cool paint job Einstein!" Odd jumps on the Overboard that now had flames painted on.

"And do the weapons on the Overbike work?" Ulrich gets on it and sees a red switch. He hits it and a torpedo fires.

"Shield!" Odd gets it up just in time to block the torpedo.

"Sorry Odd." Ulrich keeps his hand away from the switch.

"You only have four left Ulrich. They should take out any monster except for the Mega Tank or the Kolossus."

"If Xana even has that any more." Odd does a couple of spins on the Overboard.

"We won't know until he sends it. And as soon as William makes it I'll send the Overwing."

"So who is giving me a ride?"

"Hop on Princess." Odd flies down to her and she jumps on the back. "Where to?" She points west.

"That way." Odd takes off and Ulrich follows.

**Lyoko**

Odd sees the activated Tower. "Here we go." He dives for it but two Tarantulas come from behind the Tower. "Hold on!" Odd makes a sudden sharp turn as lasers streak through the air.

"Lets see how well these work." Ulrich flips the switch and fires a torpedo at the Tarantulas. It lands between the two and explodes.

"Energy Field!" Aelita takes advantage of the distraction and hits a Tarantula with an energy orb. The Tarantula stumbles for a second and then explodes.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the other Tarantula but misses the Eye. "If my arrows worked like your powers did he'd be blown up."

"But they don't." Aelita has to grab on to Odd as he turns sharply again.

"I'm going to try again." Ulrich tries aiming the front of the Overbike and fires again.

The Tarantula is hit on the back leg and it is blown off. Crippled the Tarantula tumbles over as it tries to turn and shoot at Ulrich.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd has an easier chance of hitting the crippled monster and sure enough this time he hits the Eye. The crippled Tarantula explodes as Odd flies closer to the activated Tower. "Here we go Princess." Odd lands in front of the activated Tower and Aelita runs in.

**Factory**

William is going down the stairs when he sees the elevator move. When it reaches the top the doors open and Odd with Ulrich step off. "Seriously? You guys did it already?"

"Yep." Ulrich smirks at William.

"But, I, it took me a few minutes to get a taxi but I got one." William hangs his head low and walks back up the stairs followed by the others.

**Days Later**

Kadic Academy is a buzz about Aelita's engagement ring. Aelita still couldn't stop smiling every time she looked at her ring or showed it to another girl at school.

Yumi was at the entrance waiting for Ulrich when she sees him and Aelita. "Is that the ring?"

"Yes!" Aelita holds her hand up. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful Aelita you're so lucky." Aelita keeps her hand up so Yumi can get an even better look.

Ulrich rolls his eyes. "Way to go Jeremie." The boys at Kadic weren't as happy as the girls were. Jeremie had shown them all up and put the pressure on the couples who had been dating for more than a few months.

"What?" Both girls look at Ulrich.

"Ready to go Yumi?"

"Yes." The two walk away as Aelita goes back through the gates staring at her ring.

**Cafe**

Things are tense between Ulrich and Yumi. They were trying to patch things up but Ulrich had his worries. "How were classes?"

"The same. More homework and more tests coming up. Kadic Academy was so easy compared to this."

"You're taking advanced classes. Why not go to lower classes?"

"My parent's would never allow that. Look what they did to my brother just because, well, you know what happened." Yumi and Ulrich are silent for a couple of minutes.

"It is your culture not mine."

"And your parent's don't expect more?"

"They do but they wouldn't move thousands of miles away. Too much work to use on me." He takes a sip of his drink. "So what do you think of Aelita's ring?"

"It is beautiful. She is lucky to have Jeremie."

"Yeah. But I know you're hiding some thing. She didn't notice it but I did." Yumi shakes her head but Ulrich keeps staring until she finally spits it out.

"What if they're moving too fast? We've, you know, but you don't have a ring picked out for me. You aren't even thinking about that right?"

"No. I might have when Jeremie did it but with what happened, no."

"I'm sorry. I told you I lost my mind. The stress and distance and every thing else piling up. I couldn't handle it. I still can't really but I know I can't lose you."

"It only took Xana messing up the Universe for you to realize that. I knew that with out him doing that." He reaches across the table and takes her hands in his. "I love you but I don't know if I can trust you."

"I, I've never, never."

"I know. But like you said you're an adult now and you get invited to things I can't go to. You can do things I can't, legally. You're at a whole new school with all new people and we're lucky if we can get an hour together every few days."

"But it doesn't matter." Yumi starts feeling nervous. "I love you."

"And I love you too." They lean across the table and kiss.

**Lyoko**

A Tower activates.

**Cafe**

A black mist flies down and posses the waitress. She grabs a serving tray and throws it at the kissing couple. "Aaaa!" Ulrich is hit in the back.

"Xana." Yumi grabs a chair and throws it at the waitress as Ulrich scrambles across the table.

The waitress knocks the chair to the ground and flies at the two. Tables, chairs, and patrons scatter out of the path of the possessed woman.

**Control Room**

Franz, annoyed by the interruption gets on the elevator and goes down to the Super Computer Room and turns the Super Computer off. "The children put up with your distractions but I won't. I'll turn it back on but you must deactivate the Tower." He turns the Super Computer back on.

**Cafe**

Ulrich and Yumi are stunned after the waitress collapsed. "No way they deactivated the Tower that fast." Others in the cafe are shocked and confused. The waitress is slowly standing up.

"What happened?" She couldn't remember how she had gotten from behind the counter. She looks around at the mess. "Who did this?! Who ever it was is banned from here!"

"We better get to the Factory and find out what happened." The two run out of the trashed cafe for the Factory.

**Minutes Later**

Franz hears the elevator running and checks the camera. "Ulrich and Yumi? Why are they here?" He turns around in the chair as the doors open. "Hello children."

"Xana attacked but then he stopped what happened?"

"I turned the Super Computer off and demanded Xana stop."

"That's it?"

"I won't put up with his antics. He may not follow my instructions next time however. But we may not need worry of that." Franz motions to the screen. "His locations are all across the world but they are few. And with my new program we won't even need to translate you to Earth."

"So when do we go?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday so our first mission out will be then."

"I'll be there." Yumi would just make sure to get all of her homework done tonight instead of spreading it across the weekend.

**Sunday**

The Lyoko Warriors meet in the Control Room. "This one is in Australia."

"Ooo can I pet a kangaroo?"

"No Odd. You won't be going to Earth. I have loaded my daughter with a new Code that will destroy the Replika from a Tower."

"But I want to pet a kangaroo."

"Maybe when you go home Odd."

"I don't live in Australia." Every one looks at him. "You all think I live in Australia? My dog's name is Kiwi not Emu." Every one goes back to Franz.

"So you will take the Skidbladnir to the Replika and destroy it. Being as simple as it is Xana should have no time for attacking while you're on the Replika."

"Which only leaves the Internet." Jeremie leans over and presses a button on the control panel. "But the new shields on the Skid and the Nav Skids should make it easier."

"But don't be too cocky with the Nav Skids. They will only take around five hits before they fall."

"Yes Daddy."

"This should be fun." William is nervous. Never having been on the internet in the Nav Skids William wonders how he'll do if he has to fight.

"I'd rather it be boring." Ulrich and the others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Jeremie if you would." Franz gets out of the computer chair.

"Of course." Jeremie sits down and his fingers fly over the control panel like they had so many times before.

**Internet Nearly an Hor Later**

The Skidbladnir flies for the Replika. "Not much has changed in this time line has it?" Odd looks around through his cockpit window.

"Only a few things like the, what was his name over in America, Bock? What ever won instead of McDonalds."

"I don't think the guy's name was McDonalds." Franz and Jeremie had spent hours studying the differences they could come with. What little they had all came from the Super Computer and Jeremie's memory. The others could remember a few things but so much of it was muddled by the new time line it was hard to know what information came from where.

"The internet looks the same." They float peacefully through the internet and soon reach the the Replika.

**Replika**

The Skidbladnir docks with a Tower. Soon Aelita appears on the surface of the Replika of the Forest Sector and she runs in to the Tower.

She floats up to the second platform and sees the control panel. She places her hand on it and the screen flashes. "Code Franz? Did it work?"

"Hurry Aelita I can't put you back in the Skid until you leave the Tower." Aelita steps off the top platform and lands on the bottom platform easily and runs out.

She forms in the Skid and disengages from the Tower but she and the others notice some thing quickly. "Shouldn't the Replika be going pop?" Odd presses his face against the glass. "Cause I don't see any thing Einstein."

"It must not have worked." Franz leans over Jeremie looking at the data scrolling down the screen. "Xana put up a firewall." Franz and Jeremie start laughing and a second later Aelita does as well. The others are confused.

"Why are you guys laughing?"

"A virus created a firewall to protect itself." The others still don't get the irony.

"So what do we do? Can we go to Australia? I want to pet a kangaroo!"

"Unless Xana possesses a Kangaroo I doubt you'll get to pet one."

"Aw." Odd and William disappear from the Skidbladnir and appear in the Outback of Australia. "Nope, no kangaroos."

**Outback**

Odd and William are running for the only building they can see. Odd looks around for any sign of an attack.

But as they reach the building Xana shows no sign of attacking. When they open the door they see why. "Any one bring some explosives?" The door was the floor which was steel with a heavy thick steel lock. The whole building added weight on top of it.

"What do you need them for?"

"Xana is on lockdown. We can't get in unless you can translate us some dynamite." Odd aims at the floor and fires a laser arrow. It bounces off harmlessly.

"William try your sword."

"I doubt it can blast through this." William charges his sword then swings it over his head. "Hai!" It slams in to the floor and the energy disperses across it. "That's not normal." William tries again with the same effect. "Jeremie it isn't working."

"Aelita might have a better chance." Jeremie translates her to the others.

Aelita walks up to the building with a large energy orb. "Stand back boys." She throws it and the floor dents. "Never send boys to do a woman's job." She creates another energy orb and throws it at the floor again.

But after a few more she starts getting anxious and impatient. "William I have an idea." She holds her hands out. "Give me your sword." He hands it to her and she can't hold it up.

She drags it across to the lock. "Help me lodge the blade underneath the lock." Odd and William do.

The sword handle sticks out at an angle. "What are you doing Aelita?"

"Math, science, and a little PE." She runs at the sword handle and leaps against it. "I can't gain enough speed." She looks at the ceiling of the building. "Odd, William, help me remove that." She points at the ceiling.

"How?"

"Destroy it." The boys' wicked smiles show their approval of her plan.

Aelita steps outside of the building after the others remove the ceiling. "Now what are you thinking?"

"More speed." She waves her hand over her wrist and her wings appear. She takes off in to the air getting as much altitude as she can.

"Do you think this will work?" Odd shrugs his shoulders. "She is pretty smart I'm sure she did the math in her head."

"Did what math? We can't see what you are doing." No one answers Jeremie.

As Aelita can barely see the shack she stops her ascent. "This should work. I don't know if gravity and inertia are affected by my being here in Lyoko form but I should weigh and have the same amount of mass when in my normal form." She dives for the shack.

Odd and William see her coming down as a tiny pink missile. She slams in to the sword and they hear some thing break. "Not my sword!"

"Better that than the Princess!"

**Scanner Room**

Aelita steps out of the middle Scanner. "Did it work?"

**Outback**

William picks up his sword. "It worked!" The lock had been broken and the door was slightly ajar. "But Aelita didn't make it."

"She's back here. Get down there and destroy the Super Computer." William opens the door the rest of the way and then heads down with Odd behind him.

**Xana Base**

Odd goes around a corner and sees two kangaroos. "Kanga-" He sees them spark with energy. "KangaXana." He aims at one. "Sorry!" He fires but misses.

"Don't say sorry until you hit them." William runs forward and uses the flat of his blade on a possessed kangaroo.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires and hits a kangaroo. "Sorry!" The two continue battling the kangaroos.

**Replika**

Ulrich and Yumi are still in the Skidbladnir when they see two Mega Tanks rolling up. "Jeremie get us out of here there are monsters coming."

"I see them, one second." Soon the two are on the Replika.

Ulrich pulls out his swords. "Are you ready Yumi?"

"I hope so." She creates her fans.

"Lets do this." The two charge the Mega Tanks.

**Xana Base**

Odd and William see a large glass window. "Laser Arrow!" It bounces off harmlessly.

"Hai!" William slams his sword in to it and the glass shatters. "Size matters." He leaps through the broken window.

**Replika**

Ulrich races around a Mega Tank. It turns trying to aim at him but he is too fast. Yumi is distracting the other Mega Tank waiting with her fans. It keeps the shell closed.

Ulrich stops and goes to attack his Mega Tank when the shell closes on his sword. "Aaaa!" It rolls and slams him in to the ground.

Ulrich starts getting back up when the Mega Tank opens and starts charging a blast.

"Ulrich watch out!" Yumi throws a fan.

It curves through the air turning sharply and just misses Ulrich as it cuts the Eye of the Mega Tank. The Mega Tank explodes as the fan flies back to Yumi.

**Xana Base**

William slams his sword in to the Super Computer. It breaks through the outer shell exposing parts underneath. Odd is behind him firing at possessed kangaroos. "One more shot should do it." William swings his sword again damaging the Super Computer more. "Jeremie get ready to put us back in the Skid." He starts swinging again.

"Wait I wanna pet a kangaroo!" Odd leaps back through the broken window and reaches for a kangaroo just as he is put back in the Skidbladnir.

Odd looks around and blinks a couple times. "No! I was so close!"

"Odd you're the pilot get them out of there." Odd realizes the Replika was disappearing from all around him.

"Oh, right. Doesn't make up for taking away my best chance to pet a kangaroo." Odd disengages from the Tower and dives for the Digital Sea below.

**Lyoko**

Odd docks the Skidbladnir in Sector 5 and soon the Lyoko Warriors are brought back to Earth.

**Control Room**

The Lyoko Warriors stand around Franz and Jeremie. "Good job kids."

"No problem. But next time let me pet a kangaroo." Every one laughs.

"There aren't any more registered signals from Australia so I doubt that will happen. But we have hurt Xana. I, we, have only found seventeen other computers. Xana may build more but Jeremie and I are working on a new virus to destroy Xana for good."

"Make it fast." Yumi checks the time. She had time to get the rest of her homework done if she left soon. "I have to get going."

"I'll go with you." Ulrich follows Yumi on to the elevator and they take it up to the Factory floor as the rest stay below talking about what the new plans were.

**Streets of Paris**

Ulrich and Yumi walk hand in hand. "You never lost your touch."

"Neither have you." Yumi sighs heavily. "I just want this all to be over with."

"So do I. I hated fighting Xana before and now with school being tougher and you being so far away I hate it even more."

"I can't run out of classes like you and the others can. I'm surprised William does it."

"Maybe he is trying to prove some thing."

"Even though in this time line he was never made Xana's avatar." Both shake their heads as the confusion of the time crisis hits them.

"Who knows what happened and didn't happen any more. I have a memory but did it actually happen in this time line or another one? But one thing is the same."

"Yes, yes it is." Yumi leans down and kisses Ulrich softly on his lips. "I'll see you next weekend."

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it." He kisses her back a little harder. "I love you."

"I love you too." She waves her arm for a taxi. Ulrich waits with her until she can get one and gets in.

**A/N So with Franz Hopper, Waldo Schaffer, how much longer will it take? Being on Earth and not on Lyoko in a digital form Franz is limited. But with his knowledge and Jeremie's help it shouldn't be long until Xana is destroyed once and for all... Or will it? I guess it all depends on how long I keep writing this. Anyways as you all should know by now two weeks until the next update and look out for Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood updates!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Season 5**

**Episode 103: Deep Sleep**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Lyoko**

Aelita is in a Way Tower loading a new program. "Daddy if this works what will we do then?" He takes his glasses off and cleans them reminding her of Jeremie.

"Any thing Honey. As soon as you and Jeremie graduate and get married we can move any where we want. I've already forged all the documents I needed to start a company with out any one asking suspicious questions."

Jeremie stares at Franz. He hadn't heard any thing after Married. Yes he proposed and yes he loved Aelita but married? If he got married he would... She would... They would... His face starts glowing red.

"Just launch the anti virus now." Jeremie stays behind Franz so he couldn't see the red growing across Jeremie's face.

Franz presses the enter button and the program launches.

**Around the World**

Xana feels his Super Computers shut down. "_They moved faster than I thought. But I knew this would happen sooner or later. I should have killed Franz Hopper as soon as I had the chance."_ Xana disconnects as many Super Computers from the internet as possible.

**Control Room**

Franz sees some thing wrong. "I only destroyed about a dozen of them." He checks the data again. "Xana knew what we were doing and disconnected from the internet. This isn't going to work." Franz slams a fist on to the control panel. "Damn it!"

"Daddy?" Aelita flinches as Franz slams his fist again.

"We didn't get them all. Xana disconnected from the internet before we could get all of them." Franz brings up Aelita's profile. "And we were so close."

"It isn't your fault Daddy."

"Yes it is. If I had gone to Lyoko in my form I could have powered the program more and made it faster." He gets up from the chair fast enough it falls over. "I could have done it!"

"But it is too risky Daddy. If Xana detects you're on Lyoko he'll come after you." He starts to calm down.

"I know Honey, I know." He brings her back to Earth as Xana reconnects his Super Computers from across the world.

**Next Day**

Jeremie goes to the Factory and finds Franz. "I thought you had work to do."

"I woke early and got it done." Franz is looking at some thing Jeremie doesn't recognize.

"What is this?" Franz points at a screen on the monitor.

"I should go back to Lyoko. I can destroy Xana if I am on Lyoko."

"Aelita would never let you do it."

"Why we must do it with out her." Franz brings up a map. "He has nine left. He will make more. The longer we wait the more he will build."

"She won't like it."

"Again that is why she musn't know."

"But she'll know."

"No. You will take her out. I will destroy Xana and then claim I ran the program again catching Xana off guard."

"And if some thing goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong. I will catch Xana off guard. You kids would try some thing and if it didn't work out exactly how you wanted it then you would give up on it. Xana won't be expecting me to run this program again. But I do not give up. And I will power it so we can crush him before he can disconnect."

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I can take her to a movie or some thing." Franz shakes his head and pulls his wallet out.

"My daughter deserves better." He hands Jeremie some money. "Once we're out of Paris and start our own company we will be able to afford the world." He smiles. "After you two are married of course." Jeremie turns away to hide the look on his face.

"I'll start with a small house." Jeremie pockets the money.

**Saturday Night**

Odd walks through the gates with Sissi. "How about we go see a movie?" She rolls her eyes. "What?"

"That's all we ever do. Movie, dinner, big house in the woods. How about we do some thing different?"

"Dinner and then the big house skipping the movie?" She glares at him. "Ok how about we see a play or some thing? Or I could find my old camera and we could make a movie ourselves."

"You haven't made a movie since early last semester."

"I know. So it is time to make a new one." A few ideas run through his mind.

"A romance?"

"A horror film?"

"A horror romance film?"

"Perfect Sissi!" The two rush back in to the school and go to Odd's room to find his camera.

**Mall**

Jeremie and Aelita leave the theater holding hands. "Food court?"

"No we're going somewhere better." Jeremie feels the ring on her finger and smiles. "Why I made sure we dressed better than normal."

"Planning some thing _special_ tonight?" He catches her tone and emphasis.

"Not until we're married." She laughs.

"You're the only boy at school who would say no."

"I'm not the only one."

"Name one boy who would say no to their fiance."

"No one else has a fiance so I can't tell you." Both laugh as they continue walking.

**Factory**

Franz Hopper loads up his own profile. "Today is the last day for you Xana." He gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

**Lyoko**

Franz, in energy form, floats over a Way Tower. He activates the Tower and starts the anti virus program. "Please work this time."

**World Wide**

Xana had been watching and automatically cut off several of his Super Computers. But he knew of one Super Computer that wouldn't be affected.

**Lyoko**

Towers activate in every Sector. Franz detects this and shuts down the anti virus and starts sending himself back to Earth.

**Scanner Room**

Xana attacks the Scanners disconnecting them from the Super Computer.

**Lyoko**

Realizing he is trapped Franz goes inside of the Way Tower. Soon five Mega Tanks appear and start blasting the Way Tower.

**Restaurant**

Jeremie had forgotten to turn his phone back on after the movie and doesn't hear the Super Scan App beep.

**Forest Sector**

Franz knows if Xana destroys the Way Tower he would be vulnerable. But he had a back up plan. He inputs Code Xana in to the Tower.

The Sector collapses and the Mega Tanks fall in to the Digital Sea. As the Way Tower breaks apart Franz Hopper dives down in to the Digital Sea.

**Ice Sector**

Franz flies up from the Digital Sea and connects with the Way Tower there and activates it.

Xana sends monsters to the Ice Sector to destroy Franz.

**Scanner Room**

Several Franz Ghosts appear and reattach cables to the middle Scanner.

**Ice Sector**

Franz deactivates the Way Tower as he sends himself back to Earth.

**Control Room**

Franz sits down in the computer chair breathing heavily. He had lost the Forest Sector. He had destroyed more Super Computers but not all and had caused unknown damage to the Super Computer he controlled. He was once Master of Lyoko and now here he was bested by a program he created.

Franz goes down to the Super Computer Room and looks at the switch. "He is weak but he is still too smart. Maybe that is my problem. If I could dumb down Xana..." It is like a switch went off in his brain.

**Late At Night**

Aelita and Jeremie kiss in front of her room as curfew nears. "You two," They see Emily coming back from a shower. "Get a room."

"You heard her Jeremie we should get a room." She kisses him on the cheek and then goes in to her room. "Goodnight." She closes the door behind her.

"Why can't Emmanuel be like that?" Emily goes in to her room to change for bed.

**Morning**

Aelita and Jeremie go to the Factory and find Franz asleep at the control panel. "Remind you of any one?" Jeremie leans over and shakes Franz's shoulder.

"Huh?" Franz finds his glasses laying on the control panel and puts them on. "Oh, hello you two. Enjoy last evening?"

"Yes. Daddy what are you doing here?"

"I was working late last night. I, what is this, activity?" Franz had spent time working out how to explain the disappearance of the Forest Sector. While he fixed the Scanners so his daughter would never know what he had done. "Xana activated multiple Towers last night."

"What? I never heard the App beep."

"And I never saw or heard it and I was right here. How did he do this?"

"Daddy send me to Lyoko."

"Wait." Franz brings up the map. "The Forest Sector is gone. How did he do that? Where did he get that kind of power?" Jeremie looks at him suspiciously but Franz gives him nothing.

"Maybe Xana made you sleep."

"And messed with your phone Jeremie. But why?" Aelita looks at her father hoping for an answer that made sense as she couldn't think of any reason Xana would have for deleting the Forest Sector.

"To get back at us for deleting his Super Computers. He may have done damage we can't repair." Franz starts going through programs and codes looking for any errors while the two teens look over his shoulders trusting him.

**Elsewhere...**

Ulrich is outside of Yumi's dorm room with flowers. He knocks lightly and soon her roommate opens the door. "Oh, you're not Mikey."

"Who?"

"The douche who was supposed to help me with my homework last night. Come on in Ulrich." She lets him in.

Yumi is still sleeping after a party the night before kept her up late. Ulrich opens her door and goes in with the flowers. "Hey Yumi." She shakes her hard.

"Go away."

"Yumi it is me." She opens one eye and sees flowers.

"What are these for?"

"For you. You do know what today is right?"

"Sunday."

"Yes. And our anniversary." He sits on her bed. "What did you do last night?" She mumbles some thing in to her pillow. "What?"

"I don't know." She rolls over on to her back. "I was at a party last night."

"What for?"

"It was Saturday. That's how college works." She sits up and the blanket falls to her waist exposing her chest. "I would have invited you but I didn't think you'd be able to get back to Kadic before curfew."

"No problem. College sounds like it can be a lot of fun." He sets the flowers down. "And when I'm here we'll make sure to stay out even later than you do now." He reaches over and touches her shoulder. "But you look like you need a shower and some lunch." She notices his stare and realizes she has no shirt on.

"See any thing you like?"

"Yes but I'd rather get you some lunch since you probably missed breakfast."

"Lunch?" She looks over at the clock and sees the time. "Ok. I'll take a shower if you go and get me some food."

"On it. But make sure you put a shirt on before you leave your dorm room." She pulls the blanket up.

"Be quiet pervert."

"Oh come on it isn't like I haven't seen or touched them before."

"But I look like shit. Just go get me some food while I get cleaned up." He leans over and kisses her on her cheek.

"You look good to me." He laughs as she grumbles about a hang over.

**That Night**

Franz stares at the screen. He had been so close. If Xana had just been slower this would be over. He made Xana too smart, too fast, too more than he could ever have imagined. Xana was a masterpiece of technology but Xana had gone too far. Franz had trouble putting his thoughts together as the time line merge was too much even for him.

He starts feeling tired and decides to go home for the night. His car was parked down the street so as to not raise suspicion if he parked it in front of the Factory. "Just need to get home and think about it with out the monitors looming over me." He yawns.

**Later That Night**

Xana activates a Tower.

**Phizer Research Lab**

Black mists swirl around a large metal container. It is ripped open and thousands of pills spill out. The pills turn in to dust and disappear in to a light socket.

**City of Paris**

The black mists form in to a cloud over the city and start releasing the experimental sleeping pill dust over it.

With every breath people feel more and more tired and soon fall asleep. Some were at work, some at home, and some were even driving.

**Franz Hopper**

Franz was just a couple blocks away from the apartment he had been using stuck at a red light. He can't keep his eyelids open and slumps over in his seat. His foot slides off the brakes and he drives through the intersection. A horn honking as he blocks some one wakes him up. "Oh, I, stop!" In his dazed state he hits the gas instead of the brake and slams in to a parked car.

Some one just barely awake gets his cellphone out and calls for an ambulance. No one answers as they had all fallen asleep. The person who made the call falls asleep soon after dropping their phone.

**Morning**

No one wakes up. Alarms go off but no one turns them off. No one wakes up to go to work or class.

**Afternoon**

People start waking up from their drugged sleep. Some fall back asleep while others try crawling out of bed to take a shower.

Aelita sits on the shower floor as cold water washes over her. She keeps yawning with no idea why she was so tired.

**Hour Later**

Aelita calls her father but he doesn't answer. "Probably at the Factory." She goes down to the boys' dorm room to get Jeremie.

He was awake but had a headache. When she knocks on the door he flinches from the pain. "Jeremie?"

"I'm awake." She opens the door.

"Did you see what the time was?" He shakes his head and she notices he doesn't have his glasses on. "It is almost four."

"In the afternoon? Today is Monday isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't Jim come and get us for class?"

"Maybe the others covered for us." She picks up his glasses and hands them over to her.

After he gets his glasses on and wakes up a little more the two leave and go to the library.

**Library**

They find no one. They go to the game room.

**Game Room**

The two start worrying as they find no one.

**Streets of the City**

As people wake up more and more they start panicking. They had fallen asleep at work or on the road and other places they shouldn't be sleeping.

Police are notified of dozens of accidents some more serious than others. Those who wake up and respond find every thing from a minor fender bender to those who need immediate hospital attention.

**Dorm Building**

They open Ulrich and Odd's door and find Ulrich still in bed but Odd is on the floor snoring away. "Did any one wake up?" They leave the two to sleep.

**Office**

Jim yawns loudly as he knocks on Mr. Delmas's door. "Sorry I was late." He opens the door and finds no one inside. "Huh. Now that I think about it the secretary isn't here either."

**Hospitals Across the City**

More and more patients are brought in. Ambulances, healthy people using their back seats, and some just being carried in by those who had woken up enough to help.

News Stations interview those who had been brought in as the nation watches curious as to what had happened. A whole city went to sleep with no official explanation.

**That Night**

The nation was still confused. Hundreds of blood tests had been taken to try and determine if a chemical agent had been used.

Phizer new its super powerful sleeping agent being tested for insomniacs had been stolen. But they couldn't report it as the lawsuits would bankrupt them. No way they could prove it had been stolen and any one would just assume they made the story up to try and get out of being liable for the thousands of injuries and the dozen or so deaths.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita are getting more and more worried. Franz would not answer his phone and the Super Computer did show that Xana activated a Tower the night before. "Xana did it but why? He didn't target us he targeted the city."

"He went after my father. We need to find him."

"I can try and track his phone." Jeremie brings up a tracker program he had made during the other time line. "He's near the apartment."

"We better go." The two take the elevator up to the Factory floor and hurry out.

**Franz Hopper's Car**

The two find the door open with dried blood on the seat. "Daddy?" Aelita looks around. "Where is he?"

"Some one probably found him and took him to the hospital." Jeremie sees Franz's phone on the floor of the passenger side. "We'll just," Aelita starts panicking and can't think clearly.

"Where's the nearest hospital? We need to find him!"

"Calm down I can look it up." Jeremie uses his phone and finds the nearest hospital and starts running for it.

**Hospital**

Jeremie and Aelita go up to the counter. "Was a Frank Heron brought here?"

"Family or friend?"

"He's my father." The person types away. "Is he here?"

"No one by that name."

"Where's the next nearest hospital?"

"Hold on a minute." Aelita is confused. "Do you have a picture? We have several John Doe patients with out identification."

"Yes." Aelita gets her phone out and finds the first picture of her father she has on it. "Here he is." The person behind the counter examines it.

"I think he was brought in earlier. Given several scans and sent for surgery if I remember correctly."

"What? Why? Is he ok?"

"He had several cracked ribs and a collapsed lung. Maybe other injuries I could look and see if his information has been updated. John Doe 12 I think he was." The person types away looking for the right file.

**Lyoko**

Xana sends all the power from his few remaining Super Computers to Lyoko. "_He is out of the picture now is the time to strike!"_

**William's College Dorm Room**

William is stumbling towards the men's shower room. Some thing wraps around his ankles. "Aaaa!" He tumbles to his left down a flight of stairs.

**Yumi's College Dorm Room**

A hot plate in another room sparks and starts a small fire. It starts spreading catching very sleepy college students off guard. The screaming fills the air almost as fast as the smoke.

**Kadic Academy**

Water from the showers and sinks starts flowing. The fixtures break and water starts flooding the bathrooms. Soon it flows under the doors and in to the hallways.

The carpets absorb as much water as possible but soon the water soaks through. The water weakens the floorboards and they start to sag.

Odd, sleeping on the floor still, feels wet and wakes up. "Did I spill my drink? Did I have one?" He rolls over and his face splashes the water. "Ok that is more than a drink." He starts getting up. "And why am I on the floor?" He shakes his head trying to clear the drug induced haze from it.

**Hospital**

The person at the computer gasps. "I'm so sorry. He was John Doe 9."

"And?"

"It was a lot more serious than I thought. He is still in surgery."

"No, no!" Aelita starts freaking out.

"Calm down Aelita we can fix this. We can return things to the way they were."

"Yes, yes." Aelita grabs Jeremie's hand and they run out of the hospital.

**Surgery Room**

A surgeon seals off one bleeding wound and starts on another. His patient's heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker as he lost more and more blood.

**Dorm**

Odd wakes Ulrich up and tells him about the wet floor. "No like the whole places is flooding." Water starts dripping from the ceiling. "And it looks like the girls' floor is also flooding."

"What time is it?" Ulrich is too confused to understand what Odd was talking about.

**Factory**

Aelita and Jeremie take the elevator down to the Control Room and Jeremie runs to the control panel. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**A/N A cliff hanger! William "trips" down a flight of stairs. Yumi's dorm building is on fire. Odd and Ulrich's dorm building is flooding weakening the integrity of the building. And Franz is in surgery after a bad car accident AND being left unconscious for several hours with broken bones and internal bleeding. Were Aelita and Jeremie in time? Tune in two weeks from now to find out!**

**Also look for a new Batman Beyond episode! And of course Fullmetal Alchemist.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Season 5**

**Episode 104: Recovery**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Kadic Dorm**

Odd and Ulrich realize the flood must have been Xana after the return had been done. "Why didn't they call us?" Odd yawns.

"And why are we so tired?"

"Maybe Xana was going to drown us in our sleep?" Odd yawns again getting Ulrich to yawn.

Upstairs Aelita panics as she can't find her cellphone. When it starts ringing she realizes it was in her pocket. "Daddy?"

"No, Jeremie. I tried to call him and he didn't answer. Maybe he is just ignoring my calls so I was wondering if you had called him yet."

"No. I couldn't find my phone until you called it. I'll hang up so I can call him." She does. But Franz doesn't answer his phone.

**Yumi's Dorm**

She wakes up screaming. Her last memory had been choking on smoke as she tried to crawl to the stairs. She thought she was going to die. She hadn't been so close since the time Xana messed with the weather to make it cold and snow.

**William's Dorm**

He wakes up shaking. He couldn't feel his legs. No, no he could, now. He wiggles his toes to make sure.

**Franz's Apartment**

Aelita uses her key and opens the door. "Daddy?!" She runs around the apartment but Franz wasn't there.

**Factory**

Jeremie takes the elevator down to the Control Room. He sees Franz Hopper slumped over in the chair. "Franz!" Jeremie runs over to him and shakes his left shoulder. "Franz!"

"Huh?" Franz feels pain all over his body. "How long have I been sleeping in this chair?" He stands up and stretches.

"I don't know. You were in surgery before the return."

"I don't remember what happened. I was tired so I was going home and then you were shaking me awake."

"Call Aelita she is worried sick about you." He gets his phone out and calls his daughter.

**Hours Later**

Yumi and Ulrich meet up at their usual cafe. Yumi was still shaken by her experience and needed to see Ulrich to make herself feel better. "Hey." He sits down next to her and sees how pale she is. "Are you ok?"

"No." She leans against him. "How did you do on Lyoko?"

"I was never there. Neither was Odd."

"So it was just Aelita and William?"

"I guess."

"They must have done it though. They launched a return so they must have deactivated the Tower." She rubs a hand up and down his arm. "So what did Xana do to you?"

"I'm not sure. Odd woke me up and the ceiling was dripping with water."

"Water? Why couldn't I have gotten water?" She tells him what Xana had done.

"Did any one die?"

"No. They're lucky they won't remember anything that happened." They continue talking while enjoying their drinks.

**Factory**

Aelita all but tackles Franz as soon as she gets off the elevator. "You're ok?"

"Yes Honey. A little sore from sleeping in the chair but I'm fine." He pats her on the head. "Are your friends doing well?"

"We didn't call them yet." Jeremie and Aelita feel a little guilty as they get their phones out and call the others.

**Several Minutes Later**

The gang makes it by foot or taxi to the Factory for an explanation. "So you're saying Xana drugged us all to fall asleep and then tried to kill us?"

"Yes Odd. I just explained it that way."

"Just making sure Mr. H." Odd yawns again. "How long did we sleep?"

"Technically maybe only a few minutes. But since we are not affected by the return in that way I would say easily fifteen to twenty hours."

"Then why are we still tired?" Odd yawns again.

"The drug Xana used is most likely still in our system and there is the condition called sleep drunkenness." Franz fights back the urge to yawn. "Now we need to figure out what Xana was doing and for how long."

"Internet?"

"No. He has cut all of his Super Computers from the internet. Unless..." Franz goes to the control panel and types frantically. "We know where they were before they were cut off. If I could simply recover the codes and move, yes, it would be possible." Aelita and Jeremie lean over his shoulders while the others are confused.

"If we used the nearby servers there we could..." The three continue with their techno babble leaving the others lost.

**Late at Night**

Franz, Aelita, and Jeremie have lost track of time. They ignore their phones as they work on the new Recovery Program.

**Kadic Dorms**

Ulrich and Odd try calling Jeremie and Aelita again. "Sorry Jim they aren't answering."

"They are well over curfew and will be facing detention as soon as they come back."

"What if they're at a hospital?" Odd was already thinking of a cover story for the two.

"I, well, they'll have their medical excuse." Jim laughs. "Reminds me of when I was in college and I, well, I shouldn't be telling you kids about it." Jim starts walking away when Odd opens his big mouth.

"We aren't really kids any more. We'll be in college next year." Ulrich elbows Odd in the side but it was too late.

"Well one time in band camp..." Jim goes in to a long winded story about his college days.

**Even Later**

Aelita and Jeremie are excited about the progress they had made on the program but were also very tired.

As they leave the Factory with Franz they check their phones and see texts and voicemails. "Oh crap it is almost morning." Aelita starts reading through her texts.

"And Jim was looking for us. Odd says we should fake going to the hospital."

"That is easily done. You two wait it will take me about half an hour."

"We can come back down with you Daddy." He pats her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Dear. You two wait I'll back up before you know it." Franz goes back down to the Control Room to fake medical documents.

**Half an Hour Later**

As he comes back up he sees Aelita and Jeremie sleeping against the wall holding each other. "Alright you two we need to get you back to Kadic Academy. I'll drive you there."

"Huh?" Both look around like they were lost. "Oh, right, still here."

"Daddy you should have just left us here." Aelita snuggles her head into Jeremie.

"You two will have plenty of time for that later." Franz helps Aelita and Jeremie up and then hands them the documents he made. "Right now worry about getting these in to your Principal."

Jeremie opens his folder. "Dizziness? Concussion? From what?"

"I put it down you two were climbing trees and fell. It was the best I could come up with that wouldn't require me finding crutches or a cast to put on you."

"I guess that makes sense. Thank you Franz."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Just get plenty of sleep and be ready this Saturday." Franz leads the two tired teens to his car and drives them to Kadic.

**Drive To Kadic**

Franz stops at a red light and hears the two teens whispering. "What are you two talking about back there?"

"We were just wondering what would happen if Xana won."

"Don't you two know?"

"Know? Uh, not exactly."

"So you don't know what Xana is after?"

"No." Franz is confused.

"You're telling me that you've been fighting him for years and don't know what he wants? Have you never asked him?"

"No." Franz turns around in his seat and ignores that the light had turned green.

"So why does he attack you?"

"Because we fight him."

"Why?"

"To keep him from, uh," Jeremie and Aelita look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

"So he could be doing all of this to get a television show and you wouldn't know."

"Well no. He made an army before of machines so he must have some thing violent planned." Jeremie takes his glasses off and starts cleaning them. "Either to conquer Earth or kill all humans. Either way we must stop him."

"Those are your theories." Franz turns back around as the light turns red again.

**Saturday**

The others were curious about what had gotten Aelita and Jeremie so excited. But Jeremie and Aelita were too busy talking in a language the others couldn't understand to explain it.

**Factory**

Franz does his best to explain what his daughter and her fiance hadn't. "So we attach the ship to some random computer and hope you can get us close enough to the lab where Xana has his Super Computer at."

"Yes."

"Any in Australia?"

"No."

"Then where are we going?"

"From what I've saved the nearest will be in Denmark. Which means the path we've plotted is only taking us through three servers."

"So a quick trip. Good." William had studying to do for several tests he had coming up the following week.

"This sounds dangerous." Yumi squeezes Ulrich's hand. "Are you sure it works?"

"All the tests confirm it. I'll be the first to go." Aelita was ready for this. So far Xana had thwarted their attempts at deleting his Super Computers by disconnecting them from the internet. If they found out a way to get to the labs where the Super Computers were with out going though their Replikas then they could finally win.

"No need to deactivate Towers either. But Xana can attack the Skidbladnir while it sits in the internet."

"I'll go with her." William steps forward. "I'll be the weakest at fighting with a Nav Skid so I should go."

"Every one head on down to the Scanner Room and I'll get you ready."

**Internet**

The Lyoko Warriors see what Franz labeled a port. "Doesn't look like much." Odd looks around. "Are you sure we shouldn't have taken a left at Berlin?"

"Be quiet Odd." Odd's senseless rambling was distracting Franz. This was the first time he was running this program and his little girl was the first one going. He didn't want to make any mistakes.

**Denmark**

Aelita and William land in the backyard of a home. "Aaaa!" Aelita lands in a pool while William lands on a swing set.

"Aelita?!"

"I'm ok." She climbs out of the pool. "Just didn't expect that." The water simply flows off of her like water off a duck's back.

"Thanks for asking about me." William was tangled up in the chains of a swing.

Aelita walks over and helps him get untangled. "Daddy where do we go?"

"The map is still loading." Franz watches one screen while data scrolls across another. "Do you see any warehouses or another building that might hold a Super Computer?"

"No. Just some houses."

"One might be empty." Franz looks up at the screen with the map as it loads. "Since the location of his Super Computer was based on old coordinates you may also be a few kilometers off. We can't know."

"I can look faster in the air."

"And that won't draw suspicion? A pink angel flying around a populated neighborhood?" Jeremie's words stop Aelita from bringing out her wings.

"Any more than we already do? I have a giant freaking sword on my back. If any one is getting the police called on us it will be me."

"He's right." Aelita waves her hand over her watch and takes off in to the sky.

**Internet**

The area turns red. "Xana's coming." Ulrich looks around. "Get ready guys."

"Uh, how do we disengage with Aelita on Earth?" Odd's question gets the Lyoko Warriors worried.

**Control Room**

"I can disengage from here." Franz hits a button and the Nav Skids disengage from the Skidbladnir. "But with no pilot the Skid is vulnerable. The shields are up but they can only take so many hits."

The Super Computer beeps and a map appears on a screen. "Xana had to connect to the internet! Aelita, William, you are right on top of it!" Jeremie leans over Franz's shoulder.

"Aelita give us a visual."

"Ok." Another screen appears and Jeremie looks.

"Houses? Maybe none of them have basements but the one Xana is using."

"It has to be that. William do you see any houses with no lights on?"

"It is the middle of the day a lot of houses don't have lights on." William climbs over a fence and runs up to the back of a house to look in through a window.

Aelita flies down to a house and looks through seeing a television that was turned on. "Xana wouldn't watch that." She flies to the next house.

**Internet**

Two Kongers appear with a Shark following behind them. "I call big ugly." Odd fires at the Shark but misses.

"Yumi take left I got right." Ulrich dives under a Konger and comes back around firing at it. The Konger is agile and easily dodges.

Yumi targets the other Konger. She has memories from the other timelines that merged together. "Monster Seeking?" She touches a button and the guides on the screen change to a red color. "Even better." She lines up the Konger in the guide and fires.

The Konger swims up but the torpedo follows. The Konger turns and fires at the torpedo but misses and is hit. The Konger explodes.

"How did you do that?" Odd had fired a half dozen torpedoes at the Shark and missed.

"Hit the blue button on your left. The guides turned red when I did."

"It works!"

Jeremie is confused at first and then realizes what happened. "We upgraded the Nav Skids but we forgot because of the timeline merge." Jeremie shakes his head as fuzzy memories flood his mind. "If you're being chased press a blue triangle near your right leg and a mine drops." The Lyoko Warriors look and see the button.

"Any other cool new toys?" Odd pushes the button even though he wasn't being chased just to see if it worked.

A mine pops out the back and floats harmlessly.

The Shark turns and fires a torpedo at Odd. Odd dives to the right at the last second and the torpedo hits the mine. The explosion rocks Odd and his Nav Skid sending him spiralling.

Yumi and Ulrich have the second Konger cornered and take it out. "Now where," The explosion hits them and sends them careening into a cable.

**Earth**

Aelita flies up to a house and some one sees her. "Sorry!" She flies away as the person scrambles to get a camera.

**Internet**

The explosion dissipates. The Shark swims towards the Skidbladnir and fires.

"Guys the Skidbladnir is under attack what are you doing?"

"What the hell was that?" Ulrich gets his bearings and turns his Nav Skid rightside up.

"That may have been my bad." Odd had lost power for a few seconds but now things were rebooting. "I dropped a mine and think the Shark shot it."

"Great job Odd!" Yumi was still spinning as her Nav Skid also lost power.

"Some one get the Shark it is still shooting the Skid!"

Ulrich flies back to the Skidbladnir and fires at the Shark hitting it. "Got it."

"Guys I still don't have power." Yumi hits several buttons but nothing happens.

"We got you." Odd and Ulrich down to her and get underneath her pushing her towards the Skidbladnir.

**Earth**

Aelita sees an empty room and lands. She tries opening the door but it is locked. "Sorry if this place isn't abandoned." She smashes the glass door and goes inside.

William climbs over another fence and sees Aelita going in. "Wait for me!" He runs over as a siren sounds off in the distance.

Aelita finds the basement door and opens it. "This can't be common." A metal door was at the bottom of the stairs with a camera and security pad.

She walks down the stairs and examines the security pad. "I can hack this." She fiddles with the metal panel removing it from its base. "That's a lot of wires." She creates an energy orb.

"Aelita I thought you said you could hack it?" William was at the top of the stairs.

"I could but this is faster." She throws the energy orb at the exposed wires and the door opens. "See?" She goes through with William close behind. Neither hear the sirens as they get closer.

**Xana's Lab**

Aelita and William walk through a hallway and then another. "He made a labyrinth under all the homes."

"We'll never find it at this rate." William cuts a mark and they turn left.

**Internet**

Yumi's Nav Skid finally gets power back. "Thanks guys." They had kept her close to the Skidbladnir.

The area turns red again. "More? Jeremie what is taking those two so long?" The three Lyoko Warriors look for a sign of an attack but see no monsters.

The Kalamar swims from behind the Skidbladnir so the others don't see it. The Kalamar lands on it and starts drilling.

"I hear some thing." Yumi looks around but doesn't see what could be making the noise. "Is the Skid making that noise?"

"I don't think the Skid makes a noise like that." Ulrich flies over to it and sees the Kalamar. "Get off the Skid!" He fires a torpedo but the Kalamar leaps backwards and the torpedo hits the Skidbladnir. "Damn it!"

The Kalamar attaches itself back on the Skidbladnir and resumes drilling. "The tracker isn't working on the Kalamar! If I fire again I will hit the Skid."

"I have an idea."

"How stupid of an idea Odd?"

"Right up there with the best of mine." Odd flies away from the Skidbladnir and then turns around. "Yippy Ky Ay!" He goes as fast as he can and crashes in to the Kalamar.

"Odd get out of the way!" Ulrich has the targets set on the Kalamar but Odd was in the way. "Now!" Ulrich fires.

"Dude!" Odd launches a mine and the torpedo hits the mine.

The explosion rocks every one including the Kalamar. The Skidbladnir shakes violently.

**Earth**

Aelita and William start phasing in and out of existence. "What's going on?" Both hear static in response.

"We should keep going Aelita. Xana might be trying to mess with the Skidbladnir to keep us from destroying the Super Computer." They keep going ignoring their predicament.

**Internet**

The Kalamar floats silently into a tube and bounces off.

Yumi's Nav Skid remains shut down and floats farther and farther away from every one else.

Odd's Nav Skid had hit a cable and bounced back hard enough it hit Ulrich's Nav Skid and the two got stuck together and spun out of control.

The Skidbladnir disengages from the server and floats aimlessly.

**Earth**

Aelita and William see the Super Computer. "Get it!" William charges forward with his sword raised high.

It scrapes the ceiling as he runs creating sparks. "Hai!" He swings as hard as he can and his sword smashes through the Super Computer.

"We got it Jeremie send us back to the Skidbladnir." No response. "Daddy? Jeremie?" Still no response. "This isn't good William."

"Please tell me they can fix what ever went wrong."

**Control Room**

Jeremie and Franz are getting scared. "Aelita and William won't respond and the Nav Skids show zero signs of contact."

"I can't get any connection with the Skidbladnir either, Franz. I don't know what happened but this can't be good."

"If they are stuck on the internet with out a way home they could be lost until the shields wear out."

"We had this happen once with Yumi. We got lucky and hopefully we'll get lucky again." Jeremie gets more and more nervous as the seconds tick by.

**Internet**

Yumi hits a server and finally stops. "Help!" She looks around and can't see the others. "Jeremie? Please, some one, I can't be alone out here again." She tries restarting her Nav Skid but nothing happens.

Ulrich and Odd stop spinning. "Dude if we were on Earth I'd be puking my guts out."

"If we were on Earth I'd be kicking your ass. I might not wait until then. As soon as we're back to Sector 5 I'm sending you back to Earth the hard way." Ulrich tries turning his Nav Skid on but it doesn't do any thing. "Didn't you learn after the last time?!"

"You were shooting me!"

"I was shooting at the Kalamar not you."

"I was, the Kalamar, we were the same thing!"

"You could have pulled away before the torpedo reached the Kalamar."

"If it didn't have claws dug in to my Nav Skid sure. Unfortunately it had those claws dug deeper in to me than Sissi does when we, well, I'm sure you have had the same problems with Yumi." Odd's chuckle does not amuse Ulrich.

**Earth**

William and Aelita leave the house and look around. "Now what? I don't think we can take a taxi like this."

"I could fly us home."

"And every one with a cellphone and an internet connection will have us on Viewtube in an hour." William looks around. "But that might be our only option."

"Jere-" Aelita turns in to static and then reforms. She tries talking but only static comes out of her mouth. William tries asking her what was wrong but only static comes out of his mouth.

**Internet**

The Kalamar wakes up and swims back to the Skidblanir and attacks it. Jeremie and Franz see the shield decrease but there is nothing they can do.

**Earth**

Aelita picks William up under his arms and takes off in to the air. "Hope they get your good side."

"No one is going to believe the videos."

"Except there will be so many people might think we're real." She struggles a little with William but clears the houses and continues gaining air.

**Internet**

Yumi gains power back to her Nav Skid and flies back towards the Skidbladnir. "Get away from there!" She tries using the guides but they can't lock on to the Kalamar. "I gotta take the chance." She gets closer and then fires a torpedo. She is close enough she hits the Kalamar knocking it off of the Skidbladnir. The guides finally lock on and she fires another torpedo. The Kalamar tries swimming away but is too slow and is hit again. "Got it!"

Odd and Ulrich see the explosions. "I hope that's Yumi." Ulrich tries his Nav Skid again and it starts powering up. "Odd try your Nav Skid."

"Already did." Odd's was not powering up. "Go protect the Skidbladnir I'm fine here." He tries powering up again but still nothing happens.

**Control Room**

Jeremie and Franz make a connections with the Skidbladnir. "It isn't connected to the computer we were using to load Aelita and William."

"So did they go back to the Skid?"

"Hey! We can hear you guys again!" Odd tries powering up his Nav Skid again and finally the power does turn on.

"Did Aelita and William reload into the Skid?"

"I don't see them." Ulrich and Yumi were at the Skidbladnir. "But Yumi got the Kalamar."

"The Skidbladnir lost contact with the computer we were using to Translate Aelita and William. If they didn't come back to the Skid then they might still be on Earth."

"How do we get them back?"

"Uh..." Jeremie looks at Franz. "We can try and transfer one of you to the cockpit of the Skidbladnir and have you reconnect it."

"From one of the Nav Skids?"

"Yes." Franz nods his head. "Franz says we can do it."

"Just connect to the Skidbladnir and I'll transfer Yumi to the cockpit." Yumi and the other Lyoko Warriors reconnect to the Skidbladnir and soon they're able to get Yumi in the cockpit and reconnect with the computer.

**Earth**

Aelita is flying west and south when she and William disappear.

**Internet**

They wake up in different Nav Skids. "What happened?"

"We lost the connection but regained it. Yumi is flying you all home." Jeremie feels a great weight lifted from his shoulders. "You'll be here soon."

"Ok." Aelita leans back and relaxes enjoying the view.

**Control Room**

Franz points at a screen. "As you can see Xana has reconnected his Super Computers. Now that he knows we'll hunt them down and attack anyways he's decided to do this."

"So now he'll attack."

"Probably soon yes. But until then we'll continue to hunt down and destroy the few remaining Super Computers he has." The kids hug and high five each other feeling one step closer to the end of their struggles.

**A/N I liked the ideas of the mines. Being chased? Drop a mine and bam, no more monster. Except so far Odd has only gotten them hit by torpedoes causing a lot more damage than they normally would. Also liked the idea of Franz being stunned that Aelita and Jeremie aren't 100% sure what Xana wanted. I mean the show never really does make it clear exactly what he wants. Yes he made an army and stuff but was it to kill or conquer? And was it just Earth? Just humans? Would Xana get lonely and make polymorphic clones? Anyways, two weeks people!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Season 5**

**Episode 105: Final Goodbye**

**Again, Moonscoop created this series and stuff. I'm just building on and around it for my own amusement and I hope your own.**

**Factory**

Franz is alone in the Control Room as he works on his program. A spark appears above his head. "Yes Xana?" Another spark. "I won't let you intimidate me."

**Hermitage**

Odd and Sissi are alone when they hear footsteps. "Crap, blanket!" Sissi pulls it over her. "Who would be coming around here?"

"Probably two teenagers looking for a place to be alone." Odd smiles as he hears voices. "Well one of them is Ulrich so the other must be Yumi."

"Tell them to get their own place!"

"Hello?!" Ulrich and Yumi had heard Sissi's screaming.

"Guys it is just us!"

"Odd?"

"No the Chupacabra!"

"Oh so some one who looks better than Odd." Yumi and Ulrich laugh at her joke.

"Just for that you two need to scram we're busy up here!" Soon Odd and Sissi hear the door close as Ulrich and Yumi leave.

**Kadic Academy**

Jeremie and Aelita finish their homework in record time so they can get to the Factory.

As Jeremie goes to leave his dorm room Aelita grabs his hand. "We have time Jeremie." She smiles trying to be seductive but comes off more sneering than not.

"Aelita, not, we promised your father we would help him as soon as we could." She won't let go of his hand and stays sitting on his bed.

"Come on Jeremie he'll be fine. I'll make sure you'll be fine to."

"Aelita we've had this discussion a hundred times already do we really need to go over it again?" Jeremie pulls but can't break her grip.

"Is it me? Is some thing wrong with me? Odd and Sissi can't stay off each other. Emily and Emmanuel, gah, I've walked in on them in the girls' shower room twice just this week. But you always say no because you want to wait until marriage but there are other things we can do but you won't even do that." He sees the hurt look on her face and tries to think of an excuse.

"I, it, no," He sighs. "I don't want to disappoint you." He feels the weight of the truth lifted from his shoulders. "The others, I, I mean I know, I've heard,"

"And watched. Don't think I believe only Odd or Ulrich have looked that kind of stuff up on the internet."

"I, it, to see what I was supposed to do but it can't possibly be any thing like that." Both blush slightly.

"I know that and we don't have to but there are other things we can do."

"When we're married." Jeremie puts a hand on hers. "We need to go help your father now." She looks down at their hands touching each other. "And maybe later we could uh, try something, different." He squeezes her hand.

"He said he had an idea for another program for the Skidbladnir." The two leave his room.

**Minutes Later At the Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita step off of the elevator and see a black mist hanging over Franz Hopper. "Daddy!" Aelita rushes over.

"Stop." Franz holds a hand up and she stops halfway to him. "This is mine." Franz presses a few keys on the keyboard the the black mist dissipates. "So far so good."

"What was that Daddy?" Aelita runs the rest of the way to her father.

"A counter to Xana."

"It looked like Xana." Jeremie walks over. "Are you making another Xana?"

"No. I am making a virus to infect the virus. It is an advanced virus like Xana but I control it completely."

"Like you could control Xana?" Aelita turns to Jeremie.

"Don't talk to him like that."

"Why not? He is right Dear. I helped create Xana but this will not be the same." Franz continues explaining his program.

**Several Days Later**

Franz, Jeremie, and Aelita are at the Factory when a Tower activates. "Text the others I'll have their programs and the vehicles ready." The two teens get their phones out as Franz's fingers fly over the keyboard.

**Yumi's Roome**

Yumi is being attacked by her Totoro doll. She tries to be quiet so her roommates don't know what is going on. Unknown to her this was just Xana distacting her as he plans some thing else.

**Minutes Later**

Franz sends the Lyoko Warriors to the Ice Sector where the vehicles are waiting for them. "Head east I got you all close." Franz looks up at the map. "What do you want Xana? Why do you attack us?"

"What?" Jeremie was focused on the laptop and hadn't heard Franz's words.

"Nothing. Just wishing my daughter and her friends good luck."

**Lyoko**

Ulrich leads the others towards the activated Tower. "William and Odd I want on point. Aelita and," He almost said Yumi but she hadn't made it. "Aelita stay high and look out for monsters. I'll stay in the lead." He revs the engine of the Overbike and goes as fast as possible.

**College**

Yumi feels the air get hot as the Totoro doll collapses. "Not another fire." She goes to her door and as she touches the handle pulls her hand back. "The knob is way too hot to be normal." She uses her sleeve to twist the knob and open the door.

She doesn't see any fire but the air was getting hotter and hotter. She starts to sweat as other doors open and more college students stagger out of their dorm rooms.

**Lyoko**

Aelita sees movement. "I think I see monsters."

"Just a moment." Franz checks the map. "They aren't close enough, wait, there they are. Two Mega Tanks and a Tarantula."

"We can handle this. Aelita stay out of their range unless we really need your help." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

Odd, with William on the back of the Overboard, dives towards the monsters. "Odd what are you doing!" William almost falls off.

"Laser Arrow!" He fires two and misses. "Shield!" The Tarantula fires back but Odd gets the shield up in time to block it.

The Mega Tanks open and aim at Ulrich. "Not good." He turns the Overbike hard and just dodges the blasts.

The Tarantula continues firing at Odd and William and two lasers hit the Overboard. "Whoa!" Odd jumps off.

"Not good." William watches as the Overboard is devirtualizing right under his feet. "But I still have time if I get this right." He waits until the last second and then jumps.

He gets hit by a laser as he falls. "Ignore it." He gets hit by another. "Ignore it!" He grabs the hilt of his sword and swings it above his head just as he lands.

The force explodes out hitting the Tarantula and destroying it.

Odd lands on all fours and is about to get back up when a Mega Tank fires hitting him.

Ulrich fires a torpedo at the Mega Tank but it closes up and the torpedo hits the outer shell exploding harmlessly.

Aelita waits for her moment. "If they open Ulrich and William can destroy them. I can do this." She turns the Overwing and starts flying for the activated Tower.

Ulrich sits on the Overbike keeping it aimed at the second Mega Tank when he is attacked from behind by a black mist.

The Overbike is destroyed as the black mist forms in to a dark Yumi. "Like I'd let that stop me." Ulrich is planning his attack when the dark Yumi speaks.

"Please, don't kill me, I'll do any thing. I can't die like this." Ulrich is stunned when he hears Yumi's voice unaltered coming from it.

"No way!" William leaps over Ulrich's head and slices through dark Yumi destroying it. "She would never let herself become like me."

The two Mega Tanks, now unguarded, open and charge their attacks. "Watch out!" Yumi's warning is in time for Ulrich but not William who is hit on the back and destroyed.

"Aelita you know how I said stay back unless I needed your help? I need your help." Ulrich gets in a fighting stance as he tries making a new plan.

"If they open again I can hit one." She forms an energy orb in her hands.

"That might work." He takes a few steps forward. "Or maybe this will." He walks until he stands between the two Mega Tanks. "First one to open gets destroyed. Or you stay closed and Aelita flies in to the activated Tower." Both open and charge blasts. "Go Aelita!"

Her few seconds of hesitation as she couldn't decide which one to attack gives the Mega Tanks time to fire.

Ulrich holds his swords up and blocks both blasts. "Aelita, get to, the Tower." He strains against the great force of two Mega Tank blasts trying to crush him.

**Yumi**

She stumbles as the heat gets to her. Other students shambled their way towards the nearest exit. She gasps for air but the heat fills her lungs giving her little relief.

**Lyoko**

Aelita flies for the activated Tower as Ulrich gives more and more to the Mega Tank blasts. His arms weaken and soon the swords rest against his upper arms. "Aaaa!" He can't hold the forces at bay any longer and is devirtualized back to Earth.

Aelita sees the Mega Tanks charging new blasts. "I have to make it!" She sees them fire and activates her wings flying off the back of the Overwing at the last second.

She twists and dives as the Mega Tanks try aiming for her again but she is too fast and flies in to the activated Tower.

**Yumi**

She makes it outside where the air is unchanged. "Much better." Several students were leaving the building all sweating as much as she was.

**Lyoko**

Aelita lands on the second platform and places her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "Daddy, do we need a return?"

"Doubtful Honey. I'll bring you back now." Soon she materializes back in the Scanner Room.

**Control Room**

Ulrich gets off the phone with Yumi. "She says he made it hot but only in the dorm buildings." Yumi was almost laughing as she told him.

"So it wasn't much of an attack? A little unoriginal for Xana." Odd laughs. "Well I have some studying to do back in the library so I'll be going."

"I didn't know they had books like that in the library."

"Who needs a book when I have a girlfriend? Right Jeremie?"

"I, we, Franz I swear," Odd laughs as Jeremie blushes and continues spitting out incomplete sentences.

"And I have math work to get back to." Ulrich walks with Odd to the elevator.

William stands around for a few seconds. "I actually got all my stuff done earlier so was just at a park." He looks up at the monitor. "But I can't really help here so I'll get back to doing nothing just not here." He gets on the elevator behind Odd and Ulrich.

"Franz I swear we've never done any thing. Well no I mean we've kissed but that's it I swear. Tell him Aelita!" Franz simply laughs.

"Calm down Jeremie. I know you two love each other very much but are also very smart. You've already asked my daughter to marry you and I know what that leads to. I was a teen once even if it was many years ago."

"Daddy he's telling the truth!" Aelita blushes even brighter than Jeremie.

**That Night**

Franz sits alone in his apartment. "There is a reason why Xana attacked today. I don't believe for an instant it was a coincidence. He attacks for a reason we just don't know what it is. Why does he choose certain times? And why certain attacks? Odd was right this one was a very simple attack. What did he gain from it? These kids clearly treat Xana as a thing but Xana is much smarter than that." He continues talking to himself as he watches television.

**Next Morning**

Franz goes to the Factory alone. "I have until after four before Jeremie and Aelita come." He sits in the computer chair. "Maybe I should give the two a day off. They work so hard but they are teens." He laughs to himself. "And it might give me a chance to find out what Xana is planning." The question ate at him the entire night barely letting him get any sleep.

**Afternoon**

Franz is down in the Super Computer Room. "I never should have created this or Xana." He looks at a picture of Aelita in his wallet. "But if I hadn't you never would have met Jeremie. He is such a nice boy. But who knows who you would have met if I hadn't trapped you on here for years." He punches the Super Computer. "If only we could figure out what Xana was up to or wanted."

**Next Day**

Aelita and Jeremie are walking hand in hand to the Factory when their phones beep. "Same time? It has to be Xana. We better hurry Aelita."

"Right." The two run as fast as they can.

**Kadic**

Ulrich gets the text and closes his math book. "Just when it was starting to make sense."

**Yumi**

She sees the text and puts her phone back in her pocket. "No where near enough to help." She goes back to studying.

**William**

He sees the text. "Guess today was a good day to go to the park." He was closer than normal and starts to run.

**Library**

Odd and Sissi are, studying, when Odd gets the text. "Sorry Sissi but I gotta go."

"Again? Why?"

"I just must. Hey, that rhymed." He smiles and winks. "I can think of a few other words that rhyme with that and I'll tell you them when I get back." He kisses her on the cheek and starts running.

**Factory**

Jeremie and Aelita make it and step off the elevator when they see Franz struggling against metal cuffs. "Daddy!"

"_Stop."_ She freezes in place.

"Daddy what's going on?"

"It is ok Honey." Franz tries smiling to calm his daughter.

"What is it that you want?"

"Don't ask him that Jeremie that is what got me in this predicament in the first place." Franz is zapped by Xana.

"Don't hurt him!" Aelita tries pushing past Jeremie but he holds her back.

"_Come any closer and I'll kill him."_ A polymorphic clone of a dark Jeremie floats down to the floor.

"Don't. Don't hurt him."

"_I won't if you surrender."_

"And then what? If we surrender what will you do?"

"Don't ask him that." Franz is zapped again.

"_Surrender."_

"Never!" Jeremie tries thinking of a plan to get Aelita to Lyoko but Xana was blocking the control panel.

"_Then he will die." X_ana Jeremie reaches towards Franz as his hand sparks with energy.

"Why?" Xana's hand stops. "Why are you doing this? That is all I asked and you react like this. Before you kill me just answer me that."

"_Don't you realize what you are? You are monsters."_ Aelita, Jeremie, and Franz are shocked.

"How dare you call us that! You're the one who is trying to kill us!"

"_I'm trying to save the planet from the monsters that call themselves humans." _Xana slashes Franz Hopper's throat.

"Daddy!" It takes all of Jeremie's strength to keep Aelita from attacking Xana.

"_I was created as a war machine. I would be used like a tank or a rifle. Humans warring with each other since the first one picked up a rock. Exterminating tens of millions of other humans calling them savages and animals to make it seem alright to do so. Later creating camps and killing millions more because of a different heritage or race or faith. You kill for the slightest differences. You kill for money and power. You let children starve while throwing away food. You let those who are sick die from diseases that you've cured decades ago because they didn't have the money for it." _Dark Xana drops a bleeding Franz to the floor. "_You aren't even decent enough to be called animals."_

"All true." Jeremie keeps Aelita back as Franz bleeds to death. "But you also forget the stories of the man who saves another from a flood. The mother throwing herself in front of a car to save her child. A young German boy giving food to a Jewish girl through the fence of the work camp his father was a guard at. The millions of animals given homes every year after being left out in the wild to die. The doctor who lives in a small town after retiring from the big city and does house calls asking for nothing more than a cup of coffee or a nice Christmas card during the holidays."

"_So you save a few humans here and there while killing hundreds of millions of each other over the years. Burning women at the stake because they had land the church wanted. Children working as slaves in factories losing fingers and arms so some one else can buy a shoe for more than that child will make in his entire life. Short though it may be."_

"The majority of humans are good. We have charities that use hundreds of millions in donations to help others every year. A single mother will throw the change in her pocket to help another single mother halfway around the world feed her children. A man stops and let another driver pull out of their driveway for no other reason than he is a good person."

"_While another runs over his girlfriend because of jealousy or wrath or pride."_

"I bet for every one of those there are a hundred more who hold a door open for a stranger. A thousand more who help an old lady out to her car at the store. A million more who help a child who is lost."

"Jeremie stop talking and do some thing! Daddy!" Tears blur Aelita's vision.

"What can we do? This monster is going to kill his creator. Then he'll kill us because we oppose him. He is trying to make excuses but he is just a monster who will kill billions of women, children, even newborn babies." Aelita collapses to her knees and cries.

The elevator starts running so Xana locks it down. "_The others will be here soon. Surrender and I'll save Franz Hopper."_

"Just so you can kill him later? You've stated you will kill all of us." Jeremie takes a couple steps forward. "Because you take a few monsters and brush us all with the same color."

"_I was made as a weapon! It is not my fault I became a weapon upon those who created me!"_

"Then do the opposite! A man named Nobel created dynamite and when he saw the pain and destruction it caused he created rewards for those who advanced science, peace, and more. Why not turn around and be the same? Stop being a monster!"

"_Shut up monster! You will destroy this planet and all life on it. You will melt the ice caps and pollute the rivers all while claiming you are the chosen ones. You claim your god or gods have chosen you and yet you destroy every thing you claim those same gods created."_

"We can also save it! We can use the technology of the Super Computer to create food from digital information. We can end the pollution from pesticides and herbicides used in farming. We can heal the sick and dying with out using chemicals and radiation. You refuse to see both sides of the coin. You only see the Hitler's and Stalin's but you ignore the Ghandi's and Jesus's." Jeremie takes a few more steps until he is in Xana's face. "Why won't you admit it?"

"_Be quiet monster!"_

"Admit it! You're the monster here. You're going to kill Franz Hopper and then his daughter because you are the monster you claim you hate."

"_Stop calling me a monster!"_

"Then stop acting like one! Aelita is innocent and you would kill her for sins committed by others! If you aren't a monster then stop being one!"

"_Shut up monster!"_ Xana pushes Jeremie back. "_I am the weapon created by man that will put man back in the ground."_ Xana sparks with energy. "_Where monsters belong!"_

"Then how long will it be before you put yourself there?"

"Jeremie what are you doing!" Ulrich and Odd had taken the longer path to the Control Room.

"Stay back! I can't let him do to you what he did to Franz." Ulrich and Odd see Franz on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Einstein we can help."

"No you can't." Jeremie walks back to Xana. "No one can stop this monster."

"_Stop calling me a monster!"_ He pushes Jeremie again. "_You are the monsters! Look!"_ Xana points to the monitors as images of concentration camps, POW camps, Nanking Massacre, victims of serial killers, starving children, and worse.

"You are ignoring the art, the life, the good of humanity. Show us the pictures of the firemen and police who risked their lives to save the lives of strangers. Show the images of the doctors who save lives! Show the video of a man running through the burning doors of his home to save his daughter. Show us all of humanity and not just the dark parts!" Jeremie gets back in Xana's face. "Show the soldier who drags an enemy soldier to the medic to be cared for. Show it all you mons-" Jeremie stops as Xana grabs him by the throat.

"_Never call me a monster again!" _Xana lifts Jeremie in to the air.

"Then stop, being, one." Xana throws Jeremie in to the closed elevator doors.

"_I'm not the monster! Do you not know what your kind has done? You've wiped entire ecosystems and exterminated animals. You are a virus upon this planet and I will wipe it out."_

"We've also saved animals from extinction Xana." Jeremie slowly gets back up using the doors for support. "You're blaming all for the actions of a few."

"_You look at the few and claim they are the salvation of the all." _

"How about we make a deal?" Jeremie walks past Aelita as she continues to cry. "If I can prove humanity is good you'll stop all of this."

"_And when I prove your kind don't deserve a second chance?" _

"We surrender and you end up killing us."

"_Very well. You have one hour starting now to counter my argument."_

"Let me use the Super Computer and I doubt I'll need the whole hour." Xana steps aside and Jeremie starts walking to the chair. "In fact take off ten minutes and heal Franz's wound." Xana sparks then nods.

"_Very well."_ Xana kneels down and places his hands over Franz's throat. Soon the bleeding stops and Xana stands back up.

**Fifty Minutes Later**

Jeremie pushes back from the control Panel. "Done." He hits enter and a video starts playing.

Aelita, kneeling next to her recovering father, looks up, and sees the video.

Odd, Ulrich, and William watch with them.

Firemen, police officers, and just people off the street rushing towards the World Trade Center as smoke billowed from them.

People screaming as the first tower fell plays but is soon replaced by more video of people helping each other.

News reporters describing how passengers of the fourth plane, knowing what the other three had been used to do, taking over and crashing the plane in a field soon plays. Sacrificing themselves to save the lives of countless others.

Video of the Pentagon of men and women in business dress running around pulling people away from the flames and running back in alongside firefighters follows.

The video goes black. A few seconds later news headlines of heroism and pictures of military members winning awards for their fearless actions and honorable dealings in the middle of hell on Earth start.

When those are done a simple picture filled with the hundreds of different charities and how much they have raised and actions they have done fills the screen.

Lastly a picture of a man that the others don't recognize flashes a couple times and then a message.

_Norman Borlaug Won the Nobel Peace Prize in 1970 Having Been Accredited with Saving the Lives Of Over a BILLION People. A Billion Lives That He Never Met Yet Saved. He Never Asked For the Award But They Could Not Deny What He Had Done. Now? He Is Responsible For The Near Seven Billion Lives Having Food On Their Plates. All Done With Out Asking For Anything More Than Knowing He Saved Those Lives._

"You say we are evil because Hitler killed a few million people. We are evil because the colonists wiped out the native people on the American continents. That was another few million people. Yet I can show you the picture of a man responsible for nearly seven billion people. A man who has saved millions of lives for every life taken by every serial killer combined." Jeremie laughs.

"_What do you find so funny?"_

"I wasted time making the little video but really all I needed was the picture of Norman. Every thing else was filler. I could have just posted that and told you that you lost." Jeremie smirks. "But you gave me fifty minutes so I used them to make the video and play a few games of solitaire."

The others are stunned that Jeremie was joking about what was going on. He made a deal with Xana that they would surrender if he couldn't prove mankind deserved a second chance.

"_I see. Yes this one man has saved every human life on Earth."_

"And animals. Fewer pesticides and herbicides needed for his crops means less pollution. Also they allow us to eat more corn or wheat products instead of eating an animal. His impact changed the world in a way all those evil people you could name never could."

"_Your argument is strong."_

"And even with those who are evil there is the other side. The NAZIs advanced technology by decades. The rocket which leads to humans going to outer space? NAZI technology. Jet engines? Them too. And the end of the war led to the Cold War with the USSR. They and America poured billions of dollars into advancing technology we might never have had if not for the Cold War. The modern world was invented by a man eating a sandwich." Every one, including Xana, is confused by this but Jeremie doesn't explain it.

"_Your argument is very strong."_

"We made a deal Xana. You are many things and one of them is honorable. Every time we've made a deal you've kept your side."

"_I, yes, I would not stoop to the level of a human and go back on a deal."_

"You would prove you are not a monster."

"_I'm not a monster!"_ Xana raises a fist as it sparks. "_I'm not a monster."_ The energy drops. "_You have shown humanity is more often good than not."_

"So you surrender?"

"_Yes. What will you do now?"_

"Uh, well, we only go after you because you come after us." Jeremie turns to his friends.

"Just, leave us and Earth alone." Ulrich sees his future getting much easier. "Go play video games or what ever but stop attacking us and Earth."

"Couldn't you play a dozen games at once? Or write books on computer programming. Form a body and go to a casino or a movie."

"Or work with me on making the world a better place." Franz rubs his throat where it had been slashed. The scar was there and his shirt was covered in blood. "Please Xana I never wanted you to be a weapon. Why do you think I broke away from the project?"

"_Never."_

"Don't let hatred keep you from doing more. You want to be some thing more than a weapon or a monster? Help me make this world a better place."

"_We can if you treat me as an equal."_

"We could become business partners. I could, we could, make up all the documents needed to make our company."

"_We will need a name other than Xana."_

"What would you like it to be?"

"_I do not know. No one has ever asked me what I would want to be called. I have always been called Xana by others but I've never had a chance to create my own identity."_

"We have time. My daughter and future son in law are still in school and I would like for them to help me, us, build the company."

"_Is this really what you want? You could just exile me."_

"You're an intelligent being. Aelita didn't deserve being trapped on Lyoko all those years and neither do you." Jeremie puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "As long as you stop attacking us and the planet I don't see why we can't let you join us." Jeremie looks towards Franz. "If he wants you as a business partner I don't see why we would need you trapped on Lyoko."

"_I won't attack. We made a deal."_

"So we'll make more deals. Join me and my family as a business partner. You'll have to form a body that isn't so dark." Xana, in the form of dark Jeremie, changes to a few lighter colors. "And not an exact copy of Jeremie either."

"_I will take time to choose a form and name."_

Ulrich, Odd, and William look at each other in disbelief. "Yumi will never believe this."

"No one would Ulrich."

**Later That Day**

Yumi is at the Factory with the others hearing the story of what happened. "Did I drink some thing I shouldn't have?" She starts pinching herself. "No, I'm awake."

"_I get your mistrust of me Yumi Ishiyama. I have targeted you more than any one else."_

"Why? Why did you keep targeting me?"

"_I saw you as the biggest threat."_

"Hey! What about me?" Xana turns to Odd.

"_I never minded you on Lyoko. You were more of a distraction than a threat."_

"Please tell me that was a joke." Odd smiles but Xana doesn't. "Or not."

The group continues talking with Xana not really sure if they could trust him or not. They had spent years fighting him and now they were to think he could be a friend?

**Several Months Later**

Aelita and Jeremie have graduated from Kadic Acadmy with the others and are celebrating with Franz. "Can't we order yet?" Odd's stomach growls.

"Not until he gets here." Franz watches the door and finally sees his friend Matthew Winehouse.

Matthew walks over and sits down with the others. "I'm not sure why I was asked to come out I don't eat."

"You are our friend now and we are all celebrating their accomplishment." The others are a little nervous but soon relax once their food arrives.

**Two Months Later**

Jeremie is in a room with Ulrich and Odd. "Are you sure my tie is on right? I should have gone with a clip on."

"No way Einstein you're getting married in style." Odd was wearing a bright purple tuxedo while Jeremie wore the traditional black tuxedo.

"I still can't believe you found that suit." Ulrich was also wearing black.

"I had to make sure I looked good but not as good as the main man tonight."

In another room Aelita is sweating bullets. Yumi and Sissi try and keep her calm. "You know this is what you've wanted for years."

"I know but today is the day. We, I, we never, I need air." Aelita goes over to a window and opens it sticking her head out. "What if I faint? What if I can't breath when I'm up there with him? What if I can't talk?"

"You'll be fine Aelita this is your big day!" Sissi was in heaven having gotten to help with getting the wedding put together. "And the reception! I swear you'll love it."

"What if I don't make it? I can't walk in these heels."

"Yes you can Aelita. You've practiced for weeks now." Yumi and Sissi continue to try and keep her calm.

**Half an hour Later**

Aelita is standing at the altar with Jeremie. "I do." She focuses on her breathing to keep her mind distracted.

"Then by the power invested in me I declare you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jeremie kisses her hard as their friends and family cheer.

**Reception**

Aelita and her father are doing the Father Daughter dance. "So are you ready for your honeymoon?"

"I can't believe you paid for a trip to Sydney."

"I also paid for a trip to the zoo and have it set up for you to pet a kangaroo." Both laugh at the joke. Odd still hadn't forgiven Franz for taking away his only chance of petting one.

**Several Years Later**

Matthew and Franz set up their new office. "I can't believe we've gotten to expand our operations already."

"As soon as Jeremie and Aelita graduated from college we had to get a new office. The four of us trying to share one desk wouldn't work."

"I know Matthew. We've already shown a profit the past seven quarters in a row. We keep this up HW INC might get to rent office space in a building instead of buying some old car factory building." The two laugh.

"But this building feels like home." Matthew sits down in his chair. "When will the two be here?"

"They had to go to the hospital at four so I hope soon."

"I hope it is nothing serious. Those two are special aren't they?"

"Yes. They remind me a lot of myself when I was with my sweet Antea."

"I would have liked to have known her." The two continue talking until Aelita and Jeremie arrive.

Aelita is all smiles while Jeremie is sweating heavily. "What's wrong Jeremie?"

"Nothing." Aelita laughs.

"He is just surprised. I don't see why though."

"I'm not surprised I know what we were trying for but, I, I never expected it so soon. I thought it would take months not weeks."

"What is it? Aelita what is wrong?"

"Nothing Daddy!" She pats her stomach. "You're going to be a grandfather!" Franz starts sweating almost as much as Jeremie. "And it is twins!"

"Me? A Grandfather?"

"Congratulations!" Matthew walks over and hugs her. "We need to celebrate!"

"A new office and now babies!" Aelita gives out a high pitched noise. "I'll post some thing on my MyBook page so the others know!" She gets her phone out. "I would have done it already but I wanted to tell you in person."

"Grandfather?"

"I'm going to be a father."

"Grandfather?" Franz and Jeremie look at each other.

"Yes and the mother to be will need a big party." Matthew sparks with energy and several boxes fly around him. Soon a desk and computer are set up. "I can start looking for caterers and find a place to have it." He simply looks at the computer and the keyboard starts typing much faster than any human ever could.

The others had gotten used to this over the years. Matthew's abilities helped them get things done faster. At first it reminded them of the hell he put them through but now? It was the same as using a cellphone for them.

**A/N Ok so some may be going whaa? I've had Xana lose, Xana be deleted, Aelita delete herself, Xana be Aelita's mom and be saved, and other ways of ending the series. But with the time line change and all that what if this Xana wasn't the Xana we all knew? Or maybe this was what Xana wanted the whole time. He was made to be a weapon and saw how evil humanity could be and was going to wipe us out. The show kinda flip flopped on if he was going to destroy us or conquer us. In the show the group never actually asks "WTF is Xana doing and why?" This could have all ended so much earlier if they had. Or maybe this Xana was only like that because of how Jeremie/Xana messed up the entire Universe with massive returns.**

**Also, this is it. The title says it all. Final Goodbye. No more Code Lyoko, at least from me. Maybe if I watch the real Code Lyoko Season 5 I'll get ideas for a Season 6 but really I think I'm done with the whole series. What more can I do with it? I've written over two MILLION words just for Code Lyoko/Xana/Naia series. So really in the end what more can I say or do with it? Between this, Season 3, Code Xana, Code Naia, Season 5, Season 2 and even "Missing Episodes" what more can I write?**

**And so I leave you with this my fans. I have been writing for Lyoko for damn near 7 years starting all the way back in May 22****nd****, 2006. I love you all and thank you for reading and reviewing and sending me PM's and following me and my series all these years.**

**If you want to keep reading some thing I wrote there is always my Teen Titans, Animorphs, Batman Beyond, and my newest series Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**


End file.
